


弥赛亚多CP同人：Vein

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 178,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 现代AU。一个贯穿所有故事的线索人物。每个人物之间都有关系，但又有各自的生活。大概因为最近看了《LINKS》，也希望能写一个全部人都出来的故事。
Relationships: Amane Yasuchika/Misu Kimitoshi, Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren, Gojou Souma/Shiba Shuusuke, Ichijima Harumi/Kamikita Ryuuji, Kaidou Eiri/Mitsumi Haku, Kogure Jun/Hinamori Senju, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou, Shirasaki Mamoru/Takano Yuuta, Shirasaki Mamoru/Yuuri Kaito
Kudos: 1





	1. 初期设定

间宫星廉：小提琴家兼教师。之前和父母生活海外，参加过表演获得许多奖。后来和父母一起回到日本，独自来到这个城市生活。目前在有名的音乐学院因关系而顶替因重病离职的得力教师教导学生。喜欢休息时间在公园和酒吧或者其他福利设施内进行公益演奏。听力很灵，音感超强。新搬入的公寓，房间在有贺的旁边。和大学里练大提琴的御池万夜走得近，因为对方对老师也不会客气。

海棠锐利：进口杂货公司职员，身材矮小还童颜，会被当成大学生，所以工作期间外出都穿西装，结果还被当成求职的毕业生。和珀交往了4年，同居了3年，但彼此都没求婚。因为关系和工作而经常去三栖的酒吧。放弃收拾屋子和做饭时，就会拉着珀去附近的有贺在工作的餐厅。

御津见珀：自己经营一个小便利店，却因为人手关系差不多一周七天都去上班。还经常吃店里的零食，被锐利怀疑会不会迟早亏本倒闭。不过因为选了一个好地点，来的客人还不少。经常把家里弄成零食包装垃圾场，让锐利发疯，不过他只是在锐利去外地跑工作而感到寂寞罢了。

五条飒真：幼儿园老师，喜欢小孩子。体育很好，大学时当过中学足球队助教。经常去珀的店，和珀多年交情，经常在幼儿园有活动时去店里买很多零食糖果。发现珀很会讲故事后，有邀请对方去给孩子们讲。

司马柊介：语言学院讲师，精通四门语言。又是会参加语言培训或者学校的辅导和咨询。并不擅长应付小孩子，但又被拉去给幼儿园和小学的孩子做公益活动，比如讲英文故事。因为太认真直白，还会纠正小孩子天马行空的幻想，而被飒真制止。

三栖公俊：酒吧老板，同时酒吧还会给乐队开live用。店里的装修和用具都是找锐利商谈购买，于是也算熟悉。和周关系暧昧，不会彼此都没表明，被外人误认为成玩玩的不忍很关系。收留了离家出走的周，一起住在酒吧地下室。最近答应了间宫可以每周五周六来这里演奏三小时。

周康哉：自由吉他手。虽然玩音乐，但因为性格所以没什么朋友。房地产大亨的儿子，因关系闹僵而和父亲断绝来往离家出走，目前住在三栖酒吧地下室。唯一家里有联系的就是同母异父的哥哥堤嶺二，偶尔会去哥哥家留宿和蹭饭，虽然这些都是嶺二宠的。和桧贺山以及大场组过乐队，不过关系不融洽。目前在寻找新的组队人。

白崎护：新人刑警，但才能出众，是精英的料。同淮斗和春斗是从小到大一起在孤儿院长大的挚友，在春斗搬去体育大学附近的学生宿舍后，和淮斗两人一起住。相当会照顾人，很会做饭和家务。同高野优太是从警察学校开始的好友兼同僚，经常下班后一起去三栖的酒吧，或有贺的餐厅。

悠里淮斗：电脑技术很好，还是厉害的游戏玩家。目前做着某个大型网站论坛的管理员，同时还参加游戏公司的测试员。在浑然不知的情况下，同加加美是网友，还会面过，甚至还帮忙测试过加加美自制的游戏。很依赖和信任白崎，努力挣钱为他分担生活压力。弟弟春斗搬走后有些寂寞，会给弟弟零花钱。不过后来发现春斗为了不给他负担，在珀的便利店打工了。

有贺凉：小餐厅的咖啡师，并兼整理货物和送外卖，擅长机车。工作的这家店的咖喱饭和三明治很出众，私下经常去健身房和拳击馆。喜欢在公园听间宫演奏，认为那个是把他从生活里解救出来的良药。去听了周的演唱，从而遇到了加加美，后来发现和加加美在一个公寓。最近负责培养打工大学生小暮和柚木。

加加美伊月：游戏设计师，他的叔叔是有名游戏公司的管理员。除了工作外，还喜欢自己开发一些单机小游戏，喜欢同网友淮斗聊天，约对方出来，还有邀请对方来公司做测试。喜欢依靠棒棒糖来保持清醒和冷静，经常去珀商店买糖，以至于会被珀推荐新品或者免费塞个带走，被称为“糖友”。和叔叔住一起，却没想到和有贺一个公寓，住在顶层。

【以上为最早设定，当时三期生刚出来。于是后来内容里增加了三期生和后方作品出现的部分角色！】


	2. 1－短信后的文字

便利店的招牌对着前方只停着两辆车的停车场亮着灯，上面写的名字叫“Church5”。大概不透过窗户，没人会知道这里是买东西的地方。  
店里此时比停车场还要冷清。不过就在半个小时前，下班高峰期人们席卷了这家位置刚好又方便的小商店，所以现在货架上的三明治和便当盒都被买午餐的客人一扫而光。  
珀慵懒的站在收银台后，倚靠着U字形柜子的另一端，一边吸着Nanny乳酸菌软饮，一边盯着前方烤肠箱里随着滚轮打转的香肠。  
他身材高挑，容貌年轻帅气，细看会发现他还有欧洲人的特质。若不是他目前看起来像是放弃工作偷懒的中年大叔，也许会被星探拉去当模特。  
啊，对。虽然年纪轻轻，却他的确是开设了这家便利店的年轻店长。每日过着一会忙一会又清闲的日子，收入一般，然而他看起来总像是已经决定好如何度过老年退休生涯的人。

“那个放在B货架，3区第二层上。记得把原味和花生酱区分，你能发现价签和名字，因为有人会花生过敏。”年轻的店长忽然松开轻咬着的吸管，张口对着唯一在这里工作的新人给出指导。对方还是大学生，今日是适用的第一天，不过他几乎没给什么特别的指导。  
“啊…是！谢谢。”显然被惊到，新人愣了一下后才回应。他刚才就在纠结手里的货物摆放在哪里，可这个距离还隔着一个香肠烤箱，他不过就是回头想要去问，却没想到对方早已看透。  
总觉得似乎一直被店长盯着呢。是在担心自己第一天工作的情况吗？年轻的员工不免露出有些紧张的样子，他把齐肩的中发一侧拨去耳后，急急忙忙将商品套上货架挂勾，但是手指有些乱了方寸。  
忽然店门打开，提示门铃“叮咚”响起。大学生抬头越过货架略显尴尬可洪亮的喊了句“欢迎光临”，然而店长倒是不慌不忙的直起身，丝毫没有迎客的姿势。  
“哟！”进来的人非常熟络的同珀打了招呼。  
他头上裹着黑色头巾，将头发整个都往后顺去。双朗的笑容就像是夏日的阳光，精神状态简直与这家懒洋洋的便利店格格不入。  
他直接走到收银台前，冲珀竖起两根手指，“咖喱包，两个。”  
“真是意外啊，飒真，你竟然周末也会来这里。”珀不慌不忙的把没喝完的Nanny盒子放在压着彩票的玻璃桌板上，转身从放着肉包的保温箱里拿纸袋装起来。  
“因为明天起我们要和另一个幼儿园举办活动，所以在忙着装饰操场，周日也不能休息。”听起来是抱怨，其实并非如此，五条飒真脸上洋溢着期待的神色。  
他是幼儿园老师，一想到明天就会看着小孩子们努力参与活动的样子，他就能开心上一天。“当然还需要奖品，所以就来了。对了，给我五包汉堡软糖，还有特浓牛奶糖两包，以及硬币巧克力也要。”  
“自己去拿，”珀根本没从U型收银台里出来，反而挑起眉毛指了指摆放糖果的那排货架。  
“我知道啦。”飒真耸肩后拿指头轻轻拍了拍玻璃板，懒散的从撑着桌面的姿势里转过身。不过他很快又止住动作，盯着柜台前面小架子上那一排巧克力蛋。彩色可爱的锡纸下，是裹着一层巧克力壳的塑料小胶囊，内部则又不同的简单拼装玩具。10个一装，此时只剩下6个了。  
“那个是万圣节没买完的。”  
“这个可能会很受欢迎。我都要了，”套着黑夹克的青年很快下了决定，把整个盒子从架子上端了出来。随后撩在珀眼前，转身快步走去糖果货架。  
“又是一买一堆，”明明顾客多买东西是好事，珀却嫌麻烦似的叹了口气，眉头和低垂下来的眼角丝毫不去掩饰。但这中事不是第一次。只要一有活动，喜欢小孩子的飒真就会来买很多糖果，而珀每次都能给他装好满满一袋子。  
五条飒真单手插在兜里，靴子踩在便利店象牙白的瓷砖上，以货架为背景，他整个黑色系调子的身影格外凸显。这位看起来不像老师的青年，更多的是像哪个乐队的成员。他此刻歪头瞄眼店长，吊起嘴角好笑的哼了声，“喂，不要对顾客这样抱怨，我可是好好花钱买的。”  
其实刚才那幅口吻不过就是熟人之间的玩笑罢了，毕竟在这里开店将近四年，飒真这位老顾客也光顾了三年之久，珀才不会觉得厌烦。所以不自觉间，珀几乎没什么表情变化的脸上透露出不易察觉的清爽，柔和的眼底里含笑。  
他从抽屉里抽出来一小管打开的葡萄味口嚼糖，倒出来了几颗塞进了老顾客的购物袋里。而他自己则把最后一颗拨开丢入口中，“这个很好吃，给你尝尝。”  
对这个行为见怪不怪，飒真没特意道谢，而是自然而然的接受了好意。他一边迅速的用手指把想要买的糖果从纸盒里抠出来，一边说给对方听，“我一直想说啊，你这样随便吃你店里的东西，你就不怕亏本吗？虽然这话不是第一次问。”  
“你问了三年，不是还好好开着吗？”珀睁大眼睛一副对他为何发出无意义的问题而感到困惑，却令人分不清他到底是在故意的还是认真的。  
“可是你吃甜食真的很多，这一货架你可以一天扫荡光吧———啊！恩…？新人？”飒真正抓着满手糖包，却因没拿稳而掉了一小盒糖豆。此时年轻的店员跑来帮他捡起，这令他发现对方是个生面孔。  
“是的，”大学生规规矩矩的回答。从刚才这人和店长的对话里就知道是老顾客，而且关系似乎还不光是平日见面打招呼寒暄的那种，蛮亲近的。“我是悠里春斗，今天第一天。”  
“哦！”介于空不出手，本想拍拍新人肩膀的幼儿园老师只能扬了扬下巴。随后他越过肩头，拿余光连带歪头指指后方又喝起来乳酸菌的珀，故意打趣起来，“虽然他是个不多的人，不过你要小心他随便吃店里的糖，你以后补货会很辛苦。”  
“…噢…”勉勉强强应了声，春斗内心却不知如何回应。毕竟要说这里是珀的店，他想怎么用自己的东西都可以吧？所以乖乖的新人最后选择沉默，找不到继续插话的地方，他干脆继续蹲下来摆放起货物。

买完东西的飒真把那一大包糖果塑料袋挂在左手腕上，同时迫不及待的从咖喱包的纸袋中取出来一个用油纸包着的包子。  
他咬了口后，含含糊糊的同没吭声只用眼神回应他的珀道别，用挂着塑料袋的那侧肩膀推开了门。  
此时另一名客人刚从没什么车的停车场抄了近道过来，却发现店门只开了一侧，结果没推动门的他被挡在了玻璃门后。见此情况，飒真不做声的咬着包子侧身为自己这边让出条道，用胳膊肘帮对方抵住了敞开的门。  
“谢谢，”那名客人轻声冲飒真点头致谢。他进入店里的瞬间，珀也总算恢复了作为店长的自觉，放下饮料真好后说了句“欢迎光临”。同时他还隔着客人，松开门的时候微微点了头又打了最后一个招呼。

…

“请问有创口贴吗？”间宫进到店里后，并没有浪费时间自己寻找。见站在收银台上的年轻店长指了指第一排货架，他便直径走过去。  
越过一些基本的生活用品，他在含片的旁边找到了一小排创口贴。其中不失又给儿童用的卡通创口贴，但他并没多观察上面印有什么角色，而是取走了最边上普通的防水创口贴。  
此时他左手还捏着一团纸，拇指正用力的将其按压在中指上，从缝隙渗透出来的红可明显知道他大概出于什么原因不小心划破了手。  
口子并不深，此时已经止血。所以间宫把没处丢的纸团塞入亚麻色外套口袋中，在付钱之前就先拆开了创口贴盒子为自己包扎。  
“就这个。但请问我可以现在先贴好再付钱吗？”他不好意思的开口。等征求到同意后，便安静的挪到收银台旁边的台字上。  
谁知道就在他一边思考创口贴裹手指时，短信就震动了他手机两次。  
《老师，你迟到了。》  
《第一次辅导就迟到，这样可不好。》  
“御池万夜”四个字出现在手机顶头的名字拦中。虽然这几行字没什么，然而一联系到这个人平日的口吻，间宫不自觉的就在脑海里配上了声音。  
啊…他不太会应付这名学生。  
不过的确是自己迟到了，虽然时间才刚准点变成约定好的7:00，对方却在第一时间发了信息。就像是这段文字早已准备好在对话框里，就为了到点确认他出没出现而存在的。一看到他没在7:00出现，万夜就立马按了发送键，可见他这是刻意做的“恶劣”计划。  
他在思考要不要立马赶过去，却记起来自己连钱都没有付，干脆最后选择站在那里打起字来。  
《对不起。不小心弄破了手指，就去便利店买了个创口贴。再过两个路口就到了，请稍等一会。》  
谁知道对方打字速度快得超乎寻常，像是盯着屏幕等在第一时间。间宫还没取出来钱包，万夜的信息就像是带着小孩子的嘲笑般出现在了手机屏幕上。  
《作为演奏音乐的人，那么不小心的对待手指可是不行的啊。》  
也是…间宫刚才内心就这样反省了几次，只是突然被才接触没几次的学生如此训话，总觉得内心冲击有些大。他匆忙付钱决定离开，干脆放弃了回复对方。  
“看来你演奏会变得有些辛苦。”  
冷不丁一个声音召回间宫的注意力，发现是给他从刷卡机上撕下小票的珀。即使来过几次的间宫记得对方，但对方大概不记得他了吧。毕竟这里的客人每日都来来往往许多人。  
间宫本是没反应过来，却很快察觉到对方视线是落在自己的琴盒上的。包扎伤口的他心爱的小提琴小心翼翼的摆放在台子上，不离开自己视线。  
“是啊…”他苦笑着点点头，把裹着创口贴的手指摆了摆。左手中指还是在演奏中作用很大的，大概今天演奏的话，触感会受到影响。“伤了手指可是大忌，刚才还被学生给训了。”  
“还真是不可爱的学生。”御津见珀的嗓音不高不低，也听不出来特别感情上的起伏。这令场合显得很公式化，就像他在应付接话，而不是赞同。  
这就有些尴尬了，间宫保持不是礼貌的笑容拿过小票，看都没看便塞进口袋里。  
《你不回复我了，生气了吗？》  
《便利店的话这附近就一个，我可以去找你。》  
万夜的信息让手机在衣兜中振动不停，摸出来一看最后一句，间宫莫名其妙就内心空了半拍。看来他的学生还有些在意他的脾气，只是间宫并没有生气。  
年轻的音乐导师不动声色的叹了口气。和学生鲜明强烈的性格比起来，似乎不管对方如何自己都不太擅长应付。  
可是这样的他却还接了辅导的任务。但万夜并不是学小提琴的，而是大提琴。经过平日被缠着关系，万夜这次鬼使神差的不知怎么就非要拉着间宫说有问题想询问，从而才让间宫和他会面。

万夜速度非常快，间宫都怀疑对方是不是提着大提琴的盒子还能一路跑来。因为他刚出了便利店一拐弯走向临近马路的道路，万夜就已经赶到了。  
“让你等了，抱歉。”  
“算了，我没在意。”万夜的目光很明显的扫视了一圈间宫的脸，大概是确定间宫有没有生气。可生性温和的间宫，在学校里从来没发过脾气。所以当万夜意识到间宫没有因为短信的直白而不满后，立马恢复到了平时状态。“走了走了，去吃饭吧！”  
“哎？可是你不是说要去你家里吗？”  
“但我家里有没有饭，我需要吃完东西才能回去啊，你不能让我饿肚子。”他并没有询问间宫吃没吃，而间宫刚才可是临出门前急急忙忙啃了一个三明治。“不过我想咨询的问题吃饭时也能说一说。那边有一家据说很好吃的咖喱，我想吃。”  
万夜的V字领针织毛衣因一侧的挎包重量而倾斜，里面衬衫打折的系领结令他浑身穿着有一种英伦街头风。间宫总觉得他这样的穿着少见而微妙，但又找不到违和感，毕竟对方带着同在学校是不一样的表情。  
见间宫还在犹豫，先迈出步的万夜重重叹了口气，好似为自己老师的性格感到些许不耐烦。他用没有提着琴盒的手冲间宫打了个响指，吊高拖长的口吻带着不想被拒绝的撒娇味，“间宫老师，你走不走啊？”  
间宫最终还是跟了过去，根本接不上话。毕竟那可是想要找他帮忙的学生啊，他肯定会陪到最后的。

…

《我刚下飞机，决定顺路吃点东西在回家。晚上家里见。》  
一收到锐利的信息，珀的表情似乎就亮了。  
他的这位总是满处跑客户的恋人，又一次在外地度过了一夜才归来。  
珀一边给后面的近来的客人付款，一边趁着忙碌间技巧娴熟的于口袋中迅速盲打。  
《你不来店里找我吗？》  
不知道为什么，如果别人此时看到他写的内容，也许就会改观。因为面对锐利，时而他有一种大型犬的印象。不过他同锐利同居了三年，这样稀疏平常去找对方，或者叫对方过来都再普通不过。  
锐利回复隔了五分钟才出现，珀眨眨眼，脑中浮现出对方顺着人群挤出电车站的画面。同时呆在店里工作的他，并没有了作为一个店长想要继续挣钱的心情，比较想要现在关门去找对方。  
《你是小学生吗？我们家里见。》  
简单的几行字，却能浮现出锐利的声音。  
比自己矮了不少的恋人总是会冲他发出抱怨或吐槽，尤其是面对身高问题会气得直跳脚。  
《而且我刚回来很累啊！我要先去吃饭。》  
距离商店关门还有两个小时多。珀看着门口冲着外面挂着的“OPEN”灯牌，百分百确定锐利是不会来找他了。他这次就简短的回了个“恩”，便打算把手机揣回兜。  
不过手还没彻底松开，他就突然又想起来什么的取出。接着单手用拇指快速完成了输入密码解锁，以及打出短信的一系列动作，《我给你带回去鳗鱼饭团和叉烧包吧。》  
《好啊》  
这话后面是不是有个叹号呢？相比来找他，似乎带食物回家更加能让锐利此时充满期待。  
珀将另一只手喝空的Nanny饮料盒捏扁，不用看也精准的丢到了垃圾桶中。他扫了眼手机时间，春斗今日的工作该结束了。然而当他抬头想要告知新员工这件事以及安排下次时间时，却发现春斗正隔着收银台看着他。不够更像是无意间走神，年轻的大学生被他一瞧，就有些尴尬的无处别开头。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“不，”春斗摇摇头。明明这个男孩看起来应该是明朗的性格，却和不熟悉的人交流时显得很僵硬。  
但珀并不是一个可怕的店长，他氛围很轻松，只是时而无表情的样子给人些许拒绝的误解。  
春斗逃不过等待回答的视线，只好支支吾吾的说出来，“因为你笑了。本以为看起来你不是那么喜欢笑的人，不过笑起来却很…怎么说呢？可爱？”  
“可爱？”不但没害羞，珀还挑起眉毛一副琢磨这个词的样子。  
这害得春斗根本不清楚该如何解释，反而觉得只说出来是个错误决定。“请不要介意！用词有点奇怪。单纯想说你看起来很开心，和之前的氛围不一样。”  
珀没生气，他杵在原地抱起胳膊，那手搓了搓下巴和脸颊。自己刚才是怎么样的笑容呢？但他并不会吃惊。因为给他发信息的可是终于回来的锐利，那种轻松安心的感觉是平日找不到的。  
“恩，我现在心情很好。”他坦白地承认，语气回到往日起伏得音调上，但非常肯定。  
见店长并没有不满他第一天擅自给出的评论，春斗松了口气。同时他也多少察觉到对方并不难沟通，所以稍微大胆了些，便好奇的抛出去问题试图改变彼此的距离感，“喜欢的人的短信吗？”  
不，不光是喜欢。  
珀看着这个新人，稍微偏过头，对这个男孩的话题饶有兴趣。他露出个温和的笑容，那是他少有的表情之一，而这只会对于某些话题人物才会产生反应。  
“是啊，这是喜欢了5年的人给我发的信息。”  
5年了的话，应该早就超出了吧。珀的话里藏有着这样的理解。


	3. 2－吧台间的询问

海棠锐利把西装唯一系在一起的扣子解开，工作结束后的压力总算合着拘束感一起消失。他把公文包拎在手里，另只手勾住领带口扭了扭，直到他能舒舒服服的出一口气为止，这才露出享受夜晚的样子。  
要说他一身西装与这家酒吧不合，那么也会有人先评论这西装同他的外貌也挺不合。虽然有着早已习惯工作操劳的成熟和稳重，不过他的身高和略微童颜的五官，使得他经常被误认为是去找工作面试的毕业大学生。  
当然，这点令他懊恼不已。  
他熟悉这里的装潢，不光是因为他来过这里不只两三次，而是因为这里的绝大部分产品都是他的推荐。这里符合店主的要求，也符合他的品味。  
锐利明显觉得自己公式化的穿着引来了些许注意力，但并不是每个人都会在乎他。毕竟下班后来这里常饮一杯消遣的上班族也不是稀罕物，而他有些沉的脚步明显就符合这类人群，另一边闲聊起哄的年轻人们叽叽喳喳的沉浸于热情探讨种，根本不去理会有新的客人入店。  
“没想到你会这么快就来开始工作了啊？”吧台上同调酒师聊天的男人注意到锐利，他一边用假装的感慨顶替招呼，一边附身拿双臂支在吧台上探出身。  
男人的头发被梳向一侧，过长的发海挂出弧度形成了偏斜的刘海，挑染的暗黄从发端逐渐隐藏进黑色当中。  
他看起来有些凶巴巴，但凡第一次见面的人或许觉得他非常不好惹。事实证明他的确不好惹，不过开起玩笑或者和熟人聊天时，笑起来的样子倒是给人种非常有趣的反差。  
“还不是因为三栖你给我们公司发的委托，说什么还要我做。我可是很忙的啊，”锐利满口抱怨挤出眉头，完全不是面对客户该有的样子。但这个三栖公俊可是这家酒吧的老板，另一方面来讲锐利才是客人。  
“因为这里的东西都是找你购进的，相比找其他人，还不如找熟悉这里品味风格的你。”瞧见锐利把公文包放上吧台，坐上转椅后将高度调好后，三栖省略了拿对方身高开玩笑的想法，理所当然的解释自己这边的问题。  
他用手掌怜爱的抚摸心爱的吧台桌面，随后食指和中指点过硬木从内部够了片杯垫放在了锐利面前，“喝什么？”  
“黑俄罗斯，”锐利点了浓度高却很容易入口的鸡尾酒，虽说是为了让自己打起精神，却发现这种甜酒到令他想起自己的恋人。  
现在很想见面。不过他是自己没打算去便利店找对方的，可不能反悔。  
“我饿了，你们店自制的迷你披萨来一盘，还有一小碟花生。”  
三栖没多问的点点头。其实他知道锐利不是来工作的，而是来吃东西的。即使他发了委托，现在已经下班的锐利最早也是明天开始恢复工作。  
于是他冲调酒师点点头让他给披萨下单，同时告诉对方他会亲自给锐利调酒。  
锐利单手托着下巴，整个身子的重量都歪向那边，使得被支起来的脸颊都有些扭曲，慵懒的样子糟蹋了那张好看的脸。他百无聊赖的扬起目光盯着三栖调酒的娴熟动作，耳畔将吧内的音乐和人们的聊天声化成了背景音。  
“对了，你这次委托是什么？我还没看，”既然披萨要烤一会，相比无所事事，他还是开口谈起来工作。  
三栖好笑的皱了下鼻子，内心吐槽这人还真是闲不下来。把深而透彻的黑俄罗斯鸡尾酒送到锐利面前后，他便指了指通往酒吧内部那个小走廊，“我想要装饰架，就在上方放两层那么宽吧。想要阶梯状那种分开的小面积架子，最好和我们这个石质墙面搭调。”  
锐利边拿起杯子抿了一口酒，边把身子前倾顺着对方指的方向看过去。随后他点着头从包里取出来了卷尺，“我倒是有点想法。我们有那种类似墙砖突出的装饰架，可以摆放一到两件小物件。但先让我测量一下你的墙砖，还有墙壁长度。以及你说要在多高的地方摆放？”  
“喂，你还真是不累啊，”三栖无奈的苦笑，拍了拍调酒师注意客人后，便绕出来陪锐利找到了那面墙量了起来。

“白崎，你现在不回去可以吗？你不是还要给你同居人做饭？”从走廊出来的年轻人边挠着头，边看着手机上的时间。他显然是对不远处桌子上的同伴搭话，却嗓音很大，而且能听出来最后含糊的口音可能是有点醉了。  
“高野你声音也太大了吧？”三栖冷不丁的冒出来一句，似乎和那个姓高野的人很熟的样子。可他突然就冲客人这样叮嘱，害得正在查看池子长度数字的锐利吓了个哆嗦。  
“呜哇？！”大概没想到走廊一出来就有认人站在那里，高野被吓了得后退了半步，而他因为酒精开始不安定的平衡感令他身体都持有倾斜。  
随后他眨眨眼，不想承认自己声音大的撇撇嘴，随后抬起手挥了下，紧接着用力戳下的胳膊在大腿裤子上拍出响声。“我知道啦！我们走喽。”  
“恩，”三栖点头盯着老顾客回到椅子上，没继续找话题。  
同高野坐在圆桌上的人年纪都看起来差不多，对方虽然头发没高野梳理的那么顺，却是一副好人脸。锐利一瞬间想不起来那个人叫什么，因为高野似乎叫过，但他作为陌生人也没必要记住。  
那个人看起来完全没有醉，负责给高野端过去白水的动作，让锐利判断他是专门控制自己饮酒以负责送同伴回家的那类人。  
“我告诉他我会带披萨回去，刚才下单，拿完就走。”  
“噢。”  
锐利耳边停着那些人的对话，接着便将其所指的内容抛开，继续低头在本子上纪录起来。

“话说你不回家吃？竟然跑来这里。”三栖单手支在墙边，歪着头无聊的看着合起本子收起尺子的锐利。“你是很怕回家面对那一桌子垃圾吗？”  
“啊啊，差不多吧。”锐利没反驳，而是敷衍了事的张口附和。  
当初和三栖最先熟的还是珀呢，锐利是来被他带来这里的。三栖很清楚珀现在还没关店，锐利接话也就很方便。  
“每次都搞不懂他怎么吃那么多，牙齿还没坏。而且也搞不懂他为什么不收拾，这个要留着，那个要留着，我眼里明明看起来都是没用的包装纸。”  
三栖听完忍不住大笑，他笑起来的样子总是令人惊异的爽朗。  
他一副看透的样子盯着因抱怨而皱起脸的锐利，丝毫不避开对方不满他嘲笑的眼神。“你可要注意了，你刚才说话完全就是一个典型抱怨老公的家庭主妇。”  
“谁是家庭主妇了？！”  
“我只是打个比方，你倒是相当激动，”三栖讽刺不断，竟也挺享受。  
和他相比锐利就比较认真。不甘心的样子使得青年更像是刚出头的大学生，没法反驳到牙痒痒。“虽然的确是我在收拾，不过这也不是什么影响生活的大事。”  
“哦哦，”三栖挑起眼角故作赞同，实则是看出来对方对恋人百分百宽容。要不然他们在这种满桌子包装纸的情况下怎么还一起同居了这么多年？

“所以你们什么时候结婚？”

海棠锐利差点被酒呛死。

三栖公俊根本没给他可怜的客人递过去一张餐巾纸，而是把花生米放在了一边。随后取出来擦桌布和消毒水，一副让锐利让开的样子，“好脏。瞧瞧你，吧台都脏了。”  
锐利懒得理他，硬是冷静的想了想，忽然觉得自己根本不用这么激动。  
毕竟这个问题其实已经不是第一次听到了，更何况来三栖的酒吧，十次里面就有三次会听到这个问题。  
“不结。”  
“你这个回答，一般人会很受伤。”  
海棠锐利低头看着酒杯，深色的酒水在杯中折射出光圈。他手指反射内心的摸搓过酒杯，里面便会微微震出波纹。如此敏感，但又平静，就同他面对这个问题产生的心态一样。  
倒也不是要做的多么绝，而是他并不需要让这关系形成一种法律和人们下意识认定中的仪式。这或许会令人觉得古怪，可锐利倒也不是非要这样，而是他觉得自己面对珀的存在，内心已经很充盈。  
“倒不是你想的那样，”矮小的青年放放轻口吻，以撑在桌沿的手肘为中心，在身下来回转了转吧台椅。酒又被震出转瞬即逝的涟漪，而他的手指只是沿着杯口湿漉漉的滑过，却没拿起饮下。  
“我只是觉得现在这样就很好，足够了。”  
三栖侧身半倚那台，歪头枕在戳高的肩头，抖了下头把刘海拨去后方，眼角不动的目光示意他的确有在好好聆听。  
沉默短暂的停留，却把周围的音乐扩大。高尾那桌的两人恰好离开，手中提着打包披萨的小塑料袋，路过时冲三栖道了别。三栖无言的点点头，从吧台下稍微举起露出的手指摆了摆，算是省去了挥手的力气。  
锐利没有回身好奇，他也根本没那么心思在乎别人。而他的披萨也一同被送到，暖烘烘的热气扑面而来，把刚烤出来的香味推进他的鼻腔。饥饿感和疲倦这才更加强烈，以至于让他发现刚才竟然遗忘了这件事。  
他没忙着狼吞虎咽，而是把迷你小披萨晾在取代盘子的时尚木板上，让炙热融化的芝士慢慢冷却到能轻易下口的温度。  
“我和他已经把彼此空缺的都补全了，所以不需要再进行任何证明来补充。”  
锐利丢了一颗花生到嘴里，舌尖收起来之前舔去了指头上沾到的盐。随后他捏了捏餐巾一角，将其擦干。  
“现在的状态就是最好的。”

如果语言是用来沟通的话，那也许并不是一个完全的答案。默契和相知，令人们会有出了语言以外的沟通方式。  
肢体，眼神，习惯，还有记忆。  
不需要说，就能理解。  
不需要演示，就直到该如何做。  
就像是两块拼图，完美的契合。根本不用解析，就知道他们本身就是一起。  
倒也不是说没有磨合。那些作为个体的刻画的轮廓，不论如何想接都会留着分离保有自我的线条轮廓。  
但他们中间已经没有其他缝隙或者多余的杂质。不多不少，不需要加上任何。  
他们就这样进行下去，不用改变关系，但也足够认可对方。即使保持这样一起下去，肯定也能到永远。他们就是有这样的自信。  
因此不用让周围的东西给他们再添加什么，那个牢固的关系足够顶替任何形式给他们的定义。

锐利的话听起来不慷慨激昂，也不是什么有趣的八卦趣闻。三栖早就听懂了，也知道那是最佳回答，从而露出接受了信息便失去兴趣的神色，站直身子那手指敲了敲台子边缘。  
“倒是你这边呢？你不是有很暧昧的对象吗？如何了？”  
防不胜防，三栖真没想到锐利会突然把话题丢给他，内容看起来就像是报复。而这位有着比实际年龄要显得年轻许多的上班族青年，此时坏笑的样子就像是考试前突然捉到监考官把柄的学生。  
“他今天去练习室了，似乎在给下个live写新歌。”酒吧老板说着的同时，锐利向酒吧内最里面的舞台看去。今天没有表演，只有印象里的唱片再来回播放。  
重点是，三栖没反驳否认。  
“Live啊…也在你这里？”  
“恩。不过他似乎和团员处的不怎么样，谁知道他们会不会敲定日子。”  
锐利没兴趣继续追问，他只是想看三栖的反应。  
这位看起来凶相的老板，倒也有相当温和的一面，虽然说他大部分时间更像是以此打发人生。所以他收留了一个离家出走的吉他手，还让对方住在酒吧地下室，并且让他在自己店里演奏。  
——这是工作，是可以取悦客人并且让其尽了本职。  
当初三栖是这样想的，可如今在锐利和珀这些老客人眼中，怎么看那个吉他手都不单纯是来演奏抵押房租的。更像是三栖给这只无处落脚的鸟一颗树，让他能展翅高歌，寻找他本来想找到的样子。

锐利内心一边感慨一边吃起来了披萨。这家酒吧自制的番茄酱配上芝士和蔬菜以及腊肠，别有一番风味。  
“不过你这里除了他们演奏，也没人用舞台，没什么意义。”锐利轻笑后摇摇头，把披萨单手卷起来防止上面过于柔软的芝士和肉块掉出来。  
“我说你啊，”三栖懒得抬高声音反驳的叹了口气，故作不耐烦的盯着对面的客人，“酒吧除了娱乐放松外，也没有非要有演奏者这一条。而且我这里还有另一个作用，那就是情报和八卦也很多。”  
“说得就像是你这里是什么糟糕的地下场所。”  
“我和你说，刚才那两个人可是警察。”  
“哦？混的那么熟，是为到时候把你抓出来时放水吗？”  
“是为了利用关系控制警方信息和权利啦。”  
“哇，还真是可怕。”  
两个人开着恶劣的玩笑，不知怎么就相互接起来。直到手机蹦出来的信息显示着再也熟悉不过名字，一张包子的照片加载，美食顶替了那边的恋人召唤他赶紧回家。  
锐利不自觉的被逗笑。《给你带披萨》，他敲了这行字后撂下手机，拿起酒杯将最后一口喝完。  
随后空杯推给三栖，锐利故意拖延时间，享受持久期待的心情。  
“再来一杯一样的。”


	4. 3－眼镜外的共识

他们交往了五年。  
前两年住在大学附近的学生公寓里。从不同层到同层的邻居，最后到了对方房间。  
后来他们搬出去一起住最便宜的地下室，家具有几个老旧的是前访客不要的，剩下的就是二手店淘的。  
珀开的小便利店，因抢到了好地方而生意比预期的好上许多。锐利的工作走上正轨，三年后成为了新人眼里可靠厉害的前辈。他们这时候搬到了新公寓，五层的顶楼，还有一张大床。  
到底为什么一起在了那么多年，最开始的时候还没有想过。不过当那些说“可以一直下去”的语言成为现实时，他们没再有任何怀疑和不安。  
这就是常态。  
是他们的常态。  
这就是完整。

…

这个公寓也有一定年头，打开门时发出的声音非常清晰刺耳，合上时也总撞出沉重的噪音，让屋内的人都能听到。于是住在同层的邻居们，往往也能模糊间识别出边上那家的邻居走没走，或者回没回家。  
锐利腋下夹着公文包，同时小臂上还搭着叠起来挂住的西装外套。明明不是闷热的夏日，他却只穿了里面的衬衫，领带扣还是松的，半挂在领子下。  
他带回来的披萨正被两只手指勾着塑料袋提着，却因为平方的合资撑开袋子底部的宽度，而使得他必须侧过身才能靠近看清钥匙孔，毕竟单手从钥匙扣中拔出来那根钥匙开门也挺费劲的。  
他在玄关以单脚站立姿势，用手指勉强勾下皮鞋的后跟，就这样依靠重量让其掉落地面。手上东西很多，没法低身把鞋子摆好，所以他选择先稳住平衡踏上地板，使劲将往后倾斜的公文包利用手肘勉强死死压在腋下。趁着滑落一半的西装也还没掉落，就这样两三步提着稍微有些要歪的披萨盒走进屋。  
“回来了啊，好晚。”听不出是抱怨还是随口一说的平淡口吻，幽幽随着一个身影飘出来。  
珀就这样以肩膀为中心，靠在客厅门框上，转身踏入门廊迎面站在了锐利面前。他嘴里咬着喜爱的Nanny乳酸菌吸管，另只手提着个扎好的小塑料袋子。  
“给，”袋子被轻巧的抛出个弧度，稳稳的飞向锐利怀中。  
锐利第一反应就是脑内警告自己手里还有东西，而本能不希望东西掉地上的他神经也立刻绷紧。  
他最重要的就是不要让披萨翻了，也就自然而然拿另一只手去接。但不论他如何挺身往前，想要保持夹着公文包的姿势去单手抓住那个袋子，胳膊还是会下意识往前伸。  
这是场无力的挣扎。公文包随着内部装有的东西，伴着分量就随着地心引力的拉扯坠了下去。  
锐利稳稳用五指捉住袋子，手感的话应该是被油纸包着的包子。可他脚边一声闷响，地板传来细微的震动，随后掉地上的公文包就这样倒在了他脚踝上。  
紧接着那个已经溜出来一大半的西装像是被波及了，顺着他的胳膊滑落。最后那点衣领怎么也没法靠手臂和身体的缝隙擒好，最终便整个落在了他脚面前。  
“…”锐利捏着包子提着披萨，低头看着掉了一地的东西，随后满眼埋怨的白了恋人一眼。

…

“你果然去了Polar Night了，”珀打开披萨，稍微倾斜的披萨看起来没有大问题。而盒子上的标志，和披萨上独有的材料和香味，一看就知道是三栖公俊酒吧的手工迷你披萨。  
“是啊，顺便还把明天测量的工作提前完成了。”锐利钻进卧室，一条脱掉衣服拿出居家休闲服换上，一边冲敞开的门做出回应。  
随后他打开冰箱取出来过滤水壶给自己倒了一杯水，然而桌子前已经拿起来披萨的人却拒绝了他递上来一杯的好意，打开靠墙堆放的一排软酸菌饮料，娴熟快速的插上吸管。  
锐利立刻不满的皱起眉头，举着杯子单手抱着胳膊，目光如锋芒似的刺过去。珀很明显感觉得到，也很清楚锐利的不满，但他还是叼着披萨回过头，露出一脸无辜和不明所以。  
这又不是第一次了。锐利看到对方就这样把吸管包装丢在桌子上，同时那里还有吃剩的饼干盒子，以及之前喝光的乳酸菌塑料小瓶，便开始头大。  
他们客厅的茶几已经被垃圾淹没，被他好不容易保持住可以放下餐具的餐桌，可不想再出现那等盛况。  
因此辛辛苦苦出差回来的年轻上班族，此时压住了疲倦和爆发的冲动，一而再再而三嘱咐自己还是续存体力的好。  
他皱起眉头，盯过去的眼睛中包含千言万语。甩着头用下巴指向垃圾桶，“嗯，嗯”的拿鼻音催促对方。  
珀呆在那里没动，可是锐利的催促可是契而不舍还而不容拒绝的。只见站在旁边的锐利更强硬的“嗯”了声，头狠狠冲垃圾桶那边甩了下，硬生生逼珀从椅子上起来。  
珀毫不遮掩嫌麻烦的表情，百般无奈的叹口气，把披萨和瓶子放下，乖乖起身抓起桌上的垃圾走去垃圾桶。锐利像是胜利似的在他背后展露洋洋得意的眼神，可惜面对每天都这样应付对方弄出来的垃圾，他也实在无法为这一时的成功感到过盛的欣喜。  
但很快其他东西吸引了锐利的目光，墙上挂着的日历上，往后一周的日期上被画了红圈，边上一看就知道是珀的字体斜着从白框空档处标注了串小文字。  
“聚会？”  
“嗯，同学聚会。”珀慵懒的坐回桌边，从斜后方看去日历上文字堆积的那个小黑点。“高中同学来电话，说那天一起吃个饭。我下班去，应该算是中途过去吧。不会很晚回家，你不用等我吃饭了。”  
锐利颇显感慨的发出了声感叹，抱着胳膊替对方开心，但也略有羡慕的别开目光，拉开椅子坐下来，“真不错啊，和高中还有联系。我就都断了，不过我和班里的人也不熟。”  
“因为你转学很多。”珀了解他的过去，也就给出了基本答案。  
锐利不在乎的点点头，把包子慢条斯理的掰开两半，“是啊。而且还因为生病住院手术，后来还出了车祸住院。明明都大难不死，却每次分班后都和班里人相处不多，八成有聚会也想不起来我吧。”  
“锐利。”珀眨眨眼看着他，那副样子就像是在分析，“羡慕？”  
“才没有。”也不是嘴硬，锐利更现实觉得好笑，就摆摆手。他知道自己有些羡慕的心态的确很明显，珀也看的出来，可他就是偏偏换了答案，这种释怀的心情还蛮享受。  
矮小的青年坐在桌前咬了一口包子，微波炉加热后里面很烫。他微微张开嘴，呼了几口气才将馅嚼下去。  
相比披萨，果然还是肉包子好吃。  
“但我还真没想到你会答应去，”转移半分话题，锐利打趣的压低脖子扫了眼珀的脸。  
珀倒也没被他的行为弄的不自在，没过多表情起伏的脸上依旧平静。“因为以前玩的好的那两个人这次都去，就想着见面聊聊。”  
“哦……？”锐利应声，转转眼睛在脑中搜索了一下答案，“就是你说高中时一起组过社团，但却因为人数不够而最后废社的那两个人吗？”  
“嗯。”怎么说都不是什么好事，所以珀没多言的点了点头，大口咀嚼的声音埋怨似的扩散开。  
听说他们三个高中建立的社团是“限定零食评论和包装收藏社”，为此他们还会坐车去很远的地方抢限定，还翘了不少课。  
而且他们收藏的盒子又一次被不知情的清洁工大叔从教室里清理出去了，于是对于这件事大吵了一顿。最后凭着没达到五个人不能算社团的规矩，被学校强行废社了。  
可他们三个没放弃，后来即使没有社团，也会到处跑着去买零食。甚至印了一本附近便利店零食攻略的小本子，竟然在学生之间还挺有名。  
“你们高中还真是清闲。”  
“确认发售日期，记住附近的便利店，和分头抢货，可是很忙的。”  
“你们不搞个乐队之类的吗？高中生似乎很多喜欢干这种事。”  
“有多少出来的呢？”  
珀说了一个很现实的话，所以让刚才轻松的气氛不知怎么就一扫而空，锐利也不知道怎么接。从而他只好把稍微凉了的包子大口吃完，足足的灌下一杯水。  
直到去洗手，锐利这才想起什么的打了个响指。“说到乐队，三栖的新……额，恋人？总之他的新男友似乎也是搞这个的，好像还在筹划在酒吧里开小型live呢。上次我没去，你有兴趣的话，这次要不要去看？我还没见过他，你见过一次吧？”  
“见过，”面对消息和邀请波澜不惊，吃饱披萨的珀往后靠在了椅背上，满足的把最后那点乳酸菌灌入喉咙。不过很快他就被锐利拍着肩膀拉起来，对方让他去把盘子洗了。  
锐利可是出差回来的，所以累到迅速回房间，身为同居人的珀多少也会帮忙。至少当初他还不会，垃圾也不扔掉，很多都和库存似的堆积得到处都是。面对这种事，锐利单方面吵闹过很多次，却一直没分手。  
介于这么多年来的相处和认知，彼此后来都让步。锐利至少不再老那么大吼大叫气炸头，珀也多少会听话且帮忙做一些家务。于是他们的日子免去了“锐利喊哑嗓子，珀被吵聋耳朵”的危机。

开着房门，锐利一边听着外面珀打开水的淅沥声，一边把自己疲劳的身子摔到床上，满足的享受床垫被挤压后轻轻弹起他的震动。  
他从床头够过来电视眼镜，决定把之前下载好没看完的电影看完。只不过他一摸，反而从枕头边摸出来了糖果纸屑。于是他立马蹦出来精神，从床上一跃而起，回身扯开枕头，发现了一片狼藉。  
“珀！！我不是说不要在床上吃东西的吗？！脏死了！乱死了！还有为什么在我这边的枕头下也有？”早就练就出丢垃圾的技能，他一边大吼，一边坐在床上精准无误的将那些锡纸小颗粒包装揉成球，丢入写字台边上的垃圾桶。  
“因为我昨晚睡在你那边，”珀坦然的回答，两个隔着一个门框的距离四目相对。  
“….为什么？”  
“因为想你。”  
锐利用了五秒钟冷静的吸收了那句话，随后他刚才想爆发的话语似乎都转移到了另一层意义上，可是却没能叫出来。以至于最后憋到不行，他干脆戴回电影眼睛，丢下句“说什么呢”就平躺在了床上打开电影。  
洗碗流水的声音停止，锐利根本催眠自己不去在乎。可惜他盯着电影，却根本没理解剧情，只看到人物动来动去，连说的话都像是鸟语。  
随后他察觉床铺有所下陷，倾斜向他旁边的位置。任何一个动作都会传来震动，引得他的重心也有些偏移。不过这感觉非常熟悉，反而迫使他没敢动。  
“思念你有什么问题？”珀一副理所当然的口吻，故意吃惊于锐利会害羞。可能取下眼镜就会看到珀挑起眉毛的样子，八成实在故意嘲笑。  
所以锐利都不用想，也没摘下来，一副被干扰似的耸了耸肩，“我在看电影，听不到。”  
“锐利。”  
“啊？”锐利依旧一副听不到似的样子，抬高了声音。耳机还插着，只不过音量很小。  
谁知道下一秒，珀刚碰完水的手贴在了他脸上，直接让他冰得差点跳起来。“珀？！你这个——”  
看不到对方的脸，眼前只有电影飘过的画面。那种对不上情况的画面滚动，反而促使人心生焦虑。  
锐利没能起身，因为他被轻轻按回了床上。后脑刚陷回枕头，他就被对方的掌心覆盖在额头上稳住。  
随后他被亲了。  
在光亮下却看不到对方，锐利下意识睁大眼睛，可惜播放的电影是那么的不对情况，一次次给他看着他此时并不再希望看到的画面。  
这让锐利都忘记回应唇见的动作，他的身体停留于床铺，却伴随熟悉味道以及那人贴近的温度，脑海中朦胧勾勒出对方近处的脸。  
吻很短暂。所以分开后锐利便手忙脚乱的拆下来眼镜，回头望见的便是珀满足的笑容。  
珀俊俏漂亮的脸上笑容像是看透一切，观察着锐利害羞的一举一动。  
哎…又不是刚交往的小情侣，也不用这样青涩吧？锐利瞬感失态，即使珀觉得很有趣，他也觉得很尴尬。  
只是他们都很满足，尤其锐利觉得那算是个惊喜。  
所以他才一下子气不起来，而是揉了揉头发，到头来什么都没能说。  
珀看到经历这么多年的相处，不再满口那么多抱怨的锐利，愉悦于对方的接受。随后他下床拿起桌子上的笔记板电脑，回来垫了个枕头才坐到锐利旁边，让相处的状态一直处于他们喜爱的轨道上。  
很快平静的锐利满满放松身子，再度恢复到之前的姿势。看到珀在用电脑，他总不能一个人还为刚才的戏弄和亲吻而继续愣住吧？所以他把电影戴回头上，却不得不把没看进内容的影片往回倒退。  
只不过画面就这样快速的后退，却因为他再度走神而无法停止。

“呐，”锐利的口吻不再容易爆发，也没如刚才那般充满活力，反而变得稳重而平缓。“刚才三栖又问我…问我们什么时候结婚。”  
敲打键盘的声音顿了几秒，却又断断续续的再度响起，锐利直到珀在等他继续说。  
所以躺在那里的青年盯着流动的画面，自顾自的好笑起来，“我的答案你都知道了吧？”  
这次他不再被电影的闪动干扰，而是扭过头朝去对方的方向。虽隔着眼镜与画面，却像是穿透了一切，了然于珀此刻的神色和答案。  
肯定和他一样。  
露出毋庸置疑的笑意，彼此都不去担心。  
“果然现在这样就是最好的。”锐利这样轻叹，交叉双手向往舒展，撑到看不见屋顶的上空，在床上满足的伸个懒腰。  
要说他满足的来源，当然是因为珀和他想的一样。他们从以前就是这样，甚至这回是第一次坦白，却彼此早就知道。  
“都说婚姻是坟墓。”冷不丁珀冒出来一句，结果逗得锐利戴镜抱着肚子缩起来发笑。  
“而且很麻烦。”锐利附和。他眼前的画面已经回到了电影开头，处于暂停状态。可是他没播放，完全专注于对话。“还要筹备婚礼。”  
“还要写邀请函，准备蛋糕，请牧师，找地点和日期，找伴郎。”  
“说到找伴郎，我觉得我们几乎就找不到几个人啊。”锐利恍然大悟的惊叹，都当笑话似的。“要是请三栖，他肯定不上来。虽然我也想象不出来他穿西装的样子。”  
“而且还要度蜜月。”  
“说起来我还没问过，假设要度蜜月的话，你想去哪？”这种假设，他们有一搭没一搭的聊起来，反而像是在说一个没时间去的旅行。  
珀的回应没之前那么快，大概是现想的。“查理的巧克力工厂。”  
“………你逗我？这明显做不到！”锐利夸张的拨开眼镜到额顶，下露出眼角白了过去。  
“那就去看《查理的巧克力工厂》，”珀脸不红气不喘。  
“你以为是普通约会吗？而且你看了不止三遍吧？”  
“那就算了，”珀切换成一种“告知不能去海外度过春假的孩子：似的模式，直接放弃。并且他变魔术似的摸出来袋Pocky，还是打开的草莓味，就这样叼在嘴里。  
锐利这次是彻底坐身，把床晃得直打颤，一把将眼镜从脑袋上拔下来。  
辛苦下班的他顶着眼镜松紧带拨乱的头发，最终还是按耐不住的叫出来，“不许在我床上吃东西！！！！”  
“这不是我们的床吗？”  
“……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：提到珀曾经混的很好的两个人，指的是原作里珀曾经的两个弥赛亚］


	5. 4－便利店的遭遇

下午一点多，等到休息时间的白崎和高野走在商店街上。两个人穿着规规矩矩的西装，不过今天并没有案子，他们迎来了太平盛世的一天，打算吃点好的。  
“头还疼吗？”白崎看着旁边的好友，对方此时正把嚼到没味的口香糖吐到包装纸上，随后做出个投篮动作，小小的纸球就这样丢进了斜前方的垃圾桶里。  
高野为自己完美的灌篮发出自娱自乐的欢呼，颠了颠脚步恢复到正常步伐。随后冲白崎大大的叹了口气，“今早真是折腾死我了，虽然不严重……再也不喝那么多了。”  
最晚在Polar Night酒吧，两位搭档为了庆祝他们解决的案子而好好喝了一杯。不过因为是关系比较好的老板，聊得痛快的高野在几天的紧张后总算可以大肆畅饮，结果有些喝高。  
但白崎就不一样，他是不管多放松都会管理自己的人，而且他说家里还有同居的青梅竹马，不想喝多了带来麻烦。  
幸得昨晚最后白崎好好劝阻和制止了高野，要不然高野可能会更糟糕，因为他今早被宿醉折磨到无法工作。好在白崎很有先见之明的在办公室抽屉里准备了他的宿醉药，这才拯救了满脸末日的高野。  
“为了感谢你，今天这顿就我请。”高野爽朗的拍着胸脯，如同药效过去后，之前被宿醉堵了一上午的精神头都回来了。  
“这倒不用，”白崎好笑的摆摆手。但高野却说着“别介意别介意”，便脚步轻快的往前走。和工作时判若两人，他们平日可是看起来相当温和邻家。  
他们的最后选择这条街尽头的那家意大利餐厅，千层面非常不错。此时时间应该勉强错过午饭点，人不会太多。  
殊不知是不是老天觉得今日太过平淡，两名好不容易享受短暂午休的年轻刑警，就这样看到了从对面街道飞奔而人行道的高中生。  
紧随其后的还有一名年轻的学生，看似也是拼尽全力的奔跑。而被他们拖的有一段距离的位置上，穿着便利店制服的中年店长正大喊着，“盗窃！那小子偷了店里的东西！谁来帮我抓住他！”  
虽然现在是休息，也不是他们案件管理范围。但身为这个行业的一员，而或者只是处于内心的正义感，这点小事不容就这样忽略。  
白崎认真的态度让他一秒切换了表情，不夸张地说他反应速度像是离线的箭似的冲出去。高野来不及阻止，却也了解这位搭档，所以他选择了默契配合，反而干劲满满的决定教育下那两个小子。  
横向的车流刚在交通灯切换而要停住，白崎就趁着车子减缓速度的空档，从车和车之间敏捷的钻过了马路。他的突然行动让路人和骑车的人停下投去目光，不过他太快了，所以大家都没搞懂发生了什么。  
高野在分手后便从马路这边横向跑过人行道，以平行路线和对面的高中生并驾齐驱。路上的人都因为他跑的太快而愣住脚步躲开，高野几乎一秒都没犹豫。  
跑在前面的高中生像是落荒而逃的士兵，他一边紧张的回头查看，一边因为速度和回头的动作而险些失去平衡，跌跌撞撞打了个踉跄。  
而这一个踉跄，就歪了几步撞上个看似上班族的人，把对方手提的公文包打翻在地。不过高中生丝毫没放弃，他很快就继续往前跑。  
紧随其后的年轻人大概没料到会有东西掉下来挡在前方，无法刹车的他直接“喂”了声，使得茫然去捡包的人迫不得已收回手往后退，而他就直接从包上跃了过去。  
自然和经过训练和有经验的警察不一样，两个学生浑然不知下就要被白崎追上了。而白崎成为第二个从公文包上跨过的人，他丝毫没有受到影响减慢速度。才捡起包的人早就被他们几个抛去身后。  
高野这边行人很少，他的速度比白崎快许多。所以当他差不多赶上第一个少年时，就打算同白崎两边夹击。他确认车辆的流行速度后，直接斜向奔跑横穿了马路。  
第一个少年并没发现突然来追他们的人，他的确已经速度变慢。主要原因在于他把偷来的杂志藏在了衣服下，抱着肚子的姿势使得他跑的并不稳定，就连后方第二个青年野缩短了大半距离快赶上他。  
杂志因为颠簸顺着外面的塑料包装要从他的衣服下滑出，高中生不得不手忙脚乱的想把杂志抱住藏好，却因为一个低头乱了姿势，没看路同时与一旁店里走出来的人撞个正着。  
“——让开！”高中生狼狈的捡起杂志，推开被他撞到的人。那个人背着吉他盒，戴着墨镜和帽子。因为双手插兜的关系，被撞得往后退了一步，险些跌倒。  
即使这人没说话，却好似要惩罚下这个没礼貌的小子。所以他不满的嘴巴一撇，躲在墨镜下的眼神显然不爽。并在男孩起身要跑时，抬脚绊了下。于是高中生就这样跌回了地面，男人哼了声后这才扬长而去。  
摔在地上的男孩挣扎着起来，谁知这次被赶来的高野抓个正着。他可不知道这人是从哪蹦出来的，但肯定是回应了店长的恳求。所以高中生蛮横的发出抵抗，却被高野娴熟的控制，劝他乖乖放弃老实交代。  
追在后方的男孩在发现第一个高中生被撞倒在地后，他就连忙开始减缓速度，却因为停不下来而往前迈了好几步。他看起来体力似乎也很不好，明明刚才跑得飞快，却脸发红，喘气很深。  
他回头好像要找店长的身影，却发现一个青年冲他冲过来。白崎此时的表情，可能在他眼中只能用“凶神恶煞”来形容了，因为男孩明显被吓了一跳。  
不过他很快反应过来白崎出现是为了什么，所以急忙往后躲，“等等等等！误会了——！”  
没想到脚在地上滑了下，手中攥着的那几包还没撕开的软糖包也从手里脱落。可他并没有跌倒，而是被白崎一把抓住手腕拎了过去，强行稳住身。  
“好了，把你们偷的东西交出来。”白崎不那么强硬暴力的控制对方，却好好抓着学生的胳膊不让对方溜走。“现在高中生怎么都喜欢干一些这种事？没有教过不许偷东西吗？”  
“我不是高中生！”男孩反映了下后顿时皱起眉头，一字一句的订正，“我可是大！学！生！”  
“那就更不应该！”白崎丝毫不在意对方看起来比预想的要年轻这点，中规中矩的教育起来。  
“我根本就没有偷！”  
“那这个是什么？”白崎从地上捡起来零食举到他眼前。同时高野也抓着那个高中生走来，另一只手拿着那本偷走的杂志，劝说性质的嘱咐句，“好好承认错误，否则白崎很恐怖。”  
不过那个男孩还是别扭的甩甩胳膊，可很快就被高野拽了回去老实站着。作为刑警和锻炼过的力气可不是随便动动就能挣脱的，所以当两名刑警施加了些许力度威慑后，两个年轻学生顿时就有些痛的抱怨起来。  
“喂，放开我！”  
“你们是谁啊，大叔？！”  
“…大叔？？”高野眉毛抽了下，“你还真是不会好好说话。”  
“警察，”白崎忽略了搭档那边，冲手下的学生清晰的说。

…

间宫从来没想过今天会遇到什么麻烦事。他一身轻装出门，口袋里撞着钱包和干洗店的取衣条，盘算着今晚回家吃点什么，要不要顺路买回去。  
可是他就偏偏看到了麻烦事，并且惊得他一口气差点没上来。  
刚拐过路口，他就看到这条路上停着四个气氛并不融洽的人。而他的学生——御池万夜恰好就在里面，还被抓着，且抓着他的人看起来相当不高兴。  
“都说不是我！还有你不觉得我看起来超级正直吗？”万夜一边顶撞，一边不停往后拽胳膊，可是却被对方抓得死死的。仔细看会发现，他好像也没那么大火气对抗那个人，因此被困在原地挣脱不开。  
而抓着万夜的男子，如同一个面具贴在脸上，根本不被万夜的话所惊动。他甚至因万夜刚才半吐槽开玩笑的话更加不满，瞪过来的目光吓得万夜不甘心噎回剩下的话，缩了缩脖子。“你在闹着玩吗？这种事的严重成都可没你们想的那么小，我很严肃的！”  
边上抓着另一个高中生的男子附和的点点头，随后他冲两个被困住的学生说，“好好跟我们回便利店道歉，联系不联系家长就看店长怎么决定。要不要联系你们高中老师，这个也再说——”  
“都说我不是高中生！别看我这样，我可是大学生！”万夜懊恼得直跺脚，可胳膊被拽了下后还是老实停了下来。另个被抓的学生倒是没吭声，根本不想搭理似的摆着臭脸，别开头不说话。  
“你是大学生？”边上那位看起来脾气好一点的男子故作吃惊的反问了句，遭到万夜抗议的视线。  
但就是这个时候，万夜越过那个人看到了间宫。间宫在吃了一惊并且确认这是现实后，早就因为自己学生被抓住的情况而倒吸一口气，快步走上前。  
“啊！间宫老师！！”万夜立马大叫着，用没被抓住的那只手使劲招呼他过去。  
“别跑！”  
万夜刚向去迎间宫，就被抓着他的男子制止。于是大学生满脸写满了一百个不愿意，一千个嫌弃，和一万个委屈。在被手臂抓住的情况下，以力度和那个人僵持着，保持两人视线最远距离。  
“间宫老师——”间宫刚过去，万夜就伸长胳膊一把抓住了他。怎么看都不想是大学生，现在看起来更像是初中生吧？他一副宣泄不满的口吻，大声抱怨起来，“快救救我，我被误会啦！”随后他还歪头白了眼抓着他的人，“这个警察小哥好可怕哦。”  
因为万夜的口吻，那个人脸色更加可怕。但相比被抓的万夜，间宫才是被某个词吓坏了，“警察？！”  
等等，发生了什么？为什么万夜会被警察抓住？身为老师和熟人，间宫内心刷过了好几种不敢想的可能。  
“请问我的学生做了什么吗？”  
深怕又被误会，一看到那个人要开口，万夜就抢着说。“他们觉得我偷了东西。我才没有从便利店偷东西！偷东西的只有他，”他指着另一个被抓的高中生，却被瞪了一眼。“麻烦死了！我只是帮忙去抓人，为什么连我也要被抓啊？”  
“御池同学…”间宫确保自己冷静后，找出来对方话中的重点，随后他压低声音，试图先用自己的态度帮万夜冷静。“我相信你的话，所以解释一下吧。我在这里，别担心。”  
随后间宫专向两名警察，同时扶助万夜的另一条胳膊，显示出将自己的学生护在一旁的架势。他压低的嗓音，满是认真同时，还有些许不满，“我相信他并不会做出这种事情，既然他说是误会，请让他现在亲口讲出来发生了什么。也请不要抓着他，他不会跑的。”  
似乎被间宫的气势和态度所影响，年轻的刑警对上的目光后整理了下态度，随后点点头尊重了该有的意见，松开了万夜。  
万夜不开心的揉了揉胳膊，但所有人都在等着他开口，所以他也就没机会乱说别的，便老老实实讲了一遍发生的事情。  
万夜说他刚才去了便利店买东西，却偶然间看到这个高中生在偷东西。对方藏了杂志，还偷偷那了糖果。万夜自然决定教训一下他并且揭露事实。  
只不过唯一一点让听他解释的人们不解的是，万夜竟然二话没说上去揍了那个高中生的脸。仔细看看，高中生此时脸还有些发红，不过因为跑步的关系而看不出来。讲到这里时，高中生明显恶狠狠的瞪了眼万夜，万夜则故意无视了他。  
随后万夜交代说，高中生因为自己被发现而冲出了店，万夜想也没想就心血来潮代替店长追了出去。他手里的糖果，是因为高中生落荒而逃时掉落在街上的，他捡起来后为了不放跑偷杂志的高中生所以拿着继续追。  
“如果你不信，可以去看看监控器啊。那个老爷子也快到了吧？”这样说着的万夜回头找了找，此时上了年纪跑不动的店长才慢悠悠着急的跟过来。大概因为看到有人帮忙，所以跑不动他选择了快步走，不过也急得气喘吁吁。  
万夜撇着嘴瞄了眼高中生示意，“你们没看到他都快要用眼神杀死我了吗？我怎么会和他一伙呢？”  
此时年迈的店长总算走过来，并且好好帮万夜澄清。可虽然他对万夜道谢，却还是感慨万夜忽然在他店里打人，也是吓了他一大跳。  
“真是添了很大的麻烦，非常抱歉。”间宫慎重道歉，并且拽着万夜一起。即使一百个不愿意，万夜还是别别扭扭的低头咕哝了句道歉的话，勉强通过了。随后他就垂头丧气的杵在一旁，一副不想继续谈这件事的样子。  
“我也有责任，刚才没有立即听取解释，是我态度问题。”年轻的警察在间宫的态度下收起刚才的样子，一本正经的道歉。只是他还是对一旁的万夜叮嘱，“但是揍人并不好。明明有更加机灵的阻止方式，希望你可以反省。”  
看着万夜小孩子气似的样子，最后换成间宫回应。“关于这点，我会好好和他谈话。”  
“那就交给你了，”边上的另一名警察点点头，拉着不情不愿的高中生去找店长。几个人打算商谈如何解决，而万夜这边因为教师的出现算是圆满解决。

离开那边的事情，刚才紧张的气氛满满从身边散去。间宫也不知道带着万夜去哪，可万夜就老老实实跟着他。所以他干脆往干洗店走，而万夜一副沉浸在思绪里的样子，始终保持沉默，也没离开他身边。  
直到间宫注意到万夜走路的方式没了平时那种懒散自在，反而在双手在身前握着时，他这才觉得对方似乎在隐藏什么。  
“你的手怎么了？”间宫看着万夜始终握着右手的拳头，意识到这可能是中信号。从而面对没开口的万夜，没从刚才那件事引起的情绪下彻底恢复的间宫，转身拦在了万夜身前，“让我看看。受伤了吗？”  
“没什么可看的，”万夜立刻想要彰显自己没事而松开手，但他却很显然要把右手往身后躲。  
间宫手疾眼快，一把按住了对方那侧肩膀。他可不再是刚才慎重道歉，一直冷静压制态度的人。此时对着万夜闹别扭还不坦白的态度，有些火大。  
“给我看！”  
不管是上课时，还是休息时，学生们从来没见过间宫生气或者大声说话的样子。万夜也是，不管自己如何和他开玩笑，或者戏弄一下，偶尔任性或者套近乎，间宫也从来没生气过。因此这次看着间宫生气的样子，并且被厉声的训斥，他顿时无话可说，不禁憋红了脸。  
手刚往前伸了下，就被间宫很轻盈的捉住手腕。随后伴着牵起，间宫手掌往下，把万夜的手托到了眼前。果然骨节都红了，看的处理刚才出拳走了人，并且上面还有一个发红肿起来的小道子，间宫怀疑也许是万夜揍那个高中生时，因为角度和方法，被对方的牙给划破了。  
“…这样不久没法抱怨老师你不小心弄上手了吗…”盯着昨天被弄伤手，此时还贴着创口贴的间宫，万夜笑声咕哝着。  
听了这话，不擅长生气的间宫刚才的脾气也就上来了那么一下，此时早就退潮似的没了踪影。他无奈的从裤兜里拿出来为了以防万一带着的创口贴，撕开包装，“是说这种话的时候吗…”见万夜哼哼唧唧也没回应的样子，他转而轻轻乐起来，“你没打过人吧？”  
万夜顿时涨红脸，一副不甘愿承认的样子看过来，眼睛都不自觉的睁大。间宫刚给他贴上创口贴，他就把手收了回来，自己将没粘稳的胶布部分按压好，藏在了另只手的掌心后。  
就因为没有经验，所以才不知道如何出手。胡乱打出去的拳头，害得自己手很痛，还被划破了。  
“…是没打过，”躲不过间宫看透一切的目光，万夜懊恼的小声应了，却又很快为自己争气似的挑起眉毛，理直气壮的哼了声，“所以我就试试呗，反正想要教训他。”  
看着学生逞强掩护的样子，间宫不禁笑得大声了点。但万夜稍微告诉他不要笑后，间宫就很快降下声音，收敛后望向他，“但是为什么要去打呢？要揭露他的行为，给予教训的话，也没有这个必要吧？”  
万夜似乎被这种不依不饶的教育询问弄的头疼，就这样将双手插在兜里，别开头深吸了口气。“就是因为不爽啊！看着他偷东西，莫名不爽。而且我不是说，我就是想着事这样教训一下他吗。”  
“下次还是不要这样做的好。”间宫的口吻不再有火气，而是非常的平静而诚恳。虽然他不知道万夜为何想要这种尝试，或许是为了令其他形式表现自己的不满。即使有着不对，但间宫知道万夜并不是出于恶意。  
“啊啊啊啊我知道了——”万夜打破了气氛，抬高声音强行打断了话题的继续。他侧身绕过间宫，两人面对面绕了圈，彼此换了个位置，“老师为什么来这边？”  
对于学生转移话题的行为，已经把要说的基本说了，间宫也就顺着话题进行下去。“去干洗店取洗好的衣服。”  
“那我陪你取完，我们一起去吃下午茶吧！Tea Time！Tea Time！去那家有五种口味鲷鱼烧的店吧！”  
想不到御池万夜瞬间就恢复到了往日的态度，似乎除了那些扰他心的事情外，他依旧喜欢按照自己的步调来。他如往日那般缠上间宫，刚才两人平衡感调换，间宫头疼起来，又开始应付不来。“不是才午饭过后？你没吃饭吗？”  
“还有布丁呢！”不光不听话，还发起了攻击，“新的樱花布丁很好吃，老师喜欢布丁吧？那个下个月就没有了。算算只有三天这个月就过完了，后面老师都要讲课很忙吧？不知道何时还能有啊——”说到这里时，万夜大声吊高嗓门拖长音，侧眼满是恶意挑逗对方，还等着观察预期反应的样子。  
“….那就去吧，”间宫放弃了，反正这个花不了多少时间。但是他的喜好被掌握，就像是被万夜当作了武器。虽然说布丁也不是必须要吃，可限定版的确充满了诱惑。  
“但是不要吃太多。”  
“Okay～！”

…

“今天你还真是干劲满满，”解决完便利店的事情后，高野边走边戳了戳白崎的肩膀。而他们因为休息时间不多而没法去餐厅，便利店老板作为感谢倒是送给了他们两个汉堡。  
“不过…”回忆起刚才被误会的少年，白崎叹了口气。他内疚又郁闷，揉了揉额头，“那时候应该冷静的好好听解释，真是失态。”  
“最近任务后太紧张了吧？之前麻烦的案子还挺多，你也累了。”高野一把搂住对方的脖子，笑嘻嘻的口吻安抚好友。还想要弹对方的额头，“要不今晚再喝一次？也许你就能放松下来了。这么不冷静，可不是平日的白崎。”  
真的被高野影响，白崎很快露出笑容。他躲开对方的手指，玩笑似的把对方的胳膊从脖子上拨开。“喝酒的话就不奉陪了，但是也许吃一次Third的拉面就能恢复了吧？”  
听了此言，高野大力拍了把好友的背，“没问题！”


	6. 5－图书馆的游戏

“真的很抱歉，堺。难得你回来，结果到最后我都没能好好去机场送你。”虽然司马柊介带出苦恼的笑容，但歉意却很诚恳。  
他头发梳理得整齐，中长的发尾落在颈侧，因衣领的关系稍稍翘了点。明明是大学教授，却穿的如同坐办公室的白领。得体的西装，熨烫整齐的衬衫，还有精心挑选的领带，以及干净的黑色公文包，就连细框眼镜也是端端正正的方形，令他看起来就是一丝不苟的性格。  
跟在他后面出来的堺笑着与他并排走向公车站，拉杆行李箱轱辘滚过地面，在他们两人身后拖出咔哒咔哒的响声。  
“别介意，毕竟你这个工作狂可是个大忙人，我懂。”身为多年好友，堺很理解的拍拍他肩。也正如他所说，柊介一会还有工作要忙，他们只来得及一起吃最后一顿午饭。  
“不过也是我回来的太突然，都没让你安排好时间。”  
堺和柊介当年一起留学海外，毕业后各自都工作了一段时间。后来堺留在海外发展，而柊介则回到日本。但这并不能阻断两个人的来往，毕竟当年异国他乡一起打拼的学生时代，是无可代替的珍贵。  
这次堺突然回来，完全是因为工作，同时没告诉柊介是因为给了个惊喜。可惜两个人都有工作忙，也逗留时间很短，完全无法好好腾出来时间聚聚。即使今天堺马上就要坐飞机走了，柊介也因为早就安排好的行程而无法送其至机场。两人只得匆匆忙忙吃了个午饭，在公车站做分别。  
“那这本书我就借走了，”抵达车站后一边等车，堺一边把对方借给他的书谨慎的放进随身携带上飞机的小行李箱前口袋中，好在飞机上打发时间。“为了让我还给你，你可一定要回来找找我啊。”  
“我会想办法安排的，”柊介为难的露出苦笑，推了推鼻梁上的眼睛慎重回应，但明显遮掩自己多少心虚。  
“圣诞节看看如何？两年没回来了，这边变化其实也挺大。”说到这里，堺忽然打了个响指。随后他压低声音，故作夸张的强调，“到时候把你喜欢的那个人带来给我介绍介绍。”  
“喂！”像是回到了学生时代，柊介绷不住脸装严肃，忍不住乐着捶了下好友的胳膊。“我们还没正式交往，别拿我开玩笑。”  
“我说是‘男朋友’了吗？”早就摸透彼此脾气，成功逗了逗柊介的堺轻松的抖了抖肩，满意的咧着嘴，“那就叫‘准男友’吧！反正，一定要找机会介绍给我。”  
虽然在反驳否认，柊介也知道自己并没有真正否定。他的行为代表他根本没隐瞒堺，而他的老友和他一样明白。毕竟柊介知道自己从刚才提到喜欢的人时，就已经懒得掩盖坦白的神情，镜片后的眼中都是答案。  
此时公车缓缓驶来，穿过这条累积各种精致店铺的繁华老街上。虽然天气转凉，人们也不会被变冷的空气吓在屋子里。就连他们中午吃午饭时，那家千层面味道很棒的意大利餐厅也同夏天一样坐满了人。  
两人确认了公车号后，彼此看了一眼。随后他们给予了对方一个迅速却紧的拥抱，安抚鼓励的拍了拍彼此的后背。“路上小心”，“保持联系”，这样常见简短的句子中包含着千言万语的不舍。  
随后柊介让到一旁，目送堺同其他乘客一起排队登车。注意到踏上公车前一刻回过头来的堺，柊介挂着温和安静的微笑举起手算是无声的道别。  
公车的玻璃阻挡住光线，同里面的人影一齐淹没了堺的身影。柊介猜得到对方肯定越过窗户在努力找他，所以当公车开动后，柊介这才举起手，做了最后一个不知道能不能被对方目光捕捉到的挥别。

公车开过路口，继续朝着再下一个路口驶去。  
柊介不是那种情怀满满会慢慢目送公车从视野里消失的人，所以当他们拉开了距离，彼此都已经正式做了道别，他便转身查看手表，确认自己走到目的地后不会迟到。  
虽然在语言大学里是才华横溢的年轻教授，也是会有学生慕名而来的厉害讲师。但精通四国语言，头脑聪明且应变敏捷的他，除此以外还给自己找了其他工作来做，确保自己一周七天都非常充实….即使很多人认为他这样很累。  
他偶尔会通过熟人介绍去帮忙做翻译。之前还给一名熟人的孩子做过家教。时而他还会去参与公益活动，最近因一名学生的介绍，他在这条街不远处最大的图书馆里给小孩子们进行免费的英语教学小活动。  
那是儿童协会同图书馆一起举办的小活动，柊介每周日下午进行两个小时，这个活动也就持续三个月而已。他需要做的就是给幼儿园小孩子讲述英文小故事，并且准备出简单的问题，帮助儿童提早接触外语，在他们记忆能力最活跃的时候享受轻松快乐的学习。  
说实话，他并不擅长应付小孩子，不过只要是工作他便能一五一十的完成。相对平日接触的那些已经长大成人的大学生，同刚开始学习如白纸的小孩子自然态度和方法都有不同。一项以认真严厉授课的他，私下稳重却也通情达理。这次他露出格外细腻柔和且有耐心的一面，着实令他的学生们吃惊。  
司马柊介思路一向清晰，做事也都准备万全。如何让小孩子快速理解，轻松消化，他也是好好研究了一番。他利用了最简单的方式和互动问答阐述故事，安排了轻松的游戏帮忙记忆。甚至他还会准备平日不会随身携带的饼干，或者特意去买糖果，以奖励方式促进孩子们的兴趣。  
不过也是因为这个活动，他才遇到了喜欢的人。他并不想承认自己的每周都来授课的行为是处于私情，毕竟他从来不把工作和感情混为一谈，也不允许自己擅自违约。  
于是当他想到下周三完课后，还有一个关于讲座翻译的请求。便让他匆忙拿出手机，拇指单手翻出来那封英文邮件回复。  
可事出突然，忽然一个急忙跑过的身影跌跌撞撞的撞到了他。柊介随着胳膊的冲击而猛然侧身稳住脚，下意识握紧手机，但另只手的公文包却被撞到地上。  
“喂，你——…”本来想说点什么，不过撞了他的人早就拔腿跑走了。一眼望过去，看起来年纪并不大。  
柊介干脆把想说的话都咽回肚子忘记，蹲下身捡公文包。一向注重整洁的他，面对黑色上非常显眼的灰，可是相当头疼。  
“喂！”忽然另一个声音骤然响起，柊介回头立刻注意到另一个疾速跑来的年轻人正冲来，但明显不是来找他的。  
没搞清楚状况的柊介，怎么看也知道对方不会乖乖停下里解释或者道歉。他慌忙把手收回，那个人便二话不说从他公文包上跨过，一路笔直往前追。  
“….搞什么？”面对这种情况和行动的人，谨慎稳重派的柊介并不觉得有趣。他皱起眉头，显然面对那些人的态度而不满。虽然不知那两个人你追我赶在做什么，但真是在街上闹得很开。  
学聪明的他这次很快回头查看，果不其然另一个人也很快跑了过来。同前两个人比起来，这个人年龄要大，表情…挺可怕的。  
刚才跑过去的两个很明显是学生，难道在街上闯祸了吗？所以才被追赶？可这不关柊介的事，若是他们的事情就他们自己处理，柊介并没上心。  
他没有冒险捡包，而是等这个人也跃过去后，才没事人似的捡起来叹着气掸掸土。紧接着他打开包查看里面的东西，确认今天给孩子们带的夹心饼干并没有碎掉，这才令他彻底松口气。

…

坐落于这条街西北方向的图书馆，紧紧挨着大道，就像是地标一样耸立于市中心。它和这条街都有着差不多的历史时间，也被翻修过，如今带有的复古风和现代风融合，成为了一道小小的景点。  
它整体为巨大的矮柱形，从外面的深红色围墙看，就像是被封顶完好的罗马竞技场。图书馆内部分了各种区域，区域中间都以玻璃通道相连，分别通往四个方向面对马路的大门。  
过道直接通顶，屋顶的玻璃映出天空，使得看似封闭的内部格外明亮。而每个图书区域面对通道的那侧，也都是全落地窗，帮助内部迎进自然光。尤其窗边会摆放沙发桌椅，坐下来学习的人很多。  
一层的通道非常宽敞，还会有内设的咖啡店和小餐厅，以及纪念品店或者冰淇淋店。让人们在学习之余下来补充能量，也能隔离开图书区域大肆攀谈聊天，不影响馆内看书学习的人。  
柊介走入过道，今日阳光不错，里面也非常明亮。周日时间充裕，来这里的人非常多。因有玻璃屋顶，所以咖啡店不同担心下雨刮风，白色的小椅子和茶桌摆出来，形成了永恒可供人们休息的露天餐桌。  
毕竟为了不弄脏图书，馆内是禁止携带饮料食物的，这迫使他不得不打消买杯咖啡的想法。而他的饼干也是因为这次活动的关系特别允许，孩子们也只能在规定的儿童图书区内食用。  
为了方便孩子们，儿童图书去在面对主路的那扇大门，一进门左边的楼区。来了不止两三次。所以他轻车熟路的就训到楼层，电梯上就听到孩子们的声音。  
这附近参与活动报名的幼儿园有五家，而柊介负责的圣教堂小学排的是每周日。教师会负责带报名参加的孩子来这里，结束后会让家长直接来图书馆接孩子们回家。  
柊介不自觉的整理了下领带，拨开刘海，推了推眼镜。他自认为这只是习惯性整理仪表的行为，却不知道他是其实内含些许紧张。  
毕竟这所幼儿园的其中一名老师，就是他喜欢的人。  
不过他并不是因为暗恋而偷偷摸摸紧张的人，这纯属是因为对方对他也有好感。这种感情两人皆知，也在相处上坦然，却从来没口头好好相认过。  
到底该算什么呢？默认吗？  
从来都把结果弄的那么清晰果决的柊介，竟也从没将这个明朗化。只不过这不代表不想承认和不想表现，而是不让其变得生硬和棱角话，保持在柔和。  
“健一，现在是集合时间。这里是樱花班，你可是向日葵班的。一会再来找龙之介玩好不好？”  
掐着点踏上二层的柊介，上来就看到了对方。  
那个男人头上绑着暗色纹路的头巾，T恤的袖子挽到胳膊肘上，身前套着幼儿园工作用的茶褐色全身围裙。他笑容爽朗，却不失温柔和关切。胸前代表班级的樱花图案名牌上写着“五条飒真”这个名字。  
被他劝说的孩子很快安静下来，好好的看着他的眼睛。就像是有魔力，他轻易吸引了孩子的注意力。  
不过飒真很快就看到走来的柊介，相比柊介礼节性的点头，他反而更加随意和爽快。单手撑在膝盖上站起身，维持在距离孩子很近的地方，另只手大大方方的冲柊介挥了挥，还玩笑似的拿合并的食指与中指点了下额角眨眨眼。  
“哦，司马老师来了哦！你也赶紧回去，”飒真拍拍那个叫健一的小孩子的后背催促起来，随后直起腰转身冲身后的孩子们拍拍手，接着举起胳膊引起注意，“樱花班结合！讲故事的时间到了。樱花班，都听到了吗？”  
不过没想到刚才的小孩子很快就跟在了飒真屁股后面，并且绕过去冲一旁的另一个小男孩走去。大概那个就是龙之介吧？小孩子并不会完全吸收指令，还想着和朋友一起玩。  
注意到他的飒真立马伸手捉住男孩的双肩，并不用力的轻轻推动，引导小孩子转了个圈冲向反方向自己的班级。这个过程里飒真还用余光对上一旁好笑的柊介，故作无奈的摇了摇脑袋。  
随后年轻的幼儿园教师边控制住乱跑进他们班队伍的孩子，边冲向日葵班的同僚招招手，“喂，遥辉。健一又跑到我们这边来了。”  
对面的老师小步跑来，瞥到柊介后笑着小声打了招呼。随后像是交接似的，他弯腰轻轻按住男孩的肩，拿只手拖着孩子的后背，把健一带回向日葵班，口中轻轻劝说，“都说不可以乱去别的班。一会的自由时间你就可以去找龙之介玩了。好了，大家都等着呢，我们去做游戏。”

柊介和飒真并没在工作时太多交流，尤其是小孩子需要随时给予关注。因此柊介独自先脱了鞋踏上为孩子们拼装玩耍的彩色拼图地板，随后走去一个堆满了软凳和毯子的小广场上，找到了老位置坐下。  
这里平日就是给孩子们讲故事的地方，里面还准备了毛绒玩具，可以让孩子们一边抱着一边学会聆听阅读。  
同时飒真召集了自己班报名参加的7名孩子，确认都在以后，便像干小绵羊似的把孩子们送进了小广场。  
孩子们乖乖冲柊介打招呼，柊介也一一回应。接着用了一两分钟，几个孩子们进行了场小小的争地盘活动。有的趴到摊子上，有的抱着喜欢的玩偶坐下，有的骑特定的动物椅子。  
“如果两个人一起骑的话，就好好坐着认真听故事，听到了吗？”飒真走到那个河马动物椅旁，看着已经坐在上面的男孩。另一个小孩子也想上去，于是他架着胳膊把那个孩子放在了后方的位置上，如此嘱咐。  
随后他盘腿坐到地上，冲一旁找不到位置的小女孩拍拍腿，“华子要来和老师一起坐吗？”  
小女孩开心的跑了过去，乖乖坐在了飒真怀中。飒真从一旁的靠垫里掏出来一个小兔子塞在孩子怀里，顺手还帮对方把裙摆整理好。  
柊介看着对方一系列动作，内心感慨这个人天生就是这个职业的料。  
这一切使得内心总是平静的教授，不自觉被眼前的画面弄的有些按耐不住洋溢的笑意。害得他只能接着抬手推动眼镜的姿势，遮掩了嘴上的弧度。  
就是这时候，飒真望来。即便对面的教授看似冷静的低头从公文包里取出活动资料和故事书，也让他捕捉到了那一瞬间的表情变化。他了然的望过去，并在柊介和他对上视线时宣誓自己都看到了般挑了挑眉毛。  
柊介干劲轻轻清了下嗓子，硬是绷住了脸。可对面的幼儿园教师却并不被吓到，而是和孩子们一样一副兴致勃勃等着他开口讲故事，找到理由似的把目光笔直的投来。  
明明只是将故事，可惜现在竟然有些害羞。注意着点动摇的柊介冷静的整理了一下自己的状态，这才把注意力勉强移开放在那些雪亮的小眼睛上。  
“作为上次复习，先来做个测试。”他取出来三种卡通图卡，聚到孩子么面前。A画着龙虾，B画着毛毛虫，C画着贝壳。“Caterpillar，是哪一个？”  
几个孩子面面相觑，还有的凑近了些，似乎凑近就能看到出来答案似的。柊介用标准的英文发音重复了几遍试图换起他们小脑袋里的记忆。  
可惜见几个孩子犹犹豫豫，他只好便决定点名，“小华子，你觉得是哪个呢？Caterpillar。”  
小女孩可爱的小脸皱成一坨，似乎思考的非常努力。不过她开始对被点名还有些胆怯，往后缩了缩。飒真把女孩往前推推，侧过头看着孩子的脸，鼓励对方拿出勇气。  
只是华子似乎真的不知道答案，害羞又委屈的涨红了小脸，不好意思的扭来扭去。于是飒真好笑的眼看了看柊介，接着夸张的摆出来一副坏坏的样子，凑近小孩耳边压低声音说，“B。”  
柊介也能听得一清二楚，他又无语又好笑，只好很不认真的挑起眉毛假装警告，“五条老师——不可以作弊。”这样不严肃的警告反而引得孩子们大笑。  
万全借着做坏事被发现，飒真反而一副小孩子样摆出不承认的样子，在华子耳边催促着说了好几个“B”，还搓搓肩膀逗她，弄的好像让华子帮他掩盖似的。  
“B，”最终小女孩羞怯怯的说出来答案。  
没办法，柊介根本生气不起来，反而被弄得笑出声。此时此刻的他，镜片后的目光是往日授课和工作室不会有的光彩。那是只有被飒真和孩子们才能添加的颜色，像恢复阳光的雨后那样夺目。  
“嘛…答对了。”无奈归无奈，他还是拿出来了巧克力夹心饼干。  
顿时他感觉被一群小饿狼盯着，可是大家都知道只有答对了才能吃，所以那些可怜巴巴的小家伙最后还是没从柊介手里拿到饼干。  
大学教授取出来一块递给华子，接着他又想了想，便拿出另一块伸给半吃惊的飒真。柊介拖长声音，化解气氛，“毕竟是五条老师回答了吗，姑且奖励一块。不过下次不能提醒哦。”  
飒真瞬间换了表情，拿着饼干转身炫耀似的举起给孩子们看。起哄似的带着孩子们发出阵欢呼，弄得好像他们一条战线，如今终于从柊介这边多骗了块胜利品似的。  
“饼干是我的，不能给你们吃，”他还乐呵呵的捉弄自己得学生，大口咬了一半。  
“你也是小孩子吗？”柊介故意在说话时用鼻子叹了口气，半讽刺半玩笑。可当他看着咬着饼干冲他死皮赖脸乐着的人，也就没了脾气。  
也许此时遇到他，只能会令自己露出笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：堺是柊介的前任弥赛亚，遥辉是飒真的前任弥赛亚。大家都在这里活得好好的，关系很好哦！向日葵般来自向日葵是俄国的国花］


	7. 6－夜色间的悄语

白色的雷克萨斯LC500止在了历史悠久却因翻新后格外热闹现代化的街道路旁，正对着的以管弦乐器销售为主的乐器店，被夹在品牌时装店和隔着一个小巷子的咖啡馆与发廊的双层阁楼中间。  
马路对面是大气刺眼的夜总会大门，不远处还有一家稍有年头的欧式复古小剧院，让晚霞过后的傍晚聚集了不少人，也更加热闹非凡。  
堤嶺二侧目看了眼时间，他不多不少刚好在对方说好的时间抵达，只不过对方并没有在路边等他。可是他一点也不着急，靠在驾驶座上摸出手机，却还没翻到通讯记录陪在第一条的名字，他的余光就看到从大门走出来的人。这样看，时间也是不多不少。  
嶺二按下副驾驶座那侧的窗户，从露出的缝里冲手插在兜中俯下身无言拿眼神招呼的人点了点头，“上车吧。”  
车外的人样貌同嶺二有几分相似，但身上的衣装却与嶺二那套整齐规矩的白西装大相径庭。  
对方年轻更加年轻，头发被盖在衣帽下，理到一侧从眼角旁垂下的发尾透着几分傲劲。他里面搭着黑白印花的朋克式T恤，墨镜折叠的挂在领口，肩头后方背着的巨大黑的琴盒更让他的背景阴暗了不少。  
随后他没拉开车门，而是转而绕道后方拉开后座，将自己的吉他安安稳稳的摆放到座位上，这才回到副驾驶座，消失在了白色的豪车旁。  
一上车插好安全带，什么招呼也没打，青年就这样顺着椅背往下滑。他边用手指从椅子旁侧缝隙下拿操控器将座位背往后倾斜出更加舒服的角度，边懒洋洋的将腿顺着座位前的空间尽可能伸开，随后翘起二郎腿。叠起的那条膝盖顶在了储物柜上，帮他支在了副驾驶座这个小空间里，霸占个严严实实。  
“康哉，不要这样坐着，”虽然口头叮嘱，但是对于弟弟的行为嶺二看似并不在意。  
“有什么关系，”周态度并不规矩，不屑的皱了皱眉头，口吻满是不在乎。他根本没更改姿势，也没看向同母异父的哥哥。唯一的行动就是倾身关了车中本来再放的音乐，从口袋里掏出来游戏机打开外放。“要去的那家酒家不是还远着么。”  
堤嶺二的表情过于平静，就像是对方并不是否认他的提议，而是给他播报了一条刚听过的无趣新闻，丝毫不见任何波动。到底他是生气了，还是接纳了，一般人或许都会有着不接或不安，然而周康哉并没被气氛动摇。  
刚好路口的红灯切换成绿灯，白色的雷克萨斯只是冲着前方停泊的车尾减缓了速度，随后便跟着开了起来。夜晚降临的道路，街灯和招牌上的霓虹灯给两侧染上色调，衬暗的街道中间洁白的车身格外显眼。  
他们没有朝着更加繁华的市中心驶去，而是顺着大道越过高楼和居民区，冲着郊外的山区开远。  
并不是去什么遥远奢华的温泉旅馆，而是宁静坐落于林园间的高级古典酒店。那里对外开放的餐厅和酒吧也是五星级的高等美味。  
周的游戏机里流出快节奏的歌曲，手指也伴着节拍控制按键。时而会听到音效念着“perfect”或者“Great”，要不然就是他手指以高强度速度快速秒杀过高潮的击打声。但同手指上的有力作业不同，周本人依旧慵懒的赖在副驾驶座上，完全不顾夜景和边上的哥哥，边断断续续哼着游戏里的歌，下方的脚边在车地打着节拍，身子也因手臂的力度而摇摆。  
嶺二并不玩音游，但他知道这个是什么游戏。由现在国内鼎力的游戏公司The Third制作的最新作，经常能看到宣传。  
按照情况来看，短短发售才不到一个月，周已经把游戏强度跳到超难。并且看不出他有任何失误后的错乱，显然都完成通过。如此熟练，不知道他玩了多久，不过周的乐感和手速一项高超，所以嶺二并没有惊讶道特意发出赞叹。  
打着方向盘，偏离了城市达到。车辆减少，路灯和店面也变得稀疏。周围光线暗下许多，穿过街道后外界的噪音也安静下来。  
“要取的东西拿到了？”明明过了这么久，嶺二才不慌不忙的询问了边上人的行程。  
周没抗拒，也没为音乐被话语插入而不满。他先慢条斯理的把接下来几个节拍用截然相反的准确度完成，随后暂停游戏。  
凭借着窝在那里的姿势，青年别扭的侧过身，越过绷着自己的安全带，从衣服口袋里掏出一个小小的塑料罩盒。像是炫耀自己的满足似的，他扬起一侧嘴角露出个并不和善的笑容，挑着眉把盒子举起来冲开车的人摆了摆。  
里面是被好好放在凹槽里的吉他拨片，这是特意定制的花纹。不过因为车内光线和外界飘过的树影，让嶺二看不清真切的花纹颜色。可定制拨片的本人都这样满意了，他也就没什么说的，只是回了个相当和善的笑容，让目光继续投向前方的道路。  
“话说…”垂下手的周把小盒子塞回口袋里，却忽然跑出话题，飘忽不定的望着夜色下的道路，“我这次还要开Live，你来不来？”  
“如果有时间，”回答简单快速，根本不像是担忧对方听到会不会失落。  
早就料到似的，这答案出来周也没说什么。随后短暂的沉默并不算尴尬的降临，副驾驶座上的人也没继续打开游戏，而是撑起身子做好靠在后倾的椅背上，扣下门上的按钮，把车窗降下一条缝。风的摩擦一下子溜进来不少，从顶部轻轻拂动过青年剥下帽子后的头顶发丝，使那桀骜不驯的发型更加放肆的飘动。  
“Live是开在那家酒吧里吧？就是让你住在那里的那个人的酒吧？”  
明知道，却还要询问。  
周知道嶺二是明知故问，所以也懒得开口回答，就好笑的哼了声鼻子算是肯定。他歪了歪脑袋，胳膊肘搭上玻璃下的框，盯着犯花的玻璃。  
白衣的男人无奈的收起对于对方这个态度的责备，微微扬起的嘴角弧度很少改变。不过他这次张开嘴轻轻呼了口，“你还不打算回家吗？”  
“我要回三栖那里。”周故作正经的回答，装作并不是讽刺的样子。  
静了几秒，嶺二慢慢又转了个弯，在下个路口的红灯前短暂的停下。他回头看着周的侧脸，像是读取什么似的。  
他看出来很多。  
即使对方不说，他也猜透了很多。  
“你们几次了？”  
“什么啊，”不是装傻，而是被坦白询问后的不耐烦，周啧了一下别开头懒得搭理的样子，就像是他想下车似的。  
是亲吻，还是一起睡觉？而或者更高层次的事情，还是说只是什么都不包含的其他问题？  
周懒得询问，也明白这个问题太简单了，所以他选择用默认顶替变得无味的心情。  
嶺二并没继续追问，反而是拿到答案那样接纳了弟弟变现的一切行为。他在灯变了的第一秒踩下油门，无车的路上他开的更加快。“别急着走，康哉。我预约了座位，还有你喜欢的菜。”  
“明天早上送我回来，”周一字一句懒洋洋地说着，也没拒绝这顿答应好的晚饭，反正不是他掏钱。  
“那今晚一起泡澡吧，虽然不是温泉酒店，不过客房里的私人按摩浴缸很舒服。”嶺二乐起来，真像是和乐融融出游那般。“还有按摩服务，明早可以睡得很好。毕竟我下午才有会议。”  
“泡澡可以，但是明天一早就送我回酒吧。”  
“你那么着急回去吗？你没和你的情人说就出来了吗？”  
三栖知道嶺二，毕竟当初去找周的可是嶺二。只不过嶺二不但没强制把周抓回家，也没冲家里汇报具体情况和位置，反而巧舌如簧的让自己得到了口头上看护监视周的权利，随后就像是放开了周那样，任由他去了喜欢的地方。  
“当然说了，”周不甘不愿的皱起鼻子，满是嫌弃。他关了窗户重新拿出游戏打开，手指不受心情影响似的准确点击，表情却没了刚才那么轻松。像是警告自己哥哥不要多问似的，露出相当投入游戏的神情。  
白色的车子的尾灯托出稀薄的残影，转瞬即逝的跟在后方。就像是道路上那一抹不定的影子，慢慢开离原先的位置，越来越远。  
没有回答的回答，中止得不尽人意，却也没能让他们感到不适。  
“真的不想和我多呆一会吗？吃个早餐。”  
“啰嗦。”

…

“你让我来你家取的东西，就是这个吗？”  
飒真低头拨开硬壳纸袋，里面是锁在包装里的白葡萄酒。他取出来细长的盒子，Sauvignon Blanc，那是熟悉红酒的他并未多喝过的白葡萄酒。  
离开了图书馆，两人在附近的餐厅简单解决后，便决定分手。然而很快追来的柊介还是捉住了他，因为说有忘记带的东西希望飒真可以来取。  
这是理由，还是只是巧合？飒真本可以拒绝，不用可以走那么远，可他并没有。爽朗的答应后，飒真毫不犹豫的跟着对方去了公寓。  
“谢谢你上次送的那箱橘子，这是回礼。”柊介没脱下衣服，进屋取了酒便送到了门口。“还有你的母亲，也代我转告，橘子很好吃。”  
“嗯，毕竟我是乡间出生的孩子吗！”飒真小心翼翼的把装满琼浆的瓶子放回袋中，轻轻松松的答应下来。“母亲总给我寄来老家的东西，吃不完还不容送给别人炫耀。”  
“那你是成功了，”柊介稍掩害羞似的推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，再度隐喻的赞叹对方送来的橘子。  
开课两个月，每周日在图书馆围着孩子们，他们才在那里接触了八次。  
第一次，柊介告诉小孩子，世界上没有外星人。英语不是唯一的国际语言，但是用的范围最广的语言。但依旧无法使用英语和外星人说话，因为外星人不存在。  
当时飒真凑了过来，苦笑着说柊介真是一个现实可怕的人，偶尔也让小孩子坐着梦努力学学英语。  
他们一个是引导那些大学生踏入社会，一个是领着小孩子开始漫长的人生，不同年龄教育层面的两个人，开始了第一次的对话。  
第二次，一个孩子的家长因为开回来晚了。柊介看着陪着孩子偶在那里的飒真，便做过去给小孩子念了故事书。  
飒真好笑的说，柊介念起来就像是在阅读课文，根本不是故事。  
借着这个发展，直到孩子离开，他们却聊起了自己。  
那日他们一起吃了图书馆下面咖啡店的三明治，看似平凡到毫无发展。可冥冥中，面对孩子的处理态度不同，以及生活方式与节奏也不同的他们，就像是发现了新鲜节拍和阶梯，跟着对方越走越快。  
直到上周，飒真出现在了柊介讲课后的大教室中。其实飒真也没想到自己会看到在讲课的柊介，便站在了门旁听了会。  
“你怎么会来？”  
“偶然，”飒真很老实的说。母亲来这里看望了他，送来了家乡的东西。那日他刚把母亲送离车站，回来就路过语言大学。想到当时柊介说过的校园，他便带着好奇走来。  
“或者说，你当我要送你东西也好。”飒真把手里的袋子理所当然的递了出去。后来见柊介还有些困惑，他便拉住对方的手，把袋子的提手挂了上去，“我家的橘子很甜的，拿着吧。”  
似乎还有其他想要多说的话，却怎么也想不出来。明明刚才耳边是听不懂的讲课内容，让飒真走神的脑袋里分析了很多事。可当远处这个人走近，就像把空想都推走，盈满同时也变得空荡荡。  
并不需要回礼，却还是拿到了。此时提着葡萄酒，他却站在门口。这是不是不对？  
飒真觉得一切都那么明显，促使他好笑的看着对方。可对面那抹镜片后的眼睛，却还是避开了他。不是害羞，而是夹杂了一点点坦然。  
真实的，明明是个聪明的明白人，却总是压抑着。飒真在内心点评，并不是觉得这种节奏会让他自身保持安静。  
柊介没有脱下外套，是因为想要送他去楼下。却被飒真挡在了门前，“等等啊，你不觉得这有什么问题吗？”  
“什么？”把唯一有的一点不解扩大，柊介站在自己家的门口，凝视着以楼道另侧窗户为背景的飒真。  
夜色变得暗而深，灯光映去楼内他们的交叠的影子，把外面的城市光亮一并吞没。就像是撤走了道路，给他们留在了一起。  
“给我酒，没人一起喝，这让我回去怎么一个人喝呢？”飒真说得好像玩笑，却是实实在在的认真。这话不无道理，但不是他要的意思。  
自己才不是拐弯抹角的类型，所以他抬手拍了拍被头巾裹着的脑门，用没提着袋子的那只手支入门边，凑近了房间的主人。“喝一杯？”  
“但是明天你我都有工作。”聪明的大学教授，现在看起来反而死板到如死守规矩的呆板学生。实则相当明亮的眼睛从外表下剥落，有点老实的样子逐渐没了过度认真的劲，实在是觉得有点莫名的可爱。  
啊，这样想的话，肯定会被训。因为怎么看，对方都在自我管理的工作行为下，绝对不会透露一丝同“可爱”沾边的词汇。  
也许这就是“喜欢”这种感情“扭曲”的想法吧？  
“就一杯，”飒真顽皮的挤挤眼，“剩下的下次一起喝。就像是给我一个来的理由，怎么样？”  
忽然直白，对面的人不禁结不出话。  
出口快，脑子也不自我拘束，可讲完飒真都有点压不住内心泛滥的羞耻。他撇撇嘴，甚至决定迎接拒绝的话。怎么都好，说出来了就行了，他不喜欢藏着。  
可，不是他以为的答案。  
“不需要理由。”  
门外的人抬起眼看过去，手中的酒似乎更加沉重。  
屋子的主人侧过身，穿着外套的身影重新退回屋内。没脱的鞋子停在了玄关摆鞋的地方，那里太干净整齐，没有一双多余的鞋子。如此冷清。  
对方似乎绷紧神经就会抱起胳膊，一只手压住眼镜，掩盖了柔和却不稳发出音色的唇。  
别开的目光，又很快看回来，却又同之前高度不再相同。看似冷静，其实一点也不淡定。  
飒真发现自己解读的很清楚，因为柊介好像并没有在他面前隐藏太多，彻底都清晰了几倍。  
“不需要理由，也可以来喝一杯——”  
柊介的手被拨开，推得过高的镜架落回了原位。明亮的视野被罩来的影子覆盖，两人碰起的呼吸触及对面的肌肤，上升后为镜片擦次一小抹白雾。  
消失，再出现，就和那羞涩的目光相同。细小又消失的快速，可偏偏还张扬着存在感。  
柊介的手指稍往前，就触到过于近的人。他们的手在酒袋的麻绳上有意无意的挨着。随后在看不见的情况下，柊介勾住袋子的细绳，借着酒的重量倾斜过来，把踏入他家的人拉得更近。  
早已相吸的唇把他们贴在一起，熟悉和味道就是空气和酒水，扩散与凝聚仅仅都在那个瞬间。  
他们相吻的身影被掩上的门盖住，从楼道的玻璃残影上静静消失。  
门牌号隐约呈现的数字倒影在夜景的窗户下，诉说着两人酿出的味道如何甘甜的溢满了那座房间。


	8. 7－演奏者的会面

此时上午11点，Polar Night酒吧距离开店还有六个小时。三栖脚步慵懒又沉重，身上简单的给跨栏背心外搭了一个长款老旧的秋季针织外套，和工作时有档次的着装相差甚远。  
沿着地下室另一端的铁楼梯上去，鞋子踩出来的噪音在半地下的空间里咣咣咣的敲打。毕竟现在就他一个，也不需要顾及其他人，所以脚底跺得很有力。  
打开通往地面的酒吧后门，让只有一个灯泡打光的楼梯口骤然亮得刺眼。强光下不适应的眼睛痛了一下下，随后他就皱着眉头任由那张脸变得人见人怕的凶，蹬过三阶楼梯到了后街路上。  
垃圾桶被垃圾车今早收了，显得干净了不少。三栖绕过墙角走到同边上那间苏格兰餐厅相隔的巷子间，一路漫步到酒吧前的宽阔路旁，盯着已经逐渐热闹起来的商业街深吸口气。  
他掏出被挤皱的烟盒，拇指擦得外面那层塑料包装沙沙作响。却没想到刚叼住一根烟，还没确认是不是把打火机装进了针织衫口袋里，就瞧见一辆有点印象的白色雷克萨斯LC500停在他正前方路边。  
靠路边的那侧副驾驶窗户大开，里面戴着墨镜的人三栖一秒就认出来。于是他把没点的烟从嘴里取出，却有没插回盒中。  
周没对驾驶座上的哥哥打招呼，就一点也不怜惜这辆车似的大力推开门，下车就到后座去找自己的吉他。  
副驾驶的门撞上，反倒像堵精致的白色相框，把驾驶座上的堤嶺二镶在了个漂亮的角度。  
车主侧头倾身，越过车窗冲酒吧老板露出一笑算是招呼。不是他懒得说出打招呼的话，而是知道眼前这人可能并不喜欢这种事。  
倒是周没对自家哥哥置之不理，所以他背上吉他盒，就单手拍上车顶抬起一只脚，直挺挺又滑稽的歪过身拦到前座窗户前，摆摆手当作道别。  
“喂，”三栖唤了声，引得车里车外两双眼睛看过来，而他唯独用夹着烟的手指了下周的脸，“墨镜和你出门戴的不一样。”  
“新的呗，”周炫耀似的转身隔着琴盒靠在车门框上，拨下墨镜舔着嘴唇回答。随后他弯腰扫了眼车里的白衣男子，对方只是保持默认的无言，冲他相当和蔼的乐了下。周就像是得了糖的小孩，对着三栖故意舔舔下唇，尾音都是哼着歌的，“喜欢就拿过来了。”  
想是有话想说又想不出来说什么，三栖脑子里一过也没思考，就嘴里啧了声，“小屁孩吗？”不过这话谁都听得到，也没人理，只换来周变本加厉的笑声。  
“我以为你们会更晚回来，”这次三栖说话的目标顺着眼光直接转向嶺二，他一词一拍的大步走到车旁。周就像是和他位置调换似的离开车，换成三栖双臂趴在车窗旁。  
“因为康哉说想早回来。我本来想带他去足浴的，真是遗憾，”看不出嶺二笑容是真是假，可也没有敌意。“他想见你，说只有这里才是现在想呆的地方，我也没有不送他回来的理由吧？”  
“你就这样放心啊，”三栖好笑的提了下肩，把烟头代替手指，眯眼指向对面的男人。  
“我也没那么放心，”依旧是猜不出来是真担心还是假担心，任何话出自堤嶺二的口，都像是被滤嘴过滤的紫烟。一个颜色，差不多的味道，却都让人迷幻。“不过康哉想的话，就让他先呆在你那里吧，他这不是玩的挺开心的吗？”  
“玩…吗？”三栖品品这话，也没再继续追加句子。出来的尾音反而像是句号，把话题拖到了结尾。  
谁知嶺二抬手便从前排车驾驶座中间的置物屉里取出款和车内黑皮革截然不同的金色打火机，白金光色的外壳上雕着漂亮的纹路。他拨盖点火，伸手把跃动的蓝色火苗碰在了三栖的烟头上。  
白色的雾迅速升起，红色的火星也随着烧焦的黑色蔓延而暗存。三栖没拿开，可也知道这是让他离开车窗的意思。于是酒吧老板故做不懂，却又招摇的伸出离开车门的另只手，打算拿走这块怎么看都价值不菲的打火机。  
可惜打火机盖子被它的主人一合，便被收回进车内。嶺二看着发笑叼烟的三栖，当然知道这是玩笑，可还是假装认真的摆摆头。随后他按下控制按钮，用上升的车玻璃推开窗口的三栖，直到外界的声音被隔离变小。  
“弟弟要什么就给什么啊，”三栖说话声在窗外变得含含糊糊，可嘴形就是这样没错。  
车主倒也没回话，同对方身后的弟弟隔着墨镜与车门对视下，便顺着漂亮的引擎声奏响，驱车掉头离开了。

…

其实以前周就来过这家酒吧不止一次，偶尔一个人喝点酒，散满不易被接近的气氛。时而喝得有点高，拉着边上的人吐槽台上得演奏有多烂，并在那个吉他手辞职后抓着浑然不知这事的客人说一些有的没的。  
他没和三栖怎么交流过，甚至都彼此不记得说过什么。三栖与他不熟，也没当作他是个老顾客，却有那么一丁点印象。  
直到那天晚上，关店时间都过了三分钟。最忙的周五让三栖感到疲倦，仅有的三个员工和调酒师本该都下班，谁知听到一名正要走的服务生苦恼劝阻的声音。  
把今日收入的钱整理好装进信封，三栖转而锁进柜子。他还没走过去，就忽然听到了吉他声。  
“您这样我们会很困扰，”店员努力压着不满，选择礼貌的用词。可惜除了吉他声，没听到对面有所回应。  
那就是三栖和周正式见面攀谈的场面。一个瘫软无赖的坐在店内的沙发坐上，手里拿着吉他，拨出有些味道的小调。一个则站在桌子对面，透过一侧垂下的刘海，也就那样看着不走的客人。  
周瞧了瞧他，目光继续看向心爱的吉他。  
三栖拉住店员的胳膊，耳边安抚几句就小声让对方先下班，自己来处理。  
毕竟怎么看三栖公俊都不是一个好惹的人，单说脸和眼神就能让人退避三舍，听说火大起来也是很能打的类型…虽然在这里的员工并没有见过。  
店里就剩下两个人，琴声没过远处墙角悬挂的欧式挂钟摆尾声，被扩大几倍似的悠扬飘缓。  
三栖没逼迫这位客人离开。他住在这里，自然也不找着急回家。像是在听一个故事，他反倒默不吭声的半坐在边上的那张桌沿，把音乐听了下去。  
或许是有点出乎意料，周看了看靠在那里给他个斜侧背影的店主，忽然就有了精神和兴趣。  
手指停顿两秒，弹吉他的青年双脚稳稳踩地，前倾身子从沙发背里坐了起来。也就那一瞬间，他用力弹下，乐曲小调瞬间被驱散，风格转而变得奋力激昂，脚尖立马也跟上节奏打拍。  
不得不说三栖心底被突然扩大的演奏声稍微吓到了点，但是他本质处事不惊，所以表面无动于衷。仅仅一秒后，他就转而接受了这个风格。  
“你这是在给我递交简历吗？”结束后，三栖吐出看似不耐烦的口吻回头抛出问题。  
周停止弹奏，咯咯乐起来，“如果说不要工资的话，你会让我住在这里吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我没地方去啊，想喝个通宵不过也关门了。”他抬手揉揉往前竖的头发，反倒这时候没了多少刚才那股劲，似乎有点耻于开口。然而下一秒切换，就立刻变成了嘲讽语气，“至少我比你们这里雇过的所有人弹得都厉害吧？你的眼光应该没那么差。”  
三栖冲他这幅自信的口吻拖出故作怀疑的鼻音，抱着胳膊站起身，“不好说。”  
“那你就听听我其他演奏吧，”周听完就是没走，硬是站起来弹出另个风格的乐曲。不过他看来喝了不少，脚步有点轻飘，却手上没出任何差错。  
他精准的利用怀中的乐曲，演奏出可以说非常精彩的音乐。而他人却同这场表演，有着相称又相远的形象。  
眯起的眼看起来好似随时会醉晕睡着一般，藏在光影下宛如闭上。  
不知道是脚步不稳还是故意的，他东倒西歪的在一圈沙发坐酒吧桌中间的空场里转着圈。  
他在和自己的吉他在跳华尔滋，却因为已经是个醉汉而动作凌乱。  
然而细看会发现，每个转弯和甩动都跟随街拍。这令他反而化作掉进音乐闭眼醉身的诗人，沉迷又沦陷。  
吉他声是他唯一的伴奏，虽说身姿怎么看都和音乐氛围不符合，人却陷入其中似的迈着奇怪的脚步。  
不是华尔兹的华尔兹，他是心怀乐事的疯子，又是自寻乐趣的孩子。  
然而音乐终究断弦似的没了，因为周的手腕被三栖捉住。  
“不过有试用期。”  
三栖的脸第一次距离那么近，周如梦初醒似的睁开被酒精弄得有点不清楚的眼睛。或许被三栖那张脸稍微吓到，他用做作夸张的样撇嘴往后躲了躲，想将手抽回来。  
谁知刚转身，三栖就立刻按住他胳膊给按在原地。吉他此时显得又宽又大，就这样前后贴着两个人肚子被夹住，硬是给他们隔开点距离。  
“喂，”沙哑的嗓音没有过于低沉，适中的波动在周耳边。眼前的男人有与脸不相称的音高，说不定他内心还有热腔同温和。“现在就开始试用期，弹点别的出来。”  
“我说啊，老板，”扯着赖皮嗓音，周这次没躲。反而往前一顶，推着吉他压上去。  
这次换成三栖不愿意的往后，却被周抓住胳膊。紧接着周的手指用敲奏钢琴键似的方式点过对方短袖下赤裸的胳膊，指甲边缘细腻的摩擦所隐藏的味道，全都成功灌输进来，“我还会其他方法的演奏。”

那晚就是他们第一次。  
丢弃了平日人们以为的种种发展，走上可能会引起多少误会的结局。两个人像在上演那种丢弃又被捡走的情结，就这样住在一起。  
听周说家里的事情，也是在第二天中午。爬起来吃的饭不是店里的披萨，而是边上苏格兰餐厅的汉堡，明明隔着走路一分钟不到的距离。  
不过作为那一场欢愉和一夜留宿的床，当晚周在酒吧已经两个月没雇佣演奏者的舞台上演奏了一夜。  
他没抱怨和不情愿，甚至不知疲倦的弹奏，乐在其中。偶尔还唱出不知谁写的歌词的歌，从一个风格变成另一个风格。  
没人知道歌来自哪，或许都会周原创的。他的演奏就像是自然中化成的海浪，一波接一波，没有闲话和介绍，连曲名都没告知，就已经把千言万语融了进去。  
他对掌声有所回应，但不从台上下来接受要求合影的询问，也不会回答其他客人询问关于自己的问题。  
他彻底沉醉在三栖任由他发挥的自由中，像是把这里所有能听到的声音都据为己有。

…

“你又和他们吵架了？”三栖没走后面回到地下室，而是从前门打开酒吧进去。周跟在后面关了门，刚将吉他占据一张桌子，就踱步到吧台前往后撑着边跃挺，一屁股坐在了台面上。  
“啧，还不是桧贺山那家伙起的头。”  
“不过你们吵架我也不奇怪，”三栖咕哝着同一边撒气抱怨的周截然不同的话，不出意料的哼了声。  
“反正不问也知道大场那小子会向着桧贺山，每天就会桧贺山先生桧贺山先生的叫。要不是手上能大鼓，嘴巴上根本不需要他。”  
“看来昨晚和你哥出去玩也没能让你心情好。”  
“不，心情很好。”出乎意料的语调一扬，召回三栖视线的周立马取下眼镜吊在领口，从衣服口袋里掏出来昨天取回来的定制拨片。  
这回是心情真的好，所以他眉毛扬了好几下，露出的小样如同骗到钱的小混混。他和他哥外表出了血缘和脸，就这点上来说可完全不一样。  
“这样心情就好了？”酒吧老板笑的也不是一副和善样，但却有些好笑和无奈。但他盯着拨片没做评论，也没嫌弃，说明他是觉得这个设计不错。  
“那你说还有什么？”周装成傻小子，眨巴眨巴眼睛故意别开目光，歪着脑袋明知故问。  
“你都非要回来了，还用说么。”特意咬牙切齿的厮磨唇边低语，三栖走至因坐在吧台而比自己高出一大截的情人身前。他抬手扣住对方脑后却没揪住头发，温柔中带出力度，硬是压下对方脑袋咬住了唇。  
一切都是回答，谁都知道。

不激昂却烈味很强的吻持续很久，可惜被敲门声打算。  
“请问，有人在吗？”  
周和三栖分开没什么不开心，都很自然。三栖露出开工的姿态，支出手背拍了拍对方腿轰周从吧台下来，随后冲门边的人招招手，“这里。”  
进来的人身着整齐的白衬衫，老老实实的把下面塞进西装裤里，扣子压到最高，领带也规规矩矩。他左手提着小提琴盒，右手打着一件薄外套。  
三栖迎上去，脸上是怎么都会给人有压力的笑意，做着简洁的自我介绍。  
对方柔和的五官，眼角圆润，嘴角挂着礼貌又内敛的笑容。他抬起提着琴盒的手，把衣服换到那边胳膊搭好，同腾出来的手与三栖相握。  
“间宫星廉。”  
“我知道。间宫，这边。”  
看这样似乎是面试的，也难怪在没开店时间就开了前门。周了然的扬了扬下巴，却根本不在乎场合的靠在吧台旁，冲着经过身边的间宫咧开嘴。这样看反而像是要惹事似的，弄的对方流露些许警惕。  
三栖和间宫交谈落座的位置就在吧台前，间宫也很快就注意到边上桌子上放着的吉他盒。见他这样，周也露出才看到小提琴盒的样子走到过来，“小提琴吗？干脆咱们组乐队吧。”  
“哎？”  
三栖就知道周在捉弄看起来老实的对方，任由间宫保持满面吃惊无措。  
“吉他和小提琴，也是有趣的组合。”周坏笑着摊出手，“反正我和乐队的人闹不和，虽然我与他们也只是临时的。”随后他瞧见间宫不知如何回应的那张脸，立马抱着肚子笑弯腰，“用小提琴去大摇滚吧，肯定很有趣！”  
“周，别太过分，”三栖没认真生气，却也不耐烦。他给出提示同时，眼神力度百分百的强。这让周憋住后面的笑声，硬生生忍下去。随即吉他青年抬起头深吸口气，知趣的走到边上那张桌子旁坐下。  
“算是你的同僚，”三栖杨扬下巴跃过间宫指了指周，间宫只是无言的点了点头。  
面试的两人对话进行很快，不过三栖可没准备什么面试题目。就像是一切都决定好了那样，简单的切入主题。  
原来经过之前别人提醒，他决定重新雇佣正式演奏的员工，打工和长期都可以。虽说周也演奏，可他只是偶尔来了兴致才开始。唯一同三栖的约定就是，每周至少两晚上演奏，其他时间都随他去，即使跑去玩乐队三栖也不管。毕竟他们的关系，从始至终都不是正是雇佣的上下级关系。  
间宫看到了网上的应聘贴，是第一个发邮件给三栖的。昨晚收到的他，今天就决定面试，实则看行为就知道三栖决定录用。  
谈到间宫是音乐大学的教授时，身后的周立马吹出声口哨。而在间宫提到之前在海外，有表演获奖的经历后，周更是举起胳膊在空中鼓了几次掌。  
“看来你的酒吧以后就要变成剧院了，三栖！”  
三栖翻了个白眼没搭理对方，转而换回负责者的样子引回对面面试者的注意力。“你在邮件里提到，因为正式大学的工作关系，你只能每周五和周六晚上能来。我能确保你周五和周六演奏，并九点前结束，只要你能在这期间好好完成演奏就行。不过你能保证每周五周六都能来吗？”  
“没有大问题，”不是一个最保险的回答，间宫尽可能不犹豫的迅速给出答复。“除了意外情况，我会努力保证每周五周六都来。曲目自定就可以吗？”  
“我也不知道你能演奏多少，先来演奏看看。是否要筛选，等我听过再说。”  
“喂，那周五周六就没我的事了吧？”周懒散的话插入。他正无聊的靠在那里，从那个角度给三栖投来眼神。  
三栖好笑的哼了声，“他下班后我们距离关门还有很多时间，你有时间也给我好好工作。”  
周除了乍舌叹气，并没反抗。瞧他老实了，三栖也就把眉头舒展开些许。  
事情就这样定好，短到间宫都没反应过来。直到三栖起身留下周五第一次工作的时间后，他才如梦初醒似的点点头。那副样子不像是老师，到像一名学生。  
临走前间宫说了句“打扰你们很抱歉”，引得后来盯着他离去身影的周嘀咕的怨起来，“这不是早就看到了吗？”  
所以门关上后，周立马转身要求把之前没做完的事情做完，伸着脖子就管三栖要了个继续下去的吻。毕竟距离开店时间还早。


	9. 8－满一杯的麦片

“淮斗，今天吃中华冷面怎么样？我决定叫外卖。”白崎把工作制服搭在衣架上，挂在玄关口不远处的柜子中，同大衣们摆在一起。然后他扯着领带，扫过冰箱上贴着的一串各种外卖订单电话。  
今天很累，他有点不想做饭。平日他也会偶尔下厨，不过都是简单的食材，面和几样炒菜还算拿手。但他毕竟刚连着执行了大任务，实在是没过多精力。  
“上次你回来咱们吃的也是冷面，这次点荞麦面吧？”门内回应白崎的声音很轻很柔和，不过很多时候被人听到的感觉更像是没力气。只要说话就会很累，嗓音只有这么高的错觉。  
白崎解开领带的动作停止，回头看去门的方向，已经从他脖子上滑落的黑领带垂在了手旁。接着他又侧头扫了眼墙上的日历，并没画圈打叉的习惯，可也距离上次看到的过去了三天。  
他轻轻叹了口气，不好意思的从抿住的嘴边挂上点无奈的笑容，慢慢拿着家里的座机走到门前。“抱歉，淮斗…这几天都没能回来。”  
紧接着他听到屋内的动静，对方明显从电脑椅前下来，几步踱到了门前。  
“护很忙，工作也很危险。很累的吧？根本没有必要道歉。”打开的门后，青梅竹马的淮斗露出理解的笑容，那双眼睛下并没有生气。“再说也不是第一次。我也有工作要做，也不会很寂寞。但是…护现在能回来一起吃饭，就觉得很好。”  
立马松了口气的白崎露出诚恳感激的表情，顺便越过对方肩膀瞥到桌上的三台电脑有两个开着。并没有开着游戏，看来对方管理员的工作还没结束。  
他抬手温和的拍上淮斗肩头，振奋精神似的晃了下，接着拿起电话，“那就叫荞麦面吧！”  
淮斗点点头却没关门，为对方敞开，自己慢慢回到桌前。不过刚要去看冰箱上贴着的荞麦面外卖电话的白崎，却忽然恍然大悟的停下脚步，回头盯着同居人正要坐下的背影，“你剪头发了？”  
难怪开门的瞬间觉得不对劲，刚才只记得说话的白崎即使如此也能敏锐的察觉到变化，毕竟他干这一行很注重细节。  
淮斗的刘海不再像以前那样过长挡住一侧眼睛，把整个人藏起来似的显得阴郁。现在反而刘海变短，还像一侧斜去，露出了整张脸，表情也更加容易写在脸上。  
没否认，那就是正确。被询问到的淮斗有点害羞的回来脸，手指不知道是压还是藏的碰去额前。“也想稍微做点改变…昨天有时间，就去了楼下的理发店。”  
他顿了一下又连忙补充，“不过也没想到要什么发型，只是让修了下。”  
仅仅是这样露出眼睛，就同过去有着不一样的气息。虽然淮斗还是淮斗，不论如何在白崎眼里都是一样的，却还是为对方这样少见的安排感到欣慰。  
于是年轻的刑警连连点头，反倒像是一名老家长，“是吗是吗。”  
“很…奇怪吗？”淮斗有些不安，却又自知对方笑容的含义，所以羞红了脸。他很少去理发，即使去了也几乎不变发型。曾经都是白崎拉着他，自己去这还是头一遭。  
“没有，非常好！”白崎走过去，抬手摸摸对方的头顶。像是给猫咪顺毛似的，轻轻抚摸过剪掉的刘海那侧，指尖沿边缘勾去，将差点落下的那丝短发撩回。“淮斗眼睛很好看，露出来更好。”  
“护…不要这样啦，”被弄得和孩子一样的淮斗，别扭又害羞的悄声发不强烈的抗拒，缩缩脖子往后躲开对方的手。  
像是回到小时候男生之间的小打小闹，淮斗此时同平日形象不一样，轻快许多的乐着，小心的拨开白崎的胳膊。  
“而且——！”倒是忽然来劲，早熟还老实稳重的精英刑警此时在一起长大的挚友面前，展露出难得有的精神头。他敏捷的把座机在手里调换，用另一边受阻挡的胳膊上前揉把对方，弄乱了几缕发尾，“视野也变好了，不是吗？”  
显得有活力多的淮斗歪过身躲避那只手，却还是被揉到。三日独自在家后迎来对方回来，兴奋感瞬间在安静的体内悄然绽放，就连过于白皙的脸上也泛起润色。  
白崎瞧见对方的反应，眼底满是宠溺与满足。不过电脑上一个提示音不高不低的响起，打断了他们。有人给管理员发了私信，淮斗不得不回去处理工作。白崎拍了下对方的肩让他去了，自己转身去打外卖电话。

荞麦面送的比他们想的要晚，不过那时候淮斗也结束了工作。两个人并没有围在客厅的桌子前，而是都用了客厅电视前的沙发，利用二手店捡的茶几当餐桌。  
他们也没有定要看的节目，也没有播放DVD。反而就开着一宗法律节目，有一搭没一搭的听着。  
“护这几天都回家吃晚饭吗？”淮斗忽然问了一句。也许是因为坏境关系，刚才一直默默吃饭的两个人，说话声反而在耳旁显得相当洪亮。  
白崎稍微被震了一下，却没有表现出来，“嗯，应该这几天都会在家。有什么想吃的话就告诉我，明天买回来慢慢做给你吃。”说到这里，他又认认真真的嘱咐了句，“不要老点面，说点能让我大展身手的菜色。”  
淮斗被他逗笑，一边从盘子里夹起他们从超市买的腌萝卜，一边歪头假装思考了下。“那就炒饭吧。”  
“太简单了吧？”白崎故意发出抱怨，还撇撇嘴。他表情比淮斗丰富很多，此时看起来相当有活力，  
“那就麻婆豆腐或者咖喱，浇在米饭上。”  
“淮斗！”  
电脑天才这次是真的被对方又气又笑的样子弄的乐起来，结果被白崎用肩膀推了下。  
他恰好露出的眼睛，就是刚从刘海下解脱的那一只，映在白崎眼中格外明亮。  
“想吃加了溏心蛋的烧猪肉，还有…奶油炖菜。”  
“虽然组合很奇怪，不过可以。”  
这样决定后，白崎满意的捧起碗，大口把汤底灌入腹中。随后夹起小菜填进口中，这才拿着遥控器靠回沙发上。节目里的案件他已经听说过后续，并不感兴趣，所以没有目的的在各种广告台之间切换。  
“那个，有件事。”想起什么的淮斗，突然说话变得不爽快。可白崎是很自然的选择聆听，因此淮斗也就继续讲下去。“我明天不能和你一起吃晚饭，因为约了人出门。”  
这并不是什么特别难以开口的事，但白崎懂对方在担心什么。毕竟自己终于回来可以一起吃饭聊天，也能下厨去做点淮斗想吃的。但因为出门，淮斗八成在担心自己会不会失望。  
理解这点的白崎露出不以为然又极富安抚性的气息冲他点点头，“我知道啦。”可好奇还是难以遮掩。淮斗很少出门，更何况约人。“要和朋友出去吗？”  
“和网友见面。啊…也不是不熟悉的人，其实已经认识很久。这次有一份工作想讨论。”  
“工作？”  
“对方是游戏公司的设计师，其实调查的话凭护的能力也能查到。”淮斗努力的思考选择用词，“因为还没去工作，所以这里就不方便透露。网名的话，是Necromancer。”  
白崎很想吐槽这名字，不过网名的话这种类型也很多，根本不需要大惊小怪。反而既然能查到，说出来真名也没关系吧？但既然淮斗不想随便透露信息和隐私，白崎也就选择了尊重。  
“之前的游戏比赛赢得胜利，也是我们俩组队。因为认识，也彼此认可能力。所以他希望我可以去帮忙做他新游戏的测试员。”  
淮斗没有停下来思考白崎想什么，主要原因是白崎也没表现出过于担心。讲完这些以后，他反倒如征求家长同意的孩子似的，在沙发边缘等着回应。  
短暂的沉默后，白崎像被时间敲醒似的眨了眨眼。接着又不知道该不该着急，也不知道是不是担心，却也觉得没有必要而笑了笑，但更多露出来的是鼓励的表情。  
“这方面也是淮斗的强项吧？如果要去做的话就去做吧。现在的工作不都是淮斗自己决定的吗！所以如果决定的话，就在淮斗能做到的范围内去接你想做的工作。”可是他还是不会完全放心，所以不论如何露出轻松的神色，都难免挂上嘱咐，“如果觉得不行想要换工作，或者遇到问题麻烦，也请和我商量。”  
“我知道了，”淮斗放松下去，刚才不自觉的睁大许多的眼睛也半垂回原来的弯度，随后软回沙发。“然后明天还要顺便去看看春斗，因为在那个附近。”  
话题一转，到了两个人斗熟悉的人身上，白崎立马就绽放笑容。他既吃惊又怀念，挑起眉毛的探出身。“说来他最近都没回来看看。不知道大学怎么样了，不联系还真是让人不放心。”  
之前三人住在一起，对于这个屋子来说还挺拥挤。可自从上了春斗搬去了大学宿舍，这里虽然宽裕，却显得寂寞。尤其是从小一直没分开的三个人，难免都挂满思念。  
“但其实…”淮斗嗓音很轻弱，可现在竟涂上一层神秘恶作剧似的味道。他凑近满脸奇怪的白崎，悄悄的说，“他昨天来了。”  
“哎？！”年轻的刑警瞪大眼从沙发上坐起。  
“他放学后绕过来看看，但时间很短就去打工了。不过你不在，太遗憾了。”  
“不会吧？！”白崎完全就失望的大叫，甚至抱着头泄气似的倒回沙发背。“太可惜了！！”  
这幅毫无防备吃惊哀叫的样子也只有淮斗和春斗能看到，所以电脑天才想要发笑之余，还立马柔和口吻赶紧安抚对方。“我和他说你大概很快就能忙完这阵，让他下次再来。”  
“啊…”对此没法做出回答和保证，白崎靠在那里盯着斜上方电视上的墙比呆了几秒，随后叹气般接过话。“要不然我也找时间去看看他把，不会我不太顺路。”他苦恼的咧着嘴，揉揉耳侧发鬓，“而且我也不知道他具体在哪家便利店。”  
“他昨天告诉我了，就是这个。”淮斗拿出来手机，把记录在备忘录里的名字和地址给他看。“到时候发给你吧。”  
“那就拜托了。”白崎像是以此解决了心头难题，一拍腿充满干劲的站起来，把茶几上吃完的荞麦面碗收走。  
介于白崎忙完回来很累，淮斗很想帮他洗完。但白崎还是把他婉拒了，却还是接受心意分配了工作，他让淮斗把没吃完的小菜裹上保鲜膜放回冰箱，最后帮忙擦桌子。  
淮斗老老实实做完，却还是放不下。于是他拿起布，帮两个碗擦干。毕竟自从一起搬出来住以后，他也希望可以在生活里帮白崎分担。

距离睡觉时间还又一段时间，吃完饭的淮斗便去冲澡，白崎则一个人坐在沙发上。  
电视此时停在一部他没有看过前几集的电视剧，但并不有趣，所以他更多的注意力是放在手机上。手机短信框上面的名字再熟悉不过，聊完后白崎注意到自己嘴角已经挂满微笑。  
此时坐在客厅的沙发里，才真正有一种从任务里解脱的感觉。  
他使劲伸个懒腰，觉得浑身肌肉立马松垮垮的。之前自己太认真，整个神经都是紧张的。回想到想到前天对那名大学生发火的事，他又开始在内心反省自己的失态。  
好在此时淮斗不在，要不然看到他的样子会担心。意识到这点的白崎立马揉了把脸将自己振作起来，他可不是会因为这样就受打击的人。  
或许是放松后身体困倦，想法也会飘过。各种堆积在脑子里，将电视上的剧情统统赶跑了。白崎把握着手机的双手垂在腿前，拉过来靠垫垫在腰下，就这样靠在沙发上听着电视上面的对话昏昏欲睡。  
他们住的公寓不大，是有一定年头，墙皮还掉过。因为便宜就一直住在这里，同靠近主街道那边的新公寓完全不能比，空间也看似拥挤。  
如果从电车下来还要走一大段路。这也算是淮斗不怎么出门的原因之一，而白崎今日回来后，也是他累并不想做饭的原因。  
这些有的没的东西无意识的钻进白崎的脑袋，甚至还让他回忆起来路边的景色，想起来曾经走在路上看到的东西。  
听觉越过电视，浴室里花洒的击落声渗透出来，被他恍惚里捕捉到。这些不知道怎么就同回忆里的声音混为一谈，才觉得过了一秒，却已经半天。

完全没有注意到自己打瞌睡的白崎，直到沙发旁边有因重量塌陷倾斜的角度，才让他惊醒。  
不记得刚才脑袋里的东西何时断过，可扫眼时间竟的的确确过了一刻钟多。  
身边感受的重量来自淮斗，已经吹完头发的淮斗没有特意梳理到平日那么柔顺，而是略显蓬松的顶在头上。  
白崎不得不思考刚才睡得多沉，连吹风机的声音都没注意到。  
淮斗手里捧着一个用了许多年的马克杯，里面泡着香喷喷的牛奶燕麦片。他换上了睡前柔软的睡衣，双手捧着杯子，把两只脚都软缩到垫子上，窝在白崎身旁。  
这一幕过于温馨。想到之前还在任务中精神紧绷，为当时差点出现的疑点焦头烂额的自己，白崎顿时内心有一种柔滑似的暖意。  
好比在家里也寻找到一个可以舒舒服服安心的地方，白崎把握着手机的手在胸口交叉双臂，顺着沙发贴靠在了淮斗肩头。  
“护…？”吹着燕麦刚要去观剧的淮斗，发现对方枕在自己肩上，禁不住奇怪的发出一声细细的疑问。可他没有动，而是保持姿势在那里，让对方继续靠着。  
“高度也挺好的，”白崎平日可从来不会欺负淮斗，也不会特意怎么样做。只不过偶尔这样贴在一起，有种安心感。  
要说的话，这不是想要让自己得到什么满足，更多的是让他们之间维持牢固。  
自然这已经形成。无法被剥夺，无法被断开，就像是越来越紧的锁，外界无法故意打开。  
“话说，天气慢慢要冷了，下次一起吃火锅吧。”白崎闭着眼，在对方肩旁淡淡的提出一闪而过的想法。  
宛如代替自己思考，淮斗提起马克杯提的茶勺，轻轻搅了搅杯子里的东西。勺尖擦过杯底，碰撞杯壁，敲出清脆的响动。  
奶的乳白同麦片颗粒丝的金黄融为缜密的图案，顺着转动的方向形成浅薄的圈。香甜的味道盈溢在连个人的鼻腔周围，空气似乎都是牛奶燕麦的色彩。  
“到时候叫春斗一起来吧，”淮斗盯着燕麦的圈，想到自己的弟弟。三人一起围在桌边吃饭的画面明明也没太久前，却觉得如同隔了一年。  
“当然。看来要多买点食材。”白崎说着说着就慢慢睁开眼帘，如同看到了他们都会幻想画面，轻声应和。只不过他紧随其后想起什么的举起手机，接着坐起身望去同居人，“对了，那时候我可以带一个朋友来吗？”  
“你是说你的搭档吗？”察觉到了对方要说谁，淮斗不费劲的就提出答案。因为白崎经常会提到工作上的搭档，虽然并没见过，可淮斗也总觉得不那么陌生。  
白崎使劲点点头，“嗯！高野他也从我这里知道一些你的事，一直很想见见你。他还说叫你出来吃饭，不过你很少喜欢出去，也许叫他来家里挺好的。”  
并不会主动结识其他人的淮斗难免先有一丝不安，却又很快被后续的想法吹跑。他并不要做一个一直宅在家里不愿意面对外界的人，他还想和白崎一起生活，也想一起分担和支持。  
所以他找了工作，担负起一部分开支。这次也约了人见面，想要找到更多工作机会。  
只不过这次不是工作的问题，而是去熟悉了解白崎工作上和其他地方认识的人。  
如果这是白崎朋友的话，他也想要了解。  
所以他默默点了头，却又不像继续羞涩下去，而让自己回应的动作变大。  
他想要试着变成可以好好接纳白崎朋友的人，所以还有心的思考了起来，“他喜欢吃什么？问完的话，咱们就一起去买吧。”  
“好，”白崎内心好似覆盖慢柔软的绒羽。他靠在沙发上，想着那日四人能一起的画面，就觉得工作后的疲倦什么都不重要了。  
不自觉的就道谢了出来，“谢谢你，淮斗。”  
有点吃惊，但又接下这话的青年坐在他身旁。  
不过淮斗最终慢慢把腿放了下去，在沙发上直起身终将手里的杯子放去茶几上，“我也想帮到护吗。”  
“帮了大忙，”白崎果断的回应。  
他并不计算淮斗需要做多少，但淮斗的确在不停的改变自己。  
淮斗一直在奋斗，同自己还有春斗一起。  
而淮斗在这里，他们一起在这里，内心上也是给了白崎支持。  
所以白崎想要感谢。  
停顿了两秒也为这个话题的气氛画上圆满的句号。  
淮斗摸索着话题，想到刚才来时对方睡着的样子。平和额口吻下，是满满的关切，“要睡了吗？”  
“还早。”  
“那要我帮你点什么吗？”  
白崎并不知道为什么自己会需要帮忙，但一定是因为淮斗想和他继续呆在这里。  
所以他好好想了想，眯起来的眼睛睫毛意外的长。“那就给我冲一杯一样的麦片吧，拜托了。”  
“知道了，”淮斗不多犹豫的起身就去帮他冲，留下了白崎继续坐在沙发上。  
微波炉加热牛奶的声音，叮咚声想起后倒入杯中的声音。就连那飘出的热气好似也能浮现在脑海里，房间里充满了温暖。  
思考包装，倒入杯中，茶勺搅拌。那些在普通的声音组合起来，在白崎听来安逸又美妙。  
总觉得睡意就这样突然消失了。  
一切太过香甜。白崎想要和对方一起坐在这里，慢慢把这一大杯享受完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：这里提到的大学生事件，是指第四章里万夜的那件事。］


	10. 9－陌生人的桥梁

早上6点的公园在这个季节还有些冷，然而一些老人和早上赶早的上班族，以及去早练的学生却都已经忙碌起来。因为还没到高峰期，所以街道也没那么拥挤，反而天空彻底亮起后有着一丝往日看不到的朦胧感。  
介于早上空气比较冷，淮斗还是在他的长袖T外套了一件海蓝色连帽开衫，将帽子罩在了头上。  
白崎上班时间也没那么早，却还是陪他起来。两个人一起烤了吐司，涂上黄油，配上几颗小香肠。白崎甚至陪他一起坐车到了约好的地点才分手。  
当淮斗询问白崎这么早不上班会不会无聊时，白崎只是说他可以去健身房里耗会时间，对自己的工作也有帮助。  
“护…会不会很困啊…”淮斗在约好的市中心公园里找了一把长椅，却不禁自己先打了个哈欠。想到明明对方可以多睡一下，却还是陪自己出来，就不禁有些担心自己的青梅竹马。

此时忽然耳边不远处奏起小提琴曲，给这个安静的公园点亮起一阵初醒般的光。  
是一首耳熟能详的曲子，不过一时之间淮斗也想不起来正确的名字。  
他沿着方向探出头，石砖拼凑出来的小路尽头，一个同自己年龄相差并不大的青年正站在小广场前的喷泉池旁拉着小提琴。  
喷泉这个时间已经开始流动，却很安静的倾泻下水帘，看起来就像是泉溪悄然涂抹的背景。  
那名青年穿着讲究整齐，白色衬衫配合同裤子一色的灰色马甲，规矩打好的领带也是同衣服色调相匹配。他并不是为了卖艺，所以没有把琴盒放在前面。也不需要乐谱，闭着眼就能深情拉出脑海里的曲目。  
他在清晨奏响今日的开始。  
——是早上练习的人吧？会是学习音乐或者从事音乐相关工作的人吗？  
淮斗这样想着，但却没有凑近去听，只是继续留在原处。  
小提琴手周围，一部分路过的人停了下来。尤其是一切来公园的老人家，似乎特意坐在广场附近的椅子上听奏，也有路过的人驻足留意。  
或许这位青年不是第一次来这里练习，很多常来这里的老人看起来也并不惊讶，全都舒心的去享受。  
青年发尾轻轻翘起，却梳理整齐，稍长的侧鬓把精巧的脸型勾勒出。他鼻梁高挑，手骨分明。垂下的目光配上嘴角淡淡抹上的弧度，令长相清秀的面容蒙上层独有的气质。再加上他身材纤细但还保有男性均匀的骨骼线条，站姿优雅端庄，呈现出一种不分性别的美感。  
可并不是强烈的形象，反而格外柔和。就同这早晨的气息一样，朦胧恬适，但又在这背景下把他清晰的烘托出来。让人不忍去打扰。

就在淮斗闭上眼睛听着不远处的琴声，抱着自己装电脑的背包打算休息一下时，手机短信的震动强行将他的精神给拉回来。  
会面对象的名字依旧写着Necromancer，不过他们早很早之前已经视频过不止一次。  
《你在公园哪个位置？我没看到你。》  
淮斗看到信息后立马站起身，在椅子前四处张望。不过他也的确没看到对方，大概在公园的其他位置。  
《你看到广场的喷泉了吗？》低下头，淮斗双手拇指快速的在手机上敲出一行字，《有一个小提琴手。我在他正对着的那条路上，蓝色衣服。》  
《小提琴手get～！》对方回复超快，简直让淮都觉得这句话最后不该是叹号，而是星星或者乐符。  
淮斗总觉得对方应该从广场那边来，所以他一直朝着小提琴手那边张望。  
说实在的，他有些紧张。不擅长同人打交道，如果隔开电脑和网络，他几乎很少约人出来，更何况这是第一次在外界正式见面。不自觉的，他就用手揪住了衣服边缘。背在身后的电脑包，反而看起来想是他弓着背缩了起来。  
“哟，Frühling！（德语：春天）”  
想不到呼唤自己的声音竟然是从反方向来的。但在外面听到自己的网名被叫可以说很新鲜，也让淮斗下意识不安而回身过猛。  
盯着一头角色卷发的青年冲他爽快的摆摆手，脚步跑来。衣服后面挂着的帽子和单肩背包在身后颠簸出声响，敞开拉链的中长外套扇起下摆，如同跟在身后摇摆的翅膀。  
虽然阳光加上衣着，全身看来同记忆力的有出处，可无疑就是视频里见过的人。不再通过麦克风对话，声音也有着些许差异。可即使这样，对方想是肯定了他似的，毫不犹豫的赶了过来。  
“Necromancer？”他用平日网络上称呼的网名做出回应。而对方默认似的没回答，可已经证明了一切。  
就同网友相处时给的印象一样，卷发青年也挺有自我步调。他自来熟的凑到淮斗跟前，凭借着之前已经沟通很多次的熟悉感，非常自然的开启话题，“现在应该叫你悠里淮斗吧？”  
“哎？啊…这样叫的话——”  
“有什么关系！毕竟我们要谈工作，以后说不定就是一起工作呢。而且我多少算是给你面试啦，虽然咱们的关系也不需要，可目前算是站在社会角度。工作上的资料也都写的明确，迟早也要称呼真名不是吗？”  
对方噼里啪啦说了一堆，淮斗接不上话。这不是没道理，所以他也算是接受说法。然而对方说的下面的话，反而让他多了犹豫。  
“我是加加美伊月，现在叫我加加美就行了。”  
见淮斗一副话哽在喉咙里的样子，加加美有点奇怪的眨眨眼，观察了几秒。淮斗反而低下头避开他的目光，头上的帽檐挡去了眼睛。  
半无奈半好笑，加加美一巴掌拍上了对方肩膀，“干吗啦！有这么困难吗？”  
“不是。加加美…”  
“对啊，这不是挺好的吗！又还没让你叫名字呢。”满意的点点头，加加美似乎一个人也能说的很兴奋的样子。  
他叉腰找了个舒服的姿势杵在那里，如同好好思考了一番得出个结论。“你比网上看到时要沉默很多啊。虽然也不是说多忧郁，我也没什么要说的，但咱们也不是第一次说话，放轻松！放轻松！”  
淮斗与他性格不同，面对这样开朗的人，并不能同面对白崎那样轻易作出轻松地回应。于是他保持浅笑，但却并不是敷衍，而是努力认同对方的话，就此点点头。  
只是加加美最后还是照顾了对方的感受，他看着淮斗几秒，随后撤回前言。“嘛，也不是强硬的要求，你还是随意吧！叫我网名或者真名都可以哦。不过如果以后你愿意来合作，到时候就没办法啦。Fruhling～”  
“嗯，”淮斗下意识放松身心，却又自我懊悔些许。他没有叫出对方任何一个名字，可目前两个人相处的时间里，也许还是会叫Necromancer吧。

“吃早饭了吗？”话题一转，这样询问的加加美已经转身想着公园南边的出口走去。  
他开放随意的性格就像是一名学生，淮斗怎么都不敢相信当时通过摄像头，知道了他是现在国内最大游戏公司的主要游戏设计值，而他的叔叔则是那家公司的CEO。  
若不是加加美和他叔叔的关系，淮斗也不会这样直接的收到邀请。而且由加加美这样轻易的提出会面商谈，也都是因为这个背景。  
不过他们这次有一半也算是第一次私下外出，气氛倒是一下也不严肃。  
“我吃过了，”淮斗维持慢了半步的距离跟在加加美斜后方，“那个…我们要去哪？”他猜到这时候八成是咖啡馆一类的地方吧，可停刚才的话，怎么都是去吃饭。  
“去我熟悉的店可以吧？抱歉，我还没吃饭早！”加加美小跑几步拉开距离，摔着书包回身，双手合十咧着嘴冲淮斗眨眨眼赔个道歉。  
紧接着他维持前进的姿势倒退几步，然后灵巧的再次转身面向前方。这诚意有点敷衍，却也不招人讨厌。“让你这样早出来我也很过意不去啦，因为一会我还要赶去上班。你不吃的话至少让我请你喝点东西？要不然你坐着看我吃也很无聊。”  
“请就不用了———”  
“客气什么！”加加美三两步又退回来，隔着背包拍了下淮斗的后背。  
这没让淮斗感到不适，反而对方的笑容和说话方式都和网络上时一样让他有一种轻松感。在他注意不到时，他自己的表情已经放松不少。  
最后淮斗安静的点点头，跟着加加美出了公园。两个人的话题又谈到了他们前天网上沟通的话题，淮斗就像是打开了话匣子，暂且把工作的事情遗忘，边走边攀谈起来。  
谁都没再注意到那远去甚至再难捕捉到的小提琴旋律。  
随着时间飘去的乐符，会停留在愿意停留的人耳边。

…

琴弓从弦上弹起，最后一个音节从鸣响到结束。就像是花的香味，而或者水面蒸发的气息，慢慢在这个清晨飘去天际。  
间宫缓缓睁开视野，如同做了一场美妙的梦。因为满足于演奏而张开的毛孔，此时在衣服下才感觉到周围比平日要降温的空气。把他唤醒，却在微笑。  
垂下心爱的琴和琴弓，青年垂发畔有漂亮形状的耳廓内，捕捉到背后细腻流落下的水音。水化作绵长的背景音，藏于现代都市的中心，被周围树木和草地萦绕出片刻寂静。  
只不过很快的，城市的存在立马就树立进这个印象中。远处的车流，人们行走的话语，统统编织出现实。  
他看到广场上的人。有的不落停留的穿过，有的却愿意驻足聆听。一些早上回来这里的老人坐在长椅上，对他轻轻鼓起掌。  
间宫并不是来表演的，他只是每周末都会找个外界的环境练习，这片市中心公园也是地点之一。却不不知不觉下，多了很多老听众。  
他轻轻低头，对远处的老人们道谢。这是个偶然，却足够美好。没有刻意营造的目的，他们只是在这个时间里恰好碰撞在了一起。  
恰好今日他选择了这里，想要联习这几首曲子。而这些人恰好路过遇见他的演奏，愿意抽出片刻聆听。  
不论是不是听了全部，那一定是都是因为想要去欣赏，觉得有一阵旋律触动心灵。  
这就是他喜欢的开启一日的方法。

很快，他捕捉到了一个熟悉的身影。  
并不知道名字，至今也没有沟通过。可每当他出现在这个公园，都会发现那个人愿意在有限的时间里停下来听他演奏曲子。  
不管他来得晚，还是来得早。不论能听到的曲子长,或者短.那个人都会出现，找个地方安静的凝视，成为总是不缺席的听众。  
间宫来这里练习的间隔并不固定，所以他觉得那个人肯定也在这附近工作，或者顺路每天经过这里上班。  
他猜不出来对方是什么工作，却发现那个人偶尔会提着袋子，大概是采购好的东西。看起来不是坐在电脑前的工作类型，但这人的确有张相当不错的脸。  
只是这个男人并不擅长笑，甚至间宫并未看过他笑。要是不说话，肯定会觉得他在生气。那个人的眼神，总营造出严肃古板的印象，让人不易接近。  
即使这样，间宫也认为他并非是个看似不近人情的人。因为当他聆听时，脸上虽表情变化不多，却气氛不再相同。那刻间宫能读出来他的放松，平静，还有安详。  
所以间宫面向他，半谢幕半感激般的轻轻点头微鞠躬。男人似乎为他特意表达的行为感到些动摇，原本靠在长椅上的后背坐起来，眼睛不自觉地睁大。这是间宫第一次发现他会吃惊，禁不住有趣的轻笑出声。  
窥间男人嘴巴稍微动了下，好想突然想说什么，但最后还是没说。因为男人很快闭上嘴，转身把椅子上的挎包起身甩到身上，将堆放在脚边的塑料袋收拾好，起身走掉了。  
间宫并不多留意，也便转身从喷泉池台子上取下琴盒。人们都知道他不会继续演奏，各自回到原本的步调里。

上课的日子里，间宫并不会有机会来这里。但如果心情的好的话，他可以起很早在学校附近树下，或者沿路的桥底演奏一小曲。  
只有周末休假时，他愿意来到公园话费时间练习自己心爱的曲目。  
往往结束后他可以去找个地方享受早餐，也可以回家再睡一觉，而或者冲澡赖在沙发上思考要不要下午出门。  
最近他搬进了新的地方，距离学校近了，也距离这里近了。他开始去习惯新的空间，不过生活节奏却从未乱过。就连演奏和授课时要穿的整齐讲究的衬衫夹克，他都从未更改过品味。  
此时他抬手稳了稳领带的结，把琴提在手里决定还是回家休息。  
他其实有些困了，好比刚才从一个梦里醒来，却在精神波动后，又想坠入另一个更加现实的梦里。不是站在这里，而是舒适的躺回床上，沉浸于温暖中。  
那个人已经不在，长椅再次空了出来。  
与之前同样，那个人每次听完曲子，都淹没在人群里默默地鼓掌。安静的好似不曾出现，随即便就此离去。  
等到下次间宫到来时，琴声奏响，他又不知何时出现，成为不缺席的听众。

但是今日或许真的有那么一点不同。  
间宫发现那个人离开的椅子下躺着一小包东西。或许坐在那里的人不会看到，已经被椅子挡在下面。可是从间宫的位置——正前方不远处望去，就能清晰的发现那个存在。  
间宫第一反应就是觉得那个人落下了东西，但为了确认是否是不被需要的遗弃物，他立马过去蹲下取了出来。比他想的要重，一次手指并没抓稳。袋子又倒了下去，从里面的声音能分辨出是很多细小的颗粒。  
等间宫捡出来后，发现时一包咖啡豆。没有开封的包装，肯定是新买的东西。

间宫追上那个男子后，这一刻成为了他们第一次对话。  
不自觉的挂上往日沟通用的温和礼节性笑容，间宫简短的把东西送去。因为男人双手都提着东西，所以他把那包不算重的咖啡豆摆进了男人抬起的臂弯里。  
对方没他表现的自然，还有些难掩吃惊。接过咖啡豆时，嗓音不高的道了谢。  
话不多，表情也不多，却很规矩的冲他点了头。  
本来这件事就这样简单的结束，一切都会回到最初。可就是以为这样恰好的缩短了距离，开了口，传达了声音，间宫无论如何都想表达出感谢。  
想到刚才这个人张口想说话却没说的样子，这次间宫选择了让自己先开口。  
“谢谢你每次都来听我演奏。”  
他叫住欲转身道别的男子，虔诚的站好身子，诚恳的道谢。  
“本来我也并不是特意要去演奏，却发现每次你都在听。这让我有个来到这里后，逐渐有了不停的感觉。谢谢你。”  
未能料到会被这样认认真真道谢，男人脸上的惊异从之前到现在维持了许久。不过逐渐的，他透露出点无措。虽然下意识咬紧微开的嘴，表情也很快恢复如初，却怎么都有一些不知该离去还是该停留的犹豫飘入空气里。  
男人捧着咖啡豆的手指重新动了动，接着轻轻握紧了包装一角。这个细节被间宫看在眼里，同时包装袋也发出了轻微的噪音。  
意识到自己的行为对于对方这样的性格，也许太过意外，小提琴奏者内心感到了苦恼，还有些不好意思。倒不至于打击，他相信那个人还是会出现在下周周末的早上，只不过这次对话或许算是以失败告终。  
“那…打扰你时间了。再见，”他后退半步，提着琴盒离去。  
“我不懂音乐。”  
出乎意料的，男人的话却立马从身后传来，如同挽留一般。依旧不高，也不过多渲染感情，然而吐字清晰且富有力度。  
间宫略带困惑的回首凝视那张脸，预感这句话后续还留有很多想告诉他的话。  
有了更多时间，间宫观察近距离地观察起男人。挺拔的身姿，富有男人味道的体格。头发整齐的往后，大背头给人一种年龄层次上升的威严感。深色的衣服并不富有活力，却给人强烈低沉的印象。  
是个有坚硬的一面的人，不容易被人摸透的气质。  
间宫没想过要去过多接触对方。  
短暂的开口，还有演奏时仅仅公园里的无言相遇，让他以前想过两人之间不会有更多的发展。  
可对方此时却主动开了口，这是间宫未能料到的。他终于有机会让眼前的人剥开坚硬的形象，仅仅一个角落也好，捕捉旋律那样的去捕捉这人的言语和真实感。  
“虽然不懂，却每次都想要听完你的演奏。”男子语速不急也不缓，虽然吐字的尾音波动好似告诉间宫这人有多么不善于表达，说出这话压制了多少不安和别扭，却仍然努力迎上他的眼睛。  
“很美。”  
非常简单的词，并不华丽细腻的评价。从这个人口中说出，反而如同凝聚了全部想法。  
间宫明白，这个人有多么费劲的试图表达了想法。  
所以奏者由衷的笑出来。  
他感谢音乐，感谢自己演奏出来的曲。  
能让一个人肯努力开口对他说出想法。即便一个词，或者在此之前即便不开口，但每次都能让一个人愿意付出时间的停留，出现。这就是最好的证明。  
他说他不懂音乐，但音乐可以去试着让他去懂。  
“今天演奏的曲目里，你有特别喜欢的吗？”间宫小心的开口询问。  
这话题好似对男人来说也有些困难，一时之间又陷入沉默。  
间宫并不奢求对方知道曲子的名字，告诉他第几首就行了。说到底，短短一个早上，他也就演奏了三首罢了。  
隔了半晌，男人给出的回答其没太让间宫意外。  
“全都很好。”  
“是吗。谢谢你。”间宫打心底接受了这个回复，因为男人并没说谎。  
最后间宫再度鞠躬，不再继续占用对方的时间，轻声道别后就此离去。  
他察觉到对方的目光依旧落于他的后背上，不过只停留了短短几秒，接着那个人继续回到日常的节奏中。迈开的腿让裤子擦过塑料袋，擦出的声音融入外界城市的声音里，逐步远去。

间宫并不认为自己能永远见到这个人。  
毕竟世界的时间和脚步总是不停的行走着，不知何时就会走去别的方向。  
他的生活，而或者间宫的生活，都可能会有改变。  
哪一天，可能那个人就不来了。  
而或者哪一天，间宫就不会来这里了。  
甚至哪一天，他们任何一方可能会离开这座城市。

仅有的联系是间宫他自己的旋律。  
他拉出的琴，他手指奏出的音。  
他刚才仅仅开口的话语，对方给予的答案。

没有询问名字，这一切都悄然结束。但下回还会继续上演，如同在舞台从这个城市移出前，永不停的合奏。  
只要这个听众不缺席，他们还有下一个可以相遇的时刻，间宫愿意为这个人挑选一首曲子。  
就是现在，他为下周的曲目做了选择。  
不知道名字也好——不论歌，还是人。  
他只是想让那个人听。想让每个停下来的人听。  
然后在聆听时，看着那些人剥下生活给戴上的沉重僵硬的躯壳，露出一点点不同的样子，平静的享受片刻。

间宫是幸福的。  
因为那个人认为音乐是美的。  
而他唯一不知道的就是，那个人也认为演奏时的间宫是美的。  
如音乐般无法完全透彻，却能让所有人都懂得的那种美。


	11. 10－同公寓的邻居

有贺凉，在一家名气不大却在那片区域也挺受欢迎的咖啡店里做咖啡师。他会拉花，却一板一眼只会弄叶子和桃心，被老客人笑说与他不多言笑的造型不符。  
他在这里朋友不多，熟悉的人攀谈几句，但也保持距离。  
他常被人问起寂不寂寞，他和从来没回答过寂寞。就像每个人都有自己的步调，他没有觉得这样的日子不好。  
毕竟他不是别人以为的那种多忧郁黑暗的人。他也有自己的爱好，也有自己关注的东西。  
而且他知道，他自己其实也会笑。

他每日早上上班的路线几乎没有特意改变过。他住的公寓是去年新建的，充满现代风格，有30层。但他只选了第三层，天气好的话他愿意从走廊尽头的楼梯徒步走下。  
然后他就固定横穿过市中心公园，抄近路走去另一端的商业街。沿着往下过三个路口，就能抵达工作的The Third咖啡厅。  
公园的周末往往会有他提前抵达的身影，因为偶尔那里会有一位小提琴手。并不是街头演奏的人，大概单纯喜欢在公园的几个地点进行练习的奏者。  
有贺偶然注意到那个琴声，也是因为他恰好调了班换成了每周末早上去工作。从此他迷恋上那个演奏。即使那名演奏者并不是每周都出现，有贺也每周末提前出门。  
若有幸巧妙的碰上，他就会在上班时间前都坐足够长的时间聆听。别说，听演奏的人不止他一个，现在数来还有几个面孔有贺都有印象。  
当他离开公园去上班时，总会被说气氛好像不一样了。即使看不出来他表情特别大的幅度变化，可他心底却是笑着的。  
这就是他喜欢的事情之一，他并不是没有爱好。

…

有贺和加加美住在同一个公寓，至少他在加加美搬进来的那天就恰好遇到了对方。  
当时有贺提着家里的垃圾，到地下停车场的垃圾间倒垃圾。一辆黑色法拉利从车库口下来，停在了距离入楼电梯口并不算远的车位。  
这楼还很新，入住的人也没满，停车场的车位也很空。可以说，有贺无意间，也能把车上下来的邻居看的很清楚，虽然说他们邻居间可能并不会有机会交流。  
副驾驶座蹦下来的年轻人同有贺年龄接近，那头金棕色蓬松的自然卷相当显眼。青年穿着休闲时尚，松垮的开衫披在身上，帽子兜在颈后。  
他手腕和脖子上挂着饰品，脖子上还套着幅耳机。单手滑着手机屏幕下了车，像是夜游玩乐的大学生，与车子的气氛有那么一点不相容。  
“回去先把你搬家的箱子开了，房间收拾好再去睡。”此时驾驶座下来的男人这样说道，轻易就把青年的注意力从手机上抓了过来。  
男人和青年的穿着完全不是一个系列，倒是颇有车主风范。身上的西装熨烫整齐，看起来价格不菲。套装敞开，里面的马甲和衬衫也是一系列深色款，却没打领带。  
这种半正式的打扮，让男人摸不透年龄的面容有那么一点轻浮和精明。中长的黑发被往后梳起，前侧留下一缕带浪的长刘海，整体相当讲究。  
两个人外表说有相似点，也算有，可也让人摸不清到底具体哪里像。有贺不认为他们是父子，年龄和外表层面实在太过含糊，给人的感觉并非可以明确分辨出的。  
唯一说可能证明两个人有血缘的，大概又都不同程度自然卷的头发，还有即使不相同品味却透露相似性气息的氛围。  
男人不停步的走向电梯口，甩手利落的用钥匙锁了车。随着车子发出一声鸣叫提示，他把钥匙揣兜里，却也就这样插着手一路往前。  
青年懒洋洋的应了对方给的要求，把手机装回兜里，双手也跟着揣进上衣口袋，大跨几步跟到其身旁。帽子同前面垂下的松紧带子来回甩，加上那双大而明亮的眼睛，就像个相当活泼好动的孩子。  
回头确认对方跟上来的男人，一边掏出电梯口和车库相隔的玻璃安全门所需的公寓门卡，一边又少含苦恼的叮嘱，“昨天看到你把那个旧的电脑桌也搬来了，不是让你处理掉的吗？”  
“但是我还没有买新的，处理掉了的话这几天我用什么啊！”现在看起来完全可以用“大男孩”来形容的青年，满口抱怨里却满满都是撒娇和不理解。  
“今天给你订了新的，明天下午送到。明早叫人来帮你处理，你今天就不要把它拼装回去了，丢在门口就行。”  
“不愧是叔叔，3Q～”和拿到新玩具的孩子没有任何区别，青年哼着小曲似的道谢，脚步轻快的跃入刷卡后自动打开的玻璃门。

有贺还是需要回家的，所以他不得不与这对听起来是新搬来的邻居挤进一部电梯里。  
当看到他也跟在后面刷卡进门后，刚按了楼层等着关门的青年，立马上前伸手拍在了刚要关的电梯门上。稍微用了点力阻止了门，随后感应的门为有贺打了开来。  
好似干了一件好事就会特别开心，有贺近看发现青年目光格外明亮，带上几分礼貌的笑容可以说是爽快可爱的类型。他甚至还询问有贺几层，帮他按下了3层的按钮。  
有贺扫了眼，他们按下的是30层顶楼。想到之前顶层的确在装修，而且据说把两个房间给打通成了一件大层，有贺猜想八成是他们。看起来相当有钱的样子。  
这么一想，他总觉得那个男人在哪里见过，只不过一时之间想不起来。  
“我们是新搬来的，请多指教。”忽然青年从有贺身旁冒出来，探着脑袋如同一只缠人的犬类。  
他用词还算很礼貌，就是状态整体非常随意。咧着嘴冲有贺挑了下眉毛，作为邻居之间的招呼“我是加加美，那边那位是我叔叔。”  
靠在电梯后方扶手，单手插兜，另只手摆弄手机的男人停下动作。短暂的抬起头，露出非常明显的招牌式笑容，礼节性的冲有贺提起嘴角，稍稍点了下头。  
他们的关系算是清楚了，非常有趣的家庭模式。不过有贺又不是楼道里的家庭主妇，他才没兴趣考虑对方的家庭内部关系。  
更多的是，有贺并不擅长应付加加美这种一见面就很热情的性格。所以他简单的点头做了礼节上的回应，没有笑容的低声做了不能再短的自我介绍，“有贺。”  
面对有贺不再多言的站去电梯门另一侧，加加美大概觉得找不上话和这位邻居打通关系。所以他在有贺看不到的地方尴尬的撇撇嘴，就后退到电梯后面，靠在了自己叔叔旁边的墙上。  
算是一点抱怨，加加美无言的歪头给了自己叔叔一个眼神。男人注意到边上人的目光，其实也在摆弄手机之余注视了侄子打招呼的全过程。倒是没对有贺有意见，只算敷衍的给了侄子安抚，回头冲他淡淡笑了下。  
这事无足轻重，所以加加美也就收起表情不继续较真。反而他思路很快转到其他问题上，并借着电梯空间狭窄而压低声音，对自己叔叔央求道，“对了，我的那份钥匙该给我了吧？”  
“也是。”男人暂且捏着手机不再阅读，拎起西装左侧的衣面，从内兜里取出来了另一份门卡以及钥匙，交给了侄子。加加美吹了声口哨，开心的把钥匙抛起，接着抓在掌心满足的放进口袋。  
有贺直到下电梯也就没再说话。毕竟现在的社会，关系也就维持这样。并没有特意去增加，也没有特意去沟通，甚至直到搬走，可能一个楼层的人都还不知道名字。  
加加美和他的叔叔也没再继续关注下电梯的人。等有贺走远，电梯关上。里面的两个人话题还在“一会叫不叫外卖”的问题上周旋。

…

令有贺没料到的是，虽然在一栋公寓里偶尔会碰到，却在两个月后实实在在的同加加美熟悉了。  
有贺被过去大学同宿舍的好友叫去看live表演。不过并不是什么知名歌星的大型演唱会，而是几个私人乐队拼组而成的小型live。  
而他们举办地点则是一家酒吧。很多来的是熟人，还有网上视频以及过去live增加的粉丝们。  
有贺平日并不关注这种事，兴趣也没那么大，甚至他并不知道那几个乐队。可是好友说本来一起去的人不能去，多出来的票卖不掉太浪费。一边说着有贺可以去欣赏一下，一边说那里的酒水他买了，有贺就勉为其难下班后去了那家叫Polar Night的半地下酒吧。  
店内部装潢相当有品味，格外细心时尚。他平日没来过，也许因为live关系，人特别多。他的朋友倒是遇到了其他碰上的熟人，似乎都是相识的粉丝，聊得起劲。  
有贺有一搭没一搭的谈话。他这人性格本来就不擅长交友，所以很快另外几个人就把他置于话题外。  
有贺不觉得打击，单纯想要回家罢了。为了解除这种想法，他在开演前便把注意力都放在了酒和这家店的招牌原创披萨上。

谁知道就是在这里，他从没想过会遇到加加美。  
对方穿着色彩很有冲击力的衣服，军装纹路的披襟围过脖子斜披在身上，斜挎包上还拴着几只现代流行游戏里面的角色人物。  
有贺起初没有上前主动打招呼，甚至决定等结束了再说。谁知道加加美眼神敏锐，立马发现了他。有贺没有办法，只能硬着头皮同他寒暄了几句。  
“我还说这附近竟然有点熟悉的味道。”  
“味道？”有贺还以为对方喝多了。  
“我鼻子很灵，”加加美指了指鼻子，还故意吸了吸气让鼻头皱起来，顺势扯出个很大的笑容。随后他饶有兴趣地说，“原来有贺也喜欢这种活动？真看不出来！大概是反差萌？”  
看来他对于名字记忆也很好，但是性格很有问题。  
“不，我只是被熟人拉过来充数的。”有贺同对方的热情一对比，就显得有些冷淡。其实他并不是有意要冷淡，却怎么都看起来很不好说话。  
他本来回头想指指友人的方向，谁知道对方不在那里。扫了眼后，隐约看到对方已经同其他热切的粉丝挤到前排去，很快被过多的人影挡住。  
看来他们认定有贺不会加入讨论，所以把有贺撩在一边，只管最后给他把酒水买单。  
“哦？看来你的朋友似乎把你丢下了，”加加美口很直的说，一点也不为有贺感到惋惜的扬起眉毛，给卷毛下弄出褶子。紧接着他如同一只笑盈盈的泰迪犬，抬手拍上对方肩，“那就和我一起吧！其实他们唱歌很棒的，我可以给你解说。”  
有贺真心觉得自己不需要解说，他甚至有种内心摊上麻烦的头疼感。  
可其实，结果并不是他以为的那样。  
当live一开始，加加美全身心的投入其中，根本顾不上说话。周围有热切欢呼的人群，他还听到加加美在他耳边跟着一起低唱的调子，周围人用手指打出节拍。  
只有有贺一个人站在人群里显得如此安静，如此格格不入。他并不清楚该如何迎入其中，如何释放感情。虽然歌曲的确旋律出众，节拍感很强，容易让人跟着一起摇摆，可他就是无法放开自己。  
说到底，他还是很想离开。

“看舞台，看舞台！不用在乎周围啦！”忽然他听到加加美在耳边的话，显然是对自己说的。  
有贺愣了一下，逐渐变得不知所措。他这个人不是那种容易把心情放在脸上的类型，顶多就是僵在原地，显得更加不搭调。  
明显的一点就是，认真投入到舞台上的演唱中的加加美，其实还是在意有贺的。  
因为从一开始，他就注意到了有贺的不适，还有那副无奈苦恼不知如何应对这种场合的模样。因此加加美依旧在途中分神观察一旁，确认自己的感觉是对的。  
此时台上的歌手喊着让所有人一起跟着唱，随着间奏强力的节奏振臂高呼歌词里的口号。  
人们举起手跟着台上沉浸在音乐里的成员，发泄心情似的倡导自己的兴奋和愉悦。  
就在这时候，加加美毫不犹豫的抓住了有贺的手腕。用远远比有贺预料不到的力气，拉着一齐随着下一声欢呼举到空中。  
“——喂….！”措手不及，完全没反应过来的有贺就被这样抓着举起来。  
像是比赛胜利有一齐相握举手庆功的球员，加加美抓着他，弯臂，接着再随着下一声伸直。力度振奋这精神，也震动着有贺的身体。

加加美只是回头看了一眼满面尴尬的有贺，然后咧嘴笑出来。  
他眼中都是舞台灯光洒下的光辉，顶替没有带来的荧光棒。单纯的笑容像有贺第一次看到他时觉得那样，是个大孩子，却因此显得格外灿烂。  
加加美依旧握这他的手不放，或者说有些任性的单方面抓着。这一波欢呼结束，下一段歌曲开始。加加美看去舞台时，手就垂下来松开了有贺。  
有贺本来想离开的心情虽没有改变，可是他却没有真的退开，而是留在了加加美身边。他顺着对方目光看去舞台，即便无法轻易忽略周围，却努力去聆听。  
演唱的人有着令人印象深刻的外表，带着一点狂气，更多是投入于自己创作的歌曲中，挥洒满足，宣扬自己的才华和感情。  
摇滚的音响震动在酒吧里，歌声铿锵有力。歌词如同尖锐的小刀，割掉这里所有人可能背负的生活背景，让人们跟着一起低唱。  
电吉他穿过人群，冲击在四周的墙壁，接着又折回人群。鼓点一次次敲入胸膛和脑海，打击着耳膜，让周围的事物个拨开更远。  
有贺从不觉得自己懂音乐，但他还是对那些耳熟能详的流行歌曲有着记忆。他会去听，即使不知道名字，也在偶尔听到时复苏记忆。  
这次的歌曲他没有听过，却开始不断捕捉旋律，捕捉歌曲。歌手嗓音富有的特色印入耳中，略微沙哑，却又富有贯穿力。有贺耳边萦绕很多声音，却无法忽略舞台上的存在。就像聚光灯下那本该被所有眼影注视的身影，也成功的让有贺无法再逃开。  
然而飞旋的大脑里，仍然留有一个念头。那便是加加美也在这里。  
他不是一个人置身人群。虽然两人并不那么熟悉，可加加美教会他如何一点点融入其中。他站在这里不在生硬难耐，即便一切也没变得太过自然柔软，他还是把歌曲听了进去，刚才呼喊着的震动仍然萦在胸口。  
紧随其后结尾前的间奏响起，刚才的口号歌词再度欢呼起来。人们好比浪潮，举起手，一齐同台上的人齐喊。  
有贺还没跟上，他的手腕就再度被加加美扣住。  
被有力的举过头顶。  
被加加美引领着，也被他的手托起着。  
在这个他无法一个人站住脚大喊的地方，加加美想是帮助他喊似的，举着他的手兴奋的呼唤。有贺没开口喊，但嘴巴跟着动起来，就能听到另一个声音覆盖在他的口型里，代替他喊出。  
内心某处的自己也被这份有力弄的燥热，汗水滴下，更加急促的呼吸震动喉咙。  
当这个歌曲结束后，人群冷静下来。有贺垂下的手腕已经不再被抓住，却仍然感觉那片皮肤滚烫。

…

小小的演唱会时间并不长，却也感觉过了很久。结束后时间不早，有贺着实感觉很累。  
他的朋友还要去和今天熟络的人去别的地方喝酒，有贺自然不会加入，更何况他还要明早上班。  
如约定那样，他的那瓶酒和那个披萨都是友人算是报答请的，随后他们便分道扬镳。  
但有贺立马就被加加美抓个正着。宛如一场演唱会，就让他们成为了老熟人。加加美自来熟的凑过来，刚才的兴奋劲还没过去，反而神采奕奕的。  
“你什么打算？”他毫无隔阂的询问怎么看都是要回家的有贺。  
有贺内心怀疑对方是不是要拉着他去喝酒，口气一百个拒绝——虽然他现在打心底发现，自己其实并不讨厌加加美，甚至因为刚才的一切有些感触。  
“回家。”  
“刚好我也是！我们一起吧。”  
没料到竟然是这样的邀请。看在他们住一个公寓，这怎么绕都没有回绝的理由。  
最后有贺默认的让对方跟着，直到他们俩都上了晚上人少的电车，他才发出疑问，“我以为你会打车回家，或者找人接。”  
算是单方面的评价，若不是对这个人稍微感兴趣，有贺一般也不会问这么多。这里到他们公寓附近也就两站，而且新建的公寓大楼都距离车站和主路很近，步行时间最多不超过十分钟，顶多五分钟吧。  
加加美并不吃惊有贺这种问题，家境情况在碰过几次面的有贺眼里没什么需要多解释的。他只是耸耸肩，完全不在意的耸耸肩，“叔叔这几天住在公司附近的单人公寓里。他按照工作情况，这边和那边换着住。要不然我也不会建安折腾这么晚，虽然我也请过假了。”  
有贺内心稍有吃惊，因为听起来加加美相当听他叔叔的话。这话他自然没开口感慨，始终维持了沉默姿态。  
同时加加美似乎被另一边长椅上坐着的乘客吸引。年轻人戴着耳机紧张的盯着手机，横过来的屏幕里音乐游戏的按键正在精准的捕捉拍子。  
加加美如同轻易被抓走注意力的小男孩，彻底忽略了另一边的有贺，歪着脑袋凑到那个人耳边盯着屏幕。有贺很想说他这样是不是很失礼，不过他们也不是那种亲密的关系，最后他干脆自己坐在这里不吭声。  
经过几分钟的“战斗”，游戏关卡成功，新的篇章开启。短小的视频掠过，那个玩游戏的年轻人才大功告成似的送客气，满足的挂着笑容取下耳机靠到电车椅子上。  
他很快发现凑过来的加加美，吓了一哆嗦。加加美却不以为然，乐呵呵的询问，“这个好玩吗？新发售不久，你已经玩到第六章了啊。刚才很精彩哦！”  
“哦…啊，谢谢。”那个人明显感到无措和不耐烦。  
“所以说，好玩吗？”  
面对加加美蓬荜生辉的眼睛，以及请追不舍的追问，那个人连连点了几次头。加加美立刻眉开眼笑的摊开手，相当投入的告诉对方，“后面更加精彩哦，内容也很感人。难度也会增加，你要加油！”  
那个人含糊的应了几声，下一站就匆匆下车了。加加美稍微对对方逃避式的状态感到失落，赌气似的拿鼻子哼出口气。但立马他就如同为之前的答案感到满足，乐着自顾自的发笑，随后又把目光投回给了有贺，“你玩吗？”  
“啊？”有贺一下子被拉回现实。  
加加美立马抬手指指电车上挂着的横幅广告，新的音乐游戏宣传就在上面。  
有贺看到过广告，也知道很流行。很多人都在玩，不过他并不喜欢玩游戏。  
“那你要试试看，”看得出来有贺没有玩过，加加美自己就顺着往下接话，算是找台阶下。  
“你也在玩吗？”有贺顿了几秒后终于开口，“那个人玩的时，你看完聊后似乎很开心。”  
此时加加美浑身气氛一转，顿时弄的半神秘，又半炫耀。他夸张的睁大眼，用手在嘴边遮住声音，情深凑到有贺耳边。压低的嗓音，却满满都是激动，“何止是玩？这可是我做的游戏啊。”  
有贺顿了几秒，反应过来时他自己都能察觉到自己脸上表情肯定发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
不过并不是张大嘴巴，一副震撼的样子。反而锁紧眉头，眯起眼，好好把刚才的信息塞进脑袋里复习。  
“你也不用这个表情吧…好恐怖…”加加美往后缩了缩脖子，干笑几声。“我这样让你那么吃惊吗？”  
“不….”有贺这才觉得这样子吓到了对方，低下头做了个呼吸。更何况对于对方隐藏的才华这反应时，实在是失态。但从现在开始，他对于加加美有个更新的认知。  
突然他想到了为何当时觉得对方的叔叔很眼熟。因为这不就是曾经杂志上看到过，目前国内最有名的游戏公司的CEO吗？  
“所以你叔叔…”  
“嗯！是雲井莲哦。”想是炫耀似的，加加美先挺起胸使劲点头，但又很怕被别人听到，立刻缩回来小小声点说了名字。  
尤其看到确认答案后，略微有点回不过神的有贺。加加美咧着嘴笑眯眯的冲他用手指比了个小树杈，接着开心了一晚上。

…

自那次接触后，短短两站的电车，加上走到公寓坐电梯的时间。在加加美带动话题的情况下，有贺难得说了说自己的工作的事情。  
三天后，加加美就到了有贺工作的咖啡店。  
其实有贺也知道那家公司的总部距离这条街并不远，然而走到这里也要经过几个路口。不过加加美却还是说这里位置相当不错，赞赏了有贺的咖啡，接着后来几日是不是会出现，把柜台出场里的点心点了一轮后，开始在这里吃午餐。  
就这样，有贺会在固定的时间看看加加美喜欢的位置是不是有其他客人在。如果恰好腾出，他会特意帮忙留位置。  
加加美已经在他面前自称常客了，甚至偶尔在电梯里遇到时，还会询问有没有新品。  
有贺不自觉的会同对方讲话。除了打招呼，也会主动说几句别的事情。  
这是他生活上细微的改进，他试着接纳了这个人。同时这个人也主动的开启了他封闭的门窗，给他带来了一种充盈感。  
他发现他越来越多的在别人面前主动有个更多柔和表情。  
在加加美面前，他笑过。听着加加美开玩笑，就藏不住的乐出来，甚至还会不自觉的吐槽几句。  
几乎半年的时间，加加美已经不再是他的陌生人。

比如现在，加加美就带着一个朋友来带他的店。  
很多时候加加美斗是一个人来，尤其是工作日的午休。偶尔加加美会带着公司的熟人来这里吃饭，偶尔约人碰面，不过次数很少。  
这个人有贺并没见过。穿着卫衣却把帽子罩在头上，背着电脑包，整体非常安静低沉。他只是沉默的跟在加加美身边，直到加加美同有贺欢快的打招呼，他才用眼神示意的打了招呼。  
虽然一大早客人并不多，加加美还是选了老位置。但刚放下背包，他就招呼对方跟着一起去了前台。“这里的点心都很棒，配咖啡很不错。咖啡我有推荐的，你需要我帮你点吗？你自己选也好，反正我请你。”  
“你选也行，但是不要太甜。”青年的活力显然在加加美面前就算是负值乐。声音轻柔弱小，如同没很多力气。  
他很安静的扫了一眼橱窗，认真的思考每样东西。本以为他会点什么的有贺站在了橱窗后，结果对方并没点吃的。  
“这个看着好好吃！”加加美自顾自的选东西，紧接着发现宝一样指着草莓酱意大利奶冻感叹。小小的杯子好比精致的布丁，乳白色的奶冻盛装其中，上面附着了一层含有果肉的店内自制草莓酱。  
卷发青年很快下定决定，“我就要这个和大杯焦糖拿铁，洒肉桂粉。Fruhling，你要试试这个吗？”他对身旁的通行者询问，指甲剪轻轻点了点奶冻前的玻璃。  
“我就不用了，”被问到的人摆了摆手。也许终于觉得在室内帽子碍事，抬手往后推了下去。  
黑色柔软柔顺的头发和他整体的气息一致，安静的往下流入。身上的蓝色也有着低沉的形象，体格即便被衣服遮挡，也显得消瘦。  
不过这个名字是怎么回事呢？有贺内心有点好奇。“Fruhling”听着可不是普通的日文名字。算了，这不是他该操心的事，于是他选择了遗忘。

此后加加美给对方要了一杯摩卡，就回到座位上去讨论事情。有贺并没有去偷听的爱好，更何况他还有工作。不过加加美在这里停留的时间比往日长，还要了一份意式香肠奶油焗饭，大口咀嚼起来。  
从气氛来看内容似乎很严肃。加加美虽然依旧显得轻松自在，可也好几次露出认真可靠的表情。  
而对面那个叫Fruhling的人，则带着忧郁和不安，苦苦思考过不少问题。  
只是这个问题最终还是得到了解决。最后加加美满足的拍了下手，开心的同对方握起手来。有贺内心存有疑问，却也没有那么多好奇，大概是妥协了什么吧？  
“那么准确时间我会告诉你的。我现在要去上班啦，谢谢你哦！”加加美在桌子上留下钱，就先一步挥手快步从店里离开。  
而被留下来的青年，最终又一次站在了柜台前。“请给我一杯带走，”他指了指最后剩下的两杯意大利奶冻，却没怎么同有贺对视。  
面对刚才拒绝现在却选择买的对方，有贺不多询问理由。他营业性的缓和表情，给了相对温和的声音，“你会喜欢的。”  
“啊…不，是给我室友的…”青年轻声做了解释，那过东西付款后，就匆匆离开。  
真是与加加美性格相反的人。有贺如此想着，把没有奶冻而空掉的托盘从冷柜里抽出，回到了工作的状态。  
一边去收拾加加美留下的桌子，他一边回头喊了声厨房，“柚木，意大利奶冻和水果蛋挞这两层麻烦你补一下。”  
紧接着门再次被推开，铃声伴随客人进来的脚步。The Third咖啡店的一日，才刚刚开始忙碌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［注：开头提到的小提琴手是间宫。有贺以前室友的友人，是Hangedman。演唱会是周与桧贺山与大场的乐队，在三栖的酒吧举行。最后时间线接上一篇，加加美同淮斗来这里讨论了工作。结尾打工大学生小太郎有名字酱油］


	12. 11－分离开的片头

便利店里面的热狗肠烤箱还在嗡嗡嗡的转着，另一边关东煮的小外卖盒已经卖出去了好几份。  
春斗身前围着海蓝色的连身围裙，从餐台后方绕出，顺手将一次性手套取下来丢入垃圾桶。随后他确认没有客人要继续购买关东煮后，便蹲到了店另一端的货架旁，继续把刚进的糖果分货到架子上。  
只不过他刚起身把抱在怀里的一堆糖一点点摆在上去时，就立马听到了电动门打开时的叮咚声。虽然有些麻烦，可他反射性带上迎客的笑容喊到“欢迎光临”，却发现进来的人是自己的哥哥。  
不等淮斗从店里找到弟弟的影子，春斗已经捏着货物快步过货架，探出头半惊喜半吓唬对方的打了招呼。

“找到了新的工作了呀！恭喜！”  
听了对方是因何事来到这里看他的，春斗感慨万分。同时他还瞥了眼店尽头的办公室，确认店主珀还在里面打电话，这才好好放松了站姿杵在这里聊天。  
“收入也很不错。”就如同刚就业的人，淮斗口吻里的期待与展望也很明显。  
他在弟弟面前显露出来格外轻巧活泼的一面，却也不忘挂上了兄长的一面。他从头到尾好好打量了春斗一翻，毕竟这是他第一次拜访弟弟打工的地方。“春斗穿成这样还是有模有样的呀。”  
“这只是普通的便利店制服而已，穿起来没什么吧？”虽然压低了声音怕老板发现，但春斗还是不自觉的快速反驳回去，好下间嗓音亮起不少，“相比这个，游戏公司那种大地方肯定要穿的很规矩吧？哥哥真的有那种西装吗？领带呢？我倒是很想看看你穿起来是不是也有模有样呀！”  
结果淮斗只好不失尴尬的笑了下，略显羞涩的别开头。修过的刘海再也没法帮他藏起不好意思地脸红，但他腼腆中也不多藏的给予坦白，“这件事会和护商量的…毕竟他工作时穿着也很讲究，应该会有好的意见吧。”  
“但是气质也要配合得上才行。”  
“我会配合得上啦！”  
“真的吗？”  
两个人小声斗起来，春斗还一边看着哥哥，一边侧过身把自己藏到淮斗能挡住的角度，以免被发现在偷懒。“下次穿上让我看看，发个照片什么的。”  
“唔…我知道了。”

虽然是因要与加加美面谈所以才来这一带的，但看望春斗本来就在淮斗的计划当中。更何况他也没料到会恰好赶上对方当班，毕竟他有一半以为对方今天这点可能大学有课。这份幸运从思念弟弟的心情中升华，使得淮斗露出毫无掩饰的清爽与灿烂。  
“护也想说抽时间来看看你打工的情况，可是他很忙。不过他说有时间大家一起火锅，你不是也很久没回家了吗？”  
这种家庭的对话，最近这段时间除了电话里和短信中，感觉很久没真面对面说了。  
那种富含感情和思绪，还有嘱咐于关心的想法，不是外人所能让淮斗展现出来。  
淮斗其实眼睛很大，却总在低调与内敛下变得暗淡且充满距离。然而此时他双瞳里无不充满光亮同期待，填满见到亲人时的和蔼亲密。  
幸运的是，春斗也没提出来任何课程或者学习以及有约的借口婉拒，反而好好思考了几秒，慎重的给出回应，“应该没问题。恰好明天就能把课题要准备的东西做完，我不会再多安排其他事啦。到时候我会告诉你时间的。啊，对！护也很忙的吧？如果知道他的排班就告诉我吧，好对上时间。”  
“OK，”淮斗兴奋的比了一个手势，这样少见的姿势宛如映照出他内心欣喜的小表情。只不过他很快想起来还有另一件事，又让气氛回到了谨慎当中，“你还记得护提到的高野吧？他说他也想邀请高野来家里一起吃。”不好意思的咬咬嘴唇，淮斗在小心确认，“你会介意吗？有被人在…听他说，对方是个很不错的人。”  
“我不介意哦，毕竟听护也提到不止一次，我也想见见是怎么样的人。”没想到春斗答应的相当直爽，甚至他还不忘热情的补充，“咱们家火锅就那么几样，也去问问那个人喜欢吃什么吧，记得一起买了。”  
“我知道啦。”  
这就好比当年上学时，提前约好暑假一起去哪里旅行，一起准备什么样的东西相同。与小时候兴奋的心情完全一致，此时也蔓延在兄弟俩间。淮斗好久都没如此开心的同弟弟探讨过这类型事情，音调都变得有些不同。

此时拧动门把手的开门声好比给春斗打了一个警铃，他立马低下蹭回到刚才的货架前继续摆放手里的糖。  
淮斗了然的回过头，看到珀已经从办公室出来。虽然还在用手机发短信，不过春斗看起来并不希望被当做在偷懒，也不想拿自己哥哥来就当作借口。  
于是淮斗好心的配合对方，也跟到货架那里站在一旁。抬手随便拿起来管薄荷糖，在手里端详了下才放回去，如同没选好买哪一个的客人。不过他演的倒是很不自然，毕竟他可不擅长这种事，看得春斗偷偷笑话起来。  
“好了，我还继续打工。很多货物还没补。我会联系你的，”抢在淮斗制止他偷笑前，春斗如此说道。而他脚边的确还有几盒子不同品牌的糖果商品，看来需要花费好几段时间来完成。  
淮斗也不想打扰对方，但却想到自己来时从咖啡店买了点心。所以他不假思索的抬起乳黄色的蛋糕纸盒，却忘记两杯意大利奶冻分给护和春斗的话自己就没有。“我刚才买了意大利奶冻，那家店很好吃。给你一个吧——”  
刚要打开盒子，谁知手就立马被春斗按住。  
春斗好笑的面对自己哥哥这种单方面想着自己，根本不在乎周围的天然一面。大概感慨这是他自己才会瞧见的特权，笑盈盈的摇摇头，“我还在工作，你让我存哪里呀？拿回去和护一起分吧！”说完不忘冲淮斗眨眨眼，“这家店我知道哦，去过。下次还是让我来推荐别的给你吧。”  
也是，相比自己偶尔来，在这附近打工和学习的春斗要比他清楚多了。面对自家人也不客气，淮斗乖乖把盒子扣好，羞涩的点点头。  
“那么工作加油，我先走啦。”  
随后离开这条货架过道前，淮斗不忘回头对上春斗没移开的目光，抬手在耳边比了一个电话的手势，并小孩子气的比了个“记得打电话”的口型。  
而春斗也很配合的调皮眨眼，咧着嘴比了比电话手势，又遮遮掩掩地快速挥挥手。  
待淮斗离开店里，听到珀那声活力不多的“谢谢光顾”伴随门打开的提示铃响起，春斗这才立马转回目光，好在老板发现之前快速把糖塞入架子的相应位置。

…

这一日的早晨来得祥和平静，过去时却并不再是缓慢悠扬的曲调。加演出起伏细的小旋律，组合起来编织成了复杂波澜的篇章。  
每日在同样的地方工作，就会感觉到每一日都有不同的节奏穿插在生活里。偶尔这位客人出现得频繁，偶尔这样东西买得很好，偶尔点这款咖啡的人格外多。  
自从早上加加美带来的那位熟人在离开前买走了早上第一批最后两杯意大利奶冻后，今日买意大利奶冻的客人格外多。  
有贺工作的店准备了三种不同口味的奶冻。草莓，芒果和榛子。结果今天全都卖断了货，甚至明日也没有补给。他不得不决定明日橱窗里的甜品提前更新，把本来下周才决定摆上来的马卡龙提前摆出来。  
这里的老板经常身在海外，时常把店交给有贺以及另一名老员工管理。有贺作为咖啡师，同时还兼职这种事，他也没多说，毕竟工资自然也比普通职位的要高。  
所以今日他把明日要求做的改善写了一张条子，便贴在了收银台电脑前的小板子上。

“一会柚木还要来的吧？”拿起今日的员工日程表，有贺扫到最后加入的两名打工大学生的名字。  
“训练结束后就会来。”站在他一旁正把洗干净的咖啡杯一个一个摆到咖啡机上面的架子的，就是其中一名学生——小暮洵 。  
小暮同柚木一个大学，虽然专业并不一样。不过这层关系似乎在高中就有，所以到大学也很熟悉。只不过柚木是未来向着国际柔道选手的目标去的，每日的训练从未停过，所以打工时间也比小暮要少。  
对于有学业的学生来说，打工安排时间总是非常麻烦。不光要给学校课程以及考试让路，还有可能因为时间短起不到作用，离职的也快。  
有贺当初本来没想雇佣柚木的，但是最开始在他这里打工的是小暮。后来小暮把柚木叫了过来，原因是因为当时缺人，有贺他们希望有能运货并帮忙搬运整理后方小仓库的人，柚木小太郎刚好能胜任这种体力活。  
不过当真正做起来后，有贺发现柚木其实并不只是运动神经出色，还直觉敏感，学习很快，待人优异，意外的有领带担当，很受客人喜爱。  
柚木在学校人缘也非常好。因为自从他工作后，大学和高中的朋友时常来这里。客人会带来更多客人，这家店的生意瞬间便得更加兴隆。  
但作为员工的有贺来说，闲着虽不好，为了工资也需要努力管理和招揽客人，可任谁也不是完全喜欢忙碌的。所以有贺继续让柚木在这里工作的原因，纯属是因为他喜欢柚木这个人，并不是为了别的。  
今天柚木因周五上午没课所以一早就来打工。中午离开是因为下午有一节课，接着还有柔道的训练。只是柚木自知自己上班时间很短，给排班和工作地点所需带来不必要的麻烦，所以他决定训练后还来继续上两个小时，代替不愿排班到很晚的员工工作。  
到底来说这里只是一家很小的咖啡店，不是多么大的餐厅或者连锁店，管理也不那么多层和麻烦，于是有贺答应了对方这样来回跑的要求。唯一的一点就是，柚木每周五都需要按照这个时间来，负责安排他工作会变的非常难。

“对了，今天下班会很晚，如果你们饿了的话，面包可以拿走一两个当晚餐或者明日早点。”有贺临走前把话传给了小暮。  
小暮点点头，和往日一样感情波动看起来并不大，却总是能认真的接收所有收到的任务要求，一丝不苟地完成。老老实实学习和工作，并且能随时进入状态，有贺对于小暮还是非常欣赏的。  
即便小暮只是打工的学生，同有贺却也接触了几个月，有贺还是会不自觉的对这位年轻人非常照顾。  
他们彼此虽然因为工作所需靠换过联系方式，不过工作外并没有联系过。唯一一次是因为淡季不忙，有贺代替老板约这里工作的员工一起出去吃过晚餐。令他意外的是，小暮酒量极其差，后来他不得不把因为训练没能来参加的柚木叫来，晚餐结束后让对方帮忙打车把小暮送回了家。  
那晚小暮在餐桌上抓着他让他叫自己洵洵，这事有贺觉得要是清醒后的小暮知道了会不会觉得很丢脸，就没再提起过。  
他多多少少有点读不透这位不善感情展露的年轻人，虽然他自己也没资格这样评价就是了。于是他最后还是没告诉对方醉酒后要求了什么，却在自己的手机列表把“小暮洵”后方加了一个括号写着“洵洵”，提醒自己要是哪日想起来觉得妥当了再去询问吧。  
这自然代表他没有讨厌小暮。虽然喝醉酒麻烦了点，却意外的很可爱。  
作为长辈的他，面对还没毕业彻底踏入社会的小暮，所有的安分性格，以及没彻底成形的成熟部分，既欣慰又好奇。他甚至会被小暮和柚木带动，偶尔加入闲聊。要知道，让有贺凉随口闲聊的机会可是非常少的。

…

最近随着天气今日转凉，有贺那件英伦风黑色呢子大衣穿在身上，把他整个人高挑结实的身体被挺得笔直。他的骨架彻底把衣服的硬度撑起来。一身黑的样子倒是与他毫无违和感，或者说这是最合适不过的了，反而令他显得要更加富有气质。  
虽然还不到围围巾的时候，可他里面黑色高领毛衣将他能被挡住的地方都遮了起来。  
此时天色刚暗，落日也慢慢藏了起来，给都市挂上夜晚的色调。有贺已经工作了一天，虽然他负责管理，不过这时候也该委托给另一名人员，让自己早点回家休息。  
只是他还没走，就恰好遇到客人结账。算是顺手吧，虽然已经打卡下班，他还是很耐心的站在电脑前帮忙收了钱。  
本来习惯性的询问今日用餐如何，却发现对方提着一大堆购物的东西，拿着电话快速聊着什么。话题里充斥着“歌曲”，“练习”，还有“乐谱”相关的事。口吻听起来性格并不亲和，有贺干脆还是闭上了嘴。

谁知那个人刚出去不久，同员工打完招呼的有贺就发现前台柜子前方的小台子上落下了一副墨镜。他很快认出来时刚才那位客人的，当时对方为了能掏出来信用卡刷卡，所以把墨镜摆放在了那里，却忘记拿。  
前台他们摆放了小盆栽还有装饰品作为点缀，却也是因为这样把墨镜给挡住，几乎没有人很快反应过来。  
有贺二话没说拿起墨镜冲出门，至少他觉得如果还能望见那个身影的话，也许还有追上去的机会。瘦高的身体，夸张潮流的打扮，还有帽子以及那堆购物袋，应该不是难找的目标。  
可他刚推开门踏出去，转弯就和一位刚要抬手拉门进来的客人撞在了一起。  
比他矮了一头的男性差点往后倒去。所幸两人都算反应很快，撞上的瞬间彼此侧身调整姿势抓住了门框，因此都没跌倒。  
“抱歉，没事吧？”有贺立马放弃追赶的念头，先把注意力放在了客人身上。只是他迅速意识到自己此时并没穿着制服，所以店员的身份也不会被认出来，而他的口吻用词格外的严禁专业。  
“我倒是没事，不过看来你有很着急的事呀。真是吓我一跳，”对方不是难缠的人，宽宏大量的摆摆手。  
要说刚才有贺那一下撞得算恨，毕竟青年也是扶了下门后才跌跌撞撞踩稳了脚步，站起来后看出来有点蒙，大概没料到会突然受到这样的撞击。  
有贺张张嘴，不打算就这样符合一句“是啊，我有很着急的事”。毕竟撞了人是他匆忙间的不好，不想随便拿过来理由摆脱责任，更不希望被对方误会成是因为这个意外让他错过了追上去的机会。  
最终不善于多言解释的有贺，干脆还是放弃了说太多的话。他简单明了的再次道歉，侧身让出道路，把门继续撑开示意位对方开门让其进来。  
这是对方第二个没料到的地方。矮小的青年略微吃惊的眨眨眼，接着好笑的咧嘴哈哈笑了几声，多少有些吃惊，却又掩饰尴尬。  
“你不用这样，不过谢啦。”认为这是有贺致歉的一种方式，于是青年虽然被这番行多少吓到，但还是接受了。  
只见青年留下这句道谢便走入店内，心情却分明已经好转。

有贺此刻再看向街道，要找的目标早就没了踪影。先说因为太阳落山，所以天色渐晚，已经让他无法从这热闹商业街来往人群里轻易分辨出来人们的衣服。再来就是那个人大概早就离开，根本没发现类似的人，有贺更不可能为此满大街的去寻。  
所以最后剩下的唯一能做的，就是把墨镜收入前台的抽屉中，同过去客人落下去没来认领的遗失物放在一起，但愿那名客人能想起来回这里拿。  
他把这件事告诉了小暮，形容了对方的样子。抱着一会也许对方会回来找的可能性，让小暮稍微留意。庆幸的就是小暮记得那名客人，而且还给对方上过餐。

“对了，小暮。”有贺注意到什么，遮不住笑的唤了声。  
小暮立刻如同一只听话的幼犬似的抬起头。每次当被点名，他都会老实的给出回应，一副专注聆听的样子投来目光。那份耐心和听从的劲，总会让所有人猜测他曾经在学校中是否是三好学生或者班长一类的角色。  
“沾到了。”有贺抬手指了指嘴角。  
小暮如同被戳破似的，刚才那幅工作面具一下子就裂出点惊慌和不妙。抬手抹抹嘴角，抖下来几颗饼干渣。像是那玩意有电，小暮赶紧搓搓手指把渣子弄掉。等抿住嘴再度对上目光时，换成了一副等着被训话的努力样。  
“要是现在饿了就去吃个面包吧，”有贺被他弄的好笑。但没过于严厉的批评对方在自己刚走那么一会就往嘴巴里塞了块小饼干的举动，却也暗中算是叮嘱，“放学后不是还没吃过东西吗。”  
不打算让对方继续尴尬，离开的有贺内心忍不住反问自己是不是过于放纵这些年轻人。  
只是等他出了门，便将刚才墨镜引来的一系列插曲丢去脑后。暗中盘算着晚饭买什么食材，有贺转身笔直向着超市方向步去。


	13. 12－被捡到的钥匙

《我回家前，你必须把桌子上的垃圾收拾干净！》  
海棠锐利一只手打字的技能MAX，大拇指宣泄内心不满的敲击手机触屏荧幕，并且为了不让手机掉落连胳膊也跟着手机的方向倾斜。从后方看过来，他绷紧抖动的肩膀，就像是气疯了一样。  
不过这件事他都已经经历了那么多年，现在依旧会为了家里的糖纸抱怨。只是顶多就是斗嘴的平日兴致，时而把这个当作闲聊抛给熟悉的朋友们津津乐道。  
但不论他能对御津见珀吼多大声，但他都会轻易被折腾得笑出来，只剩下满嘴无奈的吐槽。而这件事往往都会不见踪影，剩下的就是他们和平的同居生活，甚至会升级为婚后模式。  
如今不论多少熟人询问他们怎么还不结婚，他们也会把这个当作无谓的话题来，并不在乎。因为他们每日都当作婚后来生活，五年的时间在他们的相处速度里，早就不是青涩的交往，结婚这种形式也都被淡化，扎扎实实的相处早已在两人间根深蒂固。  
此时没能及时收到回复，他也知道自己的恋人此时大概正处于繁忙期。一到下班高峰期，各种食品供应的地方应该都会人流攒动，忙得手软。  
所幸最近珀雇了新的打工学生，据说是个能干的孩子。这种私人便利店也没多么大的规矩，锐利上次开车去等珀官店回家时，也碰到过那个恰好下班离开的学生，看起来是个聪明伶俐的人。  
锐利有想过让珀邀请对方来家里吃饭，只是一想到家里垃圾场的画面，他又立马作罢了。所谓“家丑不可外扬”，这样的画面还是不透露给更多人欣赏为好。  
此时会想到这件事，又想到他刚才发的信息。脑子里的画面就是今早他上班前看到的画面，提早出门去进货的珀，给他的餐桌上留下了饼干碎屑和糖果包装，他真的不知道对方早饭这样真的可以营养均衡吗？一起生活，锐利百分之百担忧这件事，他们之间也不是没下厨过，可惜就是几乎太少，两人手艺都实在不敢恭维。相比在家里吃，很多时候都是外面带回来的食物居多，拯救了他们。

哗啦一声传来——  
本来刚抵达目的地的锐利，还在一边脑子里对珀的糖纸进行着无声的抱怨和宣泄，就觉得鞋底前踩到了什么。金属硬度随着重量推动一滑，发出了特有的响动。  
迈出去的脚顺着地方的滑动没踩稳，锐利立刻发出不高也不全的叫声，平衡往前一把抓住了店门。本来只是下班顺路来这里吃饭，谁知他反而差点脑门撞门上。  
锐利下意识护住手机攥紧，抬起拎公文包的指头勾住了门把手。不过撞着笔记本电脑的公文包可不轻，还真的没承受住便从他手指上脱落。吓得他立刻抬腿膝盖顶上门板，代替手去托住公文包。接着浑身往前一压，总算把公文包挤在了门和身体中间，没让其掉落地上。  
锐利这才松了口气，抽出机会把手机揣回兜，将重要的公文包慎重拎起，好好看看西装的袖子是不是被蹭脏了。不过这一来，也让他来得及低头看向地面，刚才滑了他一跤的金属小物是只钥匙。  
大概被踩了后又被踢到，钥匙往前撞在门下方的槛上，弹开后此时歪在他的皮鞋旁。这怎么看都不可能是别人放在这的，而钥匙意味的重要性已经下意识的在锐利闹钟警铃大作，想必丢失的人此时正在发愁，害得想到这件事的锐利立马捡起来张望。  
可这钥匙显然不是刚落下的，更何况周围也没看到有人在找东西，也没有人赶回来取。这茫茫人海的都市，锐利不可能凭着想象力就能搜查到钥匙的主人，他又没有读取物品记忆的超能力。  
于是他站在这里，一副无可奈的样子盯着钥匙。但至少他还想到唯一可行的办法，虽不能知运气如何，可他也爱莫能助，只好祈祷钥匙能物归原主。  
他进入店内，直径走去收银台。只不过没料到的是，收银台前戴着眼镜的年轻小伙，迎着他后竟冷静的冒出句，“您还好吧？撞到了吗？”  
“额…”锐利想了想自己刚才经历了什么，不知情的店员大概只能隔着玻璃门，注意到一个人连人带包一齐贴在了他们家门上吧？这想想也太尴尬了！  
不过锐利也没必要一口一口的给予解释纠正，所以只能压下吐槽狼狈的内心，无奈的咧的乐乐，连忙摆摆手，“没事，只是个意外。对了，这个。”他边竖起钥匙，边侧身用拎包的手横出一根手指示意去门口。“在门口捡到了一把钥匙，要不是它，我也不会滑倒。但我也不知道该怎么办，也许是你们这里的客人掉的，所以拿过来给你。”  
谁知店员突然大脑短路似的，盯着那把钥匙，默默杵在收银台后方一动不动。锐利不懂他在想什么，而或者发生了什么，以为这钥匙隐藏了什么天大的秘密。所以他古怪的瞧着那名年轻店员，歪头不禁挑起眉毛小心翼翼的询问，“你…还好？”  
对方如梦初醒，掩饰性质的抬手从两边扶了下镜框。别说，他把眼镜调整架好的动作格外有书生气质，老实认真的脸蛋细看还挺清秀，多少出乎锐利意料。  
“那我为您收下了，”店员没做任何多余的解释，毕恭毕敬的取走钥匙，拉开抽屉最角落的那层放了进去。“我们会将其储存在这里，如果有客人来询问并提供相应外贸信息核对，我们会送过去。请您放心。”  
听着如此官方句式的回答，锐利差点笑出来，好在憋住了。内心感慨这孩子看着应该还是名学生，却行为举动如此成熟规划，不知以后上社会工作后会不会被工作压榨到起不来。  
但这都和他没关，所以也算是完成了一件事，锐利轻轻松松的耸耸肩，并竖起一根手指，“那下面该轮到我了。一个人。我能选靠窗的座位吗？”

…

到底今天有多少人落下东西啊？当小暮发现眼前的客人也是来送别人落下的钥匙时，他不禁有些脑当机，情不自禁的开始在内心感慨。  
回忆今日不光有人差点落下钱包，或帽子，还有耳机，好在都被他追上，要不然就是人来打电话确认认领。而晚上有贺前辈送来了客人忘记的墨镜，现在又来了钥匙，并且这把钥匙还不确定是不是他们的客人的，真是弄得小暮头大。  
他还是选择收下来，毕竟是客人的可能性很大，他也只能一起期望有人能来找。只是钥匙这种东西，和钱包手机这类一样，都是丢失后会立刻造成麻烦的，所以他还是希望这把钥匙能尽快有人来取。  
不过他先要注意的就是自己刚才突然走神，造成的尴尬局面。也不清楚自己刚才露出了怎么样的表情，却着实有些丢脸。  
他立刻装作没发生一般处理了事务，并领着客人到了窗边的座位。对方虽然比他矮，也有着似乎不同于年龄的样貌，却已经是位工作的有经验人士。上班族规矩的打扮并没有太多不协调，甚至带有种令人放心的负责可靠感，并且看起来很好相处。  
此时店门推开，本以为是客人，却发现是柚木小太郎。看来已经到了柚木打工的时间，对方刚完成训练，却看似并没太过疲倦。并且能分辨出柚木还是冲了澡换了衣服，浑身干净利落，手里提着整理好的柔道服。  
柚木露出清爽礼貌的笑容，并不太宣扬，却在碰上目光后同熟人小暮安静的打了招呼。他这个人有着亢奋活力的一面，同时也有礼貌会照顾人的一面，可以读懂气氛并且保守规矩，同第一印象总会有所不同。

“没有吃晚饭的话，有贺前辈说我们可以吃点面包。”小暮给后厨下完单后进来，看到柚木非常有效率的换好制服，坚实的身体撑起布料，下方隐藏的肌肉好似会突破出来似的，线条无法被忽略。  
“正是我需要的，谢啦。虽然刚才顺路吃了点，不过今天训练强度可不一般。”这样说着，柚木在开始工作前先烧水决定冲杯茶，并且从今日店里做多没买出去的格式面包中取走块蓝莓松饼咬了起来。  
小暮忙着去给新来的客人点单上菜，等他回来后，柚木已经吃完开始帮忙洗碗。小暮此时有时间，便拿起空水槽里干净的餐具，帮忙摆回原处。  
“对了，小暮。”柚木忽然唤回小暮的注意力，却手里工作都没停止。“年底的全国大赛就要临近，最近训练强度和时间都增加，我后面也许回来上班的时间很少。”虽然说的很果断，却还是略显歉意，毕竟这很突然，最开始也是小暮推荐他来的，“我前天和有贺前辈说过啦，不过我想我只能再工作一个月。往后打算辞职，课程结束后专心训练。”  
要说不吃惊也不是不可能，毕竟小暮没料到这点，而在告知他之前，柚木先找了有贺。不过平日按照课程和训练的情况，柚木还来打工，小暮也时常会询问他还行不行，所以这样一想也不会觉得奇怪。  
“不过有贺前辈问我要不要介绍点人来打工，我并没有什么人推荐，毕竟我主要认识的大家都在忙着训练。”停下手里的动作，柚木露出些许为难。令他苦恼的事情可不算太多，这叫小暮默默凝视同时也格外关注。“小暮有什么推荐的人吗？”  
想不到问题忽然丢给了自己，不由一愣。但他本身情绪反应就不明显，此时也只是保持平静的样子停下动作，且适应很强的顺着话题进入到思考中。  
只不过他不像柚木那样容易交友，扩展人缘，一时之间也想不到大学里有能继续推荐来这里的人。就连当初认识柚木，也是柚木主动的。  
“虽然我是想到一个人，既不是柔道部的，也不是我们系的。是以前就认识的人…不过和咱们不是一个大学，现在联系也不多。”在小暮沉默思考时，柚木自说自话的继续了话题，但手里的工作也像是心思情绪起伏的写照，稍显得快速许多。“但万夜他说话很不客气，肯定不合适在外面工作。他身体也不好，厨房也做不了。虽然不知道他现在忙什么，但他现在在音乐学院上学。至少我认为他不合适这样的工作，肯定无法推荐来。”  
小暮可不认识“万夜”，名字一出来差点没反应过来。然而他也知道这就是柚木过去认识的人，虽不知道他们在最近没联系后关系保持得如何，可从柚木眼底倒是多少觉得柚木好似心怀些许遗憾。  
“你很想他吗？”其实小暮老实的性格，偶尔比柚木说话还直白。  
此刻他坦率到让柚木顿时瞠目结舌，而他自己则浑然不知。柚木独自张着嘴巴几秒，这才算是缓过神。他把手里洗干净的盘子插入空水槽的格子间，抽出一场纸边擦手边苦恼的撇撇嘴。“说不在意不可能…因为是青梅竹马。不过…算了。这话题先不说。倒是你有可以推荐打工的人吗？”  
完全没料到柚木刚开口没几句，就突然断了话！？柚木像是有话一言难尽，往日开朗爽快的样子全无，如同遇到难题却不愿求助解答。而更糟糕的是，话题转回前面的问题，硬是回到了小暮。  
小暮也很无奈，但他还是尽可能为对方提供答案，“说到想到的人，虽然我也想到一个，不过现在也没法工作。”小暮脑子里冒出来的人，记忆中还带着慢慢岁月感。其实现在让他形容对方是个怎么样的人，他能回忆起关于画面面的画面也都是几年前的了。  
这次反过来，柚木望着忽然话讲到一半沉默的小暮也是一愣，但更多是担心。他揉着手里湿掉的纸团，小心靠近偏头观察小暮的脸。“喂…你和他发生什么了吗？”  
小暮眨眨眼回过神，接着好似吸了口气调整状态，开口语调倒是听不出多大变化。“并没发生什么，”他自己没有注意到，每当别开话题时，他总会用手扶正没必要调整位置的镜框，遮掩过去。“以前认识的人，比我年长，长得帅气。不过几年前因为身体关系去了海外治疗，后来在海外学习，现在不在国内。”  
“哦…”虽知道小暮大部分时间对于有必要的事情都会讲话坦白，可是柚木也没理解为什么突然还附带了那么多信息给他听。该如何接话他不知道，只好露出好比接收了一堆隐私话题的样子，简短的应了声。  
小暮倒是没有理解到自己说出来了太多，好比一定需要前情提示的强迫症，他边给自己杯子里倒水，边扫了眼外面，确认这个点也就两桌客人后才继续风平浪静的“讲起故事”，浑然不知柚木并不懂他干什么要说这么多。  
“他一直和他的那位父亲关系不好，毕业后工作一段时间后决定回国。这边还住着他的另一位父亲和哥哥，似乎打算回来住，在这边找新的发展。”小暮叽里咕噜说一堆，这才进入正题，好好看向自己的同学，“他之前说今年内也许会回来，到时候找工作前，想找地方先打工，也许可以推荐这里…不过我并不知道他何时回来，他也不可能现在来店里帮忙。”  
柚木一时无法接着话题下去，不知声了。可能是突然接收太多陌生人的背景信息，令他情不自禁的在脑子消化同时，刻画了下那个人的样子。  
可惜到头来结果还是没有，因为他们本来谈话的目的在于给店里找新人。

相比平静叙述那么多的小暮，柚木一边在脑中排除掉这个人选，一边捕捉到了另一个词。忽然冒出来的答案害得柚木混乱了下，“另一位父亲…？”  
小暮到是心平气和，又拿出来汇报的态度，宛如上课被提问似的认真作答，“嗯。他和他的哥哥都是被领养回来的，他们家是同性家庭。开的公司很有名，海外也有，所以两位家长经常两边跑。”  
小暮顺便还把公司名字说出来，的确相当有名，震得柚木又是一愣。想不到是这样的大人物家庭成员？小暮也是厉害。  
可到头来，这些信息说出来也没太大作用。他们又不是能去别人公司把人挖来当后厨的。不过现在这家咖啡店也不是柚木开的，所以他也没必要因为找不到人而在这里死命发愁。  
既然他们都没人选，干脆就让这话题结束吧，答案自然是零。  
柚木把小暮提到的人那个稍有意外的家庭背影给丢去脑后不再思考，努力让自己去思考别的事情，“到时候如果他回来想来的话，你再同有贺前辈沟通吧。”

此后两个人在晚班时期进入到了闲聊中，彻底放松。  
“对了，一会下班要去吃点什么吗？这个时间也就麦当劳那种地方开着吧。”把餐送出去的柚木回来后，瞧见时钟的时间，立刻给出提案。  
“我明日还要早起去图书馆和同组的搭档做课题，需要早睡。明日就要做完，所以早回家要准备好材料。”小暮不多想的就拒绝，完全是按照安排好的日程行动的老实人。“而且刚才我已经吃过了，吃了两块面包。”  
“行吧，”运动量很足的柚木吃的比小暮要多，但这个加餐的面包刚才下肚，其实也没那么饿。如果去麦当劳，顶多是宵夜，他会愿意为那份卡路里一路慢跑回家，也就不知道几点了。既然可吃可不吃，他也就顺着小暮干脆不吃了，“那下班就一起走，去车站那边吧。话说，你们俄语系课题好多。”  
小暮稍稍掂量自己的课业，顺势拿过倒满热水的杯子到嘴边吹吹。袅袅升起的蒸汽将他镜框下方染上层蒸汽，正面看过去还真有点可爱。  
他拿出手机扫了一眼今日同一起做课题的搭档进行的短信，上面写着明日约好的时间。通信人一览的名字——“悠里春斗”旁边还有个括号，里面标注着课题题目，是小暮独有严谨的人物备注。  
约好明日开始时间是早上九点，预测完成也就该下午了。说真的，课业繁忙。  
“因为这学期我选了司马教授的国际政治与历史，还参与了他每月负责的俄语全语教学交流组。所以明天除了做他课上的题目，还要负责给交流组下一次活动的准备的一篇俄语文章进行翻译。”  
“果然俄语系是咱们学校最难的一个系。”柚木感慨得事不关己，笑盈盈的用力拍拍小暮肩，殊不知差点把小暮杯子里的茶水震出来，“明日加油吧！”  
险些被烫到的小暮努力架紧胳膊生怕水珠迸出来溅到手上，赶紧在对方松手后凑过去喝了一口杯子里过高的水位，结果热得舌头发麻。  
蒸汽又一次糊上眼镜，没想此时恰好之前的上班族已经吃完要结账，小暮只好戴着那张泛白的眼镜镜片走出去，显得既呆萌又可笑。

今日最后的工作就到此为止，只可惜直到下班前，也没人来认领走那把钥匙。

…

有贺凉遇到了天大的麻烦，那就是他的钥匙不见了。  
大衣和裤子都寻遍，甚至翻开他并不认为在里面的钱包，也没见到钥匙的影子。  
他觉得能落下的地方有几个可能性，一个是店里，一个是超市。可惜因为下班晚的关系，现在两处都到了关门时间，去也是白去。  
店可以明早去，超市就只能等着午休了。至于为何会丢失，也有很多可能，比如他忘记之类的。不过他也想到另一个可能性，就是今天他拿着墨镜追客人时钥匙就在裤兜里，这款裤子兜很浅，大概那时候撞掉的。  
板着脸暗暗叹口气，他站在自己门前略是尴尬。于是他选择回到电梯里一路往一楼大厅坐，同时拿出手机翻找公寓管理员的电话。  
这个时间管理员应该下班，但却能随时提供帮助。不过那个人并不住在这里，要找也只能等着把人叫过来。真的是，明明是不错的公寓，管理员却找起来服务不方便。  
《喂～喂～》  
“百籁先生，我是——”  
《现在momo没有时间哦～有非——常重要的事！很抱歉不能接电话。希望你还能打给我！留言的话，我一定会听——哔——…》  
谁知充满活力高音的自我设定的语音提示冒出来，刺痛了有贺的耳朵。不过这不是第一次发生，只是对方这句过长而被时间限制砍掉的录音还是没修改。  
没办法，他也没法穿过电话去找人，只好简单的留言告诉对方自己钥匙落在别处，希望对方来开门。留给他能做的事情，便是坐在大厅那装饰有品位的沙发上，等着管理员听到语音后来帮他。

然而有贺不光无法料到今晚会丢了钥匙，还更加无法料到出现在他眼前得人不是管理员百籁，而是加加美。  
不过加加美同这件事一点关系都没有，完全是一副同朋友出去high过才回来的装扮，应该还喝了一点酒。  
当看到坐在大厅沙发上的有贺时，加加美还稍微眯起眼仔细认了认。待对上眼后，他立马凑过去一屁股坐到了有贺旁边。  
虽然从走路状态上就能被看出喝了点酒，不过加加美很清醒。只是他的兴致大概还在酒精作用下还没褪去，表现力高了几度。尤其是近处能闻到酒后的刺鼻气味，令有贺稍微绷起脸。  
加加美眨眨眼看看周围空荡荡的大堂，歪过身子试探了下，“等人？”  
“管理员。因为钥匙落在上班的地方了，”还不确认丢没丢，有贺多少也是要面子的，就找了这个不确定因素当借口，“没法进屋。”  
“啊…”加加美往天花板出翻了翻眼珠，脑子里把这话拼凑了下。接着用并不是多为有贺着急，而是有点幸灾乐祸，还附和的随口安慰了句，“挺惨的。”  
“…嗯…”  
是挺惨的，尤其是口袋里买的肉，有贺现在很想把它冻进冰柜。可这话怎么能说出口？更何况这时间若不是加加美出现，他就一个人孤零零的呆在这里，很是奇怪。假设百籁今晚没看到信息，那他过一个小时后可能会叫锁匠来家里开锁。  
“呐，干脆来我家吧！”突然间，仿佛这是一个最聪明绝顶的计划，加加美一拍大腿立马从沙发上坐起来。顶着那头软软卷卷的头发，笑嘻嘻闪着双眼凑到有贺耳边，“这点管理员下班了吧？”  
“打了电话没人接，我留了言。”  
加加美对于自己脸上此时的表情，一点掩饰都没有。他先收起表情低头思考了几秒，随后如什么都没发生似的展露出先前的兴奋劲，兴致勃勃的讲起话，“谁知道他何时会看到呢？你干脆去我家等，要不然你坐在这里多无聊。我也不会把你怎么样，”说这话时，他不忘开玩笑似的举起双手，人畜无害热情的样子如同只泰迪幼犬，“他来了你再回去，他不来，你可以在我那里借住一晚。”  
突如其来的邀请，即便有贺往日再怎么处事波澜不惊，现在也有些吃惊的睁大眼，毫无防备。  
他眨眨眼盯着眼前明显比自己小的邻居，觉得对方又单纯，却又一副缠人小鬼的样子，完全不像一个上班的年纪。他是不担心会被怎么样，难道对方也信任他到，不担心他去家里会如何吗？  
“但是你不是和你叔叔——”  
“这点放心！”不知怎么，加加美得意洋洋的样子拍拍胸脯，把衣服上过多的拉链装饰震得啪啦啪啦晃。“叔叔这几天都在公司附近的单人公寓，因为近期有些忙。虽然没说何时回来，不过八成今晚也不在吧！我可以把他的床借给你。”  
竟然要睡别人的床？还没经过床主人的同意？一想到那加加美的叔叔，有贺觉得这事百分百不是好决定。  
别说突然被邀请借住，甚至让出别人的床给自己，来不及同意的有贺顿时压力很大，很难爽快答应。  
或许是看出来他的担忧，加加美这才理智觉得自己说得太不谨慎，立刻反省的揉揉脑袋，连忙给出新的想法，“那你可以睡我的房间，我睡叔叔的。这样可以吧？我的房间可不乱，我也同意啦。”

几秒停顿，有贺努力消化这些信息。同时他感慨出另一个在意的点，“你似乎情绪高涨？”  
加加美愣住神，立马尴尬的缩缩脖子。先前使劲推有贺来家里的态度突然降温，冷却不少的他不好意思的摆着脑袋，转过身让屁股好好坐稳在沙发上。  
只是他没有彻底放弃，也没完全冷静。所以他稍稍清了清嗓子，一副义正严辞的样子扯出道理，“今晚喝了点酒，很不错的酒哦，所以心情很好。”  
也许说的他口干，讲到这里他还吧唧了下嘴巴。“刚才吓到你了？抱歉抱歉，只是想帮你而已。”加加美摸出根棒棒糖，拔开简单的包装塞进嘴里，同时还递给有贺一根，“吃吗？”  
“不了，”有贺拒绝同时注意了下自己的手机，但管理员真的不搭理他，看来他运气真的不好。  
可惜坏事也能带来点好事，至少有人愿意帮他，并且是他熟悉的人，还是他不会讨厌的人。  
“我知道了，那就麻烦你了。”最终他接收提议，拎着那一大袋子购物食材站起身做好打扰的准备，“但要先麻烦你借我厨房一用。”  
“没问题！”加加美如孩子似的一拍大腿蹦起来，颠着脚就去领路。  
有贺真不知道他为何那么开心，却看着对方的样子也没多么觉得奇怪，反而轻松的淡淡扬起嘴角。  
先一步钻入打开门的电梯里，加加美瞬间回头把手里对方没接的那根棒棒糖拿起来，猛然作出投掷的动作。  
有贺以为对方要丢给他，提着袋子无法举起手的他，立刻停在电梯口前下意识往后挺身，想避免手不方便而被砸到脸。  
谁知这不过是加加美的玩笑，他根本没丢出去。于是卷发青年得逞似的晃晃糖果，手指轻巧愉悦的按下了最高层的数字。

…

有贺从来没来过顶层，的确按照价钱的区分，电梯门一开楼道的装潢就有所不同。更何况雲井还把两间房一起购买并大通成一件，完全就是大幅度修改内部设计，所以少了一扇门的楼道左侧显得更加宽裕。  
楼道里不光有盆栽和画框装点，还有一台可以用的公共电视，前方摆着茶几和几张单人沙发，下方铺着地毯，形成块公用空间。  
到访的客人可以在这里等待，也可以让房客之间闲聊沟通。而这里每日都由百籁来打扫，并且还会摆放上纸巾盒以及一根挂衣服的衣架杆。  
最高层的住户也很少，因为房间很大，所以排列也同其他层不一样。一共就四间大房，雲井占了两个，另一端的两家。一家还没卖出去，另一个据说也是知名大公司的人，不过经常出差不在家。

有贺跟随加加美进入对方家里，富含现代欧式气息的装潢给人视觉感并不繁琐，反而简单大气。  
从玄关就能感受到一种相当富含品味的设计选择，独特感和自我感也很浓烈。放眼看去即便没深入进去欣赏，也觉得室内宽阔明亮。灯点亮的环境比有贺想的都要整理利落，甚至太过规矩。  
他看不出来这是不是加加美的整理习惯，但觉得八成是雲井的习惯。一切都规划好。虽然也有生活气息在其中，却不会同这里的家具摆设形成不协调。  
同时他也在这里看出来加加美被培养出来的品德。会让家里维持这样的整齐，就连进门脱下的鞋子都会按照同方向顺序摆入一旁分格的鞋柜里。

口齿带点酒后气息的调子，加加美含糊念着“我回来了”，便悠哉的脱下鞋踏入玄关走廊。他不认为家里开着灯是有人。所以有贺认为他们家总会出门后留着至少一盏灯亮着。  
“这边。对了，你要喝什么吗？”  
“水就可以。”有贺不太会应付对方的热切。  
“你要用厨房是吧？这边这边，”加加美招呼他，并且取下棒棒糖代替手指向另一边，“然后这是厕所。还有这里有挂衣服的地方，你可以先挂在这——”  
踏入客厅正在解说的加加美突然安静了，站在原地吃惊的睁大眼。好比被发现的小动物，整个人直愣起来。  
有贺奇怪的追去，待扩大的客厅拨开他的视线。他发现明晃晃的客厅那头，沙发另端靠近阳台前的玻璃圆茶桌旁，一张漂亮的藤制躺椅上坐着个男人。  
有贺不用猜，对方已经放下腿坐起身。腿上电脑亮着屏幕，为主要依靠窗外夜色为背景的男人沾上不均匀的亮度。而后方顶部的屋内大灯投射过去，为他脸上的情绪挂了点说不出的神秘味。  
“哦？我没听说你今晚要带客人来啊，伊月。”雲井明知故问的语气非常刻意，那张过于年轻漂亮的脸依旧隐藏了他的真实年龄。  
雲井站起来后把电脑转而留在了原位上。上面还有一张灰黑色格子的毛毯，阳台玻璃窗也开车缝，晚风扬起橄榄色厚窗帘内的薄衬帘。看来他刚才一直披着毯子坐在这里，边吹夜风边用电脑中。  
“糟糕…”加加美不自觉的偷嚼着悄悄话，手里的棒棒糖也像是做错事似的被他捏在手里，垂到了裤子旁。  
瞧见雲井走来，这家的年轻人立即变成了个等着被说的孩子。似乎硬是想那出气质顶过去，却还是会屈服顺从。  
雲井倒也没生气，反而好笑的看看侄子。身穿居家的黑衬衫，配合梳起来的长发，给男子整理轮廓勾勒得比穿西装时要瘦许多，却并不显弱，反而干练匀称。  
他站到加加美旁边，不动声色的吸了口气。加加美抽抽鼻头，逃避似的被开头闭着嘴巴不哼声。有贺猜想他大概不希望被自己的叔叔闻出来喝了多少酒。  
雲井这个人总让有贺读不懂，就连电视采访里那副精英般的清晰形象，也会让有贺如此觉得。  
现在得雲井分外有家主气场。“我想我们见过一面，”他还记得有贺，也知道都是邻居，所以不太过多客套。反而抬手拍了拍加加美后背，“给我介绍一下吧，伊月。”  
加加美现在好比被家长推上前去学会打交道的小孩子，拘谨苦恼的咬咬下唇。难说他是失望还是震惊，而或者不安，反正有话不多说。  
随后加加美看向叔叔后，用手托向有贺介绍，“有贺凉。就是——”  
“就是你老实提到的那个人。”雲井扬起眉毛，自然而然的抢过话补充完。  
加加美不满他补充的内容，甚至着急得暗暗咧嘴盯过去，却被雲井笑盈盈的忽视。加加美再度成为无助的小狗，泄气的垂下肩，而一旁的雲井则乐在其中似的。  
有贺不懂，雲井又是为什么而那么开心的呢？


	14. 13－伸出手的路人

琴弦与琴弓的契合好比歌声，吟诵的词句化风化泉，宛转悠扬。这是这家酒吧之前两年内没有出现过的乐曲音调，可却赢得人心。  
老客人对这里第一次出现的提琴音色感到既惊讶又欣赏，新客人则因为娴熟高雅的氛围而品味这家店的情调。有人沉浸，有人窃语，也有人不多意。  
间宫自从每周有一两个机会来这里兼职演奏后，他此刻第二次站在这家店的舞台上。吧里的气氛是他演奏生涯里头次接触这种地方，曾有那么一秒使他担心过台下顾客中是否有人认得他，可在他投入拉奏后就把这事忘得一干二净。  
待他接连几首下来，不知疲倦的把所有感情心意投放其中，这才发觉那些虔诚致意的掌声如此洪亮，远远超越了这家半地下小酒吧该有的空间。  
他身着礼服规矩又正式，连带着音乐同气氛，仅仅一个小时，他便把这家酒吧曾经营业几年的气氛焕然一新。虽然也会立马变回往日，不过就这短短时间内，统统都属于他。  
落琴鞠躬，迎接掌声。随后人们不同于音乐殿堂里那些观众，便也都低头饮酒，继续熙攘着聊天。  
间宫不多聊话，他很快便离开那座舞台，结束了今日过于短暂的工作。

等他披上无系腰的风衣，提着琴盒从员工后台出来，就边同这里的老员工打了招呼后，边笔直走去吧台那边走廊尽头的门。这家店的老板——三栖公俊就坐在那里，他有间体面的办公室。  
门掩着，但百叶窗也都开着缝。间宫很快瞧见三栖坐在写字台后的转椅上，翘着腿侧身用手肘支着扶手，食指像是要制止头疼一般的戳着额角。  
而桌子上不规矩的坐着这家酒吧的吉他手——周康哉。间宫在面试那天，以及昨日第一次演奏时见过。虽是个看起来很有个性脾气的人，却会欣赏他的演奏，满载音乐天赋。只不过今天看起来心情很糟，隔着门也能听到他的抱怨。  
“果然关门，真是的…不过我可是东西都放在保险柜里，虽然衣服挂在了一旁的架子上。那时候被拿走了吗？可恶！” 周刚打完电话，用手指狠狠按下手机触屏上那颗红色电话图标按钮。  
“谁叫你那么晚才发现，再说也不一定是理发店吧？”三栖刚无奈的冲乍舌不满的周回了句，就看到犹豫是否敲门的间宫。于是他稍微调整了态度，将门外的间宫叫了进来，并立刻放下腿坐起身，拉开了抽屉。  
“打扰到你们了吗？”间宫推开门杵在门口，却没往里面走。  
三栖扬下眉毛输了口气，没啥要说的摇头，暗示间宫自己没介意被打断。只见他手背利落的打了下周的屁股，轰对方从他桌子上下去。  
周也不是没见过间宫，更无相厌理由。只不过想是此时这事被迫放到一旁，害得他憋了口气。所以他也冲间宫摆了下手指向三栖，意思是让他们先谈。然后吉他手就蹦下桌子，但也没离开这里，而是一屁股坐在了一旁会客的单人沙发上。  
今日间宫来这里上班前，为了第一次而提前抵达，恰好看到周在演奏。那份投入和狂热好比只桀骜的猛兽，勇猛，聪慧，还优美。无法被随便靠近碰触，却会被气魄折服。  
但也就那么一会功夫，间宫就刚好捕捉到附近客人的小谈。他真不是有意听到，可惜他听力很好，分辨率也很高。  
那些人谈到周似乎同三栖有合作以上的关系，两人同居，同床，疑似恋人，却又可能是随意玩玩。  
间宫并不打算多听几个字，就匆匆离去。他虽无法把记住的事情轻而易举甩去脑后，可也不往心里装。  
他认为自己也不该去多思考评论什么。毕竟就连自己也是，被人说的多了，有谁多问多懂了？他回到日本当教师，不再去站在大舞台上，令许多老熟人不明白。可他其实自身的理由比任何人以为的都要纯粹许多。

“演出的很出色，比我预期的高太多。当时看到你的履历，我的确还很吃惊。不过现在真实听到，还要更令我震惊。”三栖说的话把间宫注意力都拉过去。不过三栖的话虽说正式，但口气自然而不做作。如他人那样，绝不随口奉承。间宫想起来他刚开始的演奏时，三栖为了看他的表现而坐在远处的吧台旁听了前三首。后来似乎接到电话就离开没再回来，想必是因为周的事。  
三栖本身是个对不亲近的人话不多的类型，所以他在给予肯定后就结束了话题，把抽屉里取出来的信封给间宫，并满意的扬起下巴，“你的工资。下周也拜托了。可惜你明日排不来，我之前也说好了，要不是我这里这个职位需求大，你这样不定时的让我也很难办。”  
“我知道，很抱歉…”  
三栖连忙摆手拒绝了间宫为这样的事道歉，随后快速把工资塞入演奏者的手里，自己则随意的靠在办公桌前。  
此时听到周把手机使劲扣到沙发座上的动静，弄的间宫稍有吃惊的看去。但发火对象不是自己，周只是懊恼的捏着眉心，仰头一把摔入沙发靠背上。  
“喂，周…你到底要持续这个状态到何时？够了吧。”酒吧老板啧了下舌头，抱着胳膊一脸无语的歪着头，盯住瘫在沙发上的身影。  
“怎么可能？我说啊…就连剧院都关了。这种不是存在夜场的吗？啊？三栖，明早陪我去找！”  
“你啊…”即使三栖立马露出烦恼不轻言的样子别开脸，却根本每说一个拒绝的字眼。

“是丢了什么东西吗？”趁着办公室气氛安静了几秒钟，间宫目光扫过明显为事烦恼的另外两人，不禁开口询问。面对抬起头对上他视线的周，对方那双眼神的确不是他善于应付的类型。  
“啊，没错。”周没嫌他突然自己的事，却也懒得说太多似的就回了句，脑袋往后又仰回了沙发背中。  
“墨镜丢了，”代替周回答间宫的三栖，似乎不希望间宫太尴尬，就扯扯嘴角玩笑似的乐起来。随后他继续抱着胳膊坐在办公桌沿上，一副事不关己的谈论起来。“他哥送他的。或者说，他从他哥那里要来的。反正他哥给的，他丢了有些不爽。”  
“喂，说那么多干嘛…”周咧着嘴把头正回，眉毛堆成一簇，难以置信中夹杂不耐烦的冲三栖投去目光。可这明显代表对方解说的没错，丝毫不假。  
他表情不佳的又看了眼间宫，觉得也没法避开什么，也就认了似的从沙发上做起来，干哑的嗓音把他后面的辩解弄得相当无力苍白，“说好了。只是因为我很中意那副墨镜，而且这是第一次用，丢了我很不爽而已。”  
“还是你自己弄的，”三栖立刻给他泼冷水。  
间宫实在是不知道他们的关系到底处于一个什么阶段，可至少不想因为这种事弄得心情不好，在他走之前吵起来。而他不知道的是，这两人根本不会吵，平时也都这样。甚至可以说，相比周的抱怨，三栖更有压迫力。  
“你今天去过的地方都询问过了吗？”间宫不觉得周去找过。因为从刚才的对话里就知道，刚才他才回来，也才刚意识到墨镜不见。  
“发现得太晚，都关门了。”三栖嘲讽似的哼笑了声。  
周没搭理他，反而把注意力都丢给了间宫。于是青年吉他手倾身撑住腿，扬起目光瞥向新来的兼职者，好笑起来。“我今天去过太多地方，而且现在这点打电话去问，都关门了。主要是，我可是去了理发店，电影院，餐厅，商场的人。商场的店逛了不止五家——”  
“不止十家了吧？”  
间宫顺着插话纠正的三栖眼神方向望去，沙发旁堆放着一堆购物袋，看来全部是周白天购物所来。袋子大大小小数不清楚，至少也有五六个。除了战利品过多，间宫也注意前面几个袋子上的品牌，就是男士服饰的名牌，令他对的收入和花费能力感到震惊。  
“全天都戴着吗？”间宫努力推动话题，没提着琴盒的手暗暗摸起下巴，帮忙分析起来。  
“怎么可能，那样我能丢吗？”周也许是心情不好，说话一直冷嘲热讽，却总归如实回答。“在理发店和电影院里摘下来放在大衣兜里，其他都是挂在领子上。”模仿着话里的意思，他还揪起领子抖抖。  
“一般在室内会摘下来…但看来大部分都是室内。”间宫多少猜到了什么，可也拿不准。“餐厅里也可能取下来吧？毕竟吃饭时领口不能坠着东西。”  
“这么说，的确是取下来过…”眨眨眼，周看似好像恍然大悟的愣了几秒，却立马又心烦的阴下脸。“也不确定是午饭的地方还是晚饭的。现在也关门了吧。算了，你帮了大忙，谢啦。”随口道谢，间宫倒觉得是真意。  
“三栖，就这样定了，明早打电话去问问。”  
“行吧。那今晚就别折腾我。”店老板说出不明不白的话，仰头叹了口气，为这事暂时告一段落而轻松下来。随后他迈步到沙发旁弯下腰，盯着周略微猜疑的脸，忽然抬手拍了拍对方脸，“要让我陪你一早就去取。今晚帮忙关店打扫。出去了一天，也干点活。”  
周眉头都要打结了，可看起来没刚才那么发愁。间宫也不知从这些对话里他自己能听出什么来，这两个人说话也都是雇主和员工之间的性质，多少加入熟人之间的语调，和那些客人口中的并不都符合。  
但同时间宫直到他听到的一两句没有任何说服力，他就不再多思考。现在他认为自己不该在话题结束后还留在这里，所以把信封塞入衣服口袋中，便独自告别离开。

这样一来二去，间宫意识到自己原本考虑的公车时间都被忘了。果然等他踏出酒吧门口的台阶，就看到他要乘坐的那路公车从眼前的马路驶过。  
完美的错过了公车，间宫有苦说不出。可是今日在尽情地演奏过后，身为音乐家的他本能中被乐曲洗涤干净，有着难以用言语形容的舒畅感。  
何必为了公车烦心？他刚才可是才看到遇到烦心事人是怎么样的一个状态。  
所以间宫把琴盒在双手间对换了一下，接着跨步顺着回家的方向走去。他打算在下一个公车来之前能慢慢散步会。也许能在下个车站或者下下个车站，坐上下一辆车。  
只是他才刚过了三个路口，意识到没车后越过了下座车站，向着再下一个车站出发时，发现抹看似熟悉的身影。  
那个不同于年龄的瘦小身影，正弯着腰低着头，满地寻找着什么。随着季节变化，夜晚最近发凉，那个年轻的身影却穿的不多。他手里提着一小包塑料袋，随着一顿一撮的脚步，摇出白色的影子。  
不远处还有另一名低着头找东西的人。间宫并不认识，却肯定同自己年龄差不多，或者更年长。那人用手托着鼻梁上的眼镜防止掉落，手中还捏着一本书。  
因为这样陌生的组合，间宫借着天色阴暗，开始不确定自己是不是认对人。但不论怎么看，那两个人也遇到了麻烦，甚至不顾路人目光的继续弯着腰满地找，仔细到都没注意到间宫的出现。  
间宫放慢脚步往熟悉的身影那里走去，他可不希望大动作的靠近却认错人。于是年轻的音乐教授顺势弯下腰，侧身歪过脖子，试图从低角度窥见对方的脸。  
越看越像，却是间宫私下很少见到的认真面容。对方也同时意识到了有人靠近，立马抬起头对上来。间宫吓了一跳，不知怎么就心虚的直起身往后推开，可也帮他确认了身份。  
不过傍晚中，他总觉得对方脸上的样子说不清的奇怪。就像是被夜间的空气吹得模糊，似乎什么都不再发展那么顺畅。  
“御池？”

…

“我说我帮你找吧。你有麻烦了吧？你在找什么？”  
柊介此时面对眼前讲话不客气的学生感到说不吃的惊异和无奈。对方比他矮小很多，像是个高中生，却说话没大没小的。  
对方在这天气的夜晚却穿的不多，稍厚的长袖衫就一层。也许是真的冷吧，这个学生手缩在袖子里，隔着袖子提附近超市的袋子，脸色不明确。  
他看似在忍耐着什么，柊介自认为他是冷到了，也可能细看还能瞧见他有点发抖。可他却没回家，也没冷漠的无视找东西的柊介。反而带着与身体情况不同的表情，笑嘻嘻的凑过来搭话。  
“喂，别不说话呀。”对方歪着头往前迈了一步，嬉皮笑脸的样子让柊介差点以为对方在嘲笑他。  
柊介多少嫌对方靠的太近，便往后退了一步拉开距离，扶了扶眼镜。他本来就不擅长随意同陌生人谈话，而作为教师的他也面对这样说话的年轻人感到些许不适。  
“不用了。”他淡淡的回答，却为了保持礼貌性补充了一句，“不用麻烦。”  
可他从刚才就没笑着的样子，实实在在多了几分警告，告知对方注意口吻。  
年轻人面对柊介过度不苟言笑的态度有些受挫，被压力弄的畏缩的赔笑点，把刚才的气势收敛些许。不过也并不像承认什么，反而不甘心的咬咬嘴唇，委屈巴巴的别开头，相当无辜。  
“我只是想帮你罢了…你不是一个人在那里找了半天吗！多一个人又不是坏事。你怕我对你做什么啊？”  
“不是…”柊介差点揉额头，暗暗叹了口气。虽然忍住自己的脾气会出来直白的劝说，却眼镜框都挡不住他的神色，随后他努力缓和些许，算是诚恳的给出解释，“你看起来很冷，这种时候还是回家比较好。”  
“哦？”立马发现柊介似乎也没多生气，多不好接触呀。年轻学生立刻眼前一亮，刚才那副害怕的小样子完全是假象。  
好在他多少也记得教训，所以没刚才那么大大咧咧。转而老老实实的把手背到身后，探出身子凑过去小心翼翼的拉扯话题，“帮你找完我就走。我坦诚的帮你，你就真的不领情吗？我都看到你一个人在这里低着头到处找，放不下才开口的，你也多少理解一下我呗。”  
柊介也不知道对方怎么来的热情帮自己，更何况还有点难缠。依旧是那副说话的状态，而且到底理解他什么？柊介想吐槽的地方太多，也就干脆不说话了。  
看着对方背着手挑起眉毛，仰着脸撅撅嘴一副等着被批的样子，柊介觉得自己好像也失去了那份口舌之力。“那就拜托了，”他最后答应了对方的帮助。

柊介丢的是他手里那本书中夹着的老照片，是他需要用到的资料之一。后方还标注着他的名字，这个照片当时的配设日期，以及所用到的教学章节，和大学名字。  
他马上要在下一次大学俄语全语教学交流组里用到组历史文学资料。他带来不少俄文的文学书籍，还有从图书馆以及电脑上下载的文学书籍，其中在二手书店他恰好发现了一张某部文学作品里提到的地点老照片。  
不过他为了寻找更多资料，刚才又去了趟二手书店，在关门前把之前看上的一本旧书籍买了，便顺势把照片夹在了他最希望用到的章节那页。却不想当他抵达车站，想利用等车时间在车站前的银行灯光下看会书，却发现那张照片不见了。  
车站附近找不到，也许就是来的路上掉的。  
他可无法确定到底掉在哪一节，第一反应就是旧书店。他一路奔回去，拦下要关门的老人恳求进去看一看，可惜最终无功而返。  
于是他又一路低着头，慢慢顺着从书店去车站的方向，仔细查看地面。只是天色已暗，视线很不好。更何况今夜还有小风，即使不大，但一想到那张单薄老旧的照片相当轻薄，他就生怕被吹去远方。  
于是就在他扩大范围时，这名学生就站到了他的面前，并且一副看穿的样子冲他开了口。

说要帮忙就真的帮忙，那名学生听完的他描述就立马行动起来，甚至还变成了小领队，带头说道路两边他们分开查看。  
柊介没多说什么，毕竟这也不是坏事也合理，就顺着对方的意思去找了。  
那名学生找得认真。或许天气不好看不清，他弯着腰和膝盖眯起眼，是不是起身夸张的活动下腰。冷的时候他隔着衣服搓搓袖子，后来还把袖口罩在嘴上呼气。柊介提出来把大衣借给他，却被拒绝了。  
不过等找了也就一个路口时，不想那个学生的熟人出现。  
“御池？”  
“什么呀…是间宫老师？”  
原来这名学生姓御池。  
来的人从称呼可以看出关系。手提着琴盒，穿着正式，头发似乎也为此打了发胶。  
“你这发型是怎么回事啊？好奇怪，”即使面对老师，御池也说话相当直接。他熟络的跑过去，立马指着对方的发型感兴趣起来，甚至想伸手摸摸，却被间宫礼貌但谨慎的拒绝掉。  
等手被按下，御池没继续多追究。他咧咧嘴，搓搓手背放弃去碰老师的发型。  
“有一份演奏兼职。”间宫开口后声音温顺踏实，好比细流。只不过此刻滴落些许困惑同担心。  
虽说夜晚和灯光打出的影子令柊介面对陌生人的样貌无法最真切的印入眼中，然而总让他觉得这人细腻文雅得好比一丝天鹅绒。  
“这位是？”望见准备上前打招呼的柊介，间宫误以为同御池是熟人，抛出问题同时在御池和柊介之间来回徘徊。  
“啊！对了，你也来帮忙找吧。虽然天早黑了，可我眼睛都要瞎了。”御池一点也不客气得给出要求，或者说强行提出建议，捉住了间宫的胳膊。  
这弄的间宫有点无措，却也很快适应过来，要求听听事情缘由。谁知听完，间宫摆出一言难尽的样子睁大眼，合不上嘴的样子看似呆呆的，毫无任何防备。  
“怎么了？”御池眉毛一高一低，以为间宫吃错药似的看来。  
顿时间宫眨眨眼，闭上嘴后不好意思的瞥眼一旁的柊介，对于自己在陌生人面前这幅姿态而感到害羞。再说，他还不知道该不该为自己学生的行为道歉，却又觉得应该立马赞许学生的好心。  
在混乱却被拉长的安静下，他这次啊清了清嗓子，“抱歉。我只是想，今晚丢东西的人还挺多的。刚才我认识的人也有人丢了东西。”  
“所谓一个月总有那么几日是不顺心吧，”面对用词谈吐文雅的间宫，柊介心情自然而然化成最低防线。他轻轻笑了下摇摇头，没为这事愁到不可收拾，便也算是玩笑的如此用话安抚自己。  
“我说…我好冷啊，你们还要不要继续找了？”御池的小矮个插入他们中间，叉着腰脸抱怨起来。间宫不可思议的看着他，还苦口婆心的嘱咐他要记得穿大衣，却被御池敷衍了几句。等闻到为何不穿大衣出门后，御池也只是说“忘记”这种不真不假的理由，催促他们继续。  
总之在这位明显没意识到自己说话方式多么让人头疼的年轻人催促下，寻找行动继续，间宫也莫名其妙被编入组里。可惜最后他们抵达车站了也没发现，只能放弃，也许照片真就是被风吹走了吧。

“抱歉，让你们帮我那么久。”放弃后的柊介虽难敌叹息的欲望，却也算是放下后肩头轻松不少。他直起有些发累的后背，冲眼前都没自我正式介绍过的路人道谢。  
到底来他们不过是偶然相遇罢了。谁都没想过以后是否会遇到，因此也没继续交流。  
“可惜没找到，”间宫苦笑中带着给对方的绝对安慰，深表遗憾。  
柊介认定了这事，就不再多纠结。他推推鼻梁上的镜架，冲两人致谢的点点头，“也不是少了这个我就无法进行课题，没事的。”  
从之前的对于丢失照片的作用，他与间宫已经知道彼此是同行。但学校应对的专业不同，交流并不多。  
离开后的柊介恰好追上刚进站的公车，便做到车位的座位上离去。他靠上椅背，把书摆在推上抱着，逐渐觉得神经不再操劳，可心情却酝酿。  
也不能说他心情太过糟糕，因此好心情还是从刚才开始便存在，悄然抚平着他。虽然一开始登场令他吃惊，可到头来那名叫御池的学生还是特别努力的帮他找，这让他对其改变了态度。还有那名教师也是。  
帮助，这可该算是一件好事。  
但他还有一个纠缠他心的事情，也是他此时最需要的。他思念爱慕的人，或许是更佳转换心情的方法。  
也许他真的该打个电话。毕竟今晚因为同学校的其他教授聚餐，而拒绝了同对方共进晚餐。说不定那个人还会和幼儿园小孩子一样闹脾气。  
想到这里，柊介刚才还独自淡然的表情，此刻却暗自笑的开心。谁让他能想到对方的口吻和样子呢？就像是放电影一样，提前播放在他面前。  
飒真说他笑起来很不错，柊介却从不承认。他说他单纯觉得安心罢了，那些不常对外露出的样子，全部都是偶然。在缓缓驶去的公车上，介于周围人，他抬手悄然遮住笑出来的嘴角。而这份碰触为他描绘了此刻自己的样子，他发觉飒真说的真的，这个不错的笑容是只给飒真的。  
他拿起手机按下号码，没一会就被迅速接听了。联通瞬间那声电波的卡塔声，敲开了他内心的门。柊介侧过脸，看着在夜色下以车内灯光为基础的折射，细细观察此时自己的样子。果然笑得那么自然温和。  
手指不自觉的摩擦着摆在放膝盖上书，他喜欢纸张的触感，便一次次摩擦封面上的文字。手指掠过，带出隐隐沙沙响声，宛如描绘了他的心情。  
“在干嘛？”  
电话那边的人果然直白的说出思念他的话，弄的柊介不擅长的苦笑。最后青年尴尬而害羞，绷着肩膀就是不愿让自己轻易跟随感觉跑掉，可怎么也藏不住。  
赶紧收敛些许无法压下的笑意，柊介垂下目光盯着书上的外文标题与富有年代感的封面图，却迟迟无法剥去脑子里对方可能有的表情。他口头不肯承认，可语气出卖了他。“不要说的那么奇怪。还有，我没有不开心，今晚过得不错。”  
他自己主动打电话的确有些少见，却不再是一件令人吃惊的奇怪事情。毕竟他们的关系已经确定，柊介永远会主动愿意按下的号码，只可能是飒真的。  
若能现在去见面就好了，可惜今晚已经不行。柊介很矜持保守，严于律己。他懂得明日要做什么，今晚要做什么。每每安排得细致，执行妥当。  
他今晚唯一不能控制的，只可能就是丢了老照片，还有止不住想要打个电话听听对方的声音。  
“这次打给你是想告诉你一件事。今晚我去的餐厅很棒，酒和菜都会附和你的口吻。下次我领你一起去。”

…

间宫看着那语言学院教授离开，内心遗憾的感觉却没立马消失。即使不是他丢了东西，可惜今晚总觉得遇到这种事得情况太多，像是反复提醒他一样。  
所以他捏了捏提着琴盒的把手，下意识确认自己心爱的小提琴还在，令他立马安心。  
不过他很快想起来还有另个熟人在，也就转去注意力和目光。他是没想到万夜会出现在这里。可路上偶遇熟人也不是奇怪的事，没必要大惊小怪。  
没了陌生人，间宫露出轻松很多的神色，随意很多的转过身，“话说这么晚你出来做什么啊？”  
谁知对方并没回答他，甚至有那么点不对劲。  
夜晚的天色里，却有着不远处的路灯，还有后方银行提款机区域的灯光照射。夜间光影分明夹杂，弄的视野里的万夜有着说不清的色调。像是被影子藏起来，有像是被灯光晃得过于明亮。  
万夜站在车站旁，却不自然的弯下腰。同刚才找东西时的姿势差不多，他就那样得撑着膝盖喘着气。听到间宫的询问后，万夜想要回应，可刚抬身又低下去，一只手狠狠压按在额头。与此同时，他忽的化作风里的书页，摇摇欲坠的被打破平衡，身体顺着脚底的中心晃了半圈。  
他很快下意识张开胳膊捕捉平衡，手里的塑料袋险些被跑出去。脚往后撑，可惜顶不稳自己，身体又开始往前倾倒。  
“御池？！”间宫立马意识到不妙，立马跑过去。  
也许是无意识想要扶住东西，万夜虽没看他，却往前伸出手。不过万夜的重心一秒就偏移，身体看似努力跟随，却完全不受控制，开始向旁边的地面摔去。好在万夜还算清醒有意识，他没让自己直接栽地上，而是连忙屈膝降低高度，拖着步子调整，好让自己抓住跌倒时的姿势。  
间宫成功抓住了他的手腕。可忽然一个成年人的体重往下拽他也过于突然。间宫险些一起跌倒，好在他连着踉跄赶紧往后拉，同时压低身子把琴盒顺势摆去地面，空出来的另只手这才捉住万夜的胳膊。  
万夜在身体的晃动下，头摇起迎上间宫。那是间宫没看过的万夜，虚弱而迷惘，像是思想被挖走了一块。如此近才能意识到他脸色多苍白，眼角和眉心积压出痛苦，整个人飘然的往下落。  
间宫跟着他跪下，好顺势让他坐如地上不至于摔同。接着小心而谨慎的将起拽入臂弯，靠在肩头，心急却不多惊动的摇摇对方。  
“御池？”  
此时此刻，从后上方的角度望去倒靠在身前的万夜，间宫意识到这孩子格外的轻。  
没了往日接触时会有的戏弄，也不再开玩笑和说着不客气的话，安静得让间宫都慌了神。  
而年轻的男孩只是睫毛半垂，好似随时会晕去。他化得如此纤细而轻小，仿佛一只被接住的片羽或落叶。可凉意席卷下，却有着灼人的热。


	15. 14－背起来的重量

起初小太郎还以为看错了。可那么远还看不到脸，却第一时间产生熟悉感，还脑内浮现出对方，这一点上来讲就已经足够特别到让他确认。  
毕竟，他唯一绝对不会认错的，就是万夜。  
于是他一把抓住旁边跟着自己的小暮，往后按住手腕让对方停下。小暮着实被吓了一跳，但不变的表情也没彰显出来他刚才其实打了个哆嗦。而且当他看到小太郎放慢脚步，侧头试探性的走去车站旁的长椅时，便很聪明的理解到对方也许遇到了熟人。  
长椅上坐着两个人。脚边摆放着小提琴盒的男性，正扶着另一名矮小的男生。男生看起来身体状态并不好，像是枯萎的植物似的垂着头，刘海挡住看不到眼，然而一动不动的对旁边人的担忧几乎没能做出很多回应。  
“好了，把衣服穿好。”年长的男性着急的嘱咐，同时把大衣往男生身上披。  
松垮下垂的大衣肩头部分从男孩体格上滑落，看得出来这衣服完全不合身，怎么看都是那名男性脱下来后强行给他披上的。  
“不用…别露出那么担心的脸…”虽然很难受，可男孩总算有了反应。即使嗓音多少沙哑，可口吻却装出轻松的架势，敷衍应付着表达自己的无奈和不情愿，根本不好好把胳膊套进袖子里。  
“听话！”年长的男性忧心劝说，不过任谁都能看出他是一个不善于发火的人。富有耐心的柔和性格使他着急后口吻虽然倾向严厉，但气势还不够，倒是加重的字音仍然提点出他少有的压迫力，如同男孩不把这事完成，他就会继续生气的纠缠下去。  
“…好——知道了，被生气。”大概也看出来不好好去做的话，对方真的会生气。这类型的人如果真的生气了，肯定会比老生气的人恐怖一百倍。  
或许就是因为猜不透对方真动火的话会有什么后果，男孩在注意到对方音调不对后，便立马收敛起刚才的行为。即使如此，却仍没有干净的垂头丧气，发出勉为其难的答应下来，抬胳膊把手穿入对方为他敞开的袖子中。  
这画面起来就像是家长在照顾不听话的孩子，帮对方穿衣服似的。  
“我也没生气…”见对方好好穿上衣服，年长的人立刻就温和得不行，不过看得出来他多少松了口气，叹了口气。他完全就像一个爱操心的老母亲，这样安抚同时，还不忘忙着给对方把大衣裹进，“只是御池你也该注意一下。难受的是你，我想帮也帮不到你。既然不是小孩子了，你也知道这样做比你刚才情况要好吧？”  
真就像听老妈念叨的写照，年轻的那方这回没吭声，把贫嘴反驳的话吞回肚子，并为了避免自己惹对方生气而撇嘴点点头。

“万夜…？”或许从那个虚弱沙哑的声音中确认了自己的想法，小太郎嗓音清亮的喊出名字。  
闻声看来的男孩证明了小太郎是对的，可却因为过度吃惊而睁大了眼睛。合不拢的嘴在这张年龄显小的脸上，使年轻人看起来如不知道该怎么办么的小孩子。  
“万夜！你怎么了？身体又不舒服了？”  
彻底肯定后，小太郎就没有再多丝毫犹豫，他立马冲去抬手扶住万夜的手臂，随后稳停脚步小心的单膝跪在身前，从差不多的高度观察对方的脸色。  
他的速度简直太快，小暮只觉得一眨眼功夫边上的人就没了影，早移动到去了那边。  
原来那个就是提到的万夜吗？小暮想到他们明明刚才晚班才聊到万夜，现在就遇到，巧合得让他都觉得不实际。  
刚才小太郎还在说自己同叫万夜的人联系少，并抱怨对方讲话不客气，宛如抱怨。然而现在却担心成这样，看来也不是小暮以为的那种疏远关系。  
此时转而一想。现在天色也暗，小太郎竟能那么快识别出对方来，觉得很不可思议同时，他认为小太郎对于这名叫万夜的人也是相当在意吧？  
这样在内心拼凑着，小暮安安静静走过去，站在其他人一旁保持出一定距离，默默观察目前的情况。怎么看万夜的状态都不是健康情况，这时候不是打招呼自我介绍的时机，所以小暮插不上嘴，干脆保持沉默。

现在的万夜忘了刚才难受的感觉，愣愣看着眼前小太郎，完全看似被不安冲蒙的样子。  
“小太郎——”  
细语的呼唤被突然伸来的手打断。无意间，小太郎就已揭开刘海，把掌心贴上万夜的额头。随后手又快速翻了个面，用手背再次测了下，这才收回来。速度之快，可以说明根本不是模糊无法判断的温高。  
“好烫，烧那么高！” 小太郎锁起眉，恨不得现在就把对方送回家。  
万夜在额头被碰到时才反应过来自己完全没想过去躲，他身体的情况轻而易举就被发现了。可按照他的性格，即使被戳穿，却仍做出嬉皮笑脸的样子抬手摆摆，根本不为自己身体担心，“那么担心我吗？不是大事。话说，好久不见啦！”  
“现在是说这种事的时候吗？你多少担心一下自己！”  
“没错，你刚才可是差点晕倒！”接过小太郎着急的话，一旁坐着的年长者也直白的纠正万夜。  
万夜完全就是不希望他说出来的样子，发现自己拦不住后便苦恼的垮下肩，用鬼脸代替哀嚎，却整得剩下两人都要生气。  
刚被戳穿，万夜还来不及别开头冲着反方向泄气，小太郎已经抓着他的胳膊。小太郎的担心全写在脸上，硬是要求不看气氛的万夜看向自己。“真的？为什么不在家里休息。而且还穿这么少。”显然小太郎也能看出来这大衣是另一个人的，而他对于万夜一点也没防范的穿着又恼又气。  
认为这些人过于大惊小怪，万夜差点仰头哀叹。可随着天色越来越深，天气也降温变强，他身体没一点缓解，所以也没那么多精力让他继续开玩笑下去。  
他别扭的耸动肩膀，把小太郎的手剥开。接着举起手里的袋子晃了晃，“我是来买药的啦。”  
小太郎吃了一惊，随后慌忙拿过来打开，旁边带着琴的男性也边惊叹万夜怎么不早说，边拿出一盒阅读说明。旁边的万夜夸张的缩回被夺空的手，露出副受惊的小样子，就像他是被这些人大惊小怪的样子吓到的可怜虫，其他人的感情波动都伤到了他。  
“就这么点距离，买完就回去，没必要换那么多衣服吧？”万夜无所谓的随口回答，露出不解的神情故意眨眨眼。但他很快被小太郎瞪了眼，所以没了声。  
小暮找准机会凑上来，拉过挎背掏出来水壶。“那个…我有水，离开前接的。需要的话，给你。”  
“谢啦，” 小太郎给了冲小暮传递感激的笑容，同面对万夜时截然不同。毕竟小太郎是个率真的人，面对不同人表达着相应的感情，所以他给予了小暮最高最纯净的谢意。接着便不再多客气的取过水，心急的打开后喂万夜吃药。

单单万夜喝药的时间，其余三个人就进行了简短有效率的沟通。  
在知道间宫是万夜大学的讲师后，小太郎和小暮都立马换了副状态，礼貌尊敬的站起来边自我介绍边鞠躬，并且万夜少不了被小太郎训说给老师添了麻烦。  
间宫倒是连忙安抚小太郎冷静，毕竟万夜还是个病号，训他挺可怜的。可不得不说，刚才身为病号还穿个衣服吃个药那么费劲，也是令间宫操碎了心，差点就动火。  
另一边，在知道万夜和小太郎是青梅竹马的熟人后，间宫不由感叹太好，有了熟悉的人在万夜身旁他就多少放心。刚才看到万夜差点晕倒，他还以为身体出了不可挽回的大情况。后来发现是发烧，万夜还买了药。  
不过感觉温度很高也有危险，好在小太郎说万夜身体一直病弱，这不是第一次，给间宫稳了稳神。  
“为什么不打电话让我买药给你带过去？烧成这样出来，你要怎么样！” 即使小太郎努力控制自己音量，却怎么都压不下。但他也抱有不愿多给万夜施加压力的意识，这份心情矛盾得狠，害得他不自觉的皱起脸。  
三双眼睛盯着自己，万夜吐了吐吃过药发苦的舌头，不甘不愿的挤出声，“你不是很忙吗…有训练，有功课，还打工…叫你来不就更忙了吗？虽然现在已经遇到了…”  
阐述出来的万夜，无法笔直的对上视线。他别开眼的行为，正是为坦白想法而尴尬，尤其还歪歪嘴，满是不愿接受其他人目光。  
看来他的确在操心小太郎。这点不用猜，所以剩余人无法不感到心软。尤其是小太郎，刚才的激动荡然无存，只留下吃惊与感动，毫不遮掩的流露眉间，竟然抬手揉了下万夜的头。  
万夜挂着病的脸上憋出阵害羞的温度，虽然天色下看不到，却觉得滚烫得不行。他无话可说的闭嘴咬咬牙，等再次对上目光时，小太郎冲他笑得格外温暖。  
“下次打电话。”  
“知道啦…”

“不过我记得御池你家不再这个附近…”  
“间宫老师…您不要再继续挖啦。”发现旁边人说的话又戳穿了自己，万夜头疼死的扶住额头。大概真的头疼，所以他拧在一起的眉间没有送的，掌心按压着额头也没松开。  
间宫觉得继续呆在这里不是办法，现在暖和的地方更重要。“刚才公车已经过去，下一趟虽然不知道什么时候，不过万夜还是快点休息比较好。”此时他这样决定好，便起身掏出手机，去一旁打起电话。  
其他三名学生还没搞懂他突然要干什么，结果就听到他叫了出租车来这附近接，还报出了地址。既然出租车都叫了，小太郎也来不及拒绝，盯着似乎对着电话那头讨论了什么的间宫，安静的坐上长椅守去一旁。  
“你为什么来这边？” 小太郎小声询问万夜。他用胳膊绕过对方纤细娇小的身躯，从另一头将对方身上的大衣裹紧。  
可万夜没回应，反而咬咬嘴唇难以开口，满脸不情不愿。这让思考方式一向直接的小太郎看不懂读不透，仍然追问了起来。  
“是不是要来找你？”小暮冷不丁冒出的一句，引得坐着的两个人都抬起脑袋，却表情各不相同。小太郎是奇怪，而万夜则震惊，不可置信的望着并不熟知的小暮。  
小暮竟没觉得尴尬，并且面对万夜投来的目光不为所动。明明万夜无言对他表达出“别说”的意思，却根本没被小暮看到。  
戴眼镜的青年一本正经的继续给出个人分析，“虽然没有足够的证据。不过既然来这里肯定有目的。咱们的店就在这附近，他也知道你打工，难道不是来找你的吗？”  
“不要随便分析啊！”万夜叫出来，引得刚打完电话的间宫都立刻转回身看向他。  
万夜盯着小暮，气呼呼的拦不住嘴，“你这个根本站不住脚吧？也许是因为我家那边没有这种药，我才找这边找的呢？”  
“如果是肯定的事情，一般开头就不会用‘也许是’来做假设了。”  
“唔…”反驳不出来的万夜，更没精力和小暮多说。他转而反而委屈巴巴的垂下脸，头疼的揉着脑袋。  
但这一反应就是差不多算是默认，熟知他的小太郎看得出来，便也感慨般的叹口气，扫眼前方的街道整理心情，随后重新看去自己的青梅竹马，“既然要找我，就告诉我一声啊。话说你知道我工作的地方，那怎么不进来？”  
浮现在众人脑海里的画面明显是寂寞的。万夜穿着单薄衣服站在店前，隔着玻璃望着对面忙着的小太郎，最后还是没进去。  
真不知道他站了多久，大概问也不会有答案，或许就是因为这样发烧才会严重的吧？  
假设归假设，但沉默的万夜算是帮他们做了证明。可虽说事实的确是这样，万夜也还是不可能开口细说。只不过不同的是，他本来就是熬到发烧受不后才出的门，模模糊糊间他第一想到的还是小太郎。  
攥着手机没能拨打号码，万夜不由自主怀着希望见到对方的心情，走了好远来到这边。他在店前站了半小时没进去，随后又抱着在这段日子碰不上对方的心情离开，却竟然被小太郎看到了这幅模样。  
而他们没能多联系彼此，也会因为小太郎很忙，所以万夜不想去打扰。  
“你不是也不联系我么…”万夜忍不住抓紧大衣长出来的袖子，总算抱怨出来，却填了撒娇的味道撅起嘴，勉强自己充满精神。不是他故意，而是不由自主。  
“抱歉。”  
没料到小太郎忽然低头道歉，万夜顿时无话可说。无法成熟这耿直的歉意，万夜心神不宁的缩了缩脖子，难受的哼了声，算是应了。

“司机说这边没法停车，要去前面大路旁等。我们过去吧。”面对那边正经道歉和不做声害羞的组合，那份尴尬让旁人也没法多说。间宫虽不擅长这种事，却还是插入进来说必要说的事。  
“那个…车费的话…？”小暮似乎并不打算就这样离开，甚至主动去同间宫搭话。  
“御池今晚住我家吧，所以先送到我那边。”间宫说完，万夜和小太郎都毫无保留的“啊”了声。这点倒是很有默契，间宫不由自主的抬手掩了下乐出来的嘴角，随后慎重的解释，“御池一个人住吧？这样严重的烧，还是照顾下比较好。明天没课，所以今晚来这里，老师来照顾你。明天确认你退烧了我才能放心。”  
“你也太爱操心了——”  
“喂，万夜，你怎么对老师好意这样说话！”面对没大没小的万夜，小太郎有那么瞬间忘记万夜的身体情况，不由自主的捅了对方下。这使得万夜提着嘴角，嫌麻烦似的挪了挪屁股，根本没道歉。  
小太郎本不想麻烦间宫，可间宫说学生还是休息吧，作为万夜的老师还是让他来。他猜得到小太郎要训练，也听了之前万夜的说法，所以他让小太郎回去学习后休息。若是不放心，可以明日来找万夜。  
间宫不打算隐藏自己的住址，毕竟现在给万夜也会暴露。更何况小太郎还要把万夜送到目的地才放心，间宫不会为此拒绝的。  
这件事定了下来，自然车费是间宫出。而小暮跟上去，是因为他家和小太郎家顺路，所以他没打算在这情况下突然离开，干脆陪着搭车。要说的话，其实他在知道间宫地址后，确认他和小太郎家很顺路，所以这也算是顺风车。  
打车纯属是为了让万夜能尽快休息，不用在公车那种公共场合里忍耐，也不需要承受公车一站一站停靠而耽误的时间。即使间宫家不远，也还是选择了出租车。  
“万夜，上来。”面对刚才说了那么多话而疲倦的万夜，小太郎蹲下身背对他，胳膊往后伸出迎接。手指招呼对方，要求万夜上来。  
“多丢脸。”万夜立刻慌了，想都不想就拒绝。  
小太郎倒不觉得怎么样，反而干着急，“我背你！不要在外面耗了。”  
万夜其实真的脑袋发沉，头疼恶心。刚才站起来他都发晕，根本没法走路。但面对青梅竹马的要求，他还是满心犹豫。小太郎不知道万夜有什么拉不下面子的，回头催促几番。  
这时万夜才支支吾吾的憋出剧话，害得小太郎软了态度。“会传染给你的…到时候你训练怎么办。”  
众人听后总觉得被万夜的性格所动摇，尤其一旁的间宫和小暮，他们又一次改观，无言轻笑着守在旁边不多评论。而回过神的小太郎则保持蹲姿转身面对万夜，而他笑得明亮，好比从黑夜里脱离的光。  
“笨蛋。你都让我操心了，你还给我操心什么？我很强的，不会被传染的！好了，上来，让我背你。”说着他抬起胳膊攥拳，拿掌心隔着衣服拍拍自己肌肉，满是自信的驱散万夜内心的担心。  
在间宫他们看来，万夜的确是嘴巴很不客气，还会在这时候以及笑嘻嘻让人心急的孩子。可是当面对小太郎，却会露出惊讶和不安，还有隐藏和坦白的一面。他真正思考的那些事，竟然如此可爱而暖心，忽的就让人在望着生病的他时，怎么也生不起气，反而还有些暖。  
于是间宫走去拿起自己的琴，顺便还提起万夜买药的袋子。而小暮过去则帮忙捡起小太郎放在一旁地上的书包，让小太郎毫无负担的去背万夜。  
见此情况，都被帮到这份上了，万夜也无话可说。小太郎冲帮忙的两人点头致谢，接着转回身将后背再次对向万夜，动动手指催促迎接，并耐心蹲在原地等待。  
内心的斗争慢慢消除，万夜收起自尊心和担忧趴上了小太郎的后背。小太郎挂上他的腿，颠下后背稳住人，便轻轻松松地起身。  
不知道是因为小太郎很强壮，所以背起来不费劲。还是因为万夜太轻，根本不重。小太郎动作于轻松，让人诧异，只可惜他没注意到其他两个人吃惊的样子。  
几人朝着出租车司机指定的大路走去。一左一右，间宫和小暮守在两旁。万夜搂过小太郎的胳膊在前方握在一起。他从后方枕住小太郎的后颈，彼此黑发相贴，紧紧依靠。  
短短几步，却让万夜想要睡觉。或许终于再次碰触对方而安心，而或者突然见面后过度吃惊的心情使他疲倦，但肯定都不是因为病在折磨。


	16. 15－火锅日的约定

“啊——累死了！”  
“辛苦了。”  
白崎和高野走在已经降下夜幕的天色下，作为搭档他们连加班都一起加。好在案件顺利结束，都没受伤。  
高野把左手勾在右肩上活动下脖子，之前任务时撞出淤青还没好。这种事不值得两名精英大惊小怪，所以白崎也没过度担心。  
收回目光的白崎，不自觉地又把思路翻回今日的工作上，抱着胳膊摸起下巴，“这次是因为恰好有开业活动，才能那么快锁定人群密度大的地方。若没有的话，搜查的速度——额？！”谁知肩膀突然被很重的拍了把，想法被打断，他只得吃惊的寻去。  
高野的脸挡在眼前，且人畜无害的冲他呲牙笑了笑。随后如同要把他刚才的思路给敲出去一般，高野又用力给他肩上落下几巴掌，“喂，你也偶尔给自己大脑放个假行吗？都结束了，要总结反省你也放个三小时再说吧。”  
“不用放假也没关系哦，”白崎没有因对方打断而不满，反而玩笑似的驳回话，甩甩肩膀想把对方的手弄下去。只可惜高野故意用力在他肩上不下去，最后白崎干脆用自己的手撬开对方指头给拨了下去。  
高野见状，这次不去拍肩，而选择用手背戏弄似的敲了下对方的上臂侧。白崎顺着他，也反击似的抬手去敲高野，可惜扑了个空。  
露出料事如神的样子，高野洋洋得意的挑了下眉毛。但下一秒他就装不下去，两人相视大笑，如高中生似的嬉闹起来。两人都运动会神经敏锐，洞察力也高，要不然怎么是精英？所以后来他们一边往前走一遍小步改变位置，轻而易举躲开对方，谁都打不到谁。  
这个幼稚的插曲也就持续了两三下，随后他们都觉得太傻太无聊，便轻松笑着将步伐踩回原点，默契的无言感慨摇头。

“饿死了。我要去便利店在回家，你呢？”到了他们会分开的路口，高野指指路口停车场那边的便利店，现在也就只有这种地方开着门。  
“我回家吃，还有面。”  
“和你同居人一起吗？记得他很喜欢面。”  
“不，我一个人。这么晚回去，开完会议时我就打电话告诉他自己先吃啦。”工作后私下的闲聊令疲倦的两个人都显得懒洋洋的，白崎单手叉着腰，重心放入一只脚，杵在原地摆摆手。  
“这样啊，”高野了解后缓缓回应，随后便不再多谈及这件他不多了解的话题，转而继续对老搭档笑嘻嘻，“那我先走啦！”他挥手向着便利店的方向后退几步道别，随后以踩稳的脚底为中心，转了一圈后调正了头。  
此时白崎忽然想起有事没通知，转身的自己便立马又调头跟了上去，“高野！”  
“嗯？”高野奇怪的哼了声。工作后放松的神经，让他浑身都变得松垮垮的，停下脚的站姿也懒洋洋。这个氛围加上他和善的面孔，总是给他保持住和蔼可亲的邻家哥哥形象。  
似乎光是传递这件事，就足够让白崎感到心情舒畅。话还没出，他就先满足的笑出来，温和的寻求对方的同意。“淮斗他——我的同居人，说想邀请你一起在家里吃火锅。”  
“哎？”高野先是为这突如其来的信息一愣，随后便和得到礼物的孩子似的激动到睁大眼睛。“真的？！”确认白崎肯定的眼神后，他压低身子接着立刻举起拳，做出胜利似的姿势，惹得白崎笑出来。  
高野那份纯粹到不会让人联想到高危职业身份的一面，如此吸引人。不知道该说天真还是傻，可就是太过温暖，是白崎不可辜负的搭档。所以当时高野体谅他还关心淮斗时，白崎满怀感激。而此时想到不久后他就会同淮斗见面，白崎反而很是安心。  
“我会把地址和时间晚点发给你。”此时此刻谈到这件事，反而帮白崎驱散了今日一天工作带来的压力，使得他爽快的吐出口气，“你喜欢吃什么告诉我吧。他弟弟也回来，我们三个从小一起生活。他们让我问问你，到时候去购物。”  
“我说，我可不能白吃啊。”谁知高野挤挤眼做了个鬼脸，皱起鼻头跨开步在白崎面前晃荡着。竖起食指晃了晃，“倒是你也告诉我他们喜欢吃什么，我可以带去啊。那天我会买饮料和零食过去，顺便还会教你们火锅很好吃的吃法，期待吧！”  
“两边都让我告诉，这让我很难办啊，”并不真心发愁，白崎故作苦恼的吐露想法。  
“那…我说一个，你也告诉我一个吧！”高野自说自话来了劲。显然他心情大好，期待令他兴致高昂，开始喋喋不休，“我的话…肥牛！果然肉就是好啊。该你了。”  
怎么弄的像是被提问的学生？可介于高野带来的欢乐气氛，白崎眨眨眼后顺着气氛接下去，谁让他也开心呢？  
“淮斗的话…鹌鹑蛋，”边说白崎脑子里边冒出来淮斗吃东西的样子。每次很怕蛋黄烫，所以要用筷子把鹌鹑蛋夹成两半，吃相相当安静。可是到牛肉时，反而会大口大口的吃。“然后春斗的话，应该是豆腐吧。”  
“都吃的好健康啊，他们兄弟俩。”说完大肉的高野，听到这么清淡的答案还特意瞪了瞪眼睛。随后他点点头表示自己明白，还特意用并起的食指与中指点了下额头，眨眨左眼调皮的行礼。  
这件事定好后，两个人便正式分开。白崎回头时，发现高野脚步轻盈的小步穿过车辆很少的停车场，且注意到自己目光后回过头，随后冲他隔空比了比拳头。  
白崎意识到笑容此时无法从他自己脸上被藏起。不管是淮斗，春斗，还是高野，都为他建立了生活中的暖色调部分。若当这三种颜色在那日相遇，铺满他的视野，应该这个世界上他幸福的时刻。  
思绪盈满，白崎满足的挥手道别。远处高野强烈的笑容越过夜晚清晰的传来，随后那个身影就不再回头的跑去便利店。  
突然觉得周围安宁了，白崎的大脑宛如从刚才的狂欢里被推出来，却始终无法忘掉刚才强烈期盼火锅日的心情。几秒后，终于独自身处周围夜晚的环境中的他迈开脚步，胸口却仍对刚才爽朗的欢笑有所留恋。

走在路上的白崎，没继续思考今日的案件。反而暗自盘算起火锅日的行程，计划买什么可以让四个人都吃饱还不浪费。  
突然脚下踩到了个滑面的东西，摩过地面的噪音短促的从脚底传来，跨出的一步也差点没稳住。白崎低头脚底露出的纸品整齐得不像是垃圾，却也没有小广告那般设计精致。  
俯身捡起同时他抖了抖上面的土，发现纸张并不新，也比想的要薄。可惜鞋印似乎还留在上面，即使他用手去摸，也抹除不掉。  
角落处有落有工整的字迹，而他翻过面才发现刚才那个是反面，正面则是一张老照片。黑白照，颜色泛黄，还有一个角的折损。是风景照，白崎看不出来是哪里，这让他意识到刚才的字迹或许能提供注解。  
背面首先映入眼帘的竟然是外文，白崎不解的着了边上的路灯处仔细看了看，识别出那个或许是俄文。但是他接触的并不多，不过下面写的倒是日文。  
“司马…柊介。素材3。”  
怎么看都不是该随手扔掉的纸品，更何况“素材”二字听着像是资料或者其他用途的东西。特意写了名字，还如此工整的备注在后方，或许是很重要的东西。  
身为公安人员，白崎无法把这种明显对该失主有意义的东西无视或者丢弃，自然第一时间想到的是送还给对方。不过这里有名字，却没有地址，也没有电话，的确是个麻烦事。可这对于一般人是麻烦，对白崎却不是。  
他把照片小心翼翼整齐的装入口袋，甚至害怕上面已经有折痕泛白的角再次折损，走几步后还探手摸了摸。

这张照片完好的被他存回家，进屋后他便找到了一本巴掌大小的笔记本将其夹入其中。那本笔记本是当年警校用过的笔记，说起来也是很有念头，和老照片的状态好不到那里去。但是白崎很珍惜那时候的东西，偶尔还会翻一翻。  
“护，你要我泡的香菇我泡在那边了，”和他打了招呼的淮斗，幅度不大的指了指厨房，随后捏住鼻子，“香菇味道好大，超难闻。”  
“你倒是找个东西盖上啊，”白崎哭笑不得，手指伸去青梅竹马的脸。淮斗放下手正奇怪他要干什么，结果白崎反而捏住他的鼻子，逗趣似的轻轻捏了捏，好笑对方竟然忍了香菇味那么久。  
淮斗不甘心的撇撇嘴，手里还拿着游戏机。接着他就像是一个小尾巴，即便那边有着泡太久的香菇味，却还是跟到了厨房门口倚靠在门前。  
“高野答应了哦，火锅的事。”白崎一边倒掉香菇的水，一边回头通知淮斗。随后开始准备起来煮面的东西，却不忘边做边补充信息，“你和春斗定好时间了吗？我需要告诉高野。”  
刚要把暂停的游戏打开，淮斗停下手摸出来手机查了纪录，“11:30吧。毕竟春斗还有打工。”  
“我知道了。”这样说着，白崎干净利落的把水放在炉子上开火，就也摸出手机发了信息给高野。“你不是要问他喜欢吃什么吗？他竟然说肥牛，”谈到这里白崎好笑的自己乐了起来，“恰好的是，他也想问你喜欢吃什么，他那天会给你和春斗买东西。”  
“哎？”淮斗眨了眨大眼睛，解除暂停的他恰好要去抽卡，却手指悬空于一毫米之上。“可是我们邀请他…让客人买真的好吗？”  
“嘛，也没什么不好吧。”白崎轻松的回答，耸了耸肩。与此同时他已经系好白色的围裙，开始准备切蔬菜。“对了，今天吃蔬菜了吗？”  
谁知对面没声。白崎持菜刀看来，发现淮斗注意力突然就跑去了别处。  
此时淮斗盯着手里的机器屏幕，睁大了眼睛，张开的嘴不知道是想表达什么。几秒后他激动地笑起来，捧着机器恨不得脸贴上前。  
看来刚才他无意中碰了屏幕，结果恰好抽卡，却抽到了他想要的。  
“呐，淮斗！”如同操劳的老母亲，白崎把刀拍菜板上，无奈的杵在厨房台前，苦恼的唤了声对方名字。他可不在乎对方抽到了什么角色，反正他不懂。看见淮斗开心是好事，但也好好听自己说话才行。  
“啊，抱歉。”淮斗是诚信道歉，却开心劲还没过去，满脸春光，眼睛有些不舍得离开屏幕的来回徘徊了两下。  
白崎不出来什么，只好安抚自己似的瘪瘪嘴叹口气，却挂着笑容，根本不会冲对方生气。  
然而淮斗是个容易对护很认真的人，虽然白崎没生气，且只在那里苦笑。但淮斗还是多少收敛点，乖乖垂下胳膊，在门口站好，一副打算把刚才的事蒙混过去的架势。  
“我问，你今晚晚饭吃蔬菜了吗？”白崎一字一句重复问题，把对方当作幼儿园小孩看。  
“姑且…吃了点，”淮斗总算回答的不是没吃了，“洗了小西红柿。”  
白崎在内心衡量了一下小西红柿的营养价值，“姑且勉强过关…也不是不行。”  
“不要当我是幼儿园小孩啊，”淮斗轻弱的声音不像抱怨，更像是自言自语。毕竟他知道白崎对他好，说的道理他也没理抗议。  
随后望见护忙着去给烧开的锅里下面，淮斗便低头继续抽卡，却全都是没用的卡。表情都写脸上，他气馁的撅起嘴使劲揉了揉黑发，“难道要无意间点才生效吗？”  
不知道怎么的，他就突然就自顾自的思考起来玄学。

“对了，淮斗，帮我一个忙。”  
晚饭准备好的白崎叫住要去沙发上来战一波游戏的淮斗，将刚才笔记本里的照片取出来。他解释了来龙去脉，便让对方查查这名叫司马柊介的人。  
其实动用这种事可不是公安人员该做的，他平日也不会让淮斗去做。可既然是彼此信任之人，偶尔冲对方睁一只眼闭一只眼都是家常便饭，使用便利也是特权。  
淮斗二话不说就照办，这对他太简单。最后确认对方是语言大学俄语系教师后，白崎很快就决定好了明早的安排。他当然是要去拜访下大学并将照片送去，若没有猜错，这个素材3或许和对方授课方面有关。  
“谢谢啦，淮斗。给你奖励。”  
“什么奖励？”冲对方很老实的淮斗这时候想都不想就凑到桌边，把脸从屏幕上移开，满是好奇。  
“张嘴。”谁知白崎筷子夹起来的却是碗里的蔬菜。他给面切了黄瓜丝和胡萝卜丝，还有香菇。不知这里该不该夸他用筷子用得好，他把每样都夹了点，三种颜色漂亮的挤在一起伸给了淮斗。  
感觉被骗，面对蔬菜的攻击，即使一口，淮斗刚才好奇的样子也荡然无存。白崎这时候却不再保持奖励对方的神色，反而露出真面目，一副苦口婆心的家长感，用眼神表达自己的心意，举起的筷子根本不见降低一厘米。  
“至少给我点面吧…”  
“好好好，”护理解性的放下，耐心的重新夹菜。这回他把面和蔬菜放在一起，但按照蔬菜的数量，面也就两根而已。“好了，张嘴巴。”  
这期间淮斗竟听话的呆在桌旁没走，大概他觉得在一个屋子里也躲不到哪里去。于是他只好张嘴吃了对方筷子上的蔬菜，不享受的将嘴里的东西嚼得喀吱响。  
没想到的是，因为被逼着吃了口蔬菜的淮斗，在低头看到屏幕时却忽然兴奋的睁大眼，咬着蔬菜就发出了开心的声音。随后他两口将嘴里的东西清空，仿佛刚才厌恶蔬菜的那个人根本不存在。  
“拿到了！”  
真不知道他又怎么不小心抽了什么厉害的卡片，白崎选择避让，埋头到晚饭里。而他听到往屋走的淮斗正自言自语的认真分析着，“果然还是要无意间抽才管用吗？”  
嘛，反正白崎每次帮他抽的时候都从不出货，现在淮斗也根本不求他了。


	17. 16－餐桌前的三人

加加美家里的气氛非常微妙，以至于他捧着印有小泰迪图案的大号马克杯里的热巧，窝在沙发一角如同木头人似的盯着眼前电视里的新闻。  
他整条腿蜷缩身前，看起来似乎要把占地面积减少到最甚。屁股伴着柔软舒适的高档沙发而凹陷下去，使他整个人姿势稍微歪掉，靠在了一旁的丝绸靠垫上。  
从刚才把热巧吹得温度差不多后，他就还没来得及喝一口。竖起来的耳朵绝对没把电视里新闻播放员的话听进去半个字，而是一边注意身旁不远处的键盘敲击声，一边确认身后不远处厨房那边的流水声。  
“请问你们家的刀和菜板分切生肉和熟食的吗？”流水停止后，厨房中的有贺礼貌的发出询问。  
加加美他们不光借给有贺冰柜暂时存放买回来的肉类，还借给有贺厨房使用。毕竟有贺下班很晚，大概很饿。本来有贺委婉拒绝，可一想到自己回不去家，便也只好感谢答应。  
虽然加加美出去和朋友们吃过，但他的叔叔——雲井莲似乎并没怎么吃。据说因为公司工作的关系，午饭吃得很晚，刚才只是喝着红酒吃了点水果而已。  
没料到的是，有贺竟然提出作为接受帮助的报答，自己今晚做的小菜愿意让他们叔侄俩品尝下。  
见有贺对自己手艺并不谦虚保留的样子，雲井莲作为这间屋子名副其实的家主，很自然的接受了对方的报答。一旁明显出去和朋友胡吃海塞了一顿的加加美没吭声，可是好奇心填满眼睛，明显一会再饱也要塞两口下去。  
“切蔬菜的话，菜刀用左边第二个。”加加美听到有贺抛出问题，犹如找到打破气氛的突破口，立刻抬手压上沙发背，探头越去视线。不过他很快就发现根本并不怎么老实做饭的自己完全没法肯定，反正自己在家时都违背了叔叔要求，随便使用厨房里面的东西。差点暴露后，他把剩下的话梗在喉咙里，战战兢兢正过脸寻找沙发那头坐着的雲井，“是吧？”  
雲井并没有因为恰好回家，抓到侄子外出喝酒晚归而生气，毕竟又不是小孩子。不过作为家长，他在管教方面的压迫感，即使此时也只有加加美一个人能感觉得到。  
随便带了一个人回来，这个听起来还真不是件简单的事。现在加加美没能缠着有贺问东问西，而是见叔叔坐去沙发后，他便也乖乖的坐了过去。不过这分隔两头的距离明显说明了他心虚。  
雲井回头看了眼顶着金色卷发的侄子，含笑的嘴角似乎藏着很多他看透的东西。随后他侧头让余光刚好掠过沙发背边缘，亲自给客人指点。“对，第二把。菜板除了最大的那个是切生肉的，其他两个你随便。”  
“谢谢。”有贺道谢后取出想用的东西，便开始准备做饭的素材。  
说实话，有贺从来没在这样宽敞明亮的厨房里做过饭。毕竟把两个房间扩建成一间，雲井家的规格和品味已经超出这家公寓的常规，进入后完全就是另一片天地。  
他是不知道雲井是这怎么样的人，但从第一眼看，完全不像是亲自做家务的类型。可从加加美口中知道，对方从小照顾加加美独自抚养大，做饭其实很在行，并且家规里各种东西使用的要求也格外分明，比如刚才关于菜板的区分就很严格。  
想到这里，有贺给内心对于雲井的印象做了更新，却越来越看不透。  
另一边，加加美发现没话往下接，便重新窝回了沙发上。他喝了口热巧，可其实心不在此。他泡热巧纯属是因为他当时处于叔叔坐在沙发上，有贺站在厨房里，自己却不知道该呆在那里的状态，所以他拖延时间的去泡了一杯。  
切菜的声音此时有规矩的传来，不刺耳但也非常有节奏，看得出来有贺是会做饭的人。其实这点挺让加加美吃惊的，因为有贺看起来也不是居家的类型。可想到对方的职业，虽不一定理由沾边，但似乎奇妙的有了说服力。

“你不去厨房吗？”突然雲井的话穿过切菜和电视的合奏，如似自语的音量只有加加美能听到的大小。  
加加美把贴在马克杯边的嘴巴挪开，舌尖舔了舔嘴唇上粘着的巧克力，回头无话可说的瞧眼家长。  
雲井即使脱下西装，但也在家没有失去衬衫和深色的装点，翘起腿在沙发上的样子怎么都甩不掉他的气质，却又给他点缀上居家的气息。或许其他人眼里这个场景有着说不出的奇妙，但在加加美眼里却再正常不过。  
因此对方带有兴趣的尾音一出口，加加美立马意识到自己被叔叔拿来开玩笑了。  
“不去。没必要去吧…”装作不在乎，加加美斩钉截铁的回答，并把马克杯放去茶几。才喝了两口的杯子很满，可他倒是失去了兴趣。  
雲井好笑的扣上电脑盖，将其也摆去茶几上。接着他在茶几中央放糖的玻璃托盘中取出跟棒棒糖，捏在手里把玩。那个糖果托盘是给人客人，以及装饰用，却里面除了棒棒糖根本没有其他选项。  
“你可以让他留下来。”  
若不是没了热巧，加加美可能会被呛到。他藏不住的睁大漂亮的眼睛，回头愣愣的看着自己的叔叔。往日机灵的他，现在因为酒精的作用还有些茫然，看起来正在努力分析大人话中的意思。  
之前他解释了有贺情况后，雲井一副了然的样子。不过因为叔叔回来了，所以加加美之前设想的接住方案报废。  
雲井谈及可以让有贺睡加加美床上，而加加美自己打地铺或者沙发，毕竟有贺可是客人。但有贺说他还是打算回家，只是管理员还是没接电话，他决定做晚饭后再试一次。  
回想这件事的加加美，此时内心五味陈杂。他悄悄借着沙发的阴影如同小动物似的爬过垫子，终于挪去了雲井身旁。满脸不可能的样子皱着眉头，“他要回去，我怎么能拦着呢？也许管理员一会就回他电话了。”  
“是吗？”雲井故意反问，眼神里把其他没说的话写得清清楚楚。他根本不相信侄子现在说的是百分百真实想法，或者说隐藏了期盼。于是他把手中的棒棒糖包装纸撕开，故意搓出摩擦声，“你很失望？”  
“我…你在说什么啊，叔叔…！”加加美被戏弄的不淡定，语调同往日相差甚远。  
雲井欣赏侄子的这幅小样子，根本不给予安抚。反而他趁机凑过去，用几毫米的距离贴近加加美的嘴巴闻了下，“下次最好控制在三杯以内。你没让你朋友酒驾吧？”  
突然一个转移话题的轰炸，加加美躲避似的往后跌坐到了沙发上。虽然他能喝酒，不过也不能喝很多。曾经因为喝醉而惹过几次麻烦，被雲井训得格外惨。所以每当他晚上要去酒吧时，一般都选在雲井不在家时，谁知今天被抓个正着。  
“我打车回来的！”甩了一句，加加美如同小狗似的被开头，赶紧把嘴巴的方向偏离叔叔的位置。  
刚才喝热巧也算是帮自己遮掩嘴巴里的酒精味，可似乎还没成功。不过说起来的话，即使闻不到，之前他进家的状态就能说明他干了什么去，雲井根本不用猜。  
庆幸的是，他今晚的确喝的不多。喝了喝热巧，随着时间过去，加加美思路和说话流畅度都回到了正常状态。  
打算去厕所刷个牙弄掉嘴里的味道，然而加加美刚一只脚踩上地毯，就被雲井一揪衣服重新摔回到了软绵绵的沙发垫上。  
雲井继续戏弄这个孩子，根本不顾侄子小小扭动身体的抗议，反正加加美几乎不会和他正式抬杠。所以一家之主搂住孩子的脖子，拿糖代替手指指过去，“所幸你现在还很清醒，要不然你把他随便带回家，你应该很清楚如果我知道后会多担心多生气——”  
话还没说完，没料到加加美反而低头一口叼走了他手里的糖，故意用舌头把糖块捣弄，发出咔咔声。随后金发的青年含含糊糊没气势的反驳回来，“我不会再喝那么醉了，不要老拿以前的事说我。”  
雲井眯起眼，突然松手让对方钻了出去。好笑观察加加美咬着糖不想让他逗的样子，大人却兴趣盎然的乐起来。不过他没为难对方，转而又拿起一根新的棒棒糖翘起腿，摸出遥控器换了台。

“请问我用这个锅可以吗？炒菜的铲子请问在哪？”  
有贺第二次提出问题后，雲井理所当然抢在了加加美之前开口，“伊月，你去厨房帮忙。”  
“啊？”加加美如同被直接丢去考场的学生，不再像是游戏设计师那样独立伶俐，在家里完全就是个小孩子，毫不遮掩的歪了下脑袋。  
然而雲井不许拒绝的气氛直逼而来，更何况别有深意的气息里分明就是场刻意安排。加加美无言的挤挤眉毛对自己叔叔表达了无法坦白出的各种想法与抱怨，却根本没有任何作用，彻底放弃抵抗。  
“你带回来的客人，你去帮忙理所当然。”叔叔搬出教育的那套，就把糖塞进了嘴里。  
“可是我也不确定锅用的对不对…”面对在家里被监视，加加美根本不想在叔叔面前犯错，更不想再有贺面前出糗。  
雲井用牙卡住糖块，张开的嘴角似有似无的刻上弧度，给他个人色彩浓烈神秘的氛围，蒙上解不透的线条轮廓。  
把手优雅搭在翘起的膝盖前，雲井盯着电视中的法律节目，只把线条漂亮的侧颜亮给侄子，示意对方去执行。  
加加美张张嘴，差点把糖掉出嘴。随后他吮吸口取出来，一副犹豫不决的样子把一只脚放下沙发。与此同时他竟捕捉到自己叔叔悄然从齿间流出答复，“反正你不是一直都是瞎用的吗？”  
完全被发现了啊！  
加加美一方面不知道该不该为对方没说自己而庆幸，一方面又因为被早已发现而尴尬不已。但他早不是小孩子，不会为此而老老实实说出诚恳反省的话，反而咧嘴傻笑着蒙混过去。带有撒娇意思的冲自己的叔叔挤挤鼻子，随后逃跑一样从沙发上溜了出去。  
既然被发现了，也不会让对方生气。先前防备的心态瞬间丢去一半，加加美轻松不少的把兴奋的心情又捡了回来，跑去厨房时赤脚踩过地面的步伐都蹦了起来。  
雲井鼻间哼笑声，不打算继续搀和。他拿出手机摆弄起来，咬着棒棒糖把电视的声音当作背景音享受。

有贺目睹了全过程，但他总是安静的不去多介入。  
加加美从沙发上起来，小跑着从只有电视屏幕光亮的客厅到了大灯明晃的餐厅，如同从阴影下钻出来的精灵。那张轮廓精致显得格外年轻的面孔上，大大的笑容总会使人晕眩。  
像是哪个开关被打开。对方听话的样子，或者平日对外非常开放的样子，此时都在有贺脑中融合。加加美有着闪烁的光，眼睛里，笑容里，身上也有。  
这家的年轻人恢复活力，取出厨具同时给有贺解释着。此时刻在有贺眼里的所有视角都非常亮丽，似乎光不是来自头顶的灯，也不是因为这里空间宽裕，只是因为加加美在这里。  
“我还需要帮什么吗？”加加美双手撑在台子旁，变成围观大人做饭的孩子，踮起脚把重量转移至双掌，前后微微晃着。  
“那么麻烦你把鸡蛋剝壳，”有贺没有拒绝好意，而是把煮好的鸡蛋放到了对方面前。  
本以为能得到什么有考验的工作，结果加加美眨眨眼后也没吐槽，爽朗的从冰水里捞出来一颗，“交给我吧！”  
“话说，”继续手头的工作，气氛就会安静下去。希望打破这一点，有贺边借着转身用木勺搅拌锅中的意面酱时，用只有加加美能听到的音量开启话题。“你在你叔叔面前，相当的乖啊。”  
意识到对方在和自己说的话加加美，捏着剥了一半的鸡蛋退到炉灶旁，结果听到这话后停住了手中的动作。  
有贺说这话时不是开玩笑，也不是讽刺，平静的表情和起伏不高的语调，看来只是普通想法罢了，并没有其他意思。  
可加加美还是不禁有些脸红，毕竟能被说乖巧的时候，一半都是呆在雲井周围。而能从别人嘴里听到这类评价，在今日里也算是非常少见。何况是有贺说的，还是在他家里，总觉得气氛怪怪的。  
“哦…”不知道该如何回应这句，加加美歪歪脑袋，含含糊糊的应了声。同时他好奇的瞥去，发现有贺似乎没有为他害羞的模样进行调侃的打算，同时注意到沙发上的雲井也没回头，应该并没听到。  
“大概吧，”这家年轻的主人低着头遮挡发烫的脸，把手里鸡蛋快速剥开，将连在一起的鸡蛋捧在湿漉漉的掌心中。“叔叔说的话几乎都没有错，所以那时候的我，应该很乖吧。”  
和加加美波动的内心不一样，有贺单纯继续手头的工作，完全不会被动摇。他真的就继续先前的行为，不去评价或者发表个人意见，反而抬起木勺尝了口酱的咸淡。  
加加美又不是第一次接触有贺，所以对方平静淡然的性格没惹的加加美太尴尬，反而这样轻松些。所以金发的青年迈开脚步懒散的往垃圾桶中丢掉蛋壳，继续回到先前的工作里。  
此时有贺关掉火，把酱锅挪到用来垫热物用的木垫上，随后把面捞出来开始装盘。他转身取过加加美帮忙拨开的鸡蛋，用刀精细的切开两半，里面是完美的溏心蛋。  
“小时候你很乖的吧？”突然话题又出来，唐突到加加美仰起脸后，把大眼睛眨了眨。随后他舌尖钻出来于嘴角出打了圈，酝酿了几秒。  
“为什么一直问这个？”他挤着一侧眼角，鼓起半个腮帮子，露出假惺惺猜疑的鬼脸叉腰站在原地，根本不知道如何回答这围绕着自己的问题。  
“没什么。就是在你家，就会想到关于你的话题而已。”有贺稍稍思考后也不遮掩，直白的说出简单不过的理由。随后目光从鸡蛋上离开，确认似的投向旁边的加加美，“困扰了吗？”  
“也不是啦…”又无奈好笑，又不知道怎么吐槽，加加美连忙摇脑袋。接着他不好意思的用手搓搓鼻头，为难的闭眼使劲夸张的想了想，“反正比现在乖啦。叔叔说我很乖，应该就是真的很乖吧。”  
有贺默默点头接受了答案，留下加加美独自面对这样直接断送话题无话可说，干脆也就自己找台阶下的点了下脑袋。只是他不知道有贺也有在意的事情，那就是加加美谈及家里和小时候时，每句都离不开“叔叔”这个词。  
有贺把鸡蛋摆入装好意面的盘子旁装点，同时不动声色的扫了眼沙发上的男子，但能看到只有黑发的背影。  
就在他想要藏起窥视行为，给面淋酱时，手机的震动忽然从裤子口袋中传来，嗡嗡叫个不停。  
“是管理员，”注意到名字备注后，有贺比了一个去接电话的手势便离开了餐厅，拿着电话去了安静的玄关。  
他没注意到加加美慢慢收起来的笑容，那副委屈的小脸完全就是不顺心的样子。雲井很是时候的转过头，暗自给侄子送去目光，害得加加美很快把后背亮给自己的叔叔，假装去水池边洗了个手。  
《对不起哦，有贺先生！！！我刚才出门，忘记把充电的手机带在身上啦！！等很——久了吧？》  
一接通，那边的男高音直接冲出来。有贺很有先见之明，他在意识到的瞬间，就把手机同自己拉开距离，维持在了能接收对方说话声的五厘米外。  
《我收到你的信息了哦。你稍等一下，我一会就来给你开门。真是哒！这种时候很愁人吧？下次要注意哦。》  
“知道了，有劳。”有贺讲话的温度完全就和对面是两个极端，却根本不影响对面的人。因为有贺一直说话很礼貌，还挺受欢迎的。同时有贺总觉得对方似乎比平时还要兴奋，大概遇到了开心的事情。  
打完电话的有贺回去厨房，却发现加加美正望着这边，并在注意到他回来后很快顺着餐台溜去别处。  
“来给你开门啦？”  
“大概还有半小时，他那边还有事没处理。”有贺举起手机示意了下，随后装回口袋。“不过我提到已经受到你们帮助，所以…如果不麻烦你们的话。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦，”加加美摆摆手，“反正况饭都做好了，恰好有时间吃。”  
“说来也是。做好了。”

吃饭时，桌子上的气氛又转而充满微妙感。尤其是当雲井坐在餐桌的主位上后，全场大局都被一家之主捏在手里，操控话题发展去向。  
话题这次不在围绕着加加美，反而抛给了客人有贺。比如工作，比如平日生活。但都是无关痛痒的简短回答，不往深介入，也不涉及隐私。  
“还会去公园听演奏吗？”在听到有贺谈及公园里遇到的小提琴手，这个房间的两名主人都多多少少露出不同程度的吃惊。尤其是加加美，闪亮亮的眼睛如同发现了新大陆，从桌子那头使劲伸长脖子，观察起来对方，“想不到你有那么优雅的一面，很有情调吗！”  
卷动意面的叉子停下，有贺硬是让自己保持冷静的造型，不为这个点评给乱了心境。可一旁的雲井却像是读懂似的轻轻的提起嘴角，把被他称赞过的意面放入口中，意思表达的很清楚。而注意到叔叔的加加美也发现有贺其实在害羞，暗暗咧着嘴美滋滋，好心的不去调侃。  
“下次也让我去听听吧？让不懂音乐的人注意到音乐的美，这种事虽然读到过，却没见过。”加加美帮忙转移开话题，同时把有贺做的菠菜沙拉送入口中。两口咽下后，他单手托腮，让叉子在面条的漩涡里转了一大圈，“就在这附近的那个市中心公园吧？”  
“是。”  
“不过伊月你工作时间不合适吧？和咱们的公司方向也不顺路。”明明是坐在餐桌上，雲井却在桌子下翘着腿，一只手插在口袋中。怎么看他们家饭桌上的坐姿都没有要求，相当随意。  
怎么说他们虽是实打实的叔叔和侄子关系，但同时也有着公司上下级的关系。既然是老板提到工作时间，再怎么会撒娇的加加美现在都立刻变得很老实，一副意识到这件事不成后无奈接收的样子。  
没想到的是，雲井转而挑起眉毛，口吻轻巧的用叉子在他们两人之间比划了下，“下次休假，周日。不是那个小提琴手周末很容易出现吗？”大游戏公司的CEO理所当然的分析，露出完全的表情，扬起下巴。“有贺先生不是也周末去上班前去听吗，你们一起去不好吗？”  
从桌子两边同时看向雲井的年轻人们，表情都有所不同。神色转变不多的有贺只是稍稍思考了一下这突如其来的话题，并不急于拒绝。  
而加加美则无声的冲自己叔叔睁大眼，轻轻抖了抖的嘴唇间蚊声似的自我反问了句，“周日…？”  
雲井特意将目光转向有贺，“介意吗？让我家孩子和你一去。”  
“当然…不介意。”回应间稍稍想了下，觉得没有必要拒绝，所以有贺答应了要求。更何况同加加美出去，这或许是第一次被安排好的相遇。如此特别的安排，对有贺来说并非是坏事。只是面对突如其来的事情他不知做何表情，可逐步升温的胸口或许是在告诉他自己正在期盼吧。  
接下来雲井又看向加加美，凭借着血缘关系，秀眉下的眸中朝那边的年轻人传递着只有他们懂得信息。加加美会意同时难掩兴奋的咬了咬下嘴唇，如小狗一样于座位上晃了晃身子，接着拿出手机面对有贺，“那么交换号码吧！好约时间。”  
“可以，”有贺果断取出手机操作起锁屏密码。  
他看不到的对面，加加美冲自己叔叔悄咪咪在盘子旁比了个小树杈，还眨眨眼。  
面对开开心心的侄子，雲井笑而不语。留下宠爱的目光，男子不再多言。  
其实加加美并没拿到下周的排班表，再说他也很少会周日有假。可刚才老板亲自给了他周日假期，这就是加加美伊月才有特权吧。  
看来不用撒娇，他还是会被宠。

拿到电话号码自然开心，不过没能实施过夜计划，完全两码事的结果让加加美心情大起大落。  
有贺接到百濑管理员电话时，碗还没洗完。雲井让有贺回家去，至于盘子只要放入洗碗机里就好。所以在叔叔的眼底下，加加美只把有贺送到了门口便不再跟出去。  
不多在有贺身上停留眼神的加加美先一步关上了门，可站在玄关前却没回房间。愣了几秒后动了动舌头，这才发现嘴里没有棒棒糖，空虚感让他这才转过身。  
“很失望？”合上洗碗机的雲井靠坐在洗碗台旁，双腿悠然的交叠一起，不用看也精准的按下了启动按钮。洗碗机内顿时发出清晰的声音，闷闷的回荡在家中。  
“才没有。”加加美笑着蒙混，慌忙去大理石餐台旁的杯架上取杯子，谁知手忽然被抓住。  
本以为会被叔叔露骨的揭露隐瞒的行为，却没想到雲井只是拿下巴指了指客厅，“先把你的热巧喝完。”  
完全忘记茶几上的热巧，加加美无可奈何地收回手走去客厅。热巧早就凉透，他也只能放入微波炉里拯救。可就在这时候，雲井果然没放过加加美刚才的行为，话题终究落在了加加美的感情上。  
“自从在酒吧偶遇后，就想拉近距离。但每次还只是去他的店里吃饭，或者在大堂里碰面打招呼，毫无进展。”如同朗读诗歌，雲井抱着手臂慢慢踱步去了沙发，疯狂的冲侄子丢出笑话。“伊月那么纯情的吗？虽然也没不好，所以叔叔我才会担心你喝醉酒时把地方带回来。”  
要驳回的点太多，不管是喝醉酒，还是纯情，而或者感情话题，还有带对方回来这种糟糕的用词。加加美伸出手指想叫对方停，却也无从起头。根本斗不过自己的叔叔，加加美不甘心的喘出几口气，直到微波炉提示的声音刺耳的打断他的思考。  
等他用勺子边搅拌着再度融开的热巧克力，边回到沙发上后，他又窝到了沙发的另一端，同自己的叔叔拉开距离，与先前的姿势别无二致。  
在叔叔面前的，加加美毫无保留。所以雲井坐在另一端，能清晰感觉到侄子在赌气。  
结果因为加加美这样，雲井才会相当享受。毕竟他总会刺激情绪的行为把握刚好，不会让加加美脱离自己预料。  
“看来我该回单人公寓去，他就不用走了。”叹了口气，雲井可以发出不需要说的感慨，满是叔叔很伤心的架势，连演技都不加。  
刚才才让叔叔帮忙拿到电话号码的加加美，立马从沙发靠垫上蹦起来。勺子敲上杯口，发出清脆的声音。  
到底来说，加加美还是最喜欢叔叔的。对方回来比他一个人待家里要开心多了，所以现在面对叔叔的露骨的行为，他很快慌了。  
“叔！叔！不是。还是叔叔在家好，一个人在家超无聊的。”  
雲井的满意流露在嘴角上，似乎想听更多。  
加加美月牙般弯起眸子中，浓密漂亮的睫毛煽动，可爱到不行，“有叔叔在就好。叔叔回来，其实我很惊喜的呀！”  
听舒服了的雲井享受中靠入沙发。随后冲对方张开胳膊，就像是小时候招呼对方似的，动动指尖催促，“过来，伊月。”  
青年听话的放下杯子靠过去。雲井绕过侄子脖子搂过来，随后偏头于那片柔软的金发上嗅了嗅，然后嘴唇贴上去亲了口，那是从加加美小时候就有的行为。  
已经不是小孩子的加加美，现在多少还是介意。虽然雲井也很少继续这样做，但此刻大部分都出自个人心血来潮，以及像如逗小动物似的逗侄子的心态。  
他抓回缩起脖子的加加美，顺势揉揉对方脑袋，单方面施加力度，享受触感。  
“帮你要到联系方式了，笑得再纯粹一点。我安排的事情从不有错。”忽然他压低嗓音冲男孩悄语，另只手却悄悄举起手机，在加加美困惑的眼前打开了相机模式。“刚才你在餐桌上傻笑的样子非常有趣，可惜没录下来。”  
“——叔叔你太狡猾了！”加加美注意到镜头的作用，拼命从对方胳膊下挣扎出来，大声抱怨着冲回沙发那头。顺便还把靠垫不轻不重的丢过来，却被雲井轻松接住。  
拨开靠垫的雲井没再举着手机，可按下停止键的模式实则是录像模式。


	18. 17－没计划的惊喜

带着空空如也的肚子，高野在和白崎道别后，便双手插在运动外套的口袋里，小跑过停车场。和便利店招牌的灯光一对比，周围的夜景黑了不少。  
门在他进去前就开了，里面恰好一名年轻人出来。穿着蓝色单衣的毛衫，牛仔裤下的腿很纤细，整体给人很瘦的形象。黑色的头发齐肩长，似乎很容易遮去他的眼角。  
没想到两个人面对面卡在自动门前，硬是避不开。同时往一个方向迈步，等到吃惊后又同时往另一边躲开。导致他俩行动方向一致，节奏同步，始终挡着对方过不去。  
像是在对着镜子跳舞，两人来回双脚同步后，他们终于意识到这样下意识往反方向就和对方想法一致了。于是干脆同时停止动作，不自觉的相视好笑起来。  
“抱歉啊，”高野对这个插曲一笑了之，双手拍了拍对方肩膀，指明方向引导对方，彼此便在门前面对面转了半圈，里外调换位置。“好啦！”  
“谢谢，”年轻人腼腆的道谢，随后捏着书包带，微微低头和不熟知的高野道别，随后消失在夜色里。  
如果没记错，应该是这便利店打工的大学生。虽然高野来的少，碰到的机会更少，不过作为公安精英一员的他，记忆和形象核对的能力还是很出色的。  
只是他和那名青年都不知道，先前提早离开的人是他们都熟悉的人。可惜只是那么一分钟的时间，却全都错过了。

这个时间点，店里东西少得可怜。他这才想起来现在差不多已经要关门了，也就还有半小时的挑选时间。客人就他一个，坐在收银台后面的高挑男子是这家店的老板，除了打声招呼外并没有其他交流。  
“啊…没了啊…”他站在便当盒区，在仅剩的几种中为难着。  
这家店的便当盒虽然看起来都很简单粗糙，不过他之前买过两次发现味道都不错。尤其是便宜却看着不怎么样的汉堡肉，味道竟然还挺好吃。  
后来他又一次发现同事也有提及这家店的便当便宜好吃，是个难得的宝地，所以他近日特意过来。可惜这件事看来不止他一个人知道，来晚的他自然发现那个据说最不错的汉堡排便当已经卖光了。  
便宜的被卖光，那他也不能不吃晚饭呀。不希望吃面包和泡面，这个时间超市也关门，家里冰箱也还没进货，他也只能在贵的里面选了。  
就在他纠结了快一刻钟，担心自己会不会被要关门的店长赶走时。他终于下定决心拿起盒价钱相对还可以，菜色内容看着不错的便当，祈求这次试吃也能发生奇迹。  
他端着便当盒走到收银台时，同伸着头站在那里等他的老板轻而易举对上视线。也许是观察了他许久，店长一只手靠在收银太的玻璃板上，另只手很快递给他了一个肉包。  
“哎？”高野看着包子不知道该怎么做，难道这是强买强卖？  
结果这还不止一个。看起来非常不正经，且不穿着工作服只别着个名牌的店长，另一只手也端出来个包子。不多冲客人解释，他自己张嘴就是一口，仿佛要劝告高野这里没有下毒。  
“试试看？”几口把嘴里的东西吞掉，店长用咀嚼含糊的声音冲今日店里最后一位客人如此说道，“免费的。今日下午进货的新品，还剩下两个。你尝尝看，帮我评评这个新品如何。”  
啊…原来是帮忙试吃吗？这方法还真是奇怪，高野干笑两声，礼貌的接了过来，反正不要钱。咬了一口后，味道竟然有些偏甜，却很好吃。  
高野还是忍不住看了看柜台后的人，然而这家的店长却根本不像是等着评价的，反而只是一副饿了肚子随口找吃的的姿态，把剩下的商品大口填进嘴里。  
“怎么样？味道不错？”  
“嗯，还不错。虽然对我来说甜了点。”高野低头盯着里面似乎混杂了很多料而分不出来到底有几种的馅。  
“能大卖？”  
“额…可能吧。”高野是实在没法回答这种不负责的问题，他怎么会知道呢？既然是不熟悉的人，自己也没预测过市场问题，也就敷衍了过去。  
此后店长没多追问，而是开始安安静静给他结账。果然没有欺骗他，只收了便当的钱。  
高野这次决定用现金付，他在衣服和裤子口袋里摸来摸去，竟然从不同的地方摸出来了纸币，凑齐了数目。一边咬着嘴里的包子，一边把折痕不清的纸币展开来确认。可是包子皮一下子就被牙齿咬开，为了不让还有半个大的包子掉去地上，高野赶紧伸手去接，没想到这导致手里的钱先掉了出去。  
店门随着迎客铃声响起，推门进来的人一脚踩在了那张钱上。刚要低身去捡钱的高野顿时止住动作，盯着被鞋子踩住的钱，口中含着包子馅愣了几秒，庆幸没有伸手时被踩到。  
“嗯？啊…抱歉抱歉。”进来的男性并不高，身穿笔挺规矩的西装，样貌比说话气质显得要年轻许多。他发现鞋下的异样后便挪开脚，望见高野的样子后便一目了然。于是他帮忙捡起，还好心用指头掸了掸，且把纸币规规整整的展开后才递还回去，“给。”  
“谢谢你，”面对这样看起来性格好，态度端正，还和蔼可亲的人，高野自然而然露出平日明朗的笑容回应过去。他本事下意识双手去接，却意识到还捏着没吃完的包子，所以那只手就只能用无名指和小拇指去接。  
对方友好的样子，却在回头望见店长后立马撅起嘴，“喂，珀！你怎么又吃店里的商品啊！你还开店吗？！”  
“这不是快关门了吗？”不知道何时吃完包子又开始吃巧克力的店长——御津见珀，不慌不忙的回应同时睁大的眼睛满是无辜。  
“可你怎么能在顾客面前吃啊！”  
“我不是也分给他了吗？”珀说完还冲高野投去视线，看起来像是在征求支持。  
高野不想掺和这种事，可是作为为人民服务的职业病，他也应该停止纠纷…虽然看起来并不是纠纷，并且那位后来来的人显然不是顾客，而是熟人。所以高野就举起包子，满是和气，“他让我帮忙试吃新产品，所以我就帮了个忙。”  
“这样…那就好。”刚刚还嚷嚷的人，现在却理解的点点头，看起来还是非常好哄的。  
“真没到你会今晚来，早知道也给你留一份包子好了。”珀一边双手搭在收银台旁边陪着他的熟人，一边将高野的钱取过，流畅的操纵起收款机。即使一心二用，他也能把找的钱快速又准确的挑出来。  
“要吗？”找钱同时，珀将刚才吃的巧克力伸给熟人。但大概早就习惯和能预知到珀的行为，对方在第一时间就拒绝掉了。所以珀又转给高野，谁知高野也很客气的回绝了。  
“抱歉啦，”穿着西装的男性冲高野苦笑着做了一个赔礼道歉的手势。“他这个人就是这个样子，超麻烦的。”  
介于他会替店长对客人道歉，高野开始认为他们的关系肯定不光是熟悉而已。至于是什么关系，高野的确因为职业关系冒出来了几个答案，却都没细细思考，毕竟他没有插入别人生活的必要。  
随后高野回到普通路过的顾客身份，提着店主帮忙装入塑料袋的便当，塞了餐巾和一次性筷子便匆匆离开。而他身后，那两个人很快就进入到彼此的对话里，把这位客人忘得一干二净。

饿的要命的高野放弃了在附近的长椅解决晚饭的打算。毕竟现在季节天黑得晚，他更希望回家一边观看录下来的电视剧，一边在暖和的屋子里享受便当和清闲。  
就在他穿过停车场决定过马路去对面等车时，他一眼发现看之前离开的那名大学生正在这侧马路不远处的车站站牌下等车。即使背对着他，路灯下那个海蓝色衣服形成的鲜明色彩也帮他很快认了出来。  
对方带着时尚的头罩式耳机，边听着机里面的歌，边用拇指操控屏幕玩着什么游戏，看来直到刚才他就在这里杀时间等公车。  
按照高野的性格，他本来打算同这位有过一面之缘，并且同样在无人路边等车的人打个招呼。谁知对方的公车恰好到站，学生并未发现高野，就闷着头登上车。  
算了，这也不是什么值得沮丧的事情。高野把笔直的路线改了方向，快步朝路口走去。因为这边公车只要抵达，就代表对面他的车也会很快到来。  
果不其然，他才刚走上绿灯后的人行道，远远就看到前方亮着标语的公车缓缓驶来。高野用最快却最稳的脚步，拎着便当高速竞走到车站。鞋底蹭着地面的样子，让他看起来就像是一只摇摆的企鹅，而他本人并未意识到这好笑的样子。看到他的司机好心的将公车门对准了他停下，而在他去找座位后，才偷摸摸的笑了笑。

…

“我昨天不就说今晚来接你吗？”锐利半靠着收银台，低头发泄似的重重叹口气。刚才的客人才离开，推开的门从身后吹进来了一阵夜里的小凉风，害得锐利不自觉的绷紧后背。  
“似乎是这样的…”珀环抱胳膊，不知是认真还是敷衍的仰起头将视线瞟去右上角，拖着长音给出回忆结论，可这么一看还真不知道他是真想起来了还是没有。  
他很快走出员工收银区，去店门旁的据大玻璃窗前把开店用的OPEN亮灯牌子关了。同时眯起眼探出头，隔阂玻璃在外面的黑暗中寻找锐利的车。  
果不其然现在几乎几乎没什么车的停车场，远远就看到对面那辆车。先前意识到车灯晃过，知道有人开入停车场，却没想过会是锐利。  
“年初咱们那辆二手车不是报废了吗？也没买新的…现在随着接到的工作多，要是到了冬天冷，我就很不方便。”注意到珀看去的方向，锐利抱着胳膊走到他身旁一齐盯着车子方向，不嫌麻烦的开始解释起来，“所以我去租了一辆，这个也告诉过你了！总之，这期间思考一下买车的问题吧。目前出差多，来不及，先租着。”  
不知道怎么回事，听过这话后的珀的表情倒也奇妙。只见高挑男人将脸从窗前转移到同居人身上，低头望着矮小自己几分的男友，撇着嘴如同感慨什么似的发出阵绵长的鼻音，“还真是方便…既然租了车，下个休息日我们就出趟远门吧。”  
接着他稍稍欠身凑近锐利，四下无人却还是压低声音，“休息日的话，就是明天怎么样？”  
“啊——？？”计划来的太突然，锐利眼睛瞪得老大。  
“你不是说你刚出差回来不久，明后天都休息吗？”  
“这个你倒是记得很清楚啊喂！”明明连租车和今晚来接他回家的事都忘了…锐利觉得珀肯定又是在逗他，于是眉头挑得老高，“也没错啦。不过干什么要特意出远门？再说了，去哪啊？”  
“哪里都行，锐利想去哪呢？”珀没他着急，慢条斯理的用他的调子悠悠的反问回来，一副静待对方答案的神色。  
他们这样互问的情况不少见，锐利早就习惯。反正最后问题总会抛给他，所以他干脆顺着思考下去，但无法那么快决定明日的大行程。  
“这么突然，我想不到啊！”锐利又笑又气，干脆叉着腰讲起道理，“虽说有假期是好事，但是你突然关门没问题吗？这种事我当初谈到租车你就该去思考不是吗？更何况你还忘了…怎么突然决定出远门，是因为租了车吗？”  
“当然不是了，”珀坦然的否认让锐利收起表情。  
高个子的男人抬手撑上玻璃。悠然的弯下腰，一只脚轻轻松松的用鞋尖点在地板，心安理得的贴近眼前的恋人。他们拉近的距离被投影在玻璃上，如同镜子似的从外面黑色的夜下映得格外清晰。  
“不是很久没有一起约会了吗？”  
外面黑暗，里面灯光刺眼。  
不管是夜晚的街道，还是便利店内。他们都贴近玻璃，站在黑白交界处。  
巨大的玻璃把他们靠近的身影一览无余的暴露在空旷的停车场外的大道前，世界的眼睛里。  
“约会吧，锐利。”  
心跳砰的一声，像是隔着推了锐利一把。  
锐利不想被这样的话弄得和小女生似的脸红，所以在发烫前他就吻住了对方。  
重心往前，他不自觉的扶住一旁的玻璃窗。两个人的掌心隔着距离，可玻璃那头望去，体温扩散于掌印周围的薄气，满满的冲彼此靠近。  
随后吻分开，手也离开了玻璃。两个不同方向的手掌印记留在玻璃上，却也很快开始消失。不论是不是刚才的证明，若是夜色间的上天，必定也隔着巨大的窗见证了他们的亲吻。  
“既然答应了，我一会就去打印一份明天关门的通知贴门上。”定好后，珀就先行一步朝着办公室走。顺便他还回头把兜里的钥匙丢给了锐利，“门，暂时帮我锁一下。”  
“还根本不知道明天去哪呢！喂，我帮你收拾，赶紧弄完回家商量，上网查查最近值得去的地方吧！”从害羞里回过神，锐利顿时切换成了操心的老妈子，唠唠叨叨同时开始给门上锁。  
珀虽然点头却并不着急，开始收款机数钱。突然他想起什么，而询问脱下西装，挽起白衬衫袖子且干劲满满要帮他关店的锐利，“你知道怎么收吗？”  
“额…”  
看来这次锐利又被问住了。

——明天，约会吧。


	19. 18－手机里的联系

“这个房间是干什么的？”  
“万夜，不要随便在老师家里乱跑！”  
小太郎两步上去揪住万夜身上披着的外套，但也晚了一步。  
万夜推开了间宫家最里面的房间，那间大笑怎么是书房里房间里，却没有书架和成排的书。中央摆放着乐谱架和一张紫帘椅，一面墙都是镜子，一旁角落的收藏柜上摆着音乐唱片和一台留声机。  
靠近门这边有一整排矮柜，不同质感颜色的小提琴盒摆了好几把。粗粗扫过大概就有四把或者五把，即使没打开看，但也能肯定很名贵，真不知道是不是还有其他的。在柜子里。  
“原来还真的会把一个房间腾出来做练习室啊！果然这么专业，有这么多把———”  
“别碰，快出来！”小太郎赶紧按住想踏进房间去扫一眼的万夜，更是将那只明显想去碰小提琴盒的手给捉了回来，硬是把对方瘦小的身姿被拨到了身后，自己顺手给房间门关上。  
“——唔…”也许是忽然被拉扯转身太急，生病的万夜顿时脚底不稳，下意识反抓住小太郎的胳膊，按住了额头。还没呻吟够，接着又打了个喷嚏，说话声嗡嗡的。“不要那么暴力啊。”  
“万夜…！抱歉，”小太郎又急又气不起来，赶紧扶住矮小的青梅竹马。同锻炼柔道的小太郎不同，万夜在他胳膊里显得非常轻盈，轻而易举就被他半搂半抱拖回了客厅，“生病了，就好好呆着。老师都这样照顾你了，不要乱添麻烦。”  
“我知道啦…”也许刚才又差点头晕跌倒，万夜老实了不少。虽然还有点委屈的撅起嘴，却没了之前瞎跑乱看的力气。  
刚才四个人坐在出租车里时，后排的三名学生格外安静。尤其是生病的万夜，靠在小太郎怀里昏昏欲睡，可惜短短的路程里他似乎做了并不那么完美的梦。没想到的是，等抵达间宫家，他反而忽然来了精神，只能说刚才那一下身体的提醒也算是自找的。  
“烧了热水，稍等一下就能喝了。”间宫放弃管教那位从来都喜欢戏弄他的大提琴学生，先去厨房把电热水壶的开关按下。随后他洗洗手从冰箱里取出了柠檬，“今晚御池你要喝温的柠檬水才行。”  
“我来切吧，”借用了洗手间的小暮出来后，主动去厨房忙帮切柠檬片。虽然他一直跟在其他人旁边，却时刻都做好帮忙的准备。  
“那就麻烦你啦。”间宫并没婉拒，毕竟他还有要忙的事。“御池今晚睡我的房间，我睡沙发。”  
“哎？”万夜与小太郎同时发出不一样的惊异声。反应最大的是小太郎，着急站起来不好意思的模样，感觉他其实是万夜他父亲吧？“这样怎么可以？果然还是让万夜去我家休息，老师您好好在床上休息。”  
“喂…”万夜坐在沙发上揪着小太郎的衣服，想让对方好好看看自己的满脸不愿意，可惜被无视了。  
间宫知道万夜不是不想去，只是像他先前担心的那样，他害怕让小太郎照顾他而明早不能去训练，更害怕传染，“我还是自己回家吧，药不都吃了吗…”  
间宫好笑出来，歪着头温和不少的冲懂事却相互斗嘴，然而又特别关心在意对方的两个人看去。“御池好好听话，睡床上去。再说，一个健康的人睡一晚沙发会有问题吗？当然没有。所以你好好睡觉，好好喝水，明天好一些了再走。明天没有课，所以也不用担心早起。”  
“真的没事吗…？”小太郎还是不放心，甚至坐立难安的站在沙发旁，根本没坐下来。  
“没事的。柚木同学就回去好好休息，不是明日一早还要去训练吗？”间宫点头同时，伸出手做出让对方坐下来的手势，“既然御池那么在乎你的话，就收下好意吧。”他瞧见听了这话立马别扭移开脸的万夜，心情不错的乐出声，“我睡在外面，有需要的话随时可以叫我。身为他的导师，这也是应该负责关照的事，不用介意。”  
此时热水壶的开关啪的跳了起来，间宫走到厨房后便也冲小暮好好道了谢，“记得叫…小暮吗？谢谢你。”他从切好的柠檬上移开视线，于小暮和柚木两人只见各望去眼神，“时间不早，要记得早回去休息。现在先喝点水休息下吧，对了，这里还有水果。”  
总觉得间宫像是一位忙于招待客人的老母亲，但也不是多奇怪，毕竟这里是他的家，其他人都是今晚恰好出现的外人。只见间宫从冰箱里取出来的水果，还是超市那种人工切好的水果块拼盘。他取过足够人数的叉子递给小暮，求对方帮忙带到茶几上。  
这个房间很大，对于一个人生活的间宫而言非常宽阔。欧式大方的设计装潢，给人眼前一亮的大气感。客厅和餐厅相连一体，厨房也是开放式，越过调料和盆栽装点的清新隔台，就能在沙发上瞧见厨房里的间宫。  
整个屋子色调都很淡雅，不论是墙，还是沙发，而或者地毯，甚至餐具，全部都是浅淡的暖色系。即便刚兼职回来的间宫脱掉西装放下小提琴，穿着衬衫和西服裤的他充满了下班回家上班族的居家感。但人们遇到他的时候，总会脑中浮现出身着浅色针织衫的形象吧？  
这个房间设计如此好也不是没道理，毕竟这个区是新区， 设计精巧，地域不错，房价并不那么便宜。据说会按照楼层和格局分不同的房价，可整体来说，这是栋高级公寓。  
之前下车时，小暮和小太郎就同时认出来了这个小区。虽然没出口感慨间宫有钱住在这里，却彼此相互递了个眼神。尤其是刚才小太郎发现间宫不止一把小提琴后，对方浑身散发出来的气场带着专业音乐人士的氛围，总让人联想到厉害的背景，也就让这一切看起来变得协调。  
没注意到那边两位学生在思考什么的间宫，给三个杯子都放好柠檬，倒了蜂蜜，随后加入热水搅拌。随后他用托盘规规矩矩的将三杯蜂蜜柠檬水端去给沙发前的三个人，递给刚咳嗽完的万夜的更是特意准备的最大杯子，看来今晚必须按照这个量多喝几杯。  
“我去准备床铺，你们慢慢吃。”  
“请让我也来帮忙！”像是被这话打开了开关，小太郎立马站了起来。毕恭毕敬的发言，洪亮的嗓门满是诚意。这样认真的样子，实在是无法让人拒绝。更何况他拿起杯子，喝了几大口水解决掉了饮料，一副准备好干活样子重新看向间宫，“麻烦您那么多，请让我帮忙。当然…如果不介意我进入房间的话。”  
间宫一时之间都不知道说什么，内心不得不感慨现在也有这般坦率直爽性格的人在。他没有拒绝理由，反而对这样的小太郎感到放心。于是他点头应着“帮了大忙”，便领着主动当助手的小太郎离开客厅去了主卧那边。

茶几旁的沙发上里剩下了两个人。一个不善闲谈的小暮，还有一个因为生病并且同不认识的人找不到话说的万夜。一时之间客厅里只传出来他们分别把甜瓜切块放入嘴里咀嚼的声音，远处房间那头还听得到小太郎与间宫交谈以及整理床铺的声音。  
这种时候总会需要一个契机打开话题，而这回这件主动的事却交到了小暮手里，让他非常为难。庆幸的是，时机来的很是时候。因为万夜又打了一个喷嚏，来不及放稳回桌子上的水杯被抖出了几滴水，弄得病患懊恼的哼了声。  
“给，”小暮赶紧把手头旁的纸巾盒递给了万夜，同时还抽出来几张好心帮万夜擦前面桌子上洒的水。  
“哦…”万夜鼻音朦胧的应了算是道谢，纸巾捏着鼻子醒起来。他小小的身子弓起后背，加上因为咳嗽和喷嚏所抽走的体力，如同病殃殃的小孩子似的蜷缩在沙发上。  
等攥着纸团努力挪动屁股将其丢入垃圾桶后，万夜懒洋洋坐回沙发后总算好好看向了小暮，“谢谢啦。那个——”  
“我叫小暮洵，和柚木一个大学，也一起打工，”料到对方是因为什么而支支吾吾，小暮正经八百的做了介绍。  
“啊啊，我知道，知道。”万夜随性的点点头，叉了一颗葡萄丢到了嘴里。像是对着话题兴趣不大，却又愿意陪着说下去似的，歪着脑袋半枕肩头，前后无聊的晃着。  
“之前小太郎刚要去打工时告诉我了，说是一个叫小暮的朋友介绍给他了。还说是个——”明明当着对方面，万夜可还是翻着眼睛努力思考原话，非常不正经的用拖拖踏踏的调子拽出话来，“过度认真，做事能力很强，可靠，不过不太会笑的人。”谈到这，他立刻就和孩子似的，不见外的伸长脖子冲着小暮正脸盯过去，“你从刚才就没笑过，笑一下？”  
这个唐突又尴尬的话题，从万夜嘴巴里气都不喘的提出来，害得小暮瞬间石化。这种对他来说事实在是非常难应付，他只好沉默的推了下眼镜，低头捏紧叉子，疯狂运转的大脑开始思考能不能让这个话题自动消失。  
当然，依旧话怎么会平白无故的消失呢？小暮这几秒里真的就开始给寻找方法，努力思考如何在这种并不想哈哈大笑的地方，露出一个符合标准的笑容。  
结果他还没整理好表情，万夜就认定他不擅长这种事，也不愿意做，沉默就是拒绝，便知趣得收回玩笑之心，假装不当回事的将这事搁一边去了，“对了，我叫——”  
“御池万夜。很恰巧的是，先前柚木对我恰好提到了你。”既然话题变了，小暮就不多想的跟着话题走。他老老实实的交代出自己已知的信息，耿直的说话方式好似在做报告，吓得万夜张着嘴巴眨了眨眼睛。  
“——…嗯？”忽然脑中回放了一遍最后的那句，立马激起了万夜的精神。他挪挪屁股往小暮那边凑过去，害得小暮不明所以的歪开身子奇怪的盯着他…显然这个回避的动作被万夜直接忽视，“小太郎说了我什么？”  
“只是谈到我们店里需要打工的人，他说你身体不好，并不合适。”小暮一点也不编瞎话的给出回答，甚至做了细节补充，“还说你说话不客气。而且你们很久没联系了。”  
刚才的热忱像是被泼了盆冷水，万夜如熄灭的小蜡烛，垂下脑袋缩回原位。不过他很快含笑咧咧嘴，逃避内心的尴尬，缓解情绪似的点点头，“嗯，是联系少了。不过偶尔还是会发短信的吗！所以我才知道他很忙，一周七天都不休息的早起去做训练。”  
“他说他很在意你，”小暮不假思索的把先前小太郎含糊其辞的回答直白的投给了万夜。  
但这是件好事，至少小暮真心不希望万夜低落，所以此时满脸认真的样子非常有说服力，“他想你的话，你也会想他的吧？”  
“额…你说的也太直白了吧…？”面对这么耿直的问题，万夜迫不得已脱离刚才的气氛，提着嘴角无力吐槽的干笑两声，尝试缓解内心的尴尬。  
“柚木很关心你，也很担心你，这代表他还想着你的吧。既然这样，就多加联系，毕竟你们可是青梅竹马。”  
“唔…”在这一串话里，万夜逐渐没法直视小暮，像是躲避训话似的收起视线。可那也是一瞬间而已，面对这位刚认识的人，他立马切换成轻浮的笑脸，敷衍了事的点点头，“我知道啦。其实也不是大事，就是都去了不一样的大学，不再靠的那么近而已。现在不是见到了吗。”  
小暮显然思考得比万夜还认真，绷着脸再度低下视线。手里握住的杯子却迟迟不喝一口，努力寻找建议和方案的表情把万夜都吓到了，生不知道这人怎么给自己那么操心。也许是因为小暮是小太郎的朋友吧？是个好朋友呢。  
“不要这种样子吗，你操心什么啊？”万夜看着这么上心的人，掩盖不好意思的拍拍对方的肩。随后抓住对方的叉子叉了一块菠萝，伸到小暮手前。“会联系啦，我们认识那么久了。你赶紧吃吧，来，吃嘛！”  
小暮只好停止思考，从逗他的万夜手里取回叉子，如小动物似的乖乖咬下来菠萝。  
一旁的万夜望着这样单纯直白的小暮，无言含笑并松下肩膀，舒畅很多的继续吃起自己的水果来。但他脑中不断回荡着小暮提到的那几句话，耳朵竖起，无视掉身体的不适，细细寻找身后小太郎移动的脚步声。

小太郎他们出来时，还抱着间宫晚上需要的被子和枕头。小暮和万夜被请离沙发后，间宫就伸手扣下沙发后方底部的开关，稍微往后一拖，展开后竟成了张沙发床。  
“不愧是间宫老师家，还可以这样啊，”万夜像是没病看戏的孩子，张开手拍了拍变得非常宽敞的沙发床。这次谁也不用担心间宫休息不好了，也算是理解为了沙发后客厅的空间还那么大了。  
“御池，夜间休息时穿这个吧。”间宫递过去一套宽松的睡衣。长袖长裤款，白色加绒，不过对万夜身高来讲稍微长了一点点。  
“万夜，”帮忙接过睡衣的小太郎，于坐回沙发床旁的万夜身边坐下，好好把叠好的衣服亲自交给在万夜腿上。他格外慎重的抓过万夜的手，语重心长的叮咛起来，“要按时吃药，今晚多喝水，穿好衣服盖好被子再睡，有事打电话给我。”  
“知道啦…”被这样细致嘱咐的万夜，望着青梅竹马的眼睛有些不好意思，却难得乖乖的答应下来。  
“不要给老师添麻烦。明天早上醒了记得告诉我身体情况。明天周六，我会抽时间来找你的，自觉回家后不要在外面到处乱跑。”  
“小太郎…我知道啦，我不是小孩子。”万夜皱着鼻子又撒娇又抱怨。可他想抽出来的手却被对方抓紧，不得不要求好好同认真讲话的小太郎对视。  
“你不明白！”小太郎加重字音，可并没生气，只是担忧显而易见的暴露在皱起的眉头间。“要不然为什么穿那么少出来？还…还在店前站了那么久，也不告诉我！至少，你来店里坐一会让我送你回家——”  
“我知道啦！现在我知道啦！”尴尬的万夜赶紧打断对方，连连点头。“我会好好吃药和喝水的，小太郎不要再说了…”  
严肃和不安交杂的心情随着小太郎放软的态度从脸上消失，转而一笑后他轻轻揉着万夜的头，眼底的温和就像是太阳般镶嵌在瞳中，“知道就好。明天见。”  
万夜在小太郎的掌心下温顺许多，并没有任何一点想继续斗嘴反抗的意思，顺从的点了下头。小太郎总算满意的站起来，冲间宫深深鞠了一躬，“万夜就拜托您了。那我也不多打扰，先离开了。”  
他和小暮彼此对换了眼神后，就意见相同。小暮也告辞了间宫，两人双双拿起背包。走之前小太郎还连连看了两次从沙发上起身回头的万夜，暖洋洋冲处于陌生环境下不放松的万夜摆了摆手。  
别看万夜之前到处乱跑，在外面和学校都很自在，说话也不客气。但这都是因为在公共空间和熟人面前，而现在就他一个人留着间宫家里，瞬间就不吭声，明显很不自在还很拘束。  
“柚木就像是你的家人一样呢，相当关心你。刚才一直在和我说你的事，还说你家里用的都是有机棉的寝具，饮食也相当苛刻。真是出乎我意料，”间宫想要帮万夜放松，所以一边在沙发上给自己铺床，一边自语似的和对方找话题聊天。“抱歉，我家里毛巾床具一类的都不是有机棉，你就凑活一晚吧。”  
“无所谓…总之，麻烦了，谢谢…”万夜小小声咕哝，不太适应诚恳道谢似的低下视线，可该说的还是都老实说了出来。借着他把睡衣放桌上，将身上已知没脱的大衣脱下来。这还是先前间宫给他披上的，此时也该好好换回去。  
想不到的是，就在间宫把大衣挂去玄关墙前的挂钩后，回到客厅却见到万夜正默默的给他收拾起来桌子。对方把柚木和小暮的水杯以及叉子移到了厨房，水果拼盘的盒盖也盖了回去。  
总觉得遇到小太郎后的万夜，变得安静听话不少。间宫怀抱着对这名学生新的认知面，感激同时告诉对方生病就不用帮忙，随后便带着他去看了房间，还准备了备用牙刷和毛巾，让对方赶紧换好衣服上床早睡。  
一大杯温水和药片被间宫好好摆在了床头，而房主只取走了屋内的笔记本电脑和一本音乐相关的书籍，就和万夜道了晚安。  
万夜关了灯缩进被子，不料上散发着不熟悉的味道，让他稍有不适应的皱起鼻头。可是他由不得半句抱怨，诚心诚意放松下来，好好接受这份关怀与好意。  
把手机摆放到床头，此刻时间显示的是晚上11点多。万夜计算还有多久才能到明日早上，从而闭上了眼睛，满是期盼。  
他好想见到小太郎。

…

《真的？你这么晚才下班？》备注为“兄”的对话框下，蹦出来的这条信息明显是来自淮斗。紧随其后发来了一个泰迪熊表情包，正着急可爱的冒着汗，《护半小时前还经过了你打工的便利店前面呢。》  
看到这里，本在学生宿舍里盘腿坐在矮桌垫子前的春斗，立马瞪大眼睛把嘴里叼着的薯片掰了下来。紧接着他两口把薯片塞进嘴，双肘戳在桌面上，黏着盐的手指捏了捏纸巾敷衍了事的擦过，两个拇指快速的飙起字来。《不会吧？！？！我也是差不多一个半小时前下的班，说不定和他恰好错过呢。完全没注意到！！！好不甘。》  
《你之前不是告诉过我一般下班都七八点吗？所以他觉得你肯定下班啦，就没去看。要是去了也许还能撞见你。》  
“啊——………！”没了文字，春斗直接声音代替感宣泄的可怜冒出来，他捧着手机往后一倒，直接靠在了后方的床垫上，“错过了啊……”  
LINE的页面又在表情包出现时震动两声。这回小熊做出来了摊手的无奈表情，后面还蹦出来“可惜”的字样。  
与此同时他设定的闹钟也响起来，春斗的后背总算离开了床。他往前利用垫子的摩擦滑到桌前，将刚才泡的的泡面拉到跟前，时间刚刚好。  
《那就别告诉护啦，要不然他又失望了》，单手也能很好的输入文字，春斗虽然在和哥哥藏起秘密，其实他正自顾自的在手机这边偷笑。  
这事也没那么严重，只不过脑补出来白崎听到的反应，就会觉得很好笑罢了。这样以想象，春斗自己在房间里笑了会，随后弓着背爽快的大口吸起面。从后面看去背影，窝在电脑桌前吃面的样子，和他哥一模一样。  
《知道啦》，淮斗结尾还打了ok的手势，《反正很快能见面，火锅那天你告诉他吧。》  
《想象得到他的反应》。回复后这句，春斗放下手机抽出来纸巾，把吃面是溅出来的汤点擦干净。不光桌子上，连前方的毕竟本键盘的触摸屏上也有。可即使赶这种无聊的事，他却笑得格外开心，毕竟想到后天的聚会就会不自觉的兴奋起来。  
后来因为还要继续明日课题的准备，所以他同淮斗早早结束了通话。大学生两三口吃干净杯面，却在这个时间点里还是再度拿起来了膨化食品，把先前没吃完的薯片咬进嘴巴。接着手机页面的信息框被他切换到了自己的课题搭档——小暮洵那里。  
《抱歉，今天店里有事所以下班晚。你给我的文件我还没看，我看完了告诉你。但是如果你需要休息，就先休息吧。明天我会在图书馆告诉你的。》  
撂下手机的春斗，重新爬起来清理掉空杯面垃圾，把书包拉到身边，将准备课题的文件夹资料以及书本摆出来。从搭档那里得到的资料现在才来得及摊开在桌子上，三页稿纸被订书器钉好，可惜在书包里还是被弄折了一个角。或许是吃饱后血液不在脑中循环，春斗漫不经心的用食指顺着折痕，做起无用功，想把那个角弄平。  
不过小暮回复很快，看来并没有打扰休息。事实则是，对方比他还要忙碌。《没关系，我也还没回家。因为遇到了一些事，》小暮的信息被好好成了两段发送，《我正要回家，你看完可以随时告诉我想法。》  
《了解，》春斗在网络上输入文字时暴露的感觉，比现实里显得明朗许多。不过和他相比的话，小暮不管是那里，文字里透露出来的平静感都和他给人的印象如出一辙，古板有认真。  
就这样，春斗忙起来了课题学业，把之前同哥哥闲聊的小插曲忘了精光。别说惋惜今日没遇到白崎，他连今天同白崎的朋友在店门口偶遇这事都不知道…好在，后天他就能再次遇到那个人了。

…

“小暮？这是小暮吧？！呀——！好久不见！”  
忽闻身后冲出来的一道高亮嗓音，穿过公寓一楼大堂的小暮与小太郎两个人双双被吓了一哆嗦，小暮更是差点没拿住手里刚回完短信的手机。毕竟这一夜整体还是很安静的，来人的精神头完美的不与夜晚的气息相匹配。  
小太郎满脸疑问，而小暮却很快意识到这独特的嗓音出自谁，吃惊的回过头。果然是他认识的人，不过带给他的却不是无法冷静的欣喜同激动，反而让他很快稍有无措的站在那里，恍惚的开了口，“百籁…？”  
“是我哦！”大概是从紧急通道的楼梯口下来的，百籁穿着身黑色燕尾摆的休闲小西服，翘着小拇指的手难言喜悦的扶在唇边，激动的从大堂右侧小跑过来。  
此人动作夸张大胆，嗓音尖锐，灌满强烈的感情色彩，硬是让大堂里充满了他的存在感。好在这时间，一层大厅也就他们三个，不过小太郎让人处于震惊状态。  
然而从来都一本正经且本分正直的小太郎，还是很快正过身露出礼貌的笑容，仪表端正的站在小暮旁边，小心介入的插了句，“你们认识？”  
“嗯…以前住的地方的邻居，”小暮镜片后的目光不稳定的眨了眨，轻声回应了朋友。  
确认了是小暮的熟人，小太郎看起来也就放心许多。只是小暮整个人的状态看起来都没那么轻松，所以意识到这点的小太郎还是不确定的在眼前的两人之间来回看。他更多的是站去小暮身旁，做好随时帮朋友的打算。  
“哎？但是…小暮你不住在这里吧？”高挑的男性眼睛有大又亮，他小心翼翼歪腰询问，行为举止带着几分女性的气息，口吻和眼神挂着点母性色彩，却并没那么违和。  
整体来说，虽然情绪起伏很大，可给人感觉并不危险，反而是个很容易开口的对象。更何况他转向小太郎后，很快展露出真诚的笑容，“一起去朋友家吗？”  
“不是，只是来这里办点事。”小暮给出否定答案，却也含糊其辞。显然相比自己的事，这位平日老实寡言的大学生此时更对对方的情况感到急切，“请问你怎么会在这里？也是有事？”  
“我是这里的管理员。”从小西装口袋里取出来一张名片挂牌，百籁摆给两个人看。上面规规矩矩写着这个公寓小区的名字，他的职位，还印有本人真实照片。  
现在小太郎知道了，他叫百籁多多良。  
百籁翘起手指指了指顶部，示意先前去过的方向，“一名房客丢了钥匙，所以叫我来开门。遇到你，真是巧啊！想不到小暮也搬到这个城市，住在这附近？”  
“也不是这附近，但也没多远。”小暮频繁的推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，可怎么看着动作都是多余的，显然他心又其他事。“我也没想到会遇到百籁你。那个…你们也住在这附近？”  
“开车一刻钟吧，”百籁语调轻松，形象给人时刻都充满精神的样子。并且他立马因为想到了什么重要的事情，而眼前一亮，响亮的拍起掌发出啊的一声，害得眼前的两名大学生惊得一抖，可惜他本人倒是没注意到，“对了对了，小暮！来，和你说个事！”  
小暮这时候变得极其敏感，像预知知道什么似的抓着背包的带子往旁侧挪了挪脚步，完全就是没做好心理准备希望能避开似的。可惜他还没让脚步踩实，就被百籁按住双肩拉了旁边。被搁置的小太郎不知如何是好，只能默默跟在小暮身后，保留了空间和距离。  
百籁是真心觉得这是一件大好事，欢喜的样子一点也不假。他合十双手，歪着头仔仔细细的传达给小暮，甚至多了期盼，“千寿回来了哦。”  
小暮表情显然有所不同，却又因没吭声作出口头上的回答而让人读不懂他的内心。几秒后他僵硬的转过头，深深望去百籁的双眼，且在对方含笑重重点了下头后，不自觉的把抿住的嘴唇相互摩擦几下，暗暗咽了口口水。  
“我其实刚从机场回来。他和老爸刚到家，因为时差，就直接去睡啦。”夸张分明的表情，跟随说话的口气转变，在百籁眉眼间来回转换。随后他撅着嘴巴，大肆抱怨起来，“刚到家就发现我错过了房客的欣喜，匆匆赶来开门哒。要不是他们飞机晚点，我也不会这么晚才来。”只是说到这里，他又切换成喜悦，打了一个响指，如小姑娘似的扭扭腰，“幸运的是竟然碰到了你！”  
这个信息看似简单，却对于小暮来讲实在是太大太有冲击性。只见小暮站在原地一动不动，脸上的肌肉也仿佛不知道该摆出什么表情，凝重起来。  
最后他双手总算离开书包带，并在大腿测搓了搓出汗的掌心。隔着口袋摸到手机后，小暮的动作更像是时间停歇似的止住。“是吗，回来了…吗？”  
小暮这样的反应，让百籁逐渐收起了刚才兴奋的劲头。的确是没料到，但那立马分析出来原因。百籁实则也是敏锐的人吧？并不是会自己在兴头上的类型。  
此时小太郎也觉得有些不对劲，便走过来去观察自己朋友的情况。  
一旁意识到小太郎靠近的百籁，也同样料到了小暮的情况。他没继续多说刚才的护体，而是很快乐着掩饰刚才瞬间气氛的不对劲，转移开话题为小暮和自己开脱，“我该回去了，以后联系吧！有机会的话，再像以前那样来约约，吃吃饭什么的吧。”  
“知道了，”小暮聪明地意识到对方话题的走向，便也嘴角扬起客套的弧度，客气的给出回话。随后他转过头，正好碰上小太郎的目光，这回他才是真正的松懈下来，为了不让好友担心，实实在在的把口吻放轻松，“走吧。”  
“你脸色不太好…没事吧？”确认百籁走去地下停车场入口的方向，小太郎追上调头就冲大门快步迈去的小暮，不放心的拍了拍对方。  
“还好，”脱口而出的话不经大脑，生硬的连小暮自己都不信。  
小太郎又不是傻瓜，肯定听得出来，就连现在他都感觉得到对方不相信的目光从后方射了过来。因此出门踏下公寓那台阶的小暮，干脆止步在其中一阶上，望回斜后方迈下来的小太郎，“雏森…就是我刚才在店里提到的那个人。刚才那位是他的哥哥。”  
“哦？哦…”小太郎听着对方的介绍，下意识又因为不协调而想发出疑问。主要是说，提话里提到的两个人，从关系上来看，这明显不是一个姓氏啊？  
“然后他回国了，就在刚才。”  
“是么…”  
任谁都读的出来，小暮话语中的气氛绝对不是值得庆祝和开心的。虽说也不是什么糟糕极端的情绪表达，却也交杂满说不清的难受。加上在店里谈论时小暮表现的就没那么自在，此时的小太郎怎么都明白对方并没有因为那个人回来而兴奋不已。  
或许是他们两人间短暂的沉默帮忙延续了话题，让人无法完美的闭口不谈。所以小暮默了半晌后，稍稍偏过头，硬是摆出几分困惑，“但是我不知道他回来了。他没和我说。”  
原来是这样吗？  
想不到几个小时前他们还在厨房中偶然谈到的人，才说过也许要回国，就没想到今晚回来了。可是小暮却不知道这件事，要不是碰到那位叫百籁多多良的人，小暮还不知道何时知道这个消息。  
这个角度分析过后，小太郎也就理解到小暮消沉的原因。  
作为总是亲和且关心别人的小太郎，跟着气氛也担忧挂心起来。他绷着脸一副努力思考如何安抚小暮的模样，完全被小暮看在眼里。  
只可惜小暮似乎对于这件事更希望一个人去思考，不想麻烦对方，所以他先打断了小太郎的想法，“我走这边，你呢？”  
“那边，”小太郎迫不得已给出回应，但怎么都难以再抓回来那个显然不受欢迎的话题。  
“那么晚安了，我还要赶紧准备课题。柚木你也早休息。”小暮规规矩矩作出道别，口吻平静规矩得反而让人不放心。而他自己不多留一秒，放下台阶上的小太郎，先一步拐弯消失在了公寓旁的雕像后。  
“小暮！”回过神的小太郎快步奔下台阶，站在他们应该分开方向的楼梯前，叫住刚离开的人。  
他希望自己可以鼓励对方，让对方好受点。因此年轻的柔道训练生扬起满是诚恳的双眼，双眼是柔和灌满心意的色彩，充满力量的呼唤过去，“有需要的话就打电话给我。想谈什么都可以找我，我会听的。”  
小暮静静的立在夜色中，前方的路灯投来的方光，从哪个方向却恰好把他的脸用影子盖过。仅有镜片边缘微微反光，将小暮整个人的情绪都夸大不少，显得更加沉重。  
最后通过轮廓，小太郎才分辨出对方冲他点了点头。接着小暮没多一言，转身继续往前走去。小太郎没有办法，毕竟纠缠也不一定是好事，所以他也只好调回方向，走上自己回家的道路。

小暮摸着口袋里手机的轮廓，捏了捏又松开，却没掏出来。  
他希望的绝不是小太郎打电话担心地询问。  
他期待的是一个特定人的短息，可惜今晚却没收到。


	20. 19－别犹豫的短信

浴室间的门随着打开的缝，里面的蒸汽暖烘烘的都冒了出来。洗发液和沐浴露等物品的香味飘在里面，不过已经被开了一段时间的抽风机吸去大半，玻璃上的水汽也散得差不多。  
雲井用手插入黑发间，揉动使刚刚被吹风机烘干的发丝柔顺的抖动。水汽消失后的凉爽贴在发与肌肤上，和闷热潮湿的浴室空气截然不同。  
他从不多在花洒下耗时间，清洗头发和身上，加起来的速度和冲澡没太大区别。自从那位被他侄子擅自请来的客人离开后，家里又回到了往日的步调。他把未喝完的红酒堵上塞，就回房洗澡去了。  
不过呢，等他推开自己主卧的独立浴室间的门，却发现自己的那张Queen Size大床上多了个熟悉的身影。  
金色的卷发被撩到一侧用小十字卡别好，青年偏着头让视线避开那侧堆积翘梢的刘海，摆弄着手里的手机。他舒舒服服窝在不属于自己的床上，盖着奢侈品牌下的羽绒被，还把衣柜里备用蚕丝枕头给翻出来垫在背后。  
他身穿珊瑚绒分体睡衣，大象灰的毛色下胸口印着猫头鹰的图案。宽领随着衣服柔软的质感往下垂去，若隐若现的露出他漂亮的锁骨。  
看来洗澡的水声，吹风机的轰鸣声，还有进屋就随手打开的电视声，都帮这名“入侵者”掩盖了一系列行踪声响。难怪雲井还想着刚才总觉得电视声哪里不对，原来被换了台。

雲井没抱怨也没生气，就是站在卧室和洗手间中央的那道门旁，把中灰色法兰绒睡袍的腰带打了个完美的结。  
毕竟没锁门的情况下，他其实从以前都是任由侄子进出的。只是伴着年龄增长和环境与教育的影响，不会再是小孩子的加加美当然不会再随意进来，可今晚意外诸多嘛。  
加加美抬眼冲自己的叔叔眨眨，摆出副乖巧又不知情的样，指着电视上的某个闯关挑战节目。“刚才那个电影你还看吗？看的话，我给你调回去。”  
“不用了，”雲井没介意的回答着，并赤脚踩过地毯走到桌前把笔记本电脑打开。随后他拔下电源点，将电脑本端在手里，懒洋洋的绕过床。  
看着床主人过来，加加美还通情达理的往自己占据的那半边外侧挪了挪，给原本属于对方的位置和枕头腾出很大空间。  
“这个节目还挺受欢迎的，”像是没话找话，加加美乐着把电视指给自己的叔叔看，“听说大学时的同学有个去参加了的，不过挑战失败了。”  
“你不是没在看电视？”没接这话题，撩开被子上床，并理所当然舒舒服服靠入超级枕头搭好的靠背中的雲井，开口就挑破对方刚才为止的视线关注点。  
其实他也没资格说，毕竟他进屋开了电视就是为了有点声，恰好播一半的电影他连名字都没认就去洗澡了。现在他把电脑隔着被子放在腿上，一副打算把精力都投上去的打算，实在不能说是一心一意。  
只是在此之前，他还是要把关注点放在旁边人身上，“跑到我床上做什么，伊月？”讲真，他还是看的很明白的，毕竟加加美从小到大这事已经是家常便饭，“无聊吗？”  
加加美撅着嘴绷起个顽皮的傻笑，深呼吸间别开眼装木作样的思考下，满是可爱和撒娇，“叔叔这么多天没回来了，就想着陪你一下呗。”他提提肩膀，咧着嘴摆摆脑袋比划了电视方向，“顺便看看电视。”  
“可你没看，”雲井挑起眉毛，玩味的一个字一个字讲出来。含笑下眼中塞满了好笑，因为看破对方笨拙幼稚的演技同时，也享受对方撒娇依赖的性子，也就不加掩饰的把早已明了的心态写在脸上。  
“现在人都习惯一心二用，不是吗，”加加美用指甲盖弹了下手机框，又拿下巴指指雲井的电脑，无辜又奋力的给自己辩解，“你不一直也这样吗！”  
雲井莲态度不温不火，再次擅自利以自身喜好无视了侄子的反驳，不为所动的把电脑打开。网页蹦出来他先前已经打开过的诸多网址，日文以外的语言也很多。  
停顿半晌，从雲井这个男人口中冒出来的话，仍然是针对自己侄子的。词语不锋却仍盘有捉弄之意，家长言辞的语重心长下，摆出的样子却都是戏弄的好笑，“你又不是小孩子了，不要每次心情不好就跑我房间里。”尤其是最后几个字加重字音注重停顿，故意而为之的降低调子，“又要和我睡吗？不是6，7岁的孩子了。”  
加加美顿时目光就跳跃去了背的地方，挺起的身僵了几秒，一口气憋嘴巴里。眼看着就能发现他脖子和耳朵都红了，嘴角左右管不住的撇动，活动着不自然的脸颊肌肉。随后他爆出来不满的话，投来的目光硬生生顶来，却更加让他的介词显得有气无力，“才没有心情不好！我就是来看个电视陪陪你，看完我就走了！”  
电视却很不给面子，这话刚落，一场挑战就结束。随着主持人的欢呼，也不知是否闯关成功，已经切换到了广告时间。欢乐歌曲的音乐下，清新的广告画面与气氛相斥，硬是给并排坐在床头的叔侄俩蒙上股微妙尴尬的味道。  
两人一起生活又不是才一年两年，这情况下雲井不再说话，却是怀抱着看戏的心情低头转会了电脑上。呆在一旁的加加美无话可说，自知叔叔没生气只是坏心眼，而自己嘴硬也是事实，干脆闷闷的把脸转回正面，不在多话，但也没离开房间。  
广告一波接一波，谁也没换台。一旁雲井打开了邮箱，手指飞快的在键盘上敲打回复内容。而另一边的加加美更是没看电视一眼，低头对着手机发呆。  
手机在手中拿起来又放下，但根本没见他用拇指按下任何一个触摸屏。雲井只是余光一瞥，好好的白色背景怎么看都是社交软件的通讯页面。简短的两段对话，第一句是从这边过去的，最后一段是对面回复的，可目前加加美没继续回半句给对放。  
即使距离让名字显得小而不清楚，但单单捕捉到模糊的轮廓，雲井也能猜个八九不离十。他无法以这样的距离阅读出来具体内容，可若是这么快就取得联系，十有八九是关于饭桌上谈论到的那件事。  
事实也的确如他所料，有贺凉在进到自己家以后，就收到了来自加加美的第一条短信。  
《你这周日早上也会去公园吗？》  
这边的加加美满脑子都在安抚自己说这只是头脑一热，但其实很清楚自己这么快就同对方取得联络纯属是因为自己很想罢了。  
饭桌上自己叔叔擅自给了自己周日假期，可是加加美却有些迫不及待。甚至他脑子很快进行了另一条路线，那便是他希望明日——周六就和对方约一次。  
毕竟…拿到了联络信息的他，实在是无法就这样不去碰手机。  
然而信息发了出去，他才开始后悔这么快就给出邀请，是否行动模式太容易被看透。然而出乎意料的，他自己都还没脑内争论完，有贺就已经给出答案了。速度之快，让加加美心脏狂跳。  
他就和刚上初中可一次被约出去的学生似的，在房间里坐立难安。最后仿照小时候寻找依赖的平静方法，半藏着自己都没意识到的求助感，跑去了雲井莲房间的床上。  
《如果说明天呢？》加加美坐在床上，手指写了一串文字在输入框中。《你觉得太早的话，我们也可以周日。或者你什么时候有机会？》  
他不知道该如何是好，是否这样会没有礼貌？但这样简单的询问似乎也没有多大问题？于是这么一纠结，他竟然坐到了现在。

雲井把手头自己不需要的页面关闭，让加加美看不出他后关注这边的趋势。可实际上，电脑上的内容都是雲井睡前无聊消耗时间用的，此刻没什么比身旁的小孩子更让他觉得有兴趣。  
他心里感慨年轻人们想不到联系得如此快，一边又惊异自己的侄子竟然连简单的一行字都发不出来。  
或许是看不下去，或许是想要戏弄，又或许是想要教育…雲井没有明确的心里目标，只是觉得此时出手，就能看到自己养大的孩子给出如预想的好反应。  
所以等加加美再次把手机放在来，决定是否要更改用词时，边上的大人忽然将手里的电脑合上，抬手搁在了床头柜上。  
加加美被电脑盖合上的声音弄得过过神，意识到自己或许真的呆太久。他该离开才对，到底来说自己也已经不是需要找人陪伴入睡的年纪。  
他本是要转头道晚安，没想到雲井侧身挪来的身影接近了他。重量在加加美身旁的床垫上形成一种凹陷下去的拉扯力，身体重心顺其自然的向着那侧歪去，加加美和自己的叔叔脸与脸之间就只剩下了几厘米。  
雲井的脸上，是副让加加美心思没跟上，也没能解读出来的笑意。眼睛的距离越来越近，面容完整的部分也越来越少。  
谁知稍稍偏移，雲井便同自己侄子的脸错开。他伸手绕过年轻人的身体，彼此肩头隔着睡衣厚度似有似无的相贴，却不是拥抱，只是带有另种目的的虚假行为。  
加加美侧身想给对方让开空间，却擦觉到对方的呼吸故意擦去自己耳畔，轻却有分量，“叔叔我可没教过你这样吞吞吐吐，太不像话了。”  
加加美一瞬间僵住，突然降临的训话让他无从做出反应。衣服下的肌肉绷紧，他身体起来的鸡皮疙瘩不清楚是冷是热。后背挺直，所有意识都远离了体内神经，只集中在了耳朵和大脑附近。  
突然拴住的呼吸，下一刻又立即被另一种碰触打乱。他的手被雲井扣住。不是生气时该有的强硬，却在他失神时毫无防备的被控制住。  
加加美找回对于自己身体的控制权，他不明白对方在做什么。可待他移动眼球低头看去，却发现对方神不知鬼不觉的把手指顺着他的腕部滑下，在他手机亮起的屏幕上按下了发送键。  
那条他犹豫许久的询问，简简单单就发了出去。一秒都没到，便已经完完整整的出现在了对话框右侧。  
于是同时手腕得到自由。雲井揭开刚才扮出的神秘与压迫，动作轻巧麻利的从加加美那边的枕头旁去过来电视遥控器，舒服的靠回枕头上，抬手按下另个频道。  
“啊——？！”瞬间意识到刚才那种恐吓自己的气势都是假象，马上发现被折腾的加加美捧着手机看着撤不回来的信息发出了一声惨叫。长大的嘴巴和眼睛，想只慌乱无措，兴奋又不安的小狗。来回在手机与雲井脸上疯狂转，“叔叔——！！你….这太狡猾了！”  
雲井对抱怨不为所动，好似刚才只是单纯拿了遥控器，并没有做任何多余的事情。更何况若加加美真的因为这事同他大吵大闹，他肯定会感到烦躁和生气，恐怖得打出来一家之主的架势。但他此时只能轻而易举解读出侄子那惊吓声后真正激动和期待的隐藏情绪，毕竟加加美来这个房间的目的不过作出幼稚撒娇的请求寻求解决方案罢了，雲井料得到后方会发生什么，所以他心情还不错。  
“我做的够多了，”波澜不惊的嗓音交织着磁性，雲井冷静言辞插入到加加美还无法平静的气氛中。割开的道路将他思想强烈的灌输进入，“作为家长，也希望你能够自己好好迈步啊。”  
加加美舔了舔嘴唇，却在雲井的嗓音里冷静下来。随后他害羞的抿住嘴，垂下肩吐出肺里的气，于沉默中温顺的接受教导。  
手机嗡嗡的震动敲开这个气氛，耳边也再度把电视里的说话声收入其中。加加美触电似的拿起手机，有贺回复的速度还是快得竟然。  
《明早6:30多就出门，小提琴手也很早。如果你觉得可以，我们就一起走。》  
心脏砰砰的跳跃，像是牵动着身体内所有的肌肉。加加美控制不了的露出天真干净的笑容，手指伴随心跳连续不停歇的次数，不再多犹豫的给出肯定的回答。明日6:40就在一楼大厅碰面。  
好比打开宝箱，发现里面有着更加出于意料的宝物。加加美的牙齿咬了咬下嘴唇，浓密睫毛下闪烁的双瞳被装点上好心情的光。他控制不了的跟随心，把无法言喻的心情单用眼神投向了一旁推了自己一把的叔父。  
雲井从刚才就一直看着这边，见证了加加美脸上所有的表情变化。他自己没有任何过大反应，平静的迎上对面孩子气明朗的眼神，该说的都说完了。  
加加美他起手机，像是逃走似的从床上爬了下去。留下的那句晚安交杂喜悦，脚步飞快得如同跳跃的小兔子，便从雲井房间里消失了。  
房门关得不重，可等这道门稳稳合上后，雲井就听到对方跑会屋把房门重重撞上的声响。男人独自好笑的哼了声，将侄子拿出来的枕头摆放在床头懒得收回柜子里。  
“长不大真是没辙。至少好好把电视关了。”这样自言自语着，雲井给电视按下了关闭键。


	21. 20－各路人的计划

玉米栗子汤的浓香跟随热气袅袅升起的道路，慢慢扩散布满整个餐厅。面包机烤好后的提示音叮的一声敲响，好似突然抖落的铃音。  
搅拌沙拉的木勺和生菜叶之间协奏出清脆新鲜的摩擦声。培根碎撒入更是让浅色调的盘中点缀上诱人的红。  
间宫身着配合清晨淡雅色调的蓝色染花白修身麻布衫，舒缓柔和的垂下眼角半含微笑，一边给对半切开并挤了香料蛋黄酱的水煮蛋上撒上胡椒。他把手机视频里的新闻调节到他灵敏听觉能捕捉到的程度，以便不影响还没起的另一个人。  
《御池，早饭在桌上。汤的话你到时候热一下再喝，面包的酱已经吐好放在台子上，你直接放进烤面包机里就行。老师借到了学校信息，有事要去大学一趟，你睡到什么时候都可以。我不用多少时间就会回来。但如果要走的话，把门撞上。但记得告诉我。还有，不要忘记吃药。》  
搞定早餐的间宫，写了很长一段短信发给了被他留下一晚的万夜。他没有选择敲门去询问对方是否起床，是很怕万一万夜还在熟睡，吵醒就不好了。  
没想到的是，很快得到的回应不是来自手机，而是不远处的卧室。  
“我起来啦——！”包含倦意的嗓音过后，没一会门就打开。攥着稍长睡衣袖子的万夜，拖着腿打折哈欠走了出来。  
“那就一起吃早饭吧，”脱下教师的一面，间宫彻底以这家的主人，热心的招呼对方。同时他关切的询问万夜身体情况，这孩子仍然回答的马马虎虎。好在他取出红外线耳朵测温仪，按了一下后发现没烧起来，才总算放心。  
“去洗漱吧，你的那份马上准备好，”总觉得像是名催促孩子的家长，间宫不知好笑还是无奈，总而言之万夜没发烧，他就神经松懈不少。

等万夜从洗手间出来后，间宫已经给餐厅放起了古典乐。不得不吃惊于客厅书假上还有部现代式唱片机，唱片正漂亮的在里面跳着华尔兹。  
给餐桌摆好的家主温文尔雅的坐在自己喜欢角度的位置，撩起的刘海别去一侧耳边，侧头轻轻的将每样食物细致分出一点摆入大盘，最后搁在万夜的位子前。  
烤好的土司被他帮忙取到万夜的餐盘里，上面散发出香浓四溢的蒜蓉味。不过这是间宫用黄油与蒜粉自调的酱，可以轻易在家也做出蒜香面包的口味。  
而玉米栗子粥则盛放于大号麦片马克杯里，该说可爱还是文雅呢？杯子是三色条纹的简朴清新花纹搭配，相对一名专业奏者和教授来讲，有些过于可爱了。而温度刚好的热汤，秋色橙黄中浓稠饱满，颗粒也能隐约瞧见。  
“真是准备了不少，”万夜坐到椅子上，不加掩饰的瞪大眼，一副见到了不得东西的孩子样。甚至餐具只有刀叉和汤勺，非常西化，“果然是之前在海外深造的呀。”  
对着评价也没不满，间宫只是苦笑着松下肩，用勺子在热气滚滚的汤杯里画着圈。“不是多麻烦的早餐，比如这汤，只是用汤粉包冲泡熬制的罢了。鸡蛋也是我昨天早上煮好，作为早餐备用的库存。”  
“原来是这样，”万夜看不出来是失望还是无所谓，点着头垂这目光，慵懒的拿起面包撕下来，把如同棉絮似的面包心放入嘴里。

一顿早餐，两个人吃的速度不紧不慢，却舒舒服服。间宫没让病患洗碗，只是丢入了洗碗机中按下开关。  
他监督着万夜吃完药，又借给了万夜一件外套。因为万夜还是打算和间宫一起出门，早早回家。本是间宫要帮他打车，却被万夜嚷嚷着不用打。至少万夜看起来精神不少，最后也就答应他自己去坐公车。  
“至少让我送你去公车站，”间宫语重心长的要求，并且确认好万夜把衣服拉链拉好，才一起离开。  
既然刚才他都让步了，万夜此时也没法顶嘴，缓缓拖着长音答应下来。  
刚下了一楼大厅门前的楼梯，就看到不远处跑来的身影。看来柚木小太郎是真的放心不下万夜，所以才决定来看。他身上穿着运动短裤和上衣，背着健身运动包，似乎是打算晨跑着去训练，却跑来了这边。  
小太郎瞧见万夜那副不坦率皱着的脸，头疼的用鼻子叹了口气。随后他毕恭毕敬的冲间宫鞠躬道谢，转过头来又质问万夜怎么就没发短信汇报身体情况，可以说脸上的笑容转变相当快。  
“刚才顾着吃饭，忘记啦。”明明昨晚盼着小太郎来找自己的万夜，现在却不是直白的展露开心，反而不好意思似的闹起不真实的小脾气。  
小太郎脸上表情可就同他比起来坦率多，只见他惶恐又感激的连连对间宫感慨和道谢。间宫只好苦笑的摆摆手，毕竟早饭这事顺便一起吃，并不是什么大事。  
不过最让间宫不好评论，也就是眼前这对一起从小长大的孩子。性格不一样，看起来相处的也不那么柔和亲密，却在彼此内心有着无法被他人小看的分量。  
“因为担心万夜，也担心耽误老师，所以我还是来接他了。”小太郎边说边把万夜拉到身旁，一副做好一切计划准备的行动方式。万夜乖乖的站了过去，如同被家长领回家的孩子，小心思都藏着掖着。  
间宫觉得这刚好的事，点点头干净利落的托付过去。毕竟交给小太郎，比交给自己更让人放心吧。  
“刚好我也有时，你送他回去就放心了。”间宫没说衣服的事情，是因为担心小太郎会让万夜脱下还回来。他不愿意增加压力，但也相信万夜肯定会送还回来。所以他简单道别，就独自去往学校。  
一般周末他都会去公园练琴，可是今日不同。本来就因为万夜在的关系不决定去，此时改成去学校办事，也还是没时间和机会。  
他肯定并不知道，在公园里还有两个人来找过了他。

“你根本不用那么担心。药好好吃了，也没发烧。”确认间宫走了，万夜才变成在小太郎面前的样子，少有撒娇又带观察似的歪着脑袋。“再说，你现在不去训练吗？”  
“不会耽误，”小太郎回答的倒是很爽快。他捏了捏肩膀伤的背包带，却根本没有匆忙送走万夜，自己赶去练习的意思，反而留在对方身边。  
万夜以为小太郎又要着急生气，气氛活跃失败，干脆就知趣的正回脑袋，不继续说什么。没趣的双手插兜里，他索性老实往车站走，回家算了。  
谁知手腕却被抓住，从衣服口袋里给带了出来。下意识想要躲开拉回的万夜，抬头撞见小太郎温和深意的眼神，就失了神。抓住他的手不想松开的继续留下他，却根本一丝用力过猛的疼痛都没有。  
“我们不是很久没联系了吗，但…”小太郎回想昨日被小暮询问过自己的问题。小太郎当时说的就是他就想要的答案，而他现在该说出口，“我一直很在意你。”他也不会什么文雅的词语表达更多，可坦白刚好符合他温厚淳朴的性格，“所以久违的一起走吧，我送你。”  
手臂上的肌肉，在听到对方第一句时就松了下来。此时万夜的手臂松弛的垂下，去没有失去和对方牵在一起。他盯着对面的那双眼，大概发烧也不会如此热，像是要把自己蒸发。  
他根本拒绝不了，就连那些唬人或者玩笑的话，也刺激不出来。  
小太郎的掌心顺着万夜的手侧往下，不分离同时缓缓伸开手指缠绕上去，同万夜五指相扣。他们两个人手上的肌肤并不相同，小太郎的粗糙，但万夜的光滑。可万夜因为拉大提琴而磨出来的茧子，却以某个点的形式隔开他们，反而让小太郎读出努力和时间，不禁笑着握得更紧。  
“会传染的，”像是找借口。脑子这次空白糊涂，万夜傻傻说出来和昨晚一样的话，根本算不上有力的用词。  
但小太郎并没以此当回事，还是和昨晚给出同样的安慰，“我很强，不会有事的。”  
这样赤裸的牵手，或许在这个大城市里显得唐突有惹眼，却在他们内心反而更加牢固。就像是小时候那样，他们相互交织的东西，从很早前就没断开过，这双手也从以前开始，就一直牵过。  
小太郎领着万夜，引着他迈步于身侧。初次打破了规矩，未来的柔道选手竟没有去参加早上的训练。而选择一步一步压实稳重的往前，牵着那个小个子的重要之人，共同走向回家的公车站。

…

“没有来啊，”加加美一边用伸懒腰时的音调哼唧，一边往前伸长腿，并在荡回来时踩着地面从长椅上蹦了起来。他双手插在外套兜里，单脚蹦了两下，身后的双肩电脑包颠得发响。  
“看来的确没来，”有贺平静的坐在长椅那半侧，盯着公园广场中央的喷泉池。竟然感到怀念和失落，他脑中不自觉的播放起最近听到的小提琴曲。  
“是不是我们出来晚了？”加加美想到自己早上折腾那头天然卷到满意的造型废了大把时间，若不是雲井冷不防报了个时间吓唬他，他大概还会坐下来吃个早餐，从而现在稍有惭愧。  
他当时直接赶出门去大堂和有贺碰面，没吃早餐让雲井脸色不太好。可惜他没料到竟然根本没碰到小提琴手，现在肚子饿得发慌。  
“不要介意，不是你的问题。”注意到加加美盛满歉意不安的样子，有贺摇头冷静的解释起来，“那名小提琴手偶尔会不来，不是多奇怪的事情。可能有其他事吧。而且偶尔他会换地点演奏，可能今日也许恰好没选在这里。”  
听过此言加加美总算放心下来，嘴角回到笑眯眯的弧度。可想想看，本来计划的事情虽然没实现，不过等的时候同有贺坐在这里聊了一小会，不是什么坏事。  
清闲的环视了圈公园中的人，每人都在按照自己的步调进行着一天。加加美想到一会还要去上班，此刻反而有时间没事干，于是脑子拼命的打起转。  
“那——我们去吃早饭吧！”他赶紧选了个靠谱又简单的方向，在有贺可能和他告别之前，留下了对方脚步。“我还没吃饭，饿的发慌。”  
“我马上要上班了，”有贺摸出手机扫了眼锁屏上的时间，好似并未发现加加美心思似的，中规中矩的回答。“而且我吃过了。”  
“啊…也是。”加加美干笑两声。毕竟他是晚排班却非要跟着出来的，而对方是早班的正规行程，彼此间可有着天壤之别。  
不过他没放弃。必须要理解同时，还要抓紧一切机会。“那我自己去。不过那家快餐店就在你们那条街，我顺路和你一起过去呗。”  
“可以，”有贺丝毫没有怀疑。但加加美也没欺骗，他是真的饿。唯独那家店纯属思考时偶然冒出来的，说实话他恨死那家的薯条了。

最终加加美还是朝着那家他并不中意的快餐店前去，纯属因为那里与有贺的咖啡店在一条直线上。他没思考一会点餐点什么，也没思考换店的问题，而是一路都在疯狂考虑别的大事。  
短短路程分明有足够的时间对谈几句，可是他们俩却几乎没说话。有贺就算了，毕竟他本来就不是主动开口的性格。可加加美就不一样了，现在的情况和刚出门时一路上找话题的样子判若两人。  
有贺对此也没开口询问，不清楚他是觉得不打扰好，还是并不想开口，或者就是觉得加加美希望如此。  
这使得他们步伐虽并排同步，却产生一前一后的错觉。安静氛围和加加美本来出门前希望的不同，也和逐步逼近早高峰期的街道气氛天差地别。  
直到那家提到的快餐店的橘黄色大牌子出现在不远处，他们分开的时间也迫在眉睫。加加美一直思考的无非不是为自己打气和思考下一步安排与攻略。现在没了时间，他唯有一条路在眼前。  
“你一直如此安静，是怎么了吗？”或许是意识到要道别，到刚才为止还闭嘴不吭声的有贺，这才转过身询问一直安静的卷毛青年。  
“明天，我们一起吃晚饭吧！”  
加加美看似答非所问的发出突袭邀请，有贺刚迈出的脚步也凝固原地。不过年长的男人并没有开口拒绝，反而盯着加加美的目光转过身子面对面。

似乎说出来，反而就不紧张了。  
也可能是个心理起了作用，话出口就收不回来的害羞，逐步在青年脸上转变成笑容。眯起的眼中闪闪发光，甜得好似清晨冲泡的焦糖牛奶。  
画面转变成一副定格镜头。  
两人站在路边看着彼此，表情各不相同。  
这是一句话就能搞定的事情，像是最后关头揭露答案般叫人呼吸都不再一样。  
有贺表情看似起伏不大，没笑也没吃惊。实则这个距离加加美能清楚的发现，任何细微的肌肉转变都能轻易暴露一个人内在的转变。比如有贺眼睛怎么看都睁大，咬紧的后齿撑起嘴两侧的肌肉，并暗暗吞了口口水。  
明明如此成熟的人，反而这时候会无措？加加美没松开机会，笔直对上视线，眼底的目光比笑嘻嘻的表情要认真一万倍的投以期待。  
或许他短时间内约得太过频繁，可难道不就是为了暴露给对方看吗？  
“你，这是邀请我约会吗？”赤裸裸的询问，倒也证明了有贺读懂了加加美的心思。  
其实他刚才就注意到了，毕竟有贺是个不善说话，取而代之喜欢用眼睛看，独自思考分析的人。所以当加加美忽然安静下去一路，他便意识到对方保准思考要对他说什么。  
他不是没发现加加美的感情，只可惜他不知道如何先给出回应。结果现在加加美把感情和问题统统抛给了他，必须要做出回应来。  
看着有贺如同找不到如何操控面部肌肉的僵硬样子，加加美差点哈哈大笑起来，可开心的红晕在脸蛋上滚烫滚烫的。他叉起腰，得意洋洋的扬起下巴，将咧嘴绽放的灿烂笑容照耀进眼前暗恋的人瞳中，“不——行——吗？”  
他做好了全部准备，自信就这样莫名其妙的灌满了心房。  
“也不是不行…”立竿见影这种回答，现在反而让有贺做不到。明明如此简单，他却反而呼吸开始变重。  
加加美灿烂的脸就在眼前，和这个情景的早晨如此般配。对，这又回到了往日的加加美，不是刚才沉默的人。化作破土的树苗，对方勇敢的迈出第一步。有贺则如同土壤，被拱破，体温快速的上升。  
“当然可以。”  
“我刚才已经想到餐厅了，到时候你期待吧。”加加美为第一次约会得到同意而兴奋不已。即使保持住了形象，语调却飙了起来。  
他小步往前拍了下对方胳膊，让对方放松似的眨眨眼，“明晚的时间晚点手机联系！”  
如果再不走，刚放开的他可能又要害羞了，更何况一直不知道如何稳定情绪的有贺，绷起来的脸反而怪可笑。于是加加美不想继续一个人说来说去，更何况一口开心到没法释放的浪潮还压在胸口。于是他转身飞快的冲突了快餐店，只回头摆摆手。  
橘黄色的大门隔开了他们俩，但玻璃门后那个跑去餐台的身影，却像小兔子似的蹦了下。  
有贺顿了几秒才将被他转化成气体的情绪用嘴呼了出来，抬脚朝工作地点走去。然而今早他脑子里没有了咖啡豆和工作内容，反而堆满了加加美顽皮又期待的那张脸。

…

“请问，司马柊介是不是这所学校的人？”一早来到语言大学的白崎，抓住了校园里来上课的两名学生。  
即使淮斗的搜索绝对不会有错，可今日周末，加上他不确定对方目前在哪，询问别人时还是要谨慎为好。  
学生们给他指了指司马柊介教授办公室所在的教学楼，却不得不补充说不确定今日在不在。白崎收好风衣口袋里的老照片，道谢后寻去教学楼A栋方向。  
他曾经只来过一次这所大学，还是因为案件所需。不过那都是一年多前，现在来这里，感觉同印象中有了不少改变。  
这坐大学历史悠久，在这各城市里占地面积也很大，算是标志之一。尤其是里面复古的欧式建筑，给这所大学填满了历史文艺与国家化的双重气息。  
穿过四面教学楼中央草地的十字形大道，绕过中心耸立的人鱼喷水池与环形长椅，白崎找到的教学楼是这四座中感觉最有年代感，却翻修后分外有味道的一栋。  
四层高大的建筑，都是以俄罗斯式风格建设。如教堂一样从里再次只面校园大门，顶端富有饱满的战盔式穹顶。  
大门旁用石板雕刻的语言系分化列表，看起来也非常有年头。俄罗斯语，乌克兰语，和白俄罗斯语。果然同样体系的东斯拉夫语都放在了一个教学楼，而俄语足足占用了两层。  
不过办公室并不在三层的俄语层，而是在一层。所以他刚进去还没转过楼梯口，就发现了要找的人。  
虽然昨晚淮斗找到的都是公式化的证件照，不过对于白崎身处的这一行。突然出现且自然行动转换角度，他也可以很快分辨出来是同一人。

这名年轻有为的教授，身穿休闲针织衫，套在黑西装衬衫外。微微长的发尾在颈后末端扎起一个小辫，配合上眼睛和端庄的仪表，可以说非常知性优雅。  
他在办公室门外一旁，同两名学生用俄语交谈。靠过去几步后，白崎才发现那两名学生并不是日本人。他们身穿的衣服风格也不是一般日本青年常穿的款式，一旁放在门口的行李箱看似是刚来到这个国家。  
正面面向走廊方向的司马教授很快注意到了这边。白崎便礼貌性的保持距离停下，露出笑容稍稍点头做了招呼。  
对方一看就知道他有事，而现在只有他们几个，所以年轻的教授便出于礼貌询问了白崎原因。等得知是找自己的后，俄语教授明显有些吃惊。不过他还是答应下来，并且要求给自己一点时间。  
于是白崎站在一旁，听着一大串俄语交谈流利的萦绕耳边。两名外国学生拿到了校园地图和部分资料，在确认以后，便一起拖着行李与司马柊介暂别。  
从刚才的对话中，白崎并不能听懂，但多少捕捉到了两名学生的名字。Salyut和Souk。或许准确，也或许是听得差不多，不过白崎敢肯定那两位是俄罗人。并且他们拖着行李箱讨论地图时恰好从正面走来，样貌相当出众。

“请问有什么事吗？”  
“我是白崎，我只是来送这个。”他拿出来那张被他好好保管一夜的老照片，送了过去。“昨晚偶然在路边发现，后面写着名字，我就送来了。”  
白崎眼睁睁瞧见柊介镜片后的眼睛亮了。毕竟对于以为找不到的柊介来讲，这无非是个奇迹。  
但白崎猜测对方八成是镇定派，因为司马教授始终情绪非常得体受控，道谢的确诚恳，但也礼节讲究。  
“我还在想丢了它，马上要开始的交流会该怎么办，找不到比这个更不错的资料了。”  
白崎对于帮助到他而满意的点头，没有多发问。虽然他还挺好奇这照片上的是什么地方，不过这不是他需要知道的事情，他们彼此也没有熟悉到可以坐下来闲谈的地步。  
“能物归原主，帮上教授的忙，再好不过。”  
“刚才还接了这次交流会的交换生，看来这回准备的资料齐全，可以放心。你救了我呢，白崎先生。”  
这话弄的白崎哭笑不得，连连摇头，“这样说也太夸张了。”

话刚到此，手机就嗡嗡震动作响。白崎只好匆匆与这位一面之缘的教授道别，转身把手机放在耳边，压低嗓音免得在楼道里话音过大。  
《白崎？》是高野，《今天你有些晚啊。不过刚才案件有进度了，你赶紧过来。》  
“我现在就在赶来的路上，什么进度？”工作和案件总能打开白崎另一面。同样安静的楼道，此时此刻却气氛骤然一变，和先前祥和宁静的大学清晨截然不同，白崎脸色也骤然一变，格外严肃。  
《Doctor.Ten从遗体有了新发现，》有所突破让高野口气得意洋洋，《这回可以让铃木那组人吃惊不小了吧！》  
这话的确逗笑了白崎，他脚步敏捷的下了教学口门口的石梯，疾步穿过校园草坪，以最短距离走去校园大门。他此刻状态于先前截然不同，更是与周末来这里学习的学生门划界分明，《不愧是咱们组的法医。这次我们可以领先一步解决这件事了，我马上过去。》  
看来即使是周末，白崎也身处在紧张刺激的最前线。

…

这回把照片谨慎的放入资料夹当中，俄语系的年轻教授靠回位于靠窗位置的办公桌旁，顿时神清气爽。  
桌子一旁还摆放着他上次买的二手书，他用便利贴把所需的页面都夹上了小纸条。现在他打开来继续整理工作，不过还没翻开一夜，就又突然想到了什么。  
他连忙把刚才放老照片的文件夹取回，翻开背面一看，照片后面并没有写学校的名字，那么那个叫白崎的到底是什么找到他是这里的教师呢？  
柊介想来想去，有种摸不透的感觉。不知道建立在这件事上，该算是好事还是坏事。  
只不过他还没多想，电话就响了。上面显示出来的名字，让往日苛刻认真的教授顿时露出肯定会让周围人大吃一惊的可爱笑容。  
《给周末还在学校努力整理资料的大教授道声早安——！》那边的人精神百倍，像是唱歌似的嗓音从手机那头大音量的跑出来，轻而易举就弄的柊介差点在办公室笑出声。  
顾及道这里还有别的老师，柊介只能唔住嘴和话筒的范围，降低说话声以此平稳情绪，“怎么了吗？”  
《怎么了？》飒真阴阳怪气的重复那几个词，接着撒娇似的敞开嗓子高呼，《好想约会啊——！好想约会啊——！不过司马教授那么忙，我也就只能打打电话啦。》  
真是的，若不是知道对方也是一名教师，大概觉得是个没长大的孩子吧？但可能就是因为和小孩子们相处久了，所以飒真才会个人色彩如何温和亮丽，在柊介眼里宛如不带瑕疵。  
“没办法，我还有一个重要的课题要准备，以及马上要开的交流会也需要我操办。”柊介还是要以工作为重，从而耐着心思解释起来。“还有海外大学有名的教授以及优秀的高材生来参与旁听，所以付出的时间很多。抱歉了。”   
他的确不愿意耽误和恋人的相处，不过彼此都是社会人，都懂这些事。  
《我知道的，知道的，别道歉。》  
同样，飒真绝对不是因为对方最近忙一点，就会矫情吵架的女朋友类型。他很快就把刚才奇奇怪怪的语调撤空，换成了平日听情达理的嗓音。  
他总喜欢随时随地调节气氛想让柊介开心。  
《不过想约会是真的。本来不是说今晚来我家的吗？结果没忍住，中午就来找你了。》  
“找我？”后面一句情况转变也太快，聪明的教授一下子露出呆掉的表情。若不是桌子上的电脑和文件夹架挡住，八成就要被其他老师看到了，毕竟他嗓音变高不少。  
柊介是个聪明人，对方说的都这么明白了，他不可能不知道。于是他起身靠近办公桌旁的窗边，象征性的看了看窗户外的校园。  
出乎意料的，飒真似乎早已清楚记得他在第几层的哪个房间，准确的找到了窗户位置。因为一层不高，距离夜正好好，他便一眼看到飒真坐在后方小道旁的长椅上。  
《你是不是站起来看我了？》猜得到柊介会干什么，本来懒散靠在长椅上的飒真，一边打趣的询问，一边坐起身子转向这边。  
柊介不知道对方隔着反光的窗户，有没有找到自己的身影，却还是无意识的彼此对上视线。瞧见那人一只手插兜口袋里，一只手端着手机，明明独自在外面却笑得非常开心，就弄的柊介什么都顾不上了，  
“我是站起来找你了。”  
电话那头，飒真满足的哼哼鼻子。而窗户外面，飒真正乐呵着拿出手搓搓鼻子，还开心的拍拍腿。看恰里完全就是忘记柊介其实透过窗户在看着自己的一举一动。  
《所以我们一起去吃个午饭吧，》从刚才小开心中冷静下来，飒真转过头来，口型说出来的邀请，都在柊介耳边响起。  
护额下的眼睛没有遮挡阻碍，明亮透彻。如果柊介没看错，对方还冲他的方向眨了眨左眼。  
如果是这样，怎么可以还用工作来当作借口呢？柊介苦笑间推了下眼镜。明明这个房间里其他人都没有注意这边，年轻的教授却仍做了习惯性动作掩饰害羞。  
“当然可以。去我喜欢的店吧。”   
他在飒真面前，表情总是藏不好。谁叫他开心呢？


	22. 21－马路旁的相遇

飒真和柊介坐在The Third咖啡店靠里的双人桌两旁，位于靠墙沙发长椅的柊介脱下外套，整齐折叠后将其搁置在身旁长椅的空位上，而飒真则随意的将自己的衣服搭于椅背，衣摆快要拖地。  
经典款的意大利香肠披萨配简易的美式黑咖啡，柊介即使吃披萨，也会在有条件的情况下选择刀叉，切割的角度非常完美。  
对于他这点不给抨击的飒真，安静的用叉子卷起这家咖啡店提供的自制和风意面。卷心菜和木鱼片融入进去的奶油培根意面，别有一番风味。  
“我曾经家里有那种亲自磨咖啡豆的手摇小道具，不过后来被我送人了。”望见柊介享寿咖啡的样子，飒真突然找来话题。他没有点任何饮料，店里提供的白水里加了一片柠檬。  
“为何送人？”柊介顺着话题询问，似乎还有些兴趣。含笑投来的目光，在镜片渡上的那层光感下柔和又明亮。  
飒真乐了，继续卷着没放入口的面，叉子尖戳在盘底无意义的多转了几圈。“因为我发现我还是喜欢便利店的罐装咖啡或者速溶咖啡。再说，不是现在都有家用全自动咖啡机吗？虽然我家没有。”  
听到后面，柊介也被逗笑。无奈的摇头，却兴致盎然的继续把盘中的披萨切成小块，认认真真的将被起司一起扯下的意大利香肠卷好，插回了披萨上，“那当初为什么买呢？”  
飒真想了想，似乎不打算找借口，一副高深莫测的探头压低嗓音，满是夸张。“第一次，总想从头体会一下咖啡的制作。不过当时也偶一款咖啡机，不过也送人啦！”  
柊介对此故意不给评价，假装无视却用态度表示自己的好笑。柊介避而不谈的当着对方面把披萨放入口中，细细的咀嚼起来。  
飒中乐呵呵的盯着恋人，理解到这正表明他成功逗到了对方。毕竟彼此都在玩笑，轻松的继续下去，“反正都体验过了，就送人了。但如果能早点遇到你，我就送给你了。你看起来很喜欢现磨的。”  
“答对了，”柊介这话可没有完全表达佩服，而是稍有挑衅的轻巧把尾音拐了个弯，推翻对方，“很可惜我家有现磨咖啡机，我不会自己手磨的。”  
“那也真是太可惜，”飒真附和着，回敬回去，随后把面塞入嘴里一大口。“不过你咖啡喝的也太多了。”  
“从以前就有的习惯，每一天不喝一杯就觉得没有醒过来。当然，葡萄酒也是，那是晚上的安排。”他们本来就决定今晚去飒真家约会，刚才来这里的路上聊到，柊介说他还准备了飒真会喜欢的酒，晚上带过去。  
“在国外也是？”  
“就是当年出国后养出来的，”柊介话间充满怀念，“最开始是因为要熬夜写论文，后来就上瘾了。那附近几片街区的咖啡馆，我都去过。”  
“呜哇——”飒真发出难以置信的口吻，夸张的睁大眼睛。  
“对了，”谈及到留学生涯，柊介突然想到很早之前的一件事。这件事他一直没忘记，可也没有找到时间去谈。如今两个人面对面，不知哪来感觉，让他觉得现在说是最好的，“有一件事。本来今晚谈也好，可还是想现在说。”  
柊介很少这样给话题启头，所以引起了飒真敏锐地注意。不过柊介脸上的表情告诉他，这不是一件严重或者不好的事，因此飒真也没过分紧张，而是侧耳倾听，耐心的等待。  
“你知道我留学时有很好的朋友吧？”  
“记得你偶尔提到，不过名字不记得了。”飒真想了想，“前段时间还回国了不是吗？你们也见面了。”  
柊介点点头，“许久没去看过他了，他邀请我圣诞节去那边。”说到这里，他其实有些犹豫。毕竟说到圣诞节，一般都是恋人朋友聚会的地方，就是没有家人相聚，但现在有朋友和恋人的选择，而后面就是为了这个而询问的，“你愿意和我去吗？”  
飒真开始还愣住了，一方面是因为柊介难得为难和期待，另一方面则是突如其来的邀请竟然同他刚才心生的念头重合了。  
他乐着，努力促进自己的思考，“这么突然吗？”他根本没生气，反而心情不错，“圣诞节的话，再有几个月就差不多了吧？”  
“我已经请假了，大概去两个星期。20号的飞机。”这件事对于柊介来讲是很重要，即使不是坏事也让他废了许多心思，毕竟他在顾及飒真的心情。从而他失去了胃口，盘子里最后几小块披萨被他用叉子挑开，随后他放下刀叉，摸出摆在桌边缘的手机。  
“这么早告诉我，也是为了在我想去的前提下，让我可以请假排班吧？”飒真看出来对方的顾虑和心思，好好接受，并且道了谢。“谢啦。不过你竟然已经买了票吗？”  
“毕竟那时候还没想到会…交往。”顿了一下后，柊介的语调没有很大改变，但隐藏的害羞根本没逃过飒真的慧眼。他也知道这一点，即使没继续坦白，可也没逃避飒真的目光。“不过堺知道的你事，我坦白，我和他提到你很多次。”  
飒真听着这话，还蛮开心。他吃了一口面，灿烂的样子根本掩饰不了，笑嘻嘻的。这帮助柊介轻松不少，反而感觉变成在夸飒真一样。  
“应该说他先邀请你的，让我带你去。不过我现在也邀请你一次，你愿意和我去吗？”  
回答并不急，等待也不急。他们之间气氛柔缓，本来操心的事情也无法更多的扰乱他们。约会的气氛仍然浸泡持续他们俩，这条邀请也像是糖蜜似的涂抹在即将回答的蠢间。柊介耐心等待对方咽下食物，喝口水，而他自己内心想到的答案其实早已决定好，根本无需害怕被拒绝。  
“你都邀请了，我当然去。”飒真冲恋人眨眨眼。“更何况你朋友也邀请了，期待见你男友的话，我就必定要到场啊。”第一次约会旅行竟然是出国，还真没料到。“那…司马教授的海外圣诞，有什么行程透露给我吗？”  
柊介总是被对方弄笑，并且只有这时候他才会跟着闹起来玩笑口吻。于是他竖起食指，好似在给提示似的跟着指出每个关键词，好让对方幻想。  
“雪，圣诞树。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“浴池，火鸡。”  
“还有？”  
“香槟，葡萄酒，热巧。”  
飒真吹了声口号，用眼神和加深的嘴角表达内心的满意。他无声的举起酒杯，这举动让柊介好笑不已，也举起咖啡杯。两个人难得没用酒杯来，却碰了杯。  
这是赞成与期待。  
“还有…king size的床。”  
“完美，”飒真眨眨眼，把抿了一小口的水杯放会桌面。杯底磕碰在木桌上，发出的响动，就像是在认同他的内心。“那就等我消息，我安排一下。”

…

作为一个总是让人们享寿夜生活与酒精的酒吧，Polar Night酒吧总是开过凌晨12点，周五和周六晚上更是要到凌晨3点才关门。  
三栖公俊是这里的老板。住在自己酒吧的地下室，自然隔音再怎么好，也还是不可能在店没关门前听着热闹的杂音去入睡的。可以说，他一周七天不休息的工作，总是要在凌晨入睡，在上午时补眠。  
很可惜今日，和他同居的周却把他从床上轰起来。原因也是因为昨晚他默认答应的事，那就是要陪周去找回遗失的墨镜。  
于是困得要死的他，放弃了疲劳驾驶的开车习惯，穿好大衣和不知道怎么可以在熬夜后让人精神头很大的周，共同徒步去那个距离不近的咖啡厅。  
实则按照周的性格，往往绝大多数时间都是随性起床。偶尔睡到下午被客人的脚步声吵醒，心情还会变烂。只是今天为了他宝贝墨镜，睡意全无。  
“这点事，你自己去也可以吧？”三栖打了个哈欠。没有起床气得他，却因为往日的形象和脾气，现在这张脸也停阴郁吓人。  
“一起去呗！”周嗓音敲打着三栖困意纠缠的耳膜，变得格外刺耳。这位大少爷还抓着酒吧老板的肩晃来晃去，像是胡乱撒娇还不让拒绝的小孩，“反正回来也能睡。”  
三栖立马摆出懊恼的样子，瞪了在他周围催促的人。周也知道三栖不是好惹的人，任何来店里和三栖熟知的人也知道，他生气的气场可是非常强的。所以即使关系亲密，彼此知道许多，周还是会很快被弄到没声。  
周举起双手作出投降的样子，死皮赖脸的咧着嘴发笑，却不会开口道歉，可也不去招惹。他绕着缓缓往前走的三栖，到了前方再度举起手表示自己没打算继续说的意思，默默退着往后走。  
胡闹会惹出麻烦，周就因为这样走路，才会不小心没稳住。平衡一歪，没看到抵达路口的他向后跌去，差点被街口刚要拐弯的车撞到。幸亏三栖手疾眼快，抓住他拉了过来。  
心惊后三栖又担心又冒火，他张开嘴却下意识不想过狠训斥周。可没等找到缓和些的词开口，那辆车反而拐过弯就停在了这侧路边，车窗也滑了下来。  
三栖头疼是不是车主要责备，内心训斥周的话都已经在脑子里绕了两圈，结果一看窗内竟然是熟人。  
“哟，三栖。”锐利把胳膊搭在彻底降下来的车窗框上，探出头用另只手打了招呼。与此同时，坐在驾驶座上的珀，也从后方露出脑袋，摆了同样的姿势挥了下胳膊。  
“你们啊。”三栖无需对麻烦的争论担心，但也为日常在其他地方遇到熟人而少有吃惊。这不是大事什么，只是当在一个地方见多以后，在其他地方相遇，就会产生另一种没有过的稀奇感。  
“好久不见。”  
“好久没去你们酒吧了。”  
面对车内两人的寒暄，三栖现在百分百是对老熟人的态度，温和许多，笑起来惊人的亲切。“有时间就来吧，今晚也可以。”  
“不了，我们出门。”锐利用手指压着车窗拍了拍车门，示意今日驾车出远门的计划。  
“去约会，”驾驶座上的珀直言答案。他两边手肘交织搭载方向盘上端，前倾身子弯腰趴上去，支着头望着窗外的酒吧老板。  
对于他听到的答案，三栖了然的点点头，意味深长的盯着这对老夫夫。而锐利则因这个词立马转过脸，皱起的眉头诉说了他仍保持点小害羞的心。毕竟老实巴交提出来“约会”什么的浪漫之词，已经不知是多久之前。  
看着他的脸，珀无辜的撅着嘴，大眼睛眨了眨，“怎么？有错吗？难道不对？”  
这都是刻意表现，因为只有这样，才会让锐利无话可说，更何况还故意露给了外人看。  
锐利真的就反驳不了，阻止也晚了。这事本来就不需要遮遮掩掩，他都开始为自己这个年纪还会害羞而无语，干脆选择认输，嘀嘀咕咕的丢出不坦率的抱怨，“对…没错。”  
一旁是珀满意的笑容，另一边是三栖充满调侃和理解后给予的祝福眼神，弄的锐利无话可说。好在此时他很快想起来这里还有另一个人，成为了开脱话题的理由。  
越过三栖看去在其身后双手插兜，一声不吭的周，锐利故意询问，“怎么，这位就是你的情人？”他知道三栖是什么人，也能猜到三栖的情人是怎么样的人，所以才会讲的很直接。  
三栖不用特意肯定，而是选择坦然侧身，让出道路让周同车内的老友们有能清楚沟通的空间。  
周似乎对这种正式的自我介绍流程不感兴趣，他只是看向这边开朗的与他招手的情侣，心不在焉的嗯了声，点头的幅度小到都不好捕捉。  
他算是一看就能看出来一般态度的类型，所以锐利和珀都没说什么，反而自然地接受了。于是他们简短的同三栖道别，被酒吧老板催促着赶紧去约会的话，就驾着车开走了。

“喂，你都和他们聊了什么？”再度冲着咖啡店出发的周，很快逼问起三栖。他一点也不害羞，反而卓卓逼人，“你们熟悉的话，还知道我的事，看来你说的不少。”  
“不要把我想的很多嘴，”三栖苦恼的甩了对方句，往前的速度根本不见减小，也不知道他是不是心甘情愿进行这个问答。“这事其他客人早就知道啦，不知道从哪里传的。但是你住在这里，被看到也不是什么稀奇事。”  
“那倒也是，”周收回目光，双手往后抱住脑后枕着。每步都走的懒散还不规矩，鼻音下的呼吸让人以为他会下一秒哼出歌声。“那群人说了什么？”  
“没什么值得特意操心的。就是被老客人说咱们的关系不认真，相处顶多就是玩玩的态度罢了。”谈到此处他嗤笑下，可也没为此生气，对这种事看开了。毕竟没人比他们俩自己更清楚实情，“还有你乐队的事，虽然你和桧贺山他们闹不和也是事实。”  
“的确是事实，”周放下胳膊耸耸肩，根本没为客人们随便给出的评价内容动火，反而嗤之以鼻的吐了口吐沫。他的确不在意那些不负责的言语，唯一就是性格让他本能为那些客人的嘴巴感到不满罢了。  
对此，三栖一句话就化解了这件事。“我可不是玩玩。”他瞥了眼同样用余光回应来的周，“随便他们怎么说，我都是认真的。但是如果你需要离开这里，也随时都可以。”  
他这话并不带驱赶和不在意的意思，只是他不会让周再被拘束，“但你不走的话，我也就不会放手。走的话，我也不会。你知道，我说的‘走’，是指不让你再回到那时候的意思。”  
周很理解对方话里的意思，所以根本不担心。唯独提到过去，让他少有怀念，脑子里走马灯似的又把离开家和同对方第一夜同居的画面放了一遍。  
“你把我捡回来后，我到现在也没走不是吗。”周吊儿郎当拿不乖顺的口吻抛出话，没一点伤感和悔意。他对三栖充满了信任，“别放手啊。”  
三栖轻轻乐出来，不再多言。  
面对前方行走的他们，此时并肩之间，都是满足在徘徊。

…

抵达咖啡店时，本直接去前台。不过他们前面，正有两名男士在结账。  
三栖按住想直接过去问的周，让对方好好排后面等着。  
从厨房出来的员工递给了其中一位戴眼镜，衣着品味高尚整洁的男士。而他的同伴则苦笑不已，“柊介，你晚上不喝酒了？”  
“现在时间还早，”眼镜男士并未罢休，这样说着稍举外带咖啡纸杯，做了个干杯的姿势，“下午的授课就靠它了。”  
这简单的对话，却给了周点提醒。他凑到三栖耳边咕哝了句，“一会陪我去酒水店。”  
“啊？”冷不丁耳后冒出这么一句，呼吸刺得三栖耳朵发痒。他使劲搓搓耳廓，奇怪的望着不知怎么眼底满是神采的恋人。  
但周没解释，反而从他身侧挤到前方。那对客人才刚离开，周就毫无耐心的窜到了柜台前，把年轻的店员受惊的睁大眼。  
一问，墨镜果然是在这家店。店员从储放遗落物品的柜子里拿出来墨镜，让周确认。此时为客人端出外带咖啡的咖啡师转过身来，干练的头发用发胶往后固定成大背头，同时周也记得昨日为他调配咖啡的正是对方。  
“是他。”咖啡师给出肯定后，墨镜很快物归原主。周大概不知道，昨日他风风火火提着购物战利品离开时，这位店员可是奋力想要追出来想亲手还给他的。

取回墨镜的周美滋滋的将其很快戴起来，看来他真的非常中意自己哥哥送的东西。然而他出门没往回去方向走，而是朝着反方向十字路口走去。  
“去哪？”  
“不是说去酒水店吗？”  
三栖这才想到刚才的疑问没继续，对方又开始任性了。“干嘛去？”他保持耐心，不过实实在在很想回去补眠，毕竟他晚上还要继续开酒吧。再说，虽然早饭贺午饭一起解决，他一会开店前还需要弄点晚饭吃，所以能懒洋洋休息的时间也不多。  
走在前面的周回过头，往后侧仰来的姿势，把他五官姣好轮廓消瘦精巧的脸型，定格在了完美罕见的角度里。  
这么一来，看得三栖也停下了脚步。盯着那张脸，他反而有一种不同于此刻睡意的兴奋感。  
周相当聪明，虽说这是随意摆出的动作，可他已经意识到起了作用。所以他用手顺着鼻梁拨开墨镜，从上方依靠倾斜的角度冲对方挑起目光，裂开的嘴角用舌尖贪婪挑逗的舔舐几下。  
“去买你店里没有的红酒。”  
“为了什么？”三栖猜得到对方八成想到什么不负责任的事，可他不但不防备，还急于知道。甚至他看似不介意的站在那里，实则插兜的双手已经握住了拳，欲望诞生。  
“为了把你灌醉，”周说完后把墨镜戴回原位，挡住色气感散发的眼角，“然后在床上来一发。”他直言不讳的在大街上发言，兴奋的笑意已经飘出来。随后他低下头，以背影方式从肩头那侧补充道，“用你的床。”  
是三栖喜欢的话。他重新迈开脚步，走去对方身旁。这次不需被对方的后背和肩膀遮掩视线，于是他笔直的盯进那人墨镜后隐约透出的双眼，“我的床只用来睡觉，但不介意睡两个人。”  
他们一向都在周的床上做，然后在三栖床上睡。周的床几乎没躺过他本人，总是黏糊糊的一塌糊涂到第二日清理。  
看来和平日一样，三栖没有拒绝邀请。唯独不同的就是，这次都在同一张床上。  
三栖放弃了回家就睡的打算，做一次再睡也没什么。  
“明明就是睡两个人，”周吐槽他时，十字路口这畔的灯也变绿了。他们的计划从来都没有什么分歧。

选酒的时候，周接到了嶺二的电话。  
上来一如既往先是柔和的寒暄，接着才会进入了正题。  
听了会后，周保持电话接通的情况，戳了戳三栖胳膊，“我哥让咱们明晚一起去吃饭，他请客。”  
一想到那位大老板邀请他，三栖真不知道该用什么表情作出第一反应。  
他们关系并不糟糕，但交流也不多，唯一关联他们的也只有周这个人了。  
这次竟然提出见面，还是吃饭聚会，也许就是要谈论一下关于周和自己关系吧？  
三栖想不到会是什么话，但也不得不把可能性在脑中列一边。可他不退缩，也总是无畏坚定。  
他不认为堤嶺二会为难他。而那位人托付给他了周，意思就是他们也是同盟了吧。  
“那就去。既然请客的话。” 留下还没聊完的周，三栖大步流星的先拿着酒去结账了。


	23. 22－重逢后的惊喜

完成了课题讨论的小暮，告别春斗后从图书馆匆匆赶到打工的咖啡店。两点之间路途比他想的要花费时间，这导致他在发冷的日子竟然因担心而出了身汗。  
装着电脑，文件夹，教科书以及笔记本的双肩包，沉重的随疾走速度啪啪啪拍打他的后背。小暮扯了扯从外套领口下露出的高领毛衣的领口，进店前轻咳声被冷空气吹干发痒的喉咙，这才搓搓手去开门。  
不过还没开门，就接连两波客人在这之前从店里出来。一波客人手捧着店里的咖啡纸杯，亲切的交谈。另一波客人则戴着墨镜，刚出来就争论起往哪走的问题。

“小暮。”  
进门便被咖啡师兼管理者的有贺叫住，小暮闻声脸上立马认真起来。  
他一直憧憬和尊敬有贺，即使没开口说过。  
于是他现在很担心自己是否昨日工作遗留下什么错误，导致让这位前辈不开心，而可能被训话。  
“你有捡到一把钥匙吗？”  
没料到是这个问题，小暮浮现出些许吃惊。但他很快回想起的确有这么一回事，顿时恍然大悟的眨了眨眼，“原来是有贺前辈的吗？”  
看来是捡到了，有贺松了口气。“嗯，昨晚进不去家门，只好找管理员来开门。”但是他又很快切换成困惑的神色，皱起眉头，“但我在放置遗失物品的柜子里没有找到。”  
小暮连书包和制服都没换，赶紧先绕进前台内。他用店里的钥匙打开上锁的抽屉，摸出来那把钥匙，“我想是很重要的东西，怕丢了，就存放在这里。这样安全些。我还以为是客人的….如果早点注意到，能打电话问问你，或许前辈也不会被关在门外。”  
有贺好笑起来，这孩子怎么突然把错误揽自己身上了？  
取来钥匙后，有贺拍了拍对方的头，又温和笑着轻推了下对方的肩缓解气氛，好心提醒对方的死脑筋。“你在说什么呢，你又不知道是我的。多谢你捡到后好好保管，我才不用交钱换锁配新钥匙。多谢了，小暮。记住，下次这种事不需要道歉，只有我需要对你道谢。”

有贺把钥匙塞入裤兜，放下一早上晃在心坎里的大石头，可他马上注意到了小暮的视线正定格在他脸上。  
这位刚被他道谢加安抚的大学生，本不善展露感情的脸上，此刻镜片后的眼睛大大闪着光！  
小暮似乎稍有克制，微微扬起下巴。他脸颊和嘴角附近的面肌似有似无的产生些许道不明的变化，让有贺意外的看过去，多少看出来了对方的表现模式，可这足够让他面对这“不会表达，但内心戏溢出来“的场景哭笑不得。  
这要询问“怎么了”，小暮却恰好回过神。仍然保持一副淡定自若的模样，却转过身立刻快步冲去了店内的员工室换衣服去了。  
盯着那个一溜烟没影的人，一旁收银的员工悄悄凑到有贺耳边吐出句真心想法，“他似乎很开心哦。”  
“嗯….”有贺不知道该如何接受这个有趣但还让他心情也跟着起伏的情况，反而绷着脸下意识掩饰起来，“似乎很开心吧…”  
女店员发现这位资格老的前辈突然有的反应，只好偷偷捂着嘴乐着回去工作去了。  
有贺迟钝的看着同事偷笑离开的身影，硬是有些蒙。  
他反而回想起来刚才小暮的表现，对于最后一个画面而头上冒出来了问号。  
“他是…害羞了吗…？”

…

今日没有小暮以为的忙碌。或许大家今日都出门很早，午餐的高峰期已经简短地于早些时候结束了。  
咖啡店回到一片宁静当中，悠然的开始迎接下午的到来。所以小暮也就洗洗盘子，帮忙做做咖啡，收拾下桌子，于是眼看短暂的打工时间也快到尽头。  
小暮工作快要结束的前一个小时，结束周末的柔道特训的小太郎过来打工，他的时间表算得上是来接替小暮的下班时间。  
小暮今早还因为昨晚的事，而有些在意万夜。所以他今早发了短信询问小太郎情况，得知万夜好了不少并且早上小太郎去接后，他便放心的恢复了平常心。  
“对了，有客人。”小声打了招呼的小太郎，很快侧身让出门，示意的摊手指了指门口跟着进来的客人，打头说了声“欢迎光临。”  
小太郎离开去员工室时，小暮马上接替，来到前方迎接。可那是两张熟悉的面孔，小暮出口的“欢迎光临”后半句，在慌张于震惊里音调弱了大半。

“来打扰了～！”昨晚才见面的百濑多多良笑眯眯的冲小暮挥手。他的穿衣风格一如既往中性而时尚，拿着手提包的姿势可以看到他新作的指甲，黑指甲油上还做了精致闪亮的图案。  
紧随其后进来的人令小暮失去平日待客的礼节笑容，眼底跑过慌乱及其他诸多情绪，害得他硬是杵在门口附近盯着进来的人咽了口口水。  
若出去小暮和这个人的关系，大概其他陌生人第一次看到他是，也会露出惊叹的表情吧？  
毕竟他真的非常好看了。  
烫过的卷发衬住男人那张“俊俏”与“漂亮”并存的脸，眼角稍微转变角度，就会让他整个人的气质多变，可每个都非常吸引人。  
松垮的长款纯黑T恤在他身上变得一点也不普通，搭配上短款外套夹克，把身材的优点统统标记出来。加上裤子和黑靴，更是增添姿色。  
身高的优势也让他如同灯光下的模特，还引来坐在门口附近的两位女性客人的目光。  
可以说，非常让人嫉妒。

“哟，小洵。”男人绕过百濑，来到前面。打破刚才弥漫的尴尬，他看似轻松的抬手对小暮招呼了声，“好久不见。”  
他迷人的眼角配合帅气的肢体动作，以及嘴角的弧度，总给人玩世不恭的印象。可当他说完后爽朗一笑的刹那，又突然变得极其可爱，宛如眼底藏着光。  
“千寿…”小暮张了几下嘴后才小声叫出来这个几年没见过正脸的人。  
昨天才提到的人，今天就站在他跟前，小暮对此有些置身梦里的错觉。  
瞧见小暮这样子，雏森千寿也大概猜到了小暮的心境，所以他老老实实收起刚才太过随意打招呼的那只手，耐心般的凝视眼前老熟人。  
随后他又悄悄扫了眼一旁的百濑，对方只是撅着嘴冲他示意个眼神，什么也没说。

或许是他们在门口站太久，有贺以为小暮和客人之间发生了什么事，便从厨房里出来看看。  
见到这情况的雏森并不想给小暮惹麻烦，所以连忙竖起两根手指代替了唤回注意力用的响指，对小暮晃了晃，“两位。”  
这的确管用，回过神以后的小暮很快回头注意到不放心的有贺，便把刚才的失态匆匆从身上消除。他推了推眼镜，随后伸手作出引导，把两个人请去了里面靠墙的位置。

…

两个人一入座，齐刷刷的看向领位的小暮。任谁都知道，他们的目的不是咖啡也不是食物，而是眼前这名打工大学生。  
看对这个情况，先前吃惊的样子荡然无存的小暮已经恢复到平日那副面瘫冷静的样子，连个重逢该有的气氛都没有。只听他公事公办的抛下句“我去取菜单”，就转身走回前台。  
雏森望去那个身影，脸上浮现的神色和进门时的状态明显划开界限，他必须严肃对待目前的情况。  
“好冷漠…”他小声嘀咕，其实说给自己听。实则安慰自己，毕竟他知道小暮态度的原因，尤其这件事昨晚百濑回家就抓起来倒时差的他后就一直唠叨个不停。  
像是读懂他脑子里在想什么，桌子对面俏咪咪传来压低还恶狠狠的话，“瞧吧，我就说他会生气。”  
雏森硬头皮回过头来，只见百濑正抱着胳膊压低身，横过桌子探出头，洋洋得意且还恶狠狠的冲他挑眉瞪眼，脸上写满“最晚你还和我顶嘴，现在瞧见了吗？”的架势，完全就是讽刺昨晚雏森嘴硬的失败。  
“吵死了，闭嘴。”雏森嫌弃的咧咧牙，把不耐烦的态度在表情上夸张几倍后丢回对方，拉开距离一样的靠去椅背。  
百濑难以置信的扬起眉毛，瞪大的眼睛里写满对这个弟弟的一百个不满，“啊？你能不能不老对你哥哥这样说话啊？”  
雏森一听对方音调抬高，赶紧用小拇指掏掏耳朵。谁知桌子下被百濑狠狠踢上腿，鞋尖精准的击在大腿骨上。  
雏森顿时疼的瞪眼，倒吸一口气绷住差点收不住的埋怨，嘴抿起的缝线随着瞪出的目光而起伏不定。  
“别老这么暴力！”尽可能压低的嗓音变成了沙哑的威胁，雏森咬牙切齿。  
“还不是你自己惹的？”百濑不服输的抱着胳膊，侧身硬是拿眼角嘲笑对方。  
“你！”  
“啊？”  
“多多良！”  
“给我叫哥！”  
“谁要啊！”  
两个人针锋相对，硬是短短几秒在餐桌上对峙出电花。压低的嗓音把斗嘴转变成快频率的音节争斗。  
其实这是他们兄弟俩的日常……

结果没想到，百濑见到小暮拿着菜单走过来，赶紧收起表情，并且二话不说的用脚在暗地里迅猛的踢了雏森作为暗示。  
刚才绷着的一口气影被敲出来，雏森本能往后一躲，硬是撞得椅子腿在地板上擦出声噪音。  
他哪瞧见对面百濑冲他使的颜色，闭眼忍住腿疼，差点一巴掌拍桌子上。好在他知道这里是公共场合，最后真好捏成拳头发泄似的轻捶了下桌边。  
然而刚回头，他就恰好看到小暮站在那，给他面前放下菜单。瞬间狼狈的样子如遗忘似的消失，可以说切换之快，相当神奇。  
好笑目睹这个转变，无责任的百濑立马露出笑容，用甜美的笑容发挥自己“无压力”的特权和自由。“第一次来，小暮有什么推荐的吗？几个都可以哦，反正千寿请客。”  
“为什么是我？！”雏森吃了一惊，想也没想的反问。  
“因为对你的惩罚啊。”百濑直接把他推坑里，“把小暮惹生气的惩罚。对吧？”他故意反问，还看向小暮。  
没想到自己被问到。小暮微微张开嘴，手在工作围裙上搓了搓。“不，倒也没什么，”他淡淡的回应。  
雏森这次不打算继续让百濑接话，也觉得还是不拖了比较好。所以他转过身面对小暮的位置端坐好，诚心诚意的低头道歉，“抱歉，我也没想到这么让你不开心。”  
说实话，他还是有些为意料之外的事情寻找点辩解之意，不过也没逃开，“没告诉你，是因为觉得可以给你一个惊喜。”  
短暂的沉默诞生在两人之间，小暮实则没料到会是这样的原因。可是现在知道后，心情的确也变了不少。  
想想这五年过后。突然不再是隔着万洋用电子设备交流，而是面对面后看着五年后的变化，结果回来的雏森对他说的第一句是“好久不见”，可第二句就是道歉了。但是这样的重逢对话，一方是因为雏森，一方是因为自己。

瞧见小暮思索的模样，雏森逐渐把内疚和苦恼也透露到表面，歪歪嘴无可奈何的揉揉自己的头发，丧气些许的顺着垂下肩用手拍了下大腿。  
他必须承认，这次想法过于幼稚，做的也不完美。或许是时隔太久，他想的简单，竟没想到让对方不开心。  
“对不起啦，洵。”他放低目光，不带昵称的认真寻求和解，“原谅我。”  
这种事在外人看来有些小题大做。可是代入他们的关系，以及感情，还有五年的时光，这件事的确能左右反应。  
“但是我本来想今天来找你，结果没想到你们昨晚就碰到，”继续说下去的雏森，掩饰不了自己惊异及不甘的样子，瞄了眼自家哥哥。  
“是个偶然，”百濑摊开手。  
“是偶然，”小暮给了证明。  
“这我知道…”雏森叹了口气。似乎这个误会一开始后，小暮和百濑的距离，突然就比和他的距离要进，这让雏森焦头烂额…即使这没什么值得焦头烂的，毕竟他们三个当初也是关系融洽。  
“所以他今天非要跟着来，”雏森指向百濑，食指方向却被百濑嫌弃的拍掉，“都怪你昨晚多嘴。”  
“谁也没想到你会那么幼稚，”百濑哼着鼻子冲他挤眉毛，鼻头一抽一抽的样子分外可爱。百濑这个人其实外表清秀帅气，不管是用什么气质去表达，都无法掩饰他好看的五官。  
虽说他和雏森都是领养的毫无血缘的兄弟，可出众的外貌倒是让一部分人总觉得他们由血缘关系，并且遗传基因相当出众。  
话到此处，百濑突然不再决定呛自己的弟弟。他叹了口气，把刚才热闹点的气氛撤走，优雅的靠回椅子上。接着他音调不在富有女性化的偏高，而是变得稳重而靠近原声，却在时间的磨合下反而充满了点母性感，苦口婆心劝阻起来，“但是啊，千寿。我也没说你做错了哦，毕竟你想让对方开心。出发点很棒棒哦～～！！”  
好吧，他尾音一甩又回到了最初的状态，乐呵呵的冲弟弟眨眨眼。突然被这样一夸，雏森反而绷不住，只能独自翻白眼。

…

即使客人不多，目前也没有服务的内容。但是小暮站在同一桌的时间过长，以至于有贺同换好衣服开始上班的小太郎都有些担心。  
等到小暮回来后下单了饮料和食物，小太郎才凑过来。  
“你的朋友吗？”虽然这样询问，不过小太郎很快认出来了昨晚偶遇的百濑。于是他悄悄指了指雏森的方向，“那个人就是你提到的那个人吗？那个，打工的…”  
小暮点了点头，给厨房下了单。听到此话的有贺别过脸来，倒也没有责备他们讨论此事，毕竟当时让小太郎找人接替，也是他提出来的。  
“那我要去问问，”小太郎领着小暮又回去了桌前，后者反而无措。  
面对小太郎突然搭话和自我介绍，雏森他们一点也不介意。尤其是听说是小暮的朋友，还是一起打工的同校生，雏森很快了解的点点头，表示曾经听小暮提到过。  
“没错，我是正要开始找工作。”雏森爽快的给予肯定，侧身一只手搭在椅背角上，歪头略显懒散的回应小太郎。或许是觉得小太郎是个好沟通的老实人，而且也是小暮的熟人，他就没那么客套。“反正只要不在海外单独和那个老头子呆着，比什么都好。”  
“你怎么说话呢啊！！”百濑立马寻起来他。  
“可是真的很受不了啊，”根本不停纠正的雏森，自苦的冷笑下，无奈的摇头，就像是没人理解他那五年和父亲独处日子里的压力。  
“呀——！”  
“哥！”  
看着要开始乱叫的百濑，大概觉得一般反驳劝不住，还要注意场合。雏森头大的情况下，终于以“紧急事态”交了对方一声“哥”，以此态度来镇压对方的暴躁。  
难得被叫了“哥”，百濑瞬间刹住车。抬起来的屁股，重新坐回椅子上，可是绷起来的胳膊看起来像是他随时随地丢想去掐对面的卷毛弟弟。

利用时机，雏森赶紧撇下百濑，转而对因他们争论而不安的小太郎，爽朗的以笑容作为安抚。“我可以来打工哦，如果你们需要。”帅气的用拇指指了指自己，他乐呵着挤挤眼，“毕竟现在不是也流行帅气的外卖小哥吗？”  
“啊…哈哈，也是，”对这个长得的确帅气好看，还口吻轻浮爽快的人，小太郎从尴尬变成明快。或许因为他也是清爽的性格，所以觉得并不难同雏森交谈。“但是我们这里没有外卖。不过你可以和我一样帮忙整理货物，然后在厨房和前面工作。”  
说到这里，小太郎发现自己说太多了。他又不是管理者，这样是否有些自以为是呢？所以他赶紧纠正态度，恭恭敬敬的转身看了看身后听闻对话而走来的有贺，便给雏森介绍，“这件事你需要问问有贺前辈，他是负责管理这里的人。”  
有贺是初次见面会给人严厉冷漠的类型，此时加上是谈论应聘打工的问题，小暮不由的为雏森紧张，生怕雏森的态度并不惹有贺喜欢。  
出乎所有人意料，有贺不但没责备他们几个凑一起，还不多想的答应了。“也不是不可以，现在正好缺人。”看着目前仍是客人的雏森，有贺口吻也非常礼节性。当然雏森此时也表现得有在好好听，“如果你真的有意，周五可以来试试。不过也不能轻易就让你上工，请带上你的履历，我们再谈。”  
说完词话，有贺将目光连续扫过雏森和小暮。随后柔和口吻对小暮嘱咐道。“见面时间约到晚上吧。小暮帮忙给他纸和笔，请写下名字和联系方式。那时候小暮也打工吧？”他拍了下小暮后背，让这名大学生振作起来，“如果那时候你的朋友可以开始工作，就换你来培训他吧。”  
“…是，”压下千言万语，小暮老实答应。  
决定下来的同时，小暮忍不住看去雏森，而恰好雏森也看向他。两人四目相对，大概彼此都想的一样。

这样一来，就意味着他们可能以后有一定机会，会在一个地方打工。  
这也同样意味着，他们会有很多接触时间。工作的配合还有私下的交流，都不得不多起来。

“好了。小暮，柚木，回去工作了。”现在还是工作期间，不能偷懒。有贺嘱咐以后，便让小太郎去厨房帮忙，自己也回去前台接待要来付款离开的客人。  
小暮点点头也决定跟上。毕竟他马上就要下班，至少希望把没完成的东西搞定。  
看到从刚才简短谈论工作情况时，就一直默不作声的小暮，百濑赶紧桌子下用脚尖顶了顶雏森的鞋。随后他冲雏森至今挤眉毛，侧头往小暮那边甩下巴，示意对方把没说完的事赶紧说。  
雏森在他催促下，想起来来店里之前和百籁谈过的事。现在来不及犹豫，或者说不允许拖延，他连忙叫住了小暮。望见穿着制服，系着服务用的半身围裙的小暮，雏森还是在对方工作期间提出来邀请。  
“作为赔偿，我请你吃饭吧。”他尽可能讲得自然，却感到百濑笑眯眯的目光灼烧他那侧脸颊。“毕竟好久不见。两个人去吃点什么吧。”  
“可以。”  
没想到小暮很直接的答应下来，坐在桌前的两个人都稍稍有些吃惊。  
其实小暮内心也不由问自己怎么会答应得那么快。或许久别重逢后的确该去一起吃点东西，但更多的是他好想和雏森单独相处。想说的也话很多。  
这种时候，答应的话应该才是最自然和最好的解决方法。他已经不再因为之前的事不开心，但也多少有影响残留，借这个机会，思念的心情或许能得以平复。  
“不过我马上要下班了，再说你也点了餐。”小暮提醒对方时间上的不合，顺便回头看了眼店内墙上挂着的艺术钟表。“我还有课题资料需要整理后发给同学，一会需要回家一趟。”  
雏森根本不被难住，毕竟他来这里的目的只是看看小暮，邀请约会。所以他并没有点很多食物，只有咖啡和蜜瓜芭菲。百濑也只是水果气泡水和黄桃芝士蛋糕。  
“没事，你可以回家后联系我。如果你决定好出门，可以随时碰面。”雏森显然为对方答应下来感到开心又松口气，冲他比个一个电话的手势在耳边，“顺便告诉我你想去吃的店吧，让我接你也好。”  
“我下班会考虑，”小暮意识到自己留在这里的时间过长，有贺的目光能感觉到。所以他草草做了回答，回去厨房。不过现在的他，脑子里已经顺着问题开始搜索要去的店，使劲回想雏森喜欢吃什么。

…

“约成功了呀，不错不错～！”百濑确认小暮不见，赶紧拍手悄悄称赞桌子对面的人。他本还要起身揉揉雏森的脑袋戏弄，却被推开了手。  
这次谁也没斗嘴，反而都像解决了大问题般安静靠回椅子上，气氛降回平静。  
此时手机短信很是时候的插入。雏森摸出来，看到是来自自己多年的好友——圜之人的。对方昨天还提出来可以帮忙去接机，不过因为百濑赶过去，便推辞掉了。  
《久违回来日本，感觉怎么样？》透过文字，雏森也能感觉到对方保有的那副温厚可靠的模样，《时差还好受吗？有时间咱们也出去吃饭吧，许久不见。》  
雏森读者文字，从刚才的兴奋感里逐渐平静下来。《今晚有人约了。下次你什么时候有时间？》  
《周三晚上吧。》  
《OK～》雏森也只有这时候，会对年长自己几岁的好友，贴点颜表情在文字后了。《还有，我可能找到打工的找工作了，下周五谈。如果没通过，帮忙介绍工作的事还要麻烦你了。》  
《没问题，》对方回复的很快，一如既往的令人放心。  
《拜托了，》以这句结束了对话。放下手机的雏森，恰好迎来小暮送来的餐。他不多耽误小暮的工作，简短地道谢后，拿起咖啡目送小暮回去工作的身影。  
他内心祈祷着，愿周五可以顺利被录用。

“对了，这个给你吃。”雏森转眼就把芭菲推给了百濑。  
这使得刚开开心心插走蛋糕一角放入口中，闭眼享受的百濑冒出“嗯”的一声愣住。  
雏森倒是没不好意思，端着咖啡瞧着自己的兄弟。“因为约了晚饭，所以我现在不吃了。”他留着肚子和小暮吃完饭，点餐完全就是在咖啡厅环境下并没多想促使的。  
百濑也知道他决定的理由，但还是看着蛋糕和芭菲发出哀嚎，“这样人家可是会长胖的啊——！！”  
“没事，你很瘦，”雏森随口一说，单纯为了制止对方的争论。  
即使百濑很瘦这件事是事实。  
不过事实归事实，此话仍旧触动了百濑的少女心。高挑的青年立马嫣然一笑，满足的反问，“真的？”  
“真的真的，所以拜托了。”雏森敷衍了事的把这事推给他哥，转而猛灌咖啡。  
虽说百濑很快意识到这并不能解决他消灭这些卡路里的事实，但他也没丢回给雏森。  
对于从昨晚就因弟弟的自作主张而尖叫连连，还操心忙着安排的百濑而言。如今小暮不再生气，雏森还成功约到对方，能好好边吃边聊补偿五年的拉开的距离，对他来说就足够了。  
想到这里，百籁还挺美滋滋。更何况，雏森说这次主动提出来咖啡店的食物钱统统请客。所以不用继续费心的百濑，干脆放弃卡路里的问题，翘着精致的小拇指捏起叉子，左一口右一口的开始消灭两人份的甜品。

…

“不过啊，虽然邀请到小暮是好事，但是你也别老这样。在一爸走之前，你还是要好好和他在饭桌上吃饭。”谈着一岛和雏森的问题，百濑端庄的用纸巾擦擦嘴角的奶油，又开始教育弟弟。  
正从对方芝士蛋糕上，把黄桃切片抠下来的雏森，非常无奈的咀嚼起来。他也知道家人一起吃饭的情况必不可少，更何况对于收养自己，实则付出爱把他抚养长大的人，他再怎么抱怨和闹不和，也不会做出更多过激的事情。  
他半对自己别扭的内心感到尴尬和急躁，同时也有些耳朵听长茧，“行啦，知道了，我会一起吃的。”  
叹口气，雏森用叉子拖着粘着的奶油，在盘子边缘涂抹出凌乱的白色痕迹。“不是我不想，而是他偶尔真是说话刺耳啊。”这个话题就会让他失去胃口，他把只吃了一个桃子的叉子搭在盘子旁不再碰，“反正今晚算了。之前每天都一起吃饭，今晚让我放放假吧。”  
百濑也知道自己父亲的坏毛病，毕竟他也偶尔被折磨的大肆抱怨，现在也没道理逼雏森。从而他立马一变，得意洋洋的眨眨眼睛，冲对方比了个拇指。“我就知道你今天肯定能约到小暮的，所以我和神爸答应，把家庭聚餐换成明天了。”  
“谢谢啦，哥。”雏森收起先前斗嘴的日常架势，用正经的家庭称呼好好冲人道谢。这种事很少见，他自己说完都有些害羞，不得不低头又摆弄起叉子。  
他心底知道，百濑所做的一切都是为了自己。百濑一直站在自己这边，而他也会同样站在对方那边。  
作为没有血缘的兄弟，在这个没有血缘的家庭里，他们都是一起成长照顾对方而走来的。

对于百濑。现在面对终于回国的弟弟，正经八百道谢后展露出来的原本内心，那层稳重和敏感都令他赐予对方十足的宽容。  
最后他他竖起手指摆了摆，“不过家庭聚会是明天，不要忘了。已经订好餐厅了。”  
“餐厅？”雏森脸色一变，白着眼嘀咕，“又是高级餐厅吗？难道还是正装出席那一套？”  
“对。”百濑也知道对方不喜欢这种繁琐的形式，更何况都是一岛的规定。可他无所谓，唯一问题只有劝说雏森这一事很麻烦，“神爸说谁都不能缺席。”  
的确，神北作为这个家的另一位栋梁，偶尔生气连一岛锋利的嘴也管不住。  
“否则后果自负。”  
“麻烦。我懂了，我会的，”雏森苦叫连连的扶助额头。不光因为要和一岛吃饭，还有很多衣着与餐桌规矩，这是他最讨厌的事情之一。  
但他不会违背。

看来也就今晚能治愈他了。  
——小暮。


	24. 23－人没齐的晚餐

电视节目恰好切换到了广告时间，现在流行的商品广告伴随着当红歌手的代言，播放着新单曲作的背景音乐。  
百濑跟着哼了起来，欢快的调子比电视里的原声更加充满活力。他穿着家用休闲服，把袖子卷过胳膊肘，身前围着的全身围裙带着精致的蕾丝边还有可爱的桃子印花。  
他手上拿炒菜铲搅动锅里的菜，屁股跟着下一个广告曲的响起而扭起来。菜色多样，但他游刃有余，能三心二意。  
只见他拿起长筒的胡椒罐，在两手里娴熟的调换位置，调料和吸铁石一样黏在他手里不掉。随后他将其变成话筒，拿到嘴边跟着红歌曲里下一句经典歌词高歌起来。  
他不多耽误，念念有词同时开始拧动胡椒前端，把里面的调理撒入食物。稍稍颠两下确保没有粘在入口处的胡椒洒桌上，他便把调料罐放回原处，满意翘着手腕和小拇指开心的点点头，相当有大厨风范。  
品尝过后满意盛出，青年又随着节目重新开始的广告曲，哼着歌在厨房中央转了一圈，把那里当做了舞场中央。  
最后顺着回旋抄起另一盘做好的冷盘，他一手一盘菜，潇洒走出厨房。  
若是放在电影里，这大概女主人巧妙做饭的音乐剧吧？不过他的确办到了。

“闻起来真不错。有虾仁吗？”现身客厅的男人刚刚洗完澡吹干头发，平时那身西装革履的姿态没了踪影，转而是休闲衬衫外套着针织毛衣，刚到下巴的黑发因为洗过后而波浪感减少。  
“嗯！因为一爸难得回来，所以做的都是他喜欢的哦。”百濑一手叉腰，一手竖起食指弯了下膝盖后脚蹦了蹦，少女般的眨眨眼。  
答对答案的神北露出会心一笑，周身萦绕着和煦的氛围。他用温和的目光扫过桌上的菜肴及摆好的餐具，并毫不掩饰赞赏之情的露出“哦”的幽默表情，“虾仁蒸豆腐吗？真是漂亮的杰作。”  
奶黄色的豆腐被切成适中大小，如同布丁一样光滑柔软。上面蒸好的虾仁乖巧的缩成一团一个圈，比例完美的躺在各自的豆腐上，全身变成粉嫩诱人的色泽。加上汤汁淋过以及装点的嫩绿小葱，非常能引起食欲。  
其他料理还有金灿灿的炸虾，正高调的竖起尾巴躺在圆白菜丝上。此外每个座位前还摆放了装有芝麻酱豆角的小菜碟，以及味增汤和米饭分装的两个和风小碗。  
他们是独栋别墅，这一代可以说是富人区，靠近市中心和主街道，购物和交通都非常方便。家后那个大车库，今天终于可以不用只停着一台车了  
“还有味增鲭鱼哦！”提醒自己父亲还有第五道菜的百濑，开开心心的跑回了厨房，鼻间又哼起来了歌。  
望着无时无刻不想着家人，喜欢料理家务，且还每日去管理公寓工作，成功将“家庭”和“工作”都不耽误的长男，神北龙二只能欣慰的点点头，随后走到沙发旁享受的坐下来。目前吃饭的人还没到齐，菜也还没准备好，他还不打算上桌。  
可一想到维持这个家的另一个人马上回来，另一个儿子也会留在身边，他就诚意的期待起来一会的晚餐，以及未来几日的生活。  
想必这个家中先前不在的那一半家庭成员，会分外想念这些菜的味道吧？所以百籁才会今天这么有干劲。神北细细琢磨着家人们各自会有的心情及反应，便独自挑了下眉，舒口气将止不住扬起的嘴角缓解，压下涨高的好心情，好让自己能耐心翻开桌上没读完的报纸继续磨时间。

…

一岛晴海刚从海外回来，就在第二日早早去了公司。但他这个人不论是年轻时，还是现在，都在每日繁忙下看不出丝毫疲惫，也没有被时差折磨，反而依旧保持神采和过人的脑力。  
他和神北当年开始交往，其实要说一般人还真看不出来。就连现在结婚一起生活这么多年，若不是知情的人，也大概觉得他们之间保持的风格过于坦然，距离太会拿捏，根本自然到不会让外人以感情方面的事对他们产生任何多余的想法。  
毕竟他们从大学时代就彼此通行，现在公司也是两个人一起经营。凭借他们优异的头脑，大胆的策略和计划，和完美付出行动后完全意料中的结果成绩，都是的企业从国内走到国外。市场的扩张，跨国的经营，他们俩个人后来开始分别往返日本和海外两地，交错着照顾事业。  
这也使得他们家进几年来成员总是凑不齐，必定会有一方出国，若事出突然，还可能两个人都不在。面对这个情况，他们的儿子——具体说，是从小被他们领养的两个儿子，早已见怪不怪。更何况之前雏森跟着一岛离开，一去就是五年，这个家的组成突然就缺失了一半。

…

高处飞机掠过的白线，将一岛头顶的天空分割成了两块。  
一侧是西沉的夕阳用耀眼的橘红挑染着湛蓝的晴空，另一侧则是白昼留下的蓝天渐变成深蓝后坠去了被房屋遮掩的地平线。  
两种色彩，都在从明转暗，宣告夜晚的靠近。

车库的门嗡嗡的降下来，室内的温度要比外面暖和几倍。一岛单手解开西装领带，脱下鞋后从连接车库的侧门回到家。  
他家房屋前的小院被高墙和栅栏交替拼接，内有简易的草坪和石砖小道，旁边重着至少有十种类型的花草。  
大门前的门牌上写着四个人的名字。  
一岛晴海。  
一岛龙二。  
一岛多多良。  
一岛千寿。  
即使他们家的四个人，对熟悉的人和关系上的公务都用原本姓氏。但对外和业务以及身份上都好好用着统一的家庭姓氏。  
这事从雏森和百濑一进家门时即被告知。不是因为一岛和神北害怕外界的看法，而是恰好相反，他们根本不怕这样会被如何。  
他们告诉孩子们，即使经历过什么，后来成为什么，都没有必要忘记原本的东西。当然这也不会阻止“一岛”这个姓氏的存在，因为是一家人，付出的感情不过失去一星半点。

没人敢相信一岛晴海这个人会养孩子，而且还会带着父爱去深爱着小孩子。不过这就像是没人相信他会恋爱，并且和深爱的人结婚组成家庭一样。全都看起神奇违和，但他都做到了。  
就连结婚录像和孩子们的成长录像，都被好好收在电视下的柜子里，虽然他自己不看。  
但不得不说，当年结婚典礼上的发言，他真是有才能的准备了完美介词，都是出于真心。可明明带着笑容，却让现场哑然一片，教科书般的口吻如礼堂上的演讲。  
那大概是世界上最简短和感情流露最有控制力的婚礼发言了。

…

一岛进门来到客厅打了招呼，此时百濑恰好从厨房出来。放下最后一道菜的碟子，百濑开开心心的跑过来接过一岛手里的包，带去了一旁的柜子上。  
“今天做的都是你喜欢的哦！”  
毕竟是出国期间许久没好好见过的儿子，即使是一岛这样的男人，此时竟然少许把镜片后的目光放柔和。  
他从来对家人也是出了名的严，现在这么一笑，不知情的人怕是要退避三舍。  
“欢迎回来，”沙发上的神北站起身，将手里的报纸来回折两次，压痕过于平整的放回桌子上。“回去公司感觉如何？”  
“希望你能整顿的更好一些，”依旧说出来什么柔情话的一岛。神北反应不多，只是侧头维持那副和煦的样子，将对方话中那些没情调的部分统统过滤。

不像是久别重逢第二天的画面，一岛行事作风看起来和往日没有不同。不管是国内，还是海外，他的每一天百分之九十都不会偏离自己的步骤和预期。  
于是他照常脱下西装，用手扣下领带的扣，口吻不见疲倦但也过于平淡，“我见到志仓了。”  
“所以就回来晚了吗？”神北对于突然出现的名字，反而露出笑容。可这不值得在意，所以坐着没动。  
一岛没否认，“聊了一下。”  
“毕竟你们俩快两年没见了吧？”神北感慨着，还往旁边挪了挪。一岛将领带双手折好，在沙发上坐下来时，顺便摆在了前方的茶几上。领带简单几下，就和神北的报纸一样，规规整整。

志仓是他们的老相识了，从大学开始到现在。百濑也是志仓带来的，雏森则是志仓介绍给一岛家的。  
若不是志仓，百濑或许还在饱受家人的虐待。也是因为这样，百濑最初并不是现在这个样子。他自闭，无言，没有表情。甚至封闭感情，连感觉都不知道如何表达。  
这样的日子起初在一岛家制止得到缓解，不过却不能彻底改变。  
所以他们想要继续要一个孩子。这时候志仓带来了雏森，一岛去孤儿院看，当即决定接回来。  
也许就是因为有了弟弟，还是年龄差不多的孩子，百濑才在雏森眼前慢慢有了改变。  
回想那一日。当他们把雏森带到家，让他和百濑去他们俩的房间时，百濑安静的给雏森带路了。等到他们大人在几小时后谈完话，进屋发现两个孩子靠在一起睡着了。  
这是一个奇迹。因为百濑不可能对于其他东西和人的靠近接受的那么快。但是雏森做到了。  
雏森从来没说他们那天干了什么，说了什么，因为他记不清，一切都是随感觉。  
只是神北偶尔提到，雏森当时手里握着画笔睡的。两人身前的地板上，那个百濑从来没用的本子里，密密麻麻涂鸦满了很多角色图案，还有故事。  
那些都是游戏和漫画里的东西，还有雏森的幻想。或许他们讲了很多。  
所以志仓曾说：他们兄弟俩永远都会站在彼此这一边。即使世界颠倒了，他们也会继续站在对方那一边。  
——以一岛兄弟的身份。

…

“我也是许久不见那个人了。”  
家里的两名主人并排坐在沙发上，对话相互在两人之间来回周转。气氛仿佛盖上一层薄纱，就等着剥开。  
神北把坐在沙发上习惯抱起胳膊和翘起腿的姿势放下，并没关注电视内容的眼睛只从桌上的领带上飘过，便自然而然的用下句言语撩开那层薄纱。  
“但感觉更久没见的，难道不是我吗？”  
一岛推了下眼镜，回头恰与对方同时面向彼此。他看似冷静的表情中好似真的都是这句的答案，可他却没开口挑选任何一句，只是扬起嘴角乐得轻松，反而抱起胳膊翘起腿学着对方的习惯动作靠向沙发。  
“才没有这回事。”  
这是一个小小的暗示，也是比赛。两个大人之间激起悄然的火花，这是不曾消灭的东西，但也平稳而持续永恒。看似淡了，却又灼烧起来。  
“不是都有电话和视频吗？”  
神北能看得懂一切对方抛出来的谜语，笑的不语的顺着并排想座的姿势也靠去沙发柔软的背垫。柔软的皮质似乎也为对这个答案接下来将会付出的行动作准备，所以随着重量凹陷的沙发，将两个人不动声色的倾向给另一方。  
神北抬手拨开一侧微长的刘海，同年轻时一样，半合的眼底丝毫不放过一岛任何可能有的变化，如享受猎物的俊兽。

随后他亲吻了自己的丈夫，却不柔和。短促，却用力。  
岁月过去，这些从习惯的事物中挑选出来的行为，一次次作为特殊形式出现，也就会变成不同的颜色。  
这对他们不再是新鲜刺激的东西，可仍足够揭露两人心角某一处被时间和习惯遮掩的坦白。坦白了他们没有褪色的信任和情愫。因此神北完成这件事后像是轻松不少，舒舒服服靠回原处舒了口气。  
一岛并不觉得这件事出乎意料，难道这不就是本来该有的结果和答案嘛？可是他却竟有种想说什么的感觉，但在唇缝间飘过就没了踪迹，害得他动动嘴把空气摩擦碎，却最终没能说点什么。  
一向脑子很好的他，自然很快分析出答案。因为这个吻是距离给不了的。不管这是他们一生里数不过来的第几个，但这次都是新鲜。  
看来他的丈夫比他要更懂这种事，就和他们两个人是互补一样的。神北推翻他太过现实理性的理论，再装上新的。  
想到这里，一岛服输的苦笑下。其实这里没什么输赢，而是弥补错过的接触和心情。昨晚回来的他们，说话没有变化，但也没有一个重逢的吻。一岛没主动也没付出，神北看在眼里却没提醒，而是现在才用一个触感告诉了他那个的必要性。  
要问神北生没生气？大概一半一半。可是一岛这样，他也许还最能放心。于是神北开始享受自取亲吻，让一岛失去那张嘴里可能会衍生的任何尖锐的词汇。  
一切都是，必定的结果。但也是新鲜的触感，持久的不变的行为。

“喂，你们在秀什么啊！”百濑尖锐的叫声从后方的餐桌方向传来，敲碎了沙发附近营造出来的空气墙。“都这么大个年纪了。”  
“这话可不能这样说，”神北笑着站起来，顺势望了眼一岛。两人眼神交流中，神北读出对方对于这个吻的反应，还有对于自己用意的理解，便也露出柔和的微笑，悠哉的走去了餐桌旁看向儿子，“你不是常说，不能随便以年龄作为评判吗？”  
百濑面对这情况也不是第一次，昨天他就希望两个父亲重逢时可以亲那么一下，结果落空。  
——行吧。  
——神爸，GOOD JOB！

“哼！”百濑啪唧把筷子摆在自己座位前，懒得争论，“吃饭啦！吃饭啦！你们秀的时候，就让我的豆腐流失了好几分的热度和口感。”  
不过一岛看了眼桌上的餐具，还有现在时间，却并没配合两个人坐下。因为餐具只有三份，家里的四张椅子，今天让没坐全。  
“千寿呢？”这场景并不稀奇，他却还是要问。  
坐在同侧的百濑笑眯眯的和神北对视，随后开心的挑了下肩头，背景冒出了少女的粉红色，“和小暮去约会啦！今晚不回来哦！”  
——怎么好像又被秀了？  
百濑没多想，拿起味增汤趁热喝了满足的一口！


	25. 24－视频里的真心

用餐时间本是格外安静，餐具和咀嚼的声音最初私语般的相互交错。不过在一岛回来前，用餐时神北还会放上古典轻音乐。但今天既然难得在家的人坐上了餐桌，音乐也就先搁在一旁，转对话被搬上饭桌。  
“明天是惯例的家庭聚餐，”神北不动声色的提起来，目光还停留在筷子上。他巧妙的将切下来的半个豆腐盛在勺子中，用筷子将虾仁摆在上面。“虽然说是惯例，不过也差不多一年没聚过了吧。”  
“千寿的话，两年吧？而且之前就回来两星期，也就聚了一次。”百濑在一旁补充。  
曾经他们每半年都有一到三次家庭用餐，全部晚餐，且必须全体出席，身着正装。这曾经是神北安排的，并且无人能拒绝和撤回这个“传统”。  
一岛家的孩子从他们进入这个家后，就对于正式场合的穿着和饰品都格外注重和讲究。即使雏森去海外，来来回回的行李箱里都至少要装一套正装。  
只是自从五年前一岛带着雏森去海外后，他们时间就很少。雏森五年之间就回来日本两次。不过神北和百濑去也找过他们，所以在即使在海外，他们也仍然抽空完成了那一年分内的家庭聚餐。  
“你知道的，谁都不能缺席，”神北微微一笑，口吻下却没有让家人否决的这一选项。  
听出来的一岛平静的把镜片后的目光投来，品味着爱人将勺中嫩豆腐吞下口中的模样，很清楚对方这句话的分量。所以他只是轻松一笑，反而心思撒在其他地方，“我是知道的。倒是那个小子有没有知道呢？”  
说这话时，刚从海外过来的一家之主，把目光专向餐桌上另一名儿子。百濑一只手拿着筷子，另一只手却在桌下。这可不是好的吃饭坐姿，现在却在家里也没人管。一岛知道对方再用手机，也料得到手机对面是谁，所以才把问题抛来。  
“我和他说了，他肯定会参加的。”百濑注意到父亲目光，抬头眨眨左眼。今天他推着雏森去了店里寻找小暮，为此成功让雏森约了小暮，可以一次调节他们之间的关系。但这让雏森错过了回国后第一顿晚餐，加上对方和一岛最近关系并不那么亲密，这似乎让一岛脸色没那么好。  
面对这场景，百濑和神北倒也不紧张。即使隔着万洋那么久，这父子俩的情况怎么说也不是第一次，却也没糟糕到哪里去。他们能一起五年，这就说明了一切。  
“老地方，7:00。市中心北大街Восхо́д（俄语：上升）酒店顶楼那家旋转餐厅——вечер（俄语：黄昏）。”免得会听到一岛继续抱怨小儿子，所以神北就在此之前打断，补充起明晚安排的其他信息。这是一家他们以前常去的高级俄罗斯餐厅，想必也是一岛许久没品尝到了的。  
对这些话，一岛保持默认。可他顽固的性格也是没变，所以他咽下嘴里的东西，筷子尖悬在碗边，似乎并没放松。毕竟他对面的父子俩，现在课都没好好继续注意饭桌的气氛，而是目光都跑去了桌子下。  
“龙二，你就是太放纵他们了。”一岛训到，却没往日那么严厉。更何况这话里撞着两个人，他视线可是警告着的是儿子，“吃饭时不要玩手机，还是在桌子地下。”  
“等一下就好啦，”百濑不情愿的嘀咕声，但也没想惹对方生气。所以俏皮的把目光在两个父亲之间交换了下，让神北给自己撑场。“让我把这段回完。”

…

百濑联系的人是自己的弟弟。  
雏森和他分开以后，据说独自在久别重逢的城市逛了两小时多。随后雏森成功和小暮碰面，去了小暮推荐的一家披萨红酒西式简餐厅吃晚饭。  
顺便通信的两兄弟之间刚才还来了一小波美食招聘大轰炸。一边是红酒和披萨的商业彩照，一边是家庭料理高手的自我厨艺自拍。  
可这些都是他们兄弟俩往日互怼瞎闹的日常节奏，话题还是要转回正题的。  
《小暮心情怎么样了？》先发问的是百濑。  
刚上餐桌没一会，手机回音的震动就让他忍不住从桌下摸出手机。同时他还竖起耳朵，一边往嘴里送东西，一边听着父亲们的对话，还一边查看手机。  
《还好吧，似乎心情没那么糟了。》  
透过文字，百濑确信自己都能闻到弟弟仍有不安和多少空了口气的气息。  
《灌酒这种事不会是你想出来的吧？》百濑给弟弟发出去这段同时，还对一岛抛来的问题给予了完全没走神回答，“我和他说了，他肯定会参加的。”  
说完，百濑很快又把目光放回屏幕上。并且他还侧过来屏幕些许，给一旁的神北看。毕竟雏森今晚的情况神北都知道，所以才把家庭聚餐改在了明晚。  
《这餐厅可是他选的，一整瓶酒也是他要求开的。》  
相比喜欢发一堆闪亮亮表情包的百濑，雏森并补多发表情包，反而喜欢颜文字。此时他最后那个文字样相当委屈，实则肯定在坏笑乐呵着呢。  
百濑不太相信的哼了声，往嘴巴里填了口菜。随后他拇指手速相当快的盲打出一段《醉了就能好说话了呗》给了对方。  
谁知道，雏森并没否认的意思，下一段的答案也带有默认的意思，《他五年后，酒量还是这么差。》  
真不知道如果小暮发现雏森吃饭时，雏森还盲打着偷偷和百濑通信，吐露自己的可爱和小烦恼，不知道会什么表情。只是按照内容，小暮大概很快就醉了。这么单纯的孩子，百濑觉得应该没什么大问题。  
“龙二，你就是太放纵他们了。吃饭时不要玩手机，还是在桌子地下。”  
百濑忽然听到一岛的训斥，却不甘愿的撅嘴巴，“等一下就好了。”时机刚好，他的手机嗡的震动几下，“让我回完这一段。”  
谁知低下头竟然是个小视频，不按播放也知道第一帧那个画面是小暮。这引得百濑情不自禁的放下筷子，认认真真的捧住手机转成横屏，还戳了戳坐在一旁的神北看过来。

…

“喂，洵…”倒扣下塞满和自己哥哥的美食图片的屏幕，雏森把手机留在沙发卡座自己旁边的空位，歪头试探性的叫了叫对面的老熟人。  
见对方只是乖乖点头，却精神状态不稳。雏森干脆伸出手冲对方隔空打了个响指，“还清醒吗？”  
“还很清醒，请放心。”小暮用标准老实的敬语回答，可惜这次吐词都有些含糊，结尾的鼻音不正常的拐了个弯。他甚至瞪大眼，让自己本来就一本正经的脸，看起来反而格外“假正经”。  
不知道怎么吐槽对方过烂的酒量，雏森只能把着尴尬的话先不说。没想到，他却见刚才有些醉的情况下取下眼镜的小暮，竟然忘记这事，此时竟正伸手不知道眼镜在哪的瞎抹。  
这么逞强正经还不自知的样子，实在是让雏森忍俊不禁。刚才吐槽的心思也没了，想逗他似乎觉得这样也不好，所以他把披萨盘旁边的眼镜推到了对方摸索的手上，“好了，给，眼镜在这….”  
小暮大概现在还介于有些醉和还没完全开始醉的边缘，他安安静静的拿过眼镜，小声道谢，双手拇指和食指捏着眼镜腿，戴回鼻梁上。随后他在单手用拇指和食指从正面往上推，这让他其实清秀还不错的脸，从呆萌转换出一瞬间的帅气，这个微妙短暂的反差，让雏森一滴不漏的收入眼底。  
这店是小暮推荐的，虽然小暮的心情看似不上不下，不过他的确相见雏森的想法，雏森早就清清楚楚的探查到。所以他选择了小暮推荐的披萨，还没阻止小暮为了庆祝要点一整瓶酒给他庆祝。  
因为，他想听全部。

两人对话不多不少，偶尔雏森回单方面说，偶尔小暮差几句或者去纠正什么。话题从海外生活，穿插着他们曾经作为邻居的少年时代，这时候小暮话会变多。  
但雏森还记得出国刚治疗好以后，时隔两年回来日本。那时候见过一面的他们，第一次在成年后两个人去喝了酒。对方醉的一塌糊涂，捏着他的脸，说了雏森没料到会听到的话。  
这回也是吧？小暮还是酒量那么差，他们披萨才吃了凉快，酒慢悠悠的喝了一杯半，戴眼镜的大学生就开始说话吐字不清。  
小暮一会话变多加快，一会安静似乎在思考。雏森这时候便一个劲的品着嘴里的红酒，观察对方脸上的表情变化，判断对方心情。

“道歉我接受了，”小暮忽然放下酒杯说了句，捏着杯子腿的手没松开。  
显然是对于之前咖啡店里雏森的慎重道歉，刚才见面刚开始吃的时候，雏森又简短的做了一次道歉声明。  
虽然小暮当时“嗯”着作为回应，可在他们终于面对面坐在餐桌上的久别聚餐，他当时心情还漂浮在大脑的海浪当中。  
现在呢？酒精让小暮的神经轻易松脱，感情也变得不被拘束，而他的心似乎也没被栓的那么紧了。  
“哦，”雏森稍稍一愣，对这个原谅点点头。  
小暮气氛和刚才不同，看来这次是真的原谅他了。雏森佛放松自己，胳膊戳上桌，用手摆了摆，“谢啦。”  
他本来想顺势把小暮手里的杯子取走，放到一边不让对方继续喝太多。谁知道他还没碰到杯底，没发现的小暮已经恰好举杯再度送到嘴边，灌了一大口。  
雏森瞧了瞧想：算了，先不管好了。

突然手机震动起来，雏森悄悄地摸到椅子旁的手机，桌下翻过来一看，果然是百濑。  
《小暮心情怎么样了？》  
雏森抬头看了眼小暮，所幸对方已经放下杯子，开始把盘子里刚才从披萨上掉下来的香肠捏起来送到嘴里。一小片意大利香肠，小暮只用牙齿细细缓缓地咀嚼，如在品味高档的鱼子酱。小口快速咬的模样，看起来就像是一只小仓鼠。  
《还好吧，似乎心情没那么糟了。》雏森确认后这样回复百濑。他其实还有些小，因为距离之前那句原谅的话后，小暮又开始沉默了。  
《灌酒这种事不会是你想出来的吧？》  
《这餐厅可是他选的，一整瓶酒也是他要求开的。》百濑文字里比真是表情要装得轻松一百倍。他后面几个字继续盲打出来，快速发了过去。  
此时小暮又要喝酒，他赶忙手急眼快的把酒杯拖到自己这边，把盛白水的杯子推了过去。“还是喝点水吧。”  
被酒精泡着脑袋的小暮没反驳也没生气，竟理智的觉得对方这话很有道理，便想也没想就把水杯拉到跟前。直到将咽下香肠的嘴巴，又反复空咽了两次后，他才开始捧着杯子喝水。  
雏森不自觉地把对方刚才的动作和小时候那个乖巧呆萌的孩子形象重叠，暗自偷乐起来。并借此机会，他很快给他哥发了一条信息，《他五年后，酒量还是这么差。》

突然，自己说的话，反而激发起他内心的小心思。所以雏森举起手机，调到相机的录制系统上，他双架在桌子上，架起相机摆在眼前对准了对面的人。  
兴致勃勃的雏森，那张老被小暮夸奖好看的脸变得更加靓丽光彩，“洵，看这边。”  
“什么？”虽然看过来，小暮却发出疑问。好在他不会做出其他人会有的粗暴之行，所以没去挡镜头，也没按下手机阻止。只是礼貌地等待回答，撑着精神游离的双目，不自觉地和醉意对抗。  
雏森尝试去引导对方，“你是不是一直想对我说什么？”  
“是啊，”对于这种话，小暮毫不微信的给出当机立断地回答。  
他甚至都没觉得这个问题哪里不对。想要和对方沟通的心思就让他对于问题做出回答，那些词语也被酒精惹得不在羞耻而拘束，思路变得坦白而大胆。  
“很多想对你说的。”  
“说吧，”雏森不再看着镜头，而是从手机后露出目光。笔直望去在桌子旁坐好，却有些晃脑袋的小暮。雏森的声音分外温柔。

似乎已经忘记了镜头的存在。小暮低着头盯着残留着番茄酱的盘子，努力运作大脑思索了两三秒。“下次让我去接机。”  
虽然有些发音不准，可是却说的很用力。  
他真的又在拼命的把这个想法传达出去。  
声音也吊高了几度。  
镜头录不到的后面，雏森落入几秒的沉默中。  
他注视着对面。乖巧的人努力对抗着酒精的作用，思考着心底想说的话如何表述。那张嘴似乎在醉意麻痹下有些不受控制，却在真诚的吐露心声。

大概没有听到回应，小暮自顾自的再度开始强调。  
“不要给我惊喜。提前告诉我你要回来，然后…然后…”  
他顿了一下，回了下神。随后目光看过来，和雏森的视线越过手机镜头在空中交汇。  
“然后让我去机场接你。”  
雏森目光回到手机这边的屏幕。镜头把周围都屏蔽，只有小暮在中间看着他，好像容不下别的。  
雏森嘴角不自觉地上扬，鼻音加重了那么一点。  
“你不用来接机了，”他说，“我不会走的。”

…

百濑点开的视频很短，也就几秒。小暮在中间，看起来的确有些醉了。红红的脸蛋陪着镜片后有些迷糊的眼睛，却说这最重要的想法。  
《——…然后让我去机场接你。》  
镜头中央的青年把目光看向镜头，很努力的样子。那双眼睛或许是因为火辣的酒精和昏昏欲睡的感觉竟然多少泛红，显得眼底尤其水汪汪。  
《你不用来接机了，》镜头这边，雏森的声音响起。  
总觉得，有一些嗡嗡的鼻息？  
一岛虽然看不到，还是能听清视频里的对话声。而对面，故意俏咪咪欣赏这段视频的神北和百濑，彼此正在视频之余彼此相视一笑。  
“也许要酸鼻子了，”百濑嘀咕着。说的是谁也不用猜了。  
而他暗指的人，现在又继续传来声音，《我不会走的。》  
神北听后，露出会心一笑。  
《而且很快我们就可以一起工作了。》录制视频的人——雏森的声音变得比刚才清亮，《所以，我不会再走了。》  
视频到此结束。百濑把手机按到睡眠，神北坐正回身子，重新捏好筷子。百濑也拿回筷子，才发现刚才为止对面的一岛都没继续吃晚饭，而是安静的坐着，听着。但是一岛什么也说，气氛也表示他不让对面的两个人多说，于是夹菜和继续吃饭的声音重新响起。  
百濑内心为此而开心，因为他从而了解到，今晚的计划并不光是他一个人在推动。而他的父亲比他和雏森想得都要深，这就是“助力”吧？

…

“所以，我不会再走了。”  
快速按下停止录像键，雏森看都没看就下意识碰到按钮发了出去。但他没管，而是把手机扣在桌上。  
小暮的精神被他的话召唤回来。红红的眼底，感情漂浮上来。  
小暮现在大概从昏沉的大脑泥泞里成功挣扎出来。他意识到对方说的对。一起工作这件事，不是假象，是现实。  
一定要成为现实。  
所以他不用再去担心能不能接机，因为雏森不会走了。  
因为雏森刚才说，“不会走的。”

“嗯，”喉咙不知怎么就火辣辣，小暮赶紧去摸杯子。可酒不在跟前，他只好拿起对方给他的水。  
果然还是白水好，冰凉的，帮助冷却，还很舒坦。  
可他的脸颊，还是滚烫不已。  
雏森有意无意的摸着手机壳背面的触感，缓而深意的挑起眉，发出了今日第二个邀请。  
“你的酒量啊，果然不行。看你这样，我一会打车送你回家吧。”  
不等小暮逞强拒绝，雏森竖起手指搁在唇前，让对方乖乖自己的听话。  
今晚再多呆哪怕一秒。  
“别拒绝。”


	26. 25－一转念的询问

门铃声把睡梦里的人吵醒，珀闭着的眼睛等了几秒才睁开，而他怀里的小个子恋人已经扒开他的胳膊爬起来。  
他们躺在市中心高级酒店的套房卧室里，紧闭的窗帘很好的隔开外界的光，而窗户的隔音也漂亮的挡住了都市早上的喧嚣。  
锐利摸黑按亮了床头灯，很快他就听到珀打着哈欠翻了个身，把光源隔绝在了背后。  
门外响起酒店服务生清脆的嗓音，看来是锐利定的客房早餐服务顶点送到了。扫了眼桌上的闹钟，果然一分不差。  
不管一旁写字台前椅子上挂着的是谁的衬衫，锐利抓起来就往身上披。接着他一边提裤子一便跑去门口，在开门前确认好穿的还算像样，这才躲在门后开了缝。他可不能告诉服务员昨晚这个房间里发生了什么，所以还是把身上的斑斑印记盖住比较好。  
外面的两名服务生一男一女，锐利确认他们其中一位可能是混血。锐利告诉他们自己不需要他们推入客房里进行摆盘服务，毕竟还是等里面另一个人起来后，他自己来开吧。  
高级酒店的早餐看起来格外隆重，至少你不知道他们的餐盘盖下装的是什么。受过严格训练并要尽心尽力服务的两名工作人员似乎还有些不放心，毕竟这可比锐利付钱要的服务要落了几个程序，可最后他们还是被锐利苦口婆心的劝走了。

昨天下午开始，锐利和珀开始了短暂的下午小约会。虽说他们的目的是因为有车可以开远点，但因为这不是预定好的假期，所以为了锐利第二日下午的工作，他们还是没出城。  
两个人奢侈的订了一晚市中心高级酒店——Восхо́д的豪华套房，要了早餐服务。  
这家酒店是俄罗斯式，并且高耸的大厦最顶部两层则呈现出蘑菇状的双层递增突起式娱乐设施。  
最高层是这一带很有名的旋转餐厅——вечер。然后倒数第二高层则是围绕着中心楼一圈的露天式环形泳池。不光有心的备了儿童区，还设有温泉区和按摩器。楼上餐厅的下层晚上顶点还有水帘瀑布落下。  
于是珀和锐利两人，前天下午便先畅快的游泳泡温泉，晚上则在顶楼餐厅享受了一顿美味的俄式大餐。随后他们开车出去附近海峡观赏夜景和星空，回来后在床上翻云覆雨。可谓行程相当充实美满。  
而现在呢？等锐利把窗帘拉开，打开早餐盖，他再一次确信自己要的服务没有让他失望。  
国际化的早餐有多种选择，但主要还是以俄罗斯式为主。口感绵软的特色俄罗斯薄冰叠卷起在盘子一角铺了三层，同样另一边给的三格酱料小碟里分别装有蜂蜜，苹果酱和奶油可供涂抹选择。  
盘子下半部分是特制的香肠，淋有特制的肉酱。一旁则是锐利选择的煎蛋，配上了两颗住过的西兰花作为餐盘装饰。  
珀的早餐看起来都是靠近甜口。比如俄罗斯的牛奶面包，简单的奶香配合一旁搭配的香浓果酱，切割规整的火腿片被手巧的厨师叠成了一朵小花摆放在面包旁。一旁装有两个小碗，一份是鲱鱼沙拉，另一盘则是装满了水果和燕麦粥。  
餐车第二层还装着他们配餐所选的饮料。珀的是蜂蜜羊奶，而锐利的则是咖啡。他们的杯前则都摆放着一张问安小卡片，上面用俄文和日文翻译平行写着的早安问语，餐巾着折叠成了对头的两只天鹅。

为确保食物的温度，锐利又把盖子盖了回去。来到床边，推了推恋人，“起来了，珀！我下午还有客户会面，你也不是不知道。”  
因为光线变好，锐利也发现刚才匆忙下拿着的衣服果然是珀的，要不然袖子怎么会这么别扭。  
他一只腿半垂的坐在珀那侧的床边，放弃催对方起来，转而把扣子解开。  
“下次再一起出来吧，”珀终于含含糊糊地开口，胳膊垫在枕头上撑起上半身，拖着脑袋欣赏解扣子的锐利的侧影。顺势他还用在被子里的膝盖顶了一下锐利的屁股，让眼前的人惊吓中差点从床边滑下。  
锐利立马回手就隔着被子打了珀的腿，但是后者一点反应也没有。锐利不多计较，却对这番话不得不吐槽，“那你就不要吃亏你的店，好好一起攒钱才能休假旅行吧！”他回头挤挤眉毛，说得一本正经，“下次出国旅行吧。”  
“查理的巧克力工厂吗？”  
“除了那里。”锐利张嘴否认了着不切实际的梦想。  
珀倒没失望，他拨开被子凑过去。把正想脱下衣服的锐利拉入怀中，慵懒的索要亲吻。  
抓着衬衫敞开两侧的锐利，在对方的吻刚碰到自己嘴把时，就立马嫌弃的推开。他脸皱成一坨，拉起手里对方的衬衫就抹了把嘴巴，“你还没刷牙，嘴好臭！”  
也就彼此一起那么久，都坦白熟知了才可以这么坦白的抱怨且不伤人心。  
说完这话，锐利也自己也低头往托着衬衫的手心里哈了口气。嗅了嗅以后自己嫌弃自己的别开头，毕竟刚才自己也才醒来，根本没刷牙，嘴巴里干涩还味道不好闻。  
他麻利的脱下衣服甩在恋人还盖着的被子上，打算找衣服穿好赶紧去洗漱。结果恰好耳边响起包装纸开封的声音。这不是一个好预感，可他没来得及阻止。  
余光捕捉到床上的人坐起来，接着那双有力的手扣住他赤裸的肩膀。也许是因为他肌肤暴露在外面，而对方刚从被窝爬出来，温热的掌心便带着热情亲吻覆盖在他的肌肤上，将他拉近。  
口中的巧克力在两人之间，融化的甜蜜液体滚入舌根。咖啡色的糖块被摩蹭在两人嘴唇上，吮吸的香味飘入鼻腔。  
珀咬碎了巧克力，柔软的糖块很快融化消失。锐利没有拒绝的权利，舌头舔下嘴边融化的巧克力，咽进喉咙。早上干涩的喉咙被这样粘稠的甜味刺激，使他不适的清清喉咙，可他怎么都动火不起来，反而像是被巧克力的甜味给同化了内心。  
“你从哪里摸出来的巧克力？”张口仍是往日抱怨的句式，却没那么锋利。锐利目光在询问同时，已经发现枕边的糖汁。天知道他昨晚累的睡着后，他的男友在枕边存放了多少零食。  
“这样嘴里就不臭了，”珀扬起眉毛，坦诚的目光硬是给刚才行为安装的理由变得有理有据起来。  
“不要一早不刷牙就吃糖！”锐利在意识到自己脸颊滚烫时，立马从床边逃走了。温差让手背贴上脸蛋时，被自己的脸给热到。他捡起自己的衣服披上，丢下“把糖汁收了，不要给清洁人员造成麻烦啊”这句话，就钻去洗手间去刷牙了。  
而珀只是做爱床上满意地笑着。毕竟，他拿到了香甜的早安吻。

…

“不要喝Nanny啊！！”  
坐在床上靠着枕头，用架起的托盘手持刀叉吃着早餐的锐利，刚想回头对珀分析下电视里娱乐新闻台刚才报告的想法，竟然发现对方不知道那里变出来一盒Nanny。  
“不要浪费早餐服务的钱啊！”他立马伸手去夺，却被对方躲开了。  
毕竟两个人并排坐在一起，推上还夹着餐盘架，可不能乱动。因此锐利立马放弃这种事，不过眼神可是十足的劝阻。珀这次竟然格外的听话，他把Nanny的软包装放回枕头旁，把餐盘角落里那杯蜂蜜羊奶。  
喝了一口，似乎甜度很合珀的口味。高个子男性不但没有重新拿起Nanny，还紧接着又喝了一大口。  
“要喝吗——”  
“不喝，”锐利都不给对方回答的机会，用行动宣布似的拿起咖啡灌了一口。  
此时珀的手机震动起来，不是电话，而是视频邀请。两人一看上面写的备注，便都显得放松而随意。而视频接通后，兄长这样的备注消失，全屏的屏幕里出现位五官感与珀极其相似的男人。背景是坐在沙发，而他另只手还拿着一盒Nanny。  
“你们何时结婚？”视频那头的人上来就这么一句。  
“每次第一句都是这个吗？”锐利毫不客气的回了一句。  
“因为，”御津见琮似乎非常享受对面老情人之间的反应，因此装模作样的想了想，并在自己弟弟面前毫不掩饰，“你们太急人了。”  
突然琮注意到了什么，他把举起来的手机拿近。皱眉细细观察这边。看着这个特写的大眼睛，还在给早饭收尾的锐利和珀两个人都很不解，但也没停嘴里的活。  
“这是你们的新床吗？”看来琮是注意到了两人身后背景里的枕头和床头板。不得不说，这家酒店的家具看起来很奢华，融入了一点复古元素，仍拦不住现代的大方和阔气。“你们何时买房子有新家了？”  
珀第一眼识破他哥在开玩笑，但锐利可没有。  
“这是酒店！！”锐利先回了嘴。  
琮在镜头那边大笑，倒也不是恶作剧的性格。他和煦爽朗的样子，除了兄长的位置外，还多了几分父母的感觉。  
对此珀却格外冷静，也没帮锐利说些什么，倒是先给自己的哥哥通风报信，“锐利说下次出国起旅行。”  
琮重新把屏幕拿远，将整个脸露出来。可惜这时候手机那头传来震动的声音，他手指在镜头前操纵了几下，便降低了胳膊举起的位置。  
“我要出门了，”看来刚才是手机设置的闹钟响了。“我想说，有钱去旅行，你们可以思考一下买个房子之类的。”补充完之前的话，琮把手里的Nanny用力吸干净，起身离开沙发。  
屏幕里暂时移动有些混乱，不过琮把包装盒丢掉后，就差不多结束了对话，“结婚这事不是我一个人说。虽然你们决定，但我想你们可能也听腻了。”  
不等客房床上的两个人对望后得出什么结论，手机那头的大哥已经擅自挂断了电话。

“三栖他也老说呢，”倒是没有烦躁生气，锐利只是想起前几天的事，苦笑起来。他端起吃完的早餐托盘下床放回餐车上，回来帮珀也清理走托盘，却还思绪没停。“房子的事，你怎么看？”  
“锐利想怎么样就怎么样吧。”珀眨眨眼，听起来倒很不负责。但是他很快补充点别的，“不过我还是想先带锐利去旅行，毕竟咱们在哪都不和结婚差不多吗。”  
这话其实也被琮和三栖以及其他熟人说过。对于他们来说，也许不管多少年，都和老夫老妻一样。  
只是少了点喜酒，少了点礼服，少了点蛋糕，少了点发言。  
至于戒指，其实他们一直都有。  
两人早就订婚了。

锐利回到床上。距离退房和回去准备还有时间，吃饱后他舒舒服服的赖回了枕头上。  
“那旅行后，开始攒钱买房子吧。”锐利侧身枕在竖起当靠垫的枕侧，歪头盯着珀瞧。  
珀沉默的认可了这件事，望来的目光说明了想法。因此锐利咧嘴乐着，尾音多了几分撒娇，“那你可要保住你的店哦。”  
“这话锐利你说太多遍了，”也不知道他是真的嫌听多，还是懒得应付。珀把转包装乳酸菌搁到床头，应付的止住锐利的话。  
接着他压下挣扎的锐利到床上，亲吻上去。  
“喂！一会可要出发了。”  
“那也是一会，”珀根本没妥协，找出来理由。  
小个子恋人在他怀下停止了挣扎，腿就蹬了两下，接着舒口气似的软在了床上。珀用力的拥抱松了下来，转而停在上方，埋下了脸。  
锐利就这样贴着对方头发闻着熟悉的味道，看着上方的天花板。总觉得从昨日到现在过的太过舒坦，这一年大概都没这样畅快过，他的确有些不想回去职场。

“结婚吧。”  
锐利忽然开口。  
给这个长达不止一年的问题一个不一样的直白。

沉默像是黎明初次绽放的花朵，安静的展开，绚丽的发光，宣誓存在。  
他们一直对外面人说，他们还没考虑这种事，也不在意。其实大家也都没真的死命催他们，反而如同玩笑。  
就像之前他们想的那样，他们结婚不结婚其实看起来也差不多。只是少了婚礼的仪式，却仍然在一起。  
或许锐利此时这话只是一时心血来潮，或因休假双人的约会而兴奋和不冷静。可既然一个仪式对他们感情来说可有可无，那举行了也不会怎么样。  
那时所有人都能到场，有着平日不会有的场面。如今他们有了更多计划，去旅行，去买房。那么肯定还可以做出更多计划。  
所以就一起继续给两人相处的日子里再刻上重要的一笔吧！

“好啊。”  
珀当然答应了。  
他抬起脸，捧住锐利的脸，随后压入柔软的被子，用自己沾着甜味的舌头用力吮过那张弥漫咖啡味的唇。  
味道相当不错。

他对他说。  
“结婚吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注：连载开始接近尾声，各组cp开始收尾！】
> 
> 【珀锐篇收尾啦！】


	27. 26－操场上的阳光

周日早上，即使是大学也显得冷清不少。但依旧有钻研的学生来这里的图书馆，可惜大部分主教学楼还是锁了。  
小太郎穿着运动衫，把拉链拉到最高。他的外套和运动包都摆在一旁足球场的观众席上，毛巾和矿泉水瓶整齐的并排摆在一层的长凳上。  
早上温度的凉意附着在他身上，让他随着慢跑的呼吸，将股股白气洒出口，被抛散去身后。有节奏的喘息韵律在寂静无人的操场上，他每日坚持不懈的运动，只为将来的目标。  
随着季节变化，白昼越来越短。同一时间定格在清晨，却也变得灰蒙蒙一片。太阳升起，满满的拨开那层薄冰似的雾气，映照在小太郎身上。

照例围着操场跑了四圈后，最后一圈是加速。小太郎抵达自设的终点后，第一波就算完成了。  
他一边调整变得急而深的呼吸，一边慢慢走去观众席取水。但是他发现了个熟悉的身影。对方也像是现在才让他注意似的，冲他随意摆了摆手。  
“万夜？”小太郎刚要伸出去拿水的手，因重新直起身子而放弃。他不但没露出惊喜的开心，反而担心的皱起眉头，几步跨上观众席。  
万夜一直坐在观众席最靠边上的位置，后方的高台上还有树荫。他很喜欢呆在那种地方，说到底他也是个自然主义者。  
现在瞧见小太郎跑上来，他也就站起身往下下了一层，却被速度很快的小太郎先一步迎上怀里。  
“在这种天气里，你到底呆了多久啊？”小太郎的胳膊从两边扒了万夜好几下，像是要让这个怀抱更大似的，使劲把万夜的身子往怀里塞。其实他是在努力用自己覆盖住万夜，让万夜好好贴向自己的体温，挡风而保暖。“早上这么冷，你就不能想想你的身体吗？”  
“感冒好了哦，”万夜拼命把头探出来，呼了口气。小太郎抱得太紧，让他都被挤得不行，受不了的小个子男生最后嫌弃的胳膊堆开出距离，硬是要挣脱出来，“小太郎你太大惊小怪了！”  
“因为你刚大病初愈，所以要注意。”小太郎不满被推开，但也顺从了对方的话松开手，可担心的口气一点不减，盯着对方教育起来。随后他突然想到什么，转身留下万夜匆匆下去观众席。  
“大病什么的…”万夜无语的嘀咕声，不知道还要怎么吐槽对方的过激反应。的确他以前身体情况一直很差，但这只是感冒，曾经生病的严重度要是这个好几倍。  
自然，也是因为这样，小太郎才会反应那么大吧。  
现在日子里的天气的转凉，早上还有那么一点小风。不过万夜没再像之前那样胡来，而是给自己加了层大衣，双排扣系得紧紧的。只是这样对于他病弱的身体还是有些凉，但是不影响他来见他想见的人。  
“我只是想来看看小太郎你训练而已，”万夜盯着在下方的小太郎说出目的，并随性坐在那排位置上，往前弯腰双手托住腮。  
“柔道训练是明天，今天只是我自己照例在晨练。”小太郎知道对方想看自己的哪一面，不过到了明天周一，万夜也会去上学吧，根本没有机会。  
现在小太郎拿着他那件大衣走上来，万夜一看就明白对方是要给自己加衣服。他咧着嘴稍嫌麻烦的站身，却老实接受对方关心。  
“和过去一样来看看不好吗？”万夜稍微夸大自己的不满，像是小孩子似的等着小太郎给自己披上外套。  
小太郎因身高和体型，大衣在万夜身上宽松而显长。即使万夜因为自己的外套厚度而无法好好套进小太郎衣服的袖子里，但小太郎还是坚持让他披在身上多加一层保护。  
“过去啊…”小太郎不自觉的露出笑容，目光一会扫去万夜的侧脸，一会又回来好好给万夜整理衣服。“那时候你也会看很久，不过因为身体关系经常被叫回去。”  
“毕竟可是我教你去练柔道的，”万夜理直气壮，抬脚用鞋底擦着地面弄出沙沙声。不知怎么，说到这里他还有些不好意思。其实他当初只是给了小太郎一个建议，没想到小太郎真的去练了，还喜欢上了，这点足以使万夜自始至终感到开心。  
小太郎抱起胳膊，对记忆中的过去感慨万分，“但是现在你我都没有那么多空闲时间了吧？”  
“我可没有小太郎你想的那么空闲，”万夜立马嘴巴一歪，盯过去小太郎发出抗议。他用拇指越过肩膀指了指自己之前呆着的位置，“这么大一个东西你都没注意到吗？”  
刚才万夜坐着的地方，后方横放着他的大提琴。硕大的琴盒差不多和万夜身高差不太多。每日他背着这个东西走来走去，小太郎最初见到时也挺吃惊。   
“我可是要练习的！和你一起。”万夜蛮享受小太郎睁大眼睛的模样，乐呵呵的转身回去上层，随后打开琴盒拿出来了自己的琴。

万夜平日那副没干劲的态度不见踪影，转而优雅的坐好，娴熟的摆上琴，架起琴弓后但姿态漂亮得让小太郎移不开视线。  
单单这样就让小太郎吃惊，万夜内心那点小孩子似的情绪顿时泛滥。他维持架琴的模样，从后方冲青梅竹马试了个眼神，洋洋得意的抬起下巴，声音满是自信和满足，“你走后就没再看过我练琴了吧？现在我拉得怎么样你也不知道。”  
万夜能聪明的隐藏，也会赤裸的坦白自己想到的东西。他的确提点曾经小太郎离开去大学后错过的那些事，但也从来没说自己不支持。现在他瞧见小太郎表情稍有那么一点内疚，便打算帮对方一起藏起来。  
所以他拉动了第一个音节，切断了对方的思路。随后没再继续说些什么，而是演奏起来。  
小太郎不能说自己懂音乐。他觉得万夜拉的很好，可是对于万夜来讲，小太郎确信这个演奏在万夜看来肯定还不够成熟而完美。  
万夜露出小太郎许久没见过的认真模样，专注的确认音色。似乎有了明显的错误，他重新把那个小结拉了一遍，少有的不协调这次连小太郎也能知道。

小太郎并没有坐下来听，因为他想到了万夜来的目的。不是为了让他观看演奏，而是为了和他一起练习。  
万夜真正想看的是训练中的小太郎，而他背起那个巨大的琴来到这座城市的学校学习，也是为了能追随小太郎吧。  
过去的小太郎总觉得自己愿伴着万夜，现在是万夜则在伴着他。但说到底，他们都是相互存在，却也一直独立面对未来的人。

于是周日安静的大学操场上，留有两个身影。这所学校历经多年的地方，首次在寂静清晨飘过了大提琴的音色。  
天空越来夜亮，最后完成了白日炫目的光，也让琴曲走去高潮。  
小太郎围着操场继续下一波慢跑。琴声从近拉远，但绕过跑到后有从远拉进。  
他看得见万夜坐在高处，专注垂目的视线彻底进入到音乐当中，手上的动作流畅舒缓。  
于是小太郎也收回视线，免得自己被万夜吸去了目光。  
跑步的脚步和呼吸变得轻松，明明他刚才才完成第一波，现在却丝毫不觉得那么累，大概也是托琴声所赐。  
他曾经不停的训练，希望可以在每次小比赛上都取得胜利，带给万夜看。现在他依旧怀抱那个想法，打算在奥运会上取得冠军，能迎着万夜凯旋归来。  
只是他在这段时间内都没有意识到万夜的成长，那个曾经瘦弱的的男孩——让他往前的重要的人——此时拉动的琴声早已如此美妙。  
他从未听过这曲，想必也有很多曲目他所不熟知。蜕变的万夜，那层光变得明亮而耀眼。  
未来哪日若万夜可以在台上奏起，被灯光洒上余晖，如明月似的咏叹柔曲，小太郎想永恒聆听注视。

一曲结束后，已经跑完一圈的小太郎挎着运动包，提着水瓶走上来。  
他把还剩一半的矿泉水递过去，万夜却明目张党的露出嫌弃的模样。但后者没保持拒绝，而是把琴靠在肩头，打开水后仰头隔空倒入口中。  
那点爱干净的洁癖行为，似乎也没变。  
“小太郎，”万夜咽下水后，用手擦了下嘴角。想起什么后，他度多少放得小心，“穗波也要来这里了。”那双明亮的眼睛里流过一丝怀念，还有一些不确定的心思，“要和我一个大学。”  
小太郎给出的反应更加单纯而直白，而不加掩饰的眨眨眼，用搭在脖子上的毛巾擦汗的手也停止动作。这个新消息让他陷入思考与回忆，在脑海中勾画起提到的人的脸。  
“趁这次的机会，和他搞好关系吧？”万夜说完抿住嘴，很显然他其实有不安。  
小太郎并不觉得自己和穗波关系不好，曾经也见过面，但并不熟悉亲密，那些瓜葛也都是因为万夜。  
如果可以的话，万夜不希望从过去一起走来的他们有所不合。  
他们都围绕在万夜身旁。小太郎知道自己和万夜在对方内心的分量，但也知道万夜在穗波心里的分量，还有万夜在乎过穗波。  
其实这两个人的“不合”，也只是一两年之前，而不是从一开始就是那样。都是因为小太郎离开，和万夜的距离以及离开前的小小不快，让思念和不安压在万夜身上。再加上彼此之间相隔的疏远，才会让穗波为万夜而生小太郎的气吧？  
这点即使穗波没怎么和小太郎联系，小太郎还是知道。万夜就是注意到了，所以才很在意，其实他也有自责。  
万夜平日是不是也会和穗波联系，小太郎没问。他知道万夜这个人是不会两边都丢弃的。  
“如果他来了，就带他出来吧，”小太郎下定决心似的，给出这样的答案，“搬家的话，我也可以帮忙。”  
他爽朗的插起一只胳膊，另只手揉了揉万夜的头。他不为那些小事挂上心结，亲昵爽快的态度如为这里注入了晴空的阳光。  
“所以万夜不用担心我们的事。”

万夜眼角放松，眯起的眼帘下似有似无浮上放心的笑意，安心感萦绕在周围的空气当中。  
可那也是一瞬，他灵光一点，喊了声“小太郎，”转而绷着脸，满是严肃的站起身，把琴靠在了一旁。  
突然被这样厉声叫道，小太郎收回手以后也有些无措。  
万夜横在比自己高的青梅竹马面前，端详了一下对方抱有疑问的正经模样。结果刚才那副严肃的脸突然变了，眉毛一歪，万夜咧开嘴角哼笑了声。他吊高的眼角分明是对小太郎太过老实的反应而笑话起来。  
“出汗后，就老实把衣服穿回去！”万夜撩下外套，转而一甩，朝着小太郎脑袋盖了过去。  
小太郎被罩住时发出了阻止声，但太晚了。万夜看着从头上拿下外衣，还被静电带得头发竖起来的小太郎，顽皮眨眨眼。随后像是恶作剧后神清气爽，不再管对方，弯腰独自好好把琴收起来。  
他对一旁小太郎唠叨的话装作充耳不闻，直到对方把衣服穿回身上，他才满意的自顾自点点头，却不只说自己担心对方着凉的心思。  
“饿了，没吃早饭，”万夜肚子叫了起来。  
小太郎瞠目结舌，无话可说。他扶住额头，结果什么都没说出来，很快又垂下胳膊重重咽口气。看来还是他比较容易操心，现在对于对方不好好吃早饭的情况，已经不知从哪里说起好。  
“真是的。走啦！”小太郎干脆用行动代替语言，上去帮万夜背起琴盒，关切的催促对方，“一起去找个暖和的地方吃东西吧。”  
“我想喝热柠檬茶。”  
“好好好，我知道啦…”小太郎无奈的答应，脑子里第一想法还是带对方去找个地方保暖填饱肚子。“可以去学校对面的咖啡厅。”  
“我现在只想喝热的柠檬茶，小太郎。”万夜使劲强调自己任性的口味，不急不慌，就空着肚子在那里讨要。  
“去了看看就知道有没有了。”  
“万一没有呢？”  
小太郎无语了，却挽着万夜胳膊把他带离观众席，冲着校门口走。“那就喝点别的。”随后他又对显然不接受这个答案的万夜补充道，“如果没有，下次我做给你，给你送过去，行了吗？”  
用三秒时间安静把最后这句话配合着画面幻想了下，万夜顿时点点头，一副心满意足的样子不再要求那么多。转而挂上得逞后美滋滋的得意神色，脚步突然加快，“那我们快去吧。咖啡厅在哪啊，小太郎？”  
“喂！不要急呀！我不是要带路的吗？！”小太郎两三步追去，抬手从万夜脑后及提大提琴琴盒之间绕过，轻柔的搂住万夜的头，抚摸那头柔顺的黑发，轻轻将人领回自己身旁。  
万夜脚步被带过去，耳侧被对方的掌心温和的贴着，另一畔靠上小太郎的臂弯内。他娇小许多的身子倾去，碰入小太郎的怀抱，被这样搭着往前。

“我不冷了，”万夜忽然开口，脸蛋热呼呼的。  
他稍稍拉开些距离，却被那只手再次抱了回去。他稍有吃惊的抬起头瞧了眼，果然小太郎脸上有了寒气外的红色，体温温度都变了。  
“不冷的话，就继续这样。”强壮的男生别开头说，却喘得比刚才跑完步还要重而深长。

他们都听懂对方的意思，却理由又都故意说出偏差。  
因为脸红发热而不冷了的万夜。还有觉得既然抱着不冷所以继续这样的小太郎。到底都是因为喜欢这一刻才说的。

有你就足够温暖了。  
他们必然如此认为。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【柚御篇算是结束了，但是他们俩后面还要出现。】


	28. 27－木盒里的未来

柊介难得没有早起。但虽然这么说，但也就晚了一个小时。睁开眼时，才刚过早上十点。于是他又多躺了一会，手机打开了新闻听着海外的报道。  
少见的贪睡纯属因为昨夜美酒，只有同飒真聊天喝酒，才会睡得那么沉，早上起不来……这么一想，遇到飒真后，自己一板一眼的性格也改变了许多。  
不过周末两天假期，昨天被叫去了学校，今天就只有一日空闲，多睡一下也不是什么坏事。柊介尽可能放缓大脑，慢慢计划着从中午到晚上的安排，想着一会做些什么吃。  
即使在家里休息和睡觉，他也会把上下分身的长袖格子睡衣的扣子系到最上面。洗漱后，他极其认真的整理自己觉得头发，随后做了简易的美式早餐。  
手机里的新闻已经切换成了音乐频道，可惜主持人风趣说话方式并没能逗笑柊介。  
迟来的早餐在接近十一点时刚端上桌，他手机里的声音就被震动声打断了。  
手机短信，短信过后音乐的声音重新变大。不过柊介关了它，变成早午饭的面包培根也搁置在了桌上没懂，却先拿着咖啡查看起来信息。  
但他差点喷了出来…  
《我在你门口。》  
飒真赫然发了这么个信息给他，让柊介意为自己做梦似的来回看了看手机屏幕和自己家门口方向。  
昨晚即使时间不早，但喝完酒聊完天的飒真还是坚持要回家。因为他并没有带换洗的衣服，而他也没计划要打扰周六也忙了一日工作的大教授。  
既然昨晚回去了，今天一早就毫无预兆的出现，到底在搞什么？柊介莫名认真起来，推了推眼镜框，猜测自己男友会有的种种恶作剧想法。

门外，柊介穿着一身再普通不过的衣服，他喜欢的类型，自然不离身的头带也照旧戴在头上。  
唯一不同的是，他单手怀里抱着一个保准精美的长方体纸盒。黑色的光面纸盒上金色华丽的英文美体，酒红色丝带十字型打在表面。  
“你为什么不敲门或者按门铃？”柊介提问。  
飒真用两根手指点了下额头给了对方一个清爽帅气的招呼，不假思索的回答，“为了给你惊喜吧？”  
“那么今天是什么节日吗？“柊介把目光投向对方的盒子。  
飒真愉悦的用指节轻快的弹了下盒子，冲对方眨眨眼，“这是惊喜。我可以进去了吗？”  
“嗯，”柊介总不可能说不，所以他把男友请了进来。

早餐还没动，柊介本想问问对方要不要一起吃，不过看样子对方现在更加想给他展现惊喜，所以中介很老实的也站在那里等。  
“打开看看？”飒真把盒子规规矩矩的摆放在桌边。没了外界光线的反射，纸盒上金色的字体变得能够清晰辨认。这是喜欢葡萄酒的爱好者们都知道的品牌。  
“你买了酒杯？”  
“因为你老是用那么一对杯子，也该换点新的了，”飒真当然知道对方能辨认出来他买的是什么，所以坦然的发表意见。顺便指了指对方厨房玻璃柜上摆放酒杯的那层，俏皮的摊开手，“也该让它们俩退休了。”  
“我是觉得它们不用退休，所以才用到现在的，”柊介反驳他同时可没打算把旧杯子丢掉。不过他很开心对方送自己礼物，还是自己感兴趣去。  
他慎重其事的来到盒子前，精心的拉开打得满漂亮的蝴蝶结，小心拿起盒子。里面的重量看起来不骗人，应该不是什么奇怪的东西——  
然而，他发现盒子封口的贴纸被打开过。  
柊介默默看向飒真，飒真只是装糊涂的眨眨眼，一脸纯洁，“这是易碎品，送你前我让店员打开检查了一遍有没有暇疵。”  
“你什么时候买的？”  
“今早。”  
“今早？！”柊介先是吃惊，随后又思索了一遍，“这就是你昨晚非要回家的真正理由？”  
“算是吧，”露馅的飒真嘿嘿傻笑，却很快找理由。“昨晚喝酒时想到的。本来这款之前就看上，昨晚突然非常想赶紧买给你，所以今早就去了。”  
说到这里，飒真还演戏似的眯起眼，感慨万分的抬头盯着远方——柊介家的墙——吧唧下嘴，“人生总有那么几个冲动，对吧？”随后他又很快收回远去的目光，“正好可以给你个惊喜。”  
“何止是惊喜，我都被吓到了…”柊介强壮冷静的推着眼镜半遮面吐槽，其实内心真是有些欣喜和羞涩。

精准盒子里是原装木盒。木盒拉盖上雕刻着华丽的鸢尾花裙摆的女性剪影，横刻着名字和品牌。  
柊介能清晰的感觉到一旁人热切期待的视线，所以他假装没分神，手头专心致志的拉开盒盖。  
里面保护用的纸条下，分别从两端对口放着两只酒杯，并被木盒里做的支架从杯脚两端固定好。  
酒杯的不同之处才与，杯身采用了半花纹。靠近杯脚的底部，印着白色的花纹，也和木盒上的鸢尾花同种风格。  
但这对漂亮的酒杯还不是最吸引柊介的，吸引他的是两个杯口之间空档里放着的那张纸。  
“这就是你为什么打开过盒子的原因？”这是今天柊介被骗了的第二次。  
“惊喜，”柊介得意洋洋的看着他，根本没丝毫反省，“我已经准备好跟你走了。”  
那是他打印好的机票，就像柊介说的那样，同一日，同一时间，同一班航班，同一个目的地。  
然而———

然而这还不是最最最吸引柊介的。  
他承认他真的吃惊不小，眼镜再怎么盖还是挡不住他睁大的双眼。  
微张着嘴的大学教授努力控制情绪，可惜这是他少有做失败的例子。  
那开的机票下，一个闪闪发光的小物件从纸条堆里探出那颗昂贵的头。  
钻戒悄然的躺在其中，从木盒里发出夺目的光。  
飒真绽放着笑容，极其满意恋人的反应。他心满意足的点着头，当着柊介的面把戒指取了出来，随后捏着钻戒举起，在对方注视下单膝跪下。  
“在我跟你走之前，你先跟我走吧。”飒真望着对方的眼睛说到，随后少有停顿后，又害羞的说了句蹩脚的俄语，“Ты мне нужен，как воздух。（俄：我需要你，正如我需要空气一样）”  
在一个教授俄语的大教授面前秀临时抱佛脚的句子，飒真也是发音足够拙略了。好在作为纠正学生的老师来说，柊介还是灵敏的分别了出来对方在说什么。  
于是柊介被这个奇怪的发音和奇妙的品味弄得笑起来，“你从哪选得这么肉麻的句子？”  
“坦白说，网上，”即使这种时刻，飒真还是挑起眉毛顽皮的回应了对方的吐槽。随后他言归正准，冲对方挤了下眼睛，“Выходи за меня замуж。（俄：嫁给我吧）”

如被一层光渡上，两人站在安静的客厅里，这奇怪的地点，却庄严的不像话。  
柊介没有质疑过自己的选择，所以他很开心一切都如他所期待的那样。  
“да, Конечно,（俄：好，当然了）”柊介伸出手，被飒真托住。  
没想到的是，仰望他的飒真竟吃惊的眨眨眼睛，“你同意了？”  
“你就没查查用俄语怎么答应求婚吗？”柊介哭笑不得，随后用日语郑重其事的告知了一遍，“是的，我同意了。”

订婚戒指尺寸刚好，柊介就不去询问对方什么时候测量的他的手指。这么多日中总会有那么一个时机，他疏忽大意，  
而飒真早有规划。  
飒真站起来，将柊介一把搂入怀里。他不等对方多说什么，先使劲亲吻了那张留有牙膏和咖啡的嘴，直到自己满足的吸收完“被答应求婚后的激动心情”，这才松开对方。  
险些被对方长吻亲得缺氧的柊介，憋的绷紧的肩膀松下后才喘了口气。现在再用手去扶眼镜的话，他就能清晰的看到手指上的戒指，令心里荡出涟漪。  
“这也是人生冲动吗？”柊介故意开玩笑的询问。  
舔舔嘴巴的飒真悠然自得的单手戳在桌边，歪头用余光给对方抛去个秋波，“这叫人生规划。”  
柊介摊手拍了下衣服，“我还穿着睡衣，你穿着休闲装，在我客厅里闻着迟来的早餐，求婚？”  
“你不是也答应了吗？”飒真手指假装偷偷摸摸，却明目张胆的把对方盘子里的小番茄拿过来，丢如口中。  
柊介无奈的点点头，但也严肃不起来。

平静中，柊介的下巴被轻轻托起。  
对上的飒真不知道何时已不同上一秒的面容。那双深情的眼底是满足和幸福，挂上的笑脸悄然靠近，夺去了其他一切的存在。  
柊介顺手取下眼镜，垂下眼帘迎去。  
两人再次相碰的双唇，把深情揉碎在缠绵的舌尖上。  
相拥的身影映照在戒指镶嵌的钻石中。分开了“昨日之前”和“今日之后”间“每时每刻轨迹”的不同。

下午会有什么安排？  
当然是把所有安排都取消了。  
和飒真泡上一下午，是柊介现在唯一想做的。

…

堺被凌晨的信息吵醒，打开的第一眼，就看到了柊介发给他的订婚戒指照片。  
很好，看来这个圣诞节他不光会亲眼见到老友的恋人，还会自己摇身一变成为了电灯泡。

Благослови их.  
祝福他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【飒柊部分完结！】
> 
> 俄语有参照


	29. 28－有梦想的火锅

淮斗小声叫了下，吓到了一旁在水池旁洗蔬菜的白崎。  
“啊啊都告诉你要小心了，” 白崎匆忙冲干净手，拿着毛巾擦手，连忙敢去把受伤的手指含在嘴巴里的青梅竹马。  
淮斗稍有好面子的把手拿开，渗出来的那一点点血已经被他吸没了。他嘀咕着“没事没事”，转身抽出纸巾按在手上，不让对方大惊小怪。  
白崎也没觉得自己多么夸大，所以瘪着嘴叹口气。毕竟在淮斗跃跃欲试的要来帮忙准备火锅食材时他就嘱咐了好几遍，尤其现在对方要求帮忙切最小菜用的萝卜，他更是千叮咛万嘱咐，还说了一套拿刀的姿势，没想到对方不出所料还是被切了。  
“让我看看，”白崎等着对方按住手指的手拿开，瞥见那一点点透过纸的小血印后，不慌忽忙的拉过对方的手检查。虽然口子也没很严重，但是手指血管密集，出血还没止住，于是他把纸又盖了回去，“按好了，我去拿创口贴。”  
“那个萝卜很硬啊，”看着离开厨房的白崎，淮斗站在原地冲去客厅翻箱倒柜的人找起借口，“而且还是圆的，会滚动。”  
“所以不是让你先劈开成一半再切吗，”白崎无奈的反驳，却也气不起来。  
“但是春斗喜欢把它切成樱花的样子吗。”  
“好好好我知道了，我一会来切成片，你来切花瓣吧。”一心一意想着弟弟喜欢的造型，这点可爱细节也不漏，所以听后的白崎还是决定一会对淮斗“出手相救”。  
“啊…血止住了。”稍稍揭开纸查看的淮斗，突然放心的松口气把指头露出来，而白崎恰好也回来了。  
“因为是厨房，所以消毒一下比较安全。”白崎正经的把酒精和免签也带来放在了台子上。  
这一看就很痛，淮斗抿着嘴一副不情愿的模样。白崎倒是好笑，拉过对方的手指不让其逃走，先检查的稍稍挤了挤伤口。  
本来失去血闭合的扣子看不清位置，但这样一动，翘起的皮和仍旧有些升出来却不流的血红标记出来。  
二话不说，白崎低头嘴巴凑过去快速的吸掉血痕。温暖还又力度的触感轻微的刺着淮斗指尖的神经，却麻酥酥的把热度推上他的脖子。他暗自愣了下，随后趁对方没发现时别来了脸。  
“好了，下面可就会有些痛了。”  
白崎的提醒很好捉回了淮斗的注意力，看过去时白崎一副认真的同时，还有些坏笑的冲他眨眨眼。毕竟知道淮斗怕疼，白崎也是为了卫生健康考虑，只能为难一下了。  
他们都没去外面坐着，直接就站在厨房里。  
酒精擦上去的疼痛，让淮斗脸色大变。虽然他已经不是会乱叫瞎哭的小孩子，不过皱起来的眉头和往下耷拉的嘴角都说明这不好受。  
“好痛…”随后淮斗蔫蔫的从咬住的牙缝里挤出一句可怜巴巴的话。  
“忍着点，又不是小孩子了。”  
“我忍着了啊，”明明刚才都没叫，却还被说，难免让淮斗委屈。  
结果白崎一眼看透，反而捏其他的手指，呼呼的吹了吹。呼吸跑过酒精的地方，凉飕飕地，连伤口小小的麻痛都变得很奇怪。  
“我本来就不是小孩子！”淮斗守住自尊似的抽出手指互助，“再说这又不管用。”  
“难道要说痛痛飞走的咒语吗？”  
“护！！”淮斗无可奈何的发出抗议，但捶对方肩膀的力度却显得有气无力，大概他也知道自己刚才被酒精刺痛的模样多狼狈。  
“有什么关系，”白崎苦笑着承受住肩头的打击，反而抬手揉了揉淮斗的头。  
这么一看，还是一副宠溺孩子的模样，弄的淮斗又是害羞脸红暗自开心，又是不甘想反驳却还无话可说。  
白崎精明的分析出来对方的心理，心情不错的收回手，“不就你和我吗。”  
淮斗在白崎面前显而易见的脸红到了脖子根，刘海下的目光眨动变得频繁。或许就是对于这样知根知底的青梅竹马，往日认真稳重的白崎才会有自在俏皮的一面，乘胜追击的去逗对方，“再说看到你用痛，我也很痛啊。”  
“不要说了…！”淮斗往日文弱的声音现在拔高变得洪亮不少，可以看出来他的确动摇很大。  
白崎见此情况，除了笑意外，就好心的不在欺负他。随后便开始耐心的伸出手将对方手指重新拉回来，开始包创口贴。  
“但你用键盘大概会不方便。”  
毕竟淮斗的工作都和电脑有关，手指对他也很重要。显然也注意到这点，淮斗少有别扭的把包好的指头竖在眼前转了转，“没事，这不影响我的实力。”  
“是是是，”白崎把撕下来的创口贴纸扔进垃圾桶，拍拍手把酒精和棉签带出厨房。“下面就开始胡萝卜教学吧，反正再怎么劝你，你还是要给春斗切樱花萝卜吧？”  
“下次网购一下那种可以给食物刻花纹的印章吧…”  
“不要乱花钱，”白崎叉着腰教育自己的同居人，“我们绝大多数时间都不需要吧？”  
“但我们现在收入都不错嘛，”淮斗努努嘴，可也没继续提到给萝卜刻花用的那个东西。“现在也很顺利…对了…”  
不知话怎么到这里后就停了，最后那声悄悄的放缓放低，犹豫间反而有些害羞。  
“嗯？”白崎耐心的等待对方继续说下去。  
“钱够了的话，我们就搬家吧。买个大房子，”淮斗鼓起勇气一口气说完。  
这曾是他们的梦想，他们俩想给对方的礼物，也是他们俩想给春斗的礼物。  
但曾经的他们没有能力，从三个人挤在一起，到春斗去大学宿舍还打工帮他们俩节省空间后，他们未曾忘记那个梦想，甚至更加强烈。现在白崎工作稳定，淮斗也有了新的工作，收入不错，他终于可以没有负担的对白崎开口。  
“现在咱们俩一定可以的，”淮斗安静的话下是无比坚定的信心，“也可以不让春斗担心咱们俩专心上学。”  
“淮斗…”白崎深深的呼唤，“真是温柔啊。”  
“护不也一样吗，一直为了我们。”  
被夸得稍有不好意思，但在对方面前又可以坦白，所以白崎咧嘴笑起来点点头。“是啊，咱们终于到这步可以去实现了，一起攒好钱去买房吧。”不过思考同时，还不禁转了转眼睛，“那么从计划开始到找房，看来咱们俩有的忙了。”  
淮斗反应了一下，同收回视线的白崎相望。两人彼此对视几秒，脑海里流过他们步向梦想前要做的种种繁琐的考虑，和可能经历的挫折，结果却也都乐起来。  
“是啊…似乎很麻烦，”淮斗地下脑袋开心的搓搓手指上的创口贴。  
“但咱们俩一起一定能挺过去的，”白崎感慨着，“不论在哪，我们都在一起。”  
“嗯。”

安静柔和的在两人之间融化开，香甜的就像是烤化的奶酪。而他们开口的誓言一直牵着两人，编织成画笔垂挂在两人周围。  
稍微有那么一点点冲动，他们总觉得想要更加靠近。情愫似乎在意早遥远的曾经被织进了他们中间，而现在大概要完成出一副画作，将感情全部说出。  
但还差那么一点点。真的，就差那么一点点。  
他们还有目标，不满足不放弃的目标。他们一起要走的路很多，不是什么需要发誓和搭建的东西，而是从最初相遇成长开始就未曾断过。  
如果…如果这次目标还能实现的话，他们将在向阳的大房子里相互倾诉告白。  
所以此时此刻，他们在这个住了多年的小家中，彼此靠向对方，窝在温馨留有记忆的厨房里，相互用手指碰触对方的衣袖和手腕。  
相互吸引的目光下，写满了冲对方倾诉的决定和想法。他们没有深用和相吻，而是白崎抚摸上淮斗的额头，在刘海间轻轻亲了下。  
可说是安抚，也是鼓励，还是种欣慰，更是无比的信任。

“好了，再不准备给春斗的惊喜，他们就要到了。”先拨开刚才那股气氛的是白崎。他不光心情好，也有些害羞，却仍很自然。  
淮斗被弄笑了，转过身面对没弄完的胡萝卜，“只是切个花，还不能算是惊喜啦。”  
“弟控属性犯了吗？”  
“才不是弟控呢！”淮斗用胳膊肘戳去青梅竹马，却被对方游刃有余的避开。最后他只能投降，把刀递去，“不是要教我的吗…”  
“好，那到你切好为止多切几片吧。”  
“切那么多？”  
“因为感觉如果切成花的样子，淮斗也能吃很多，这是补充维生素的好机会。”  
淮斗沉默良久，还没想到这时候该怎么应付对方。明明平日都可以自己欺负对方取得胜利，却没想到这次竟然被反将一军，而且还是自己亲手做的。而他的确如对方了解的那样，如果蔬菜造型可爱点，他还真想吃几口。  
“好了，快点切。要不然我今天就要在高野先生面前抖出你小时候尿床的各种宏伟事迹。比如甜甜圈——”  
“喂！淮斗，不带这样的吧？！”公安精英一击就被对手击败，慌张的赶紧摆摆手阻止。  
淮斗大笑起来，是其他人不会看到的，最明亮清爽自在的笑容。看着他这样，刚才还慌张害羞的白崎却出了神。等到他发现自己失态后，连忙操起刀开始教程。

…

门铃响起，附带几声敲门上。  
屋内的火锅宴也刚好摆得差不多。蔬菜，肉类，海鲜，还有白崎亲手做的沙拉和味增芋头炖鸡翅也已分成小份后摆上桌。  
白崎穿着围裙跑去开门，而已经完成自己那一小部分帮忙的淮斗刚才又在戴着耳机打游戏，意识到对方跑去门时也连忙丢下耳机起身跑了过去。  
于是两个人同时抵达门口。  
而门外站着两个人。  
“哟！来打扰了，”高野手指并过额头，点了下打起招呼。咧着嘴露出的笑容，和往日一样爽朗明媚。  
“我回来了，”一旁见到亲人的春斗很快绽放出笑容，单肩还挎着书包，大概是为了吃完饭去打工。  
“哎？你们一起的吗？”白崎眨眨眼。  
说到这里，春斗又回到那副礼貌客套的模样，摊开手指了指一旁的高野，“刚才在门口碰到的。”  
“他竟然认出我来了呢？！”高野惊喜的笑着，使劲夸春斗。“明明我也是那么多客人之一，恰好路过…我对他印象也没多深。”  
“我也就记忆不错啦，”春斗稍微有些不好意思。  
“那你说不定可以考虑我们的工作啊，”高野拇指摇摇来回指着自己和高野开玩笑。  
“你们真的要站在门口说话吗？”淮斗拉了拉白崎的胳膊，让对方推开好让门外的两个人进屋。白崎也注意到这点，不好意思的挠挠头侧过身回到房间里。

门关上后，外界逐渐转凉的天气也被推开。引进来的小风很快消失不见，立马屋内暖烘烘的食物味道就拥簇而来。  
高野和淮斗彼此打了招呼，都是相处从白崎口中听说的。但刚才恰好碰到春斗后，高野很清楚的意识到这对兄弟五官的相似之处。  
“对了，这是点见面礼，”高野想起什么的似的，大衣都没脱，就先把手里的袋子递给了淮斗。  
春斗凑到哥哥身边，两个人一起取了出来。  
“啊！是Tokyo Banana！”两个人异口同声地叫出来。  
有名的点心被可爱的包装裹着，香浓蓬松的香蕉蛋糕是世界有名的。而且高野还一口气带了两盒，另一盒是年轮蛋糕。虽然这看起来就像是摆放女孩子家似的，但看起来似乎非常受欢迎。  
“吃完饭可以当作甜品，”瞧见兄弟俩那么开心，白崎冲高野投去感激的目光。而高野瞧见好友这样满意慈爱的模样，只能摆摆手让对方不要那么客气。  
“对了，春斗，给你切了小花。”淮斗充满自信的招呼弟弟，把桌子上的沙拉捧起来展示。  
春斗反而介意的瞥了眼高野，少有害羞的压低声音，“哥哥不用这么大声——”  
“手很巧吗！”谁知高野瞧见后干脆的给出赞叹，气氛瞬间就变得轻快起来。  
“对了，我还带了方便面。”春斗转身从书包里取出来了泡面丢给了淮斗。  
“为什么要带泡面来啊？！”白崎不禁大惊失色。  
“因为最后和火锅汤一起煮很好吃啊——！”兄弟俩再度一口气同声，害得白崎满是头疼，“不是说这个，淮斗你平日泡面吃太多了——”  
“白崎，”高野拍上好兄弟的肩膀，“管太严啦，今天想吃什么就吃什么吧？再说听起来真的很不错哦。”  
看来三对一，白崎输了。  
而这位一家之主只能摊手妥协，笑着迎接私人的火锅聚会。

…

有家人，有朋友，有彼此，有梦想。  
这大概就是幸福的味道吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【护淮部分结束！】


	30. 29－没料到的邀请

“你还没准备吗？”尖锐的嗓音先一步穿透门板，紧随其后雏森的房门被一把推开。  
“你不会敲门吗？”雏森垂下头叹口气一副服了对方的模样，“算了，怪我没锁门。”他现在坐在床上手里还拿着游戏机，“再说我早就好了，我是在等你们。”  
百濑吃了一惊，张大嘴巴不敢相信的上下打量自己弟弟，随后鼓起腮帮子跺脚上前一把抢过游戏机，“你这是什么打扮？！”  
伸手没能夺回爱机，还立马听到Game Over音效的雏森。闭眼锁眉压下恼火，一只手支在攀起的膝盖上，一只手故作绅士风度的讽刺性示意过身前的衣物，一字一句的说，“正常出门就餐的打扮。”  
“你知道规矩，”百濑看看他又回头看看门外，然后抱着胳膊撇着嘴叹口气降低音量，“你真要和他闹这么大吗？”  
“我们没闹，”反驳的话从雏森口里出来，却没有多少说服力，“只是不用每次都跟随他刻板的要求。”  
他们家每次聚餐都要穿着正式，每个人都有特别定制的西装正装。  
比如百濑现在就穿着正式，整体大气挺拔。用发胶打理好的头发露出他立体的五官，没了平日中性的气质，此刻完全就展露了他最佳的男性一面，英俊又漂亮。  
而一向有着很合适穿西装的雏森，现在却穿着着一身休闲装。腿蹬他喜爱的九分阔腿裤，敞开的同色夹克下随意搭着衬衫。按照他平日风格的，脚上八成一会要踩双匡威。  
兄弟俩彼此对视良久，直到弟弟先一步用不讨人喜欢的评论打破了宁静。“你的黑色指甲油现在已经不太搭你的西装了，”他手指转着圈给百濑的手挑刺，“还有我习惯你化妆。”  
百濑下意识女子气的用手抚摸上脸，稍有惊慌的评判自己今天的男子气概是否有所瑕疵，“你这前后话真让我不知道要揍你还是夸你。”  
雏森摊开手指耸耸肩，一副自己无话可说的模样。结果这又让兄弟俩陷入短暂的沉默，直到刚才那个插曲的气氛被情况，雏森才重新开口，“不要问了，让我穿一次自己喜欢的衣服去那家餐厅不好吗？又不是写着的规定。”  
“你真没生一爸的气？”让出一步的百濑没继续催他换衣服，而是小心的确认。  
“我没有，只是现在我们的气氛这样而已。”  
“他昨晚听你的视频时，表情还不错哦。”  
“你竟然给他听了吗？”雏森皱起眉头，夸大嫌弃之情。  
“他只是恰好在餐桌上。我给神爸看的，”百濑微微一笑。直到在他凝视下，雏森放弃多说，并脸上多了丝感激地冲他回以一笑后，百濑便知道告诉他这事是对的。于是他立马轻快的退到门外，关门前加了一句，“你可以先下楼，我还要补个妆。”  
“喂，不是吧？！”雏森脸色一变，“你化妆要多久——”结果门关上了，他只好闭嘴。低头发现对方已经把夺走的游戏机摆在了他的床边，所以他重新玩了起来。

集合时间因百濑的化妆而稍微拖延几分钟，但一向守时的这家人总在出门前留出充分的准备时间，预测所有路段和时间段会有的堵车情况。  
因此可以看到这家的两位大主人不慌不忙的坐在客厅里。一方坐在单人沙发上看着杂志，一方把先前刚喝完的水杯收入厨房的洗碗机里。  
墙上挂钟的表走得嗒嗒响，让这安静的地方响彻时间流逝的声音。  
神北瞧见时间差不多，便把厨房和客厅的灯关了。与此同时一岛也很配合的将经济杂志合上摆回茶几，靠在垫子里抬手确认眼手表的指针。  
“不用敲，我下来了。”二楼传来的声音阻止了刚抬起两根手指打算敲敲表盘的一岛。  
每次在标准时间刚好时，没到场的人都会让一岛略有不耐烦。他会敲下表盘，无言的示意准时的重要性。  
但雏森拦下他，以至于一岛仰头瞧着儿子懒散的一步一个重心的踏着铺好地毯的楼梯。于是他收回手，单手插入兜里起身。男人抬高下巴用不容易让人读出的气氛施加压力，连焦躁的叹息都被咬碎，静却骇人。  
“换了。”明明嘴角弧度近似含笑，但一家之主说出来的语调直接就是最后警告。  
“如果我说‘不’呢？”雏森踩下最后一个台阶，抬手打在楼梯扶手尽头的雕花柱子上，歪着脑袋半挂半靠。  
“你知道规矩。”一岛说完看了看走过来的神北。神北则上下看了眼儿子的打扮，却没变脸色，只是双手插在口袋里无声的赞赏自家的帅小伙穿什么都好看。这让一旁的一岛严厉的清了清嗓子，“这可是你当初规定的，龙二。”  
被点名的神北歪头看向自己的爱人，故作吃惊的眨眨眼，一点也没被吓到，“我们规定的吃饭周期不也没遵守成吗？”  
“是在责备我带他去海外治疗吗？”  
“我可没这样说，”神北苦笑间也加重字音拖缓速度，表达自己并不希望对方如此说话，以此来平复这场话题继续的可能性，“只是这么多次中的一次，他穿他喜欢的就行。这身看起来也没太出格，不是吗？”  
一岛别开头鼻音加重的哼了声。雏森则拽拽的站在那里，却转而对神北乐了下。但他并不打算死命和一岛怄气，所以他闷闷的开口，“神爸都答应了。再说又不是几个世纪前，不穿正装就不能进去。我只是想舒舒服服穿一次喜欢的衣服享受那里许久没尝过的味道罢了。你不要总是那么死板。”  
“我觉得千寿说的也没错哦，今天一次有什么关系嘛。”百濑从二楼下来帮弟弟说话。  
众人回头望去，竟发现百濑把先前那身正装套装换了，改穿他中爱的休闲西装风。收身窄腰的半工装风的西装夹克，里面搭配柔软的羊绒衫，黑色牛仔裤更是给这里添加了丰富的混搭元素。不过这回他走了偏男性的风格，甚至给鼻梁上添了一副平光眼镜。  
“你不只是化妆，”神北好笑的询问。  
“我化妆很快，”百濑化妆手法娴熟，但并不浓重。技巧高超，妆容自然，并能凸显他漂亮高挺的鼻梁，和俊俏的男性轮廓。  
“而且还换了颜色，”神北补充完后半句，欣赏起自家另一个孩子那身宝石蓝的小西装。  
兄弟俩站在楼梯口一副宣誓权利的模样，并不打断乖乖换回正装。  
一岛的确稍微对孩子显露出危险的信号，却并没有镇压的行动。更何况在此之前神北已经拍着他的肩阻止。  
“没必要为这事争论。再不走预约时间就要赶不上了，”神北推了把丈夫，“别说我溺爱他们，我只是尊重了选择。”说完后他带头穿过客厅走去通往车库的后门，不给一岛多一句的机会，顺便还催促起来孩子们，“没时间了，各位。”

见两位父亲已经决定不纠缠这事而去开车，兄弟俩才下了楼梯去前门取了今日要穿的鞋。  
“没必要为了我而特意换衣服，”雏森对哥哥的帮忙有些过意不去，即便不善于表达出慎重的歉意和内疚，但给语气里加入淡淡内心的自责。  
“我就不能也舒服的享受一次那里的晚餐吗？”百濑深吸口气，装作苦恼的模样，用力拍了下对方的腰作为抱怨。接着他没忍住的把嘴角的笑意裂开放大，欢喜的歪过头，又是那套大姐头的模样，“再说人家这套介于正装和你的休闲装之间，给这里的气氛做个中和也不错。”  
雏森知道，百濑是为了他才做的“中和”。为了不让他独自一人，才换了衣服。为了他不被挨说，并支持他，才穿了休闲西装，让这一家的风格有个过度。  
他们兄弟在沉默下用默契让自己永远站在对方的那边。即使偶尔面对父亲们。  
而这其中，雏森敢说百濑付出的更多。因为百濑坚定他自己是哥哥，而他还怀抱这要报答弟弟出现后自己改变的恩情。  
雏森不让他这样思考，但阻止不能。所以他他也会庇护百濑，支持和维护他的自尊和形象。  
可雏森不曾忘记百濑曾经喜欢过一个人，而那个人也改变了自己的哥哥。  
那是个不需要提及的短小故事，只是上学时一个相见后又不得不因未来走向而离去的故事。  
隐藏起来，没人继续说，甚至百濑对外当作不值一提的事而带过，雏森也只能一次次帮他呵护藏起。  
可不论初次情愫的终结怎么会给一个人带来变化，雏森都感激着百濑。就像是百濑还是不断感激他，帮他。因为他们是没有血缘却成为一个家庭的兄弟。  
“走吧，今天点你喜欢的鹅肝。”雏森拍了下百濑的肩，真情的表达感谢。随后选择在兄弟之间建立的这一刻下好好享受这次的晚餐，于是他轻巧回到原本的状态去了车库。  
唯独他不知道，百濑慈爱的目光中还有给他的更多准备。而他们的父亲们，也关注着他的每一刻变化。

…

“是不是走错了？”在车上刷了两下手机而有些眼花的雏森，抬头望去车外后却发现不对劲，“走反了吧？”  
车内一阵安静，连一岛也没说话。不过一岛似乎也没雏森那么清楚，但他比较明白是谁搞的鬼，由此瞥了眼一旁驾驶座上的神北。  
神北笑而不语，稳稳开着车往别的路线上跑。  
代替父亲开口的是百濑，他支着车门，手指点着下唇。“预约不会迟到的，因为去接人的时间也在计划好的时长里哟。”  
雏森听到“接人”这几个字，脑内瞬间构建的轮廓就让答案谜底被透露。他难以置信的来回看了一旁的百濑还有前方开车的神北，这两人嘴角的笑意已经足够让他明白。  
“你们搞什么？”雏森有些无所适从的扶住额头呼口气。他抹把脸看向窗外，埋怨生气的心思早就被不安和紧张搅和没，统统都藏进他捂住嘴的手里。  
神北透过后视镜查看儿子的反应，接着他在转入市中心公园大路后，便像要刺激对方似的做作的用太过自然的嗓音提醒，“看到他了。”  
雏森条件反射的松开手坐直身子，好让视线穿过前座之间透过玻璃照到那个来客。  
果然，小暮就站在公园前小广场的石像旁。

颇有理科生风范的小暮，现着米色高领毛衣外，搭配柔和色调的驼色长款大衣。水洗牛仔裤加上低帮小皮鞋，把他深藏不漏的大长腿给完美的烘托出来。  
老实梳理好的发型一如既往分了个斜刘海，一板一眼的把发梢收拢。他稍厚的唇型乖巧的抿在一起，鼻梁上的镜框把他整体气场都压低，总显得一板一眼。就连现在站在那里，也站像笔直又老实。  
“小暮，久等了吗？”车刚减速还没停下，百濑已经摇下窗户冲对方打招呼。  
小暮看向这边，好像没想到会是开车来碰面，所以嘴巴有些张开。他小步离开雕像，快速移动到路边来。而车子刚停稳，百濑就推门出来，开心的狂招手。  
“好了，上车吧，”都没来得及口头打招呼，百濑就侧身拉开车门，冲小暮做了一个“请”的姿势。当然他这样是刻意把里面探头到这边的雏森露出来，小暮的位置就在他们俩之间。  
小暮和雏森四目相对，彼此都有些无措。最后雏森抬手冲对方“HI”了声，小暮也就很快切换回认真的态度，客套的应了声。  
此时前座的窗户也下来，坐在这侧副驾驶座上的一岛小暮投去的目光冷静的似乎根本不是好几年没见。而他的气场让没料到这事的小暮一惊。  
同时驾驶座上的神北也欠身露出脸，微笑着打了招呼。  
“还真是许久不见了，小暮。”一岛悠然笑道，却也就简单一句完事。他这人说话语调总是神秘而让人不安，小暮反而比先前要显得僵硬不少。  
“许久未见，”小暮正经八百的对这家的两位家长鞠躬，字字都极其注重礼仪，“不知这次是什么事？”  
“哎？”对这话雏森反应很大，他奇怪的来回扫视神北和百濑。一岛则沉默间将注意力转入家人这边，决定洗耳恭听这些人把小暮叫来的理由。  
“他们到底让你干嘛来的？”雏森就知道这事肯定藏了很多步，所以他都懒得询问百濑，转而直接问小暮。  
小暮更是一愣，停顿几秒不知如何回应。首先他就没料到会这么多人出现，也没想到会遇到雏森，更没想到家长们穿得如此正式。  
“百濑说…找我有事…”小暮努力组织思路。  
不打算这这俩孩子纠结，百濑立马插入。“因为之前遇到小暮，所以就联系说这么久没见面就出来聊聊呗。”瞬间变他指了指神北，“我就和神爸商量的。恰好今天周日，一问他没事，那就一起来吃饭吧。”  
换到小暮这边，当事人反而有些慌，“但是没说是聚餐…”声音小了一倍，像是思路还没完全接受。  
“聊天谈论的事，不也可以在餐桌上完成吗？”神北说的同时，还瞄了眼雏森。  
对上眼的雏森立刻钻研出家长的思路，瞬间干巴下风的直揉脑袋，“你们不要为难他啊…”  
“这是邀请和惊喜，”百濑回头压低声音回了句。随后他礼貌的再度请小暮进车，“没关系，今天我们请客，小暮只要享受就好了。”  
“但是——”  
“讨论的事情当然也会说，但是这时间难道不该填饱肚子吗？”百濑不等小暮多说，上去温和的拍了拍他，就把他带上车。  
“以前小暮作为邻居，不也和千寿玩的很好吗？”神北侧身看着后座挪上来的小暮，话语温和又欢喜，“不也偶尔来我家吃饭吗？今天就久别重逢的聚一次吧。”  
“谢谢，”小暮只能憋出剧道谢。

小暮坐到雏森旁边，雏森也重新坐直身子。  
两人靠的很近，后座的空间足够让并排的三个人胳膊贴胳膊。  
雏森和小暮两人明明挨着，交往还比和其他人近，现在却突然相对无言。一个脸朝天一个脸朝地，彼此没吭声。  
直到百濑把门关上后，雏森这才趁着撞击声回过神，翻出来了第一句话，“安全带。”  
小暮应声低下头去找，雏森则连忙从他们拥挤的身后帮着摸出来安全带插扣，这两人间的对话模式才算正式开启。  
相互像是没事似的进行，那股子气氛却足够说明两人气氛和心思的剧烈变化，以至于车里的其他三个人都没继续多说什么，便驶车前去餐厅。


	31. 30－巧克力的脆壳

大酒店屹立在市中心北大道中段，是个显眼的地标性建筑。  
此时夜色将近，半退的夕阳余晖已经拖着长尾姗姗离去，露出的深蓝在夜晚之前先一步覆盖上这个大楼的顶空。  
最顶楼旋转餐厅的灯光已经从远处就能看到，环绕一圈的巨大玻璃把内部金碧辉煌的光芒射出，如镶嵌了一圈黄金的镯环。  
而下方那层的露天泳池，上面的水帘瀑布也恰好垂落。光线透过流动的水珠，化作颗颗宝石，在远处就能轻易越过街道楼顶窥见那份闪烁在高空里发光。  
等到车子停入旁侧的停车场后，下车的小暮才如梦初的瞧着这一家人走的方向。他先停在原地几秒，导致另外几个注意到的人回头看来。随后就在雏森担心的退回来找他后，他才再次跟上，却还是不确定的望着神北那边。  
“我完全没做准备…穿得这样随便去是否有失礼节？”  
这不是他的问题，毕竟他也算是“被骗来的”…  
神北不在意的摆摆手，让这孩子放松。“随意就好，这里没标注必须穿正装，只是我们家的习惯罢了。”他眨眨眼，“或者说最初我的喜好。”  
“不过今天算是丢弃了那个原则，”一岛开口指正。  
他这话即使没有针对，却会让小暮产生误会，比如“是否是自己引起的呢？一岛在生气吗？”等等…意识到也许会这样的雏森，只能磨磨牙念叨着自己父亲说话这么容易引起误会。  
“你就不要也这么死板了，”雏森无奈的开口，在小暮面前摊开手往身前从上到下展示自己的衣服，“我和你一样。我今天把规矩改了，只要舒服的享受就好。”  
雏森往前跨几步，张开臂弯招呼小暮跟上来。等到小暮真的来到他身畔后，他便轻轻搭手上肩揽过几步作为催促，随后并肩而行。  
“我和你一起，”雏森在对方耳边承诺，以此安慰对方。或许这看似小题大做，但对于出席不习惯的场合，人总会有不同程度的适应力。小暮并没来过这种地方，更何况神北和一些客人穿着过于规矩，难免造成误会与压力。  
雏森此时庆幸自己今日的选择，由此他决定好好伴在青梅竹马身旁，以为对方缓解气氛。  
他上前按住被打开的门，撑开先请小暮进去。而比他们早一步进去的百濑，则耳朵敏锐的捕捉到刚才弟弟的话。于是开心的在大堂转个圈，摊开手对客人作出欢迎的姿势，也展露自己的衣服。“没错。看，我也是。所以小暮享受收好。千寿也会享受的吧。”  
“话太多了…”雏森咬咬牙制止百濑多余的情报灌输。结果百濑吐吐舌头就往前走去，弄的雏森还是像输了般在不甘心。  
但这么一想，百濑今日不光站在了他这边，同时也在自己作出帮助小暮同时，百濑也同样做出了行为上的支持，以多人来缓解小暮的不安。  
百濑能轻易同意他今天穿这身，一方面考虑了自己的感受，一方面也是聊到小暮了吧？只是小暮这样，还不是因为百濑他们突如其来的“惊喜”造成的吗？想到这里的雏森，反倒真不知该如何评论家人闹出来的这一出。

…

恰逢晚餐高峰期，来这里就餐的客人还挺多。一部分是酒店客户，一部分是外来的。  
就他们乘坐的电梯，便除了他们五个外，还有一对男性，和一对老夫妇。不过老夫妇在二十层就下去了，空间也松了不少。  
“可以把耳机摘了吧？”站在他们前方面朝门的两名男性说着话，长得比较健硕的那一方深受就把旁边人耳朵上挂着的耳机拽了下来。  
“啧，知道啦…”对方并没生气，但懒散的声音还是稍有不满。看穿着和气场就知道他桀骜不驯，充满个性，可现在还是乖乖的把耳机收好，意外的听话。  
好在这两个人穿得也没有很正式，这似乎让小暮好受多了。

电梯再次在二十六层停下，上来了三个外国人，看来是来日本旅行的。  
他们学着日本人的样子，笑着点头安静的插入人群中。雏森这边和那对男子，每个人都对外国人的招呼做出了不同程度上的回应。  
然而为了给新进来的人让位，之前的两名男性往后退来，长得比较结实的那位不小心踩到了小暮鞋尖处。  
两人同时歪了下，慌乱间纷纷躲闪寻找落脚点。  
就这样，小暮的后背结实的撞上了雏森。雏森下意识伸出手从后方绕来，稳稳扶住了小暮的双臂，让对方就这样靠在自己身前，共同占据了很小的角落空间。  
“抱歉，”男性回头冲比自己矮小瘦弱许多的小暮道歉，此时看起来他年龄大概30多岁。   
小暮摇头小声说了句没事，随后那个人视线就离开了。  
可是雏森这里却感觉小暮身体都有绷紧的迹象。然而他看得透，小暮不是因为那个人和他说话，也不是因为被踩了一下很痛，而是因为他和雏森靠在了一起。

虽然各自都稳稳站在地上，笔直的站姿也让他们之间并不是紧紧相贴。但只要稍微一动，凭借衣物的摩擦和体温的的变化就能告知距离之近，喘息的起伏都可以带动衣服去摩擦对方。  
两人身高没差很多，雏森至少被挡住了一半视线。现在也没空间移动，就只能站在原地，却发现自从刚才那一下后他竟然一直扶着小暮的手臂，像是把对方护在身前似的将其挽留。  
鼻子里的呼吸不自觉的因屏气而变缓，却吐出来时又深又长。  
他可以闻到小暮用过的洗发还有发胶的味道。  
呼吸的轨迹此时像是故意让他害羞似的，明显地呈现在小暮脑后发梢被吹动的那几下上。  
所以雏森别开头面向电梯墙壁，不让呼吸打上对方的脑后。一方是不想让小暮觉得痒，一方面是他不知不觉在稀薄自己，如同要隐藏暴露的心思。

但他很快就对自己这样的行为感到无力与好笑。  
为什么要躲？自己是这样的人吗？  
总觉得五年离开后回来，像是彼此之间出来了一堵奇妙的墙壁。不能说是关系不好，也没有以前那般亲近。明明和对方有共鸣，却又哪里不同。  
这事其实他思考过很多，对后无非不是一个答案。时间造成的改变，一方面带来了关系上诡异的变化，一方面也让堆积的思慕变得过于强烈，连他自己都难免失控。  
啊，是吗？原来突然如此之快而频繁的见面，是让自己失控了吗？  
可是雏森千寿并不喜欢让自己失控，因为他从来都是能好好控制自己也能试着感应周围的人。

他现在也能好好地感觉到小暮的心思，比如他掌心扶住的对方的那一小块手臂肌肉，绷紧的力度正好说明了一切。小暮这个孩子表面总是处事不惊，实则现在内心肯定也在滚着许多想法。这么一分析，雏森感觉轻松了不少。  
或许他就该自己掌控一下局面。他又不是情窦初开的少男少女，会在那里暗自苦恼，犹豫不前。  
于是他的掌心缓缓地离开对方的胳膊，但幅度非常小，仍能贴着对方袖子的表面。衣物的存在就像是引导他的道路，他的掌心虚实不定的漂浮在眼前人的衣袖上方，顺着胳膊的方向往下，指尖想要去小心跨越袖口末端，碰触下方的手背肌肤。  
如果可以，哪怕一点点，他会希望握住对方的手。  
他不打算在这种安静容易被所以人听到的窒息空间里告白，但在语言开始前，他愿意用行动做点什么。毕竟他的直觉从很久前就告诉他，小暮和他感觉应该是一样的。  
不管是五年前，还是五年后。

只可惜，就在他感觉掌心已经脱离袖口，只要往下按去也许就能覆盖上对方的手时。电梯轻微的震动而停止，抵达顶楼的提示声响起。  
原本安静站着的人群，同默契的在无声间呈现出一种从拘束力释放的氛围，像是为能脱离这个小空间而感到舒服和自由。  
仅仅这样细微的变化，就能化作骚动打断雏森希望营造出来的气氛。他的手缩了回去，最后也没能碰上。  
门打开后，人们纷纷下电梯，小暮的身影也从他身前脱离开。  
雏森扫了眼周围，这回谁也没发现，就连百濑都没注意到这边的情况。三波客人陪着队让服务员纷纷领位，作为有预约的他们在最后。  
神北很喜欢这家餐厅，平日有机会也回来。他已经和这里部分员工混了熟脸，现在还笑着同门口接待的人聊了几句。接着一位年轻的女性服务生上来带位，将他们引去准备好的靠窗长餐桌上。那名女性也许会对这组都是不停年龄段的男性组成的小队感到好奇也不一定。

…

晚餐一切如常，即使有小暮在，餐桌上似乎也没有僵硬。话题多少是这边神北引导，百濑辅助。  
为了不让小暮尴尬，话题首先客套的询问起生活学业，随后扯来雏森交流了海外生活。别看过去因为雏森去了海外而寂寞过的小暮，倒是对海内外文化差异的方面还是比较感兴趣的，会主动提出问题。  
接着话题就像所有人预测那样成了回忆往事。比如那时候在旧住址时，三个孩子的相处。  
但说这些的时候，雏森觉得眼前的画面还是那般“非同寻常”。一岛几乎只听不说，要不然就一句惊人的直接戳痛处。而感慨万分的是神北，百濑叽叽喳喳引导全场。  
雏森真想吐槽说百濑和神北比较像父母，一岛直接是个爷爷吧？！  
但自己父亲这样也不是一天两天，他只能感慨对方竟万年不变。  
相反的，百濑可就变化很大，这点小暮也知道。最开始和小暮认识时，百濑还不是现在的性格，寡言阴郁，小暮和他很难相处，都是雏森带着他和小暮玩才开始疏通。

每次提到过去，百濑都有两个时间段不愿说。一个是进入这个家之前，一个是高中时那段感情。全场人都知道，连小暮也都早早就从雏森那里知道过。  
小暮是个很聪明的孩子，到现在也记得雏森的警告，任何话题稍有靠近那个问题边缘他就会转移开。  
唯独一岛三两句开口，就能肆无忌惮的戳上去。餐桌上其他人不是目光变了，就是气氛僵了，唯独他喝着美酒继续吃，像是中途突然给水上撒了几滴热油似的并不在意。  
“你就不会看着气氛说吗…”雏森第三次受不了的对自己父亲咬牙切齿，顺便看了表情不稳的哥哥和顿时沉默的小暮。“你就不会看看你儿子心情吗？还有…这里有客人吧？”  
一岛面不改色，反而细细扫过对面的三个孩子。最后目光落回雏森脸上，且明目张胆的再次撇了眼坐在两兄弟间的小暮。  
“既然以后你要把客人变成自家人带回家的话，了解一下你父亲的性格不也不是怪事么？”  
雏森脸部肌肉一抽，不知该摆出什么表情应付。眼角控制不了的看了眼小暮，但边上人脸色也是神秘莫测…  
他还没分析出来对方怎么如此冷静，却发现那端神北在笑。这次他不再制止丈夫的“言语精神攻击”反而理所当然的从儿子点头。  
雏森翻了个白眼，叹口气往嘴里送了口葡萄酒。而百濑一秒恢复心情开始了调侃，雏森只好放弃。有时他仍不知自己这位父亲到底是如何把人的感情弄到两秒内大起大落的。

晚饭过后，两位家主决定在这里点杯咖啡闲聊。  
而这家餐厅没到周日都有甜品自助活动。汇集世界各地的甜品，选择多样，现在那边开放的自助餐台可以说热闹无比。  
餐桌区都是移动的旋转区，而甜品餐台则在内部固定位置。现在已经逐渐转去了他们所在区域的反方向被挡住，所以雏森起身拍了下小暮，叫他跟着自己去拿。  
小暮忽然也不客气起来，动作麻利的离开座位。  
跟着一起去拿甜品的百濑来到雏森旁边，窥着小暮背影特意和弟弟拖后几乎，在耳边低语，“你不是一向对甜品兴致缺缺？”  
“但他似乎还蛮喜欢这种的，”雏森插着兜抬下巴指了指小暮，“而且这样的活动让他比刚才坐在桌子旁不动要自在多了。”  
“也是，”百濑回忆回去便也同意了雏森的观点。

雏森一直记得这事。  
曾经小时候带着小暮来家里玩时，总会拿出来父亲们出差从国外带来的高级点心，或者外地的当地小吃。  
那时候的小暮总是礼貌的乖乖坐好，双手捧着饼干认真拿到嘴边啃。即使表情变化不大，可是双眼反光，低头盯着饼干不放，嘴巴也动得很快，背景更像是突然增加了小花特效似的。  
那时候雏森小小的人生里第一次产生了个念头：啊，原来真的有人可以用动物来形容….  
比如：快乐的仓鼠。  
即使后来他说到这事后，被百濑冷淡的评价他自己囫囵吞枣般大口往嘴里塞饼干的样子其实也可以用青蛙来形容…  
现在雏森望着小暮在餐台前取盘子的模样，又脑内对比那时啃饼干的小孩子模样，竟噗嗤漏了声笑。百濑奇怪的睁大眼睛瞧着他，却也猜到他的脑回路，干脆就没问。  
雏森自知移开目光已经晚了，所幸小暮没听到所以也没回头看过来。所以他低下头不往百濑那边对视面的被调侃，顺手取了个盘子快速加入到取餐行列中。

甜品区绝大部分都是女性和小孩子。尤其是孩子们兴奋头很大，任谁经过这块都会感到一阵活力。  
百濑看起来不想借此机会打扰他们，所以他用飞一般的速度手，精准快速的从大大小小各类交叠的多层盘子里挑了几块爱吃的，就转战去一旁至少有10种口味可选择的意大利冰淇淋机那。  
为何雏森如此肯定对方是给他留空间？因为如果是以前的百濑，肯定会站在这里纠结来纠结去计算卡路里，还非要拉着他帮忙想，并在一块吃完口后预防吃多胖而丢入他盘子里…  
小暮往盘子放的东西也不多，但雏森还是很在意的跟在旁边将对方选择的名字记了下。反正他其实并没有特别要在这个区吃的，所以盘子到现在还空着。  
雏森敢肯定对方会去拿最上层盘子里最后剩下的那个蛋糕卷，而且这个蛋糕卷还被做成了漂亮的天蓝色，有着白色云朵的图案。  
只是没想到一个小孩子在旁边也看上那个，对母亲指着说想要小云朵。小暮反应之快，拿着夹子的手没有犹豫的轻轻把那块蛋糕拿起，转身给了小孩。  
母亲本来惊讶的推辞说怎么好意思，小暮却冷静地摇头说没关系。大概小暮这种一直安静稳重的态度不同其他说笑的人，母亲看着这股劲也愣了下美好的一说什么，让孩子好好道谢后离开的。  
雏森在后方看了全过程，发现小暮嘴角添上不易察觉的笑意。真是的，要是爽朗的笑出来就好了，如果那样，那个孩子也肯定会回小暮一个笑容吧？明明小暮笑起来应该会很好看…  
自然这话他没说，而是顺口安慰几句，“按照这里服务，很快就会有新的，你拿完一圈回来也许就有了。”

雏森完全跟着小暮走，最后他甚至干脆把盘子放了回去，没打算拿其他糕点类的东西。  
小暮来到了巧克力瀑布前，融化的巧克力从好几层的金色瀑布吃里躺下，非常诱人。周围被玻璃保护起来，分别有几个小窗口可以让人把食物伸进去。  
旁边的柜台是摆放着许多可供包裹巧克力的食材。比如用棍子叉起来的各色水果，装在下方的小冷藏桶里。还有一个冰柜里放着雪糕。上面两层的被子里则插着各种饼干，有的是市面上可以买的Pocky棒，有的则是巨大的手指饼干，上面还有不同口味的糖，或者自带各种夹心。  
“你不来一点？”小暮注意到雏森已经没有拿着盘子了。雏森却只是连忙摆摆手，“我弄几根拿着就行了。但是我还没选好，所以你先来吧。”  
小暮看他一会，接着安静的往盘子里放了几根选好的后去了瀑布旁的小窗口。雏森呆在一旁，一会看看小暮一会看看食材。相比裹上巧克力，他更想直接吃这些水果…  
三个小孩子围了上来，像是亲兄弟。哥哥为弟弟们拿吃的，却够不到最上层的饼干，雏森见此情况也闲来无事便出手帮忙。  
跑去瀑布前的孩子们还不忘对他礼貌的道谢，雏森对此用手指点了下额头，眨眨眼做孩子们打了个帅气的招呼。  
“果然这种会让小孩子们很兴奋吗——”也不知他突如其来的感慨是不是对小暮讲，但说到一半就断了。原因是他本想去拿刚才看上的一根有红酒巧克力加薪的饼干棍，却发现杯子刚被取空了。  
扑空家说话的思路也被打断，他只好有些尴尬的收回手，装作没事发生的搓搓手指，所幸无视这个想法把手重新装回衣服口袋里。

“千寿。”  
一声呼唤，像是吹来了五年前的味道。  
巧克力瀑布的香气，被困在了塑料玻璃里面。流动的诱人液体，好比成为了此刻那一瞬雏森感受到的呼吸。  
逃过久远忘记感觉，但是又像激起一层鸡皮疙瘩似的，让他熟悉到发软。  
毕竟，期待了许久。  
当两个熟悉的人开口时，往往都会直接进入话题。名字和称呼少而不被在意，但他多想听一下被对方主动呼唤他一次。  
至少当他重新踏上日本的土地，在他重新和这个人面对面后，直至此时此刻他才真的满足。  
由那个人嗓音拼写出的名字发音，如今也被裹上一层巧克力脆壳，咔嚓的裂开后，就渗入他的心头。  
连忙回头，小暮那双明亮的眼睛就在跟前。差不多的身高让他不用移动眼球就能捕捉到小暮的脸，那副眼镜如同消失了，笔直一眼就能让他轻易看进对方的瞳仁当中。  
小暮手里举着一根巧克力棒，这是他刚刚从瀑布上裹好的。不过雏森从露出来的饼干地方，察觉到这其实就是他想吃的那个口味。  
原来小暮也拿了，如今发现刚才雏森的动作，便主动送了上来。  
只是不同于递过去，他倒是把饼干头直接送到了雏森脸很前，完全就是要送到嘴边。  
“这根给你吃。”  
开口说出来的话过于单纯而天真，以至于雏森瞬间以为自己做梦，是不是梦幻的巧克力瀑布把小暮也变成小孩子了？当然这是不可能的，而小暮诚恳的目光，还有符合年龄的轮廓，都告诉雏森五年后的对方成长起来，带有的男性味道和轮廓，却和他性格以及表情相碰，竟擦出如此大胆的想法和行为。  
看着雏森被惊到，小暮还好好思考了一番。随后他把饼干竖起，并不在送去。“我以为你感慨那些话，是想说如果能早点吃到的话，你也会很兴奋。”  
“到底你怎么得到这个结论的…？”吐槽归吐槽，说完这话时雏森音调都变了。  
不知为什么，他只能说对方刚才这点一本正经的脱线，竟是如此可爱。即便对方真的从其他方面来说是个聪明的人，但偶尔的反差和刚才近似大胆的行为，让雏森千寿心脏有点不好受。

他该等待吗？  
不，他不该。

“你刚才要喂给我吗？”雏森维持耐心，伸长脖子逗对方。  
“是的，”没想到小暮竟不为他的话害羞，反而直截了当，“想着也许没能拿到饼干的你，吃上一口后会心情好。”  
是有在安慰自己吗？但是这个行为…  
雏森越想越觉得身体里的细胞似乎跳跃起来，他决定不再拴住自己。  
于是卷发的青年乐起来，接着张开嘴。  
小暮果然也如他所希望的，配合的把饼干送了过去。  
雏森一口叼走，拿在手里后才要断了饼干头。  
即使夹心的味道都被裹住的巧克力外壳挡住，并不如他的意。可他现在哪在乎那么多呢？

过多的糖分，大概就是最好的催化剂。他愿意放弃味觉，统统转化成词语。  
“洵，和我交往吧。”  
这不是一股脑盲目脱出口的话，而是他压了很久后，选择一鼓作气讲出来真实决定。  
“如果五年让你觉得距离远了，那我现在想在刚回到你身旁的两天内和你缩短距离。”  
雏森没料到自己讲的如此冷静，甚至不在乎这个场合。金色的灯光模糊了周围，将他们单独萦绕在光亮香甜的空间内。  
“然后此后会更近。”

餐厅里的杂音在耳畔掩盖他的心跳，却又被他的思路推得很远很远。  
他眼前只有这个人，而他未觉得自己有被拒绝的可能性。  
“可以。”  
果然。  
小暮回答的谨慎，如他早已料到这日，排演了许多遍。  
可他的气氛变了。虽然他比任何人，甚至雏森想象的都要冷静，但刚才萦绕在身侧周围的那层空气突然融化开，把他暴露在雏森眼前。

咔嚓，就像是巧克力的脆壳撕开。  
融化出香甜，随后露出里面最原本渴望对方甜味的本身。

…

“跟我来。”  
雏森明亮的眼里充满满足和开心。汇在一起，于他胸口澎湃。  
他伸手抓过小暮的手，紧紧扣在手心中。随后他快速把对方拉到身旁，牵着快步离开这个地方。  
凭着感觉不用看餐厅转到哪个角度，他就直径回到餐桌旁。于是餐桌前的两位父亲以咬着冰淇淋勺子的兄长，看到的一幕便是：他们家的小儿子一只手拿着巧克力棒，另一只手牵着自己的心上人，对方还还拖着一盘点心。  
“我们开始交往了。”雏森大胆的宣言，手绝不放开小暮。  
小暮瞄了眼他后，便也维持这个姿势低头礼貌的打了招呼，如同第一次见面一样念了声“请多多关照”。  
桌子上的三个人面面相觑。一岛不动声色的望来，随后像是总算心里揣摩的事有个段落，便也喘口气似的笑却无言，统统交给了旁边的热门。于是一旁神北了然的专向这对小情侣，点点头说了句“批准了。”  
反倒一旁差点蹦起来却因是公众场合而努力压下的百濑，勺子都快被他拇指捏弯。他双眼泛光，不知是泪，还是兴奋在他体内有了什么化学反应，总之他表情极夸张的为两个人上演了一出“无声的尖叫与祝福”。  
直到这一瞬间抵达高点的兴奋劲过去后，百濑才喘口气冷静下来，随后呜呜呜的发出喜极而涕的感慨，咬着勺子嘀嘀咕咕起来。  
“你们俩总算是…太好了…”

其实雏森不用这么正经的来说，他们家的人各个也都早已料到了。或者说早已预见这日而等待着，从未有过“不批准”的选项。  
但是雏森才不管，他就是想说。  
想牵着小暮的手，站在他们跟前说。  
想昂首挺胸，得意洋洋的宣布着说。  
而现在都如了他所愿。  
直到坐下后，两人的手也相连在一起。  
更近。  
更近。  
更近一些。  
再近一些。  
那是五年前也没有曾达到过的距离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【雏暮篇完结！！】


	32. 31 －兄弟间的交流

周和三栖站在电梯门前，和其他五人一组的人挤在一起。电梯里很安静，这也导致周耳机的音乐的点子隐约传出，有着“砰砰”的节奏。  
周一向喜欢把耳机声调大，三栖觉得一般人肯定受不了，还生怕周哪天就聋了。尤其最近他的耳机旧了，感觉漏音的情况比较大，于是网购了新的耳机，但还没送到。  
“可以把耳机摘了吧？”三栖抬手揪住耳机线从周耳朵里把左耳朵的拔出来，通情达理的用目光示意下周围，放轻声音。  
虽然自己很喜欢的乐队的歌被打断，但周也算是放宽心理解了。他稍有不开心的啧了声，但还是乖乖念叨着“知道了”后把另一边耳机取下来。反正也快到目的地了。  
此时电梯在二十六层停下，三个外国人也挤进来，把这个电梯彻底撑满。他们冲这边笑着点头，三栖也很浅动作的回过去。不过周也只是目光敷衍的对上，随后便低头借着拔下耳机插头的功夫，刷了下手机。  
身材消瘦的周很轻易的就挤到了门口的角落里靠着，给自己捉了片空间。见那三个外国人也没打算按楼层，应该就是也是去旋转餐厅的，所以他没管没问的继续呆在按钮旁。  
无视了因为挪位置而不小心踩到后方人的三栖，周目光移都不移一下的瞥了眼恰好插入的短信，接着用带有些干哑的嗓音淡淡的漏出几个音给三栖。“他说他已经到了。”  
他？当然是嶺二，毕竟今晚可是他邀请的，也是他付款。

周和家人的关系复杂，具体说这家人真是牵扯着两家的事。和他嶺二的父亲并不是什么好男人，周连提都不想提，甚至没见过几次面。  
而他从小就被送到了周家成长，姓氏也改了过去。要说的话，这层“送去”的关系等同于“买过去”的关系，也是周家以及堤家的交易。  
但这事现在不提，反正他们都早已习惯了各自生活。如果谈到周家里的问题，那一般都是指的周家了，他们各自面对两边的两个当家都保持了明面上的“父子关系”。  
堤家的事业和财产现在归给了嶺二，周对此无感。但嶺二对自己弟弟爱护有加，那些钱财出手得和送财产没啥区别了。  
比如这家高档的俄罗斯风味旋转餐厅，他想要包下来也只是打个响指的份  
功夫…  
周家的事业本来要给周康哉本人，谁奈何他现在溜走了，还被兄弟护得密不透风。按照性格似乎家里人也没觉得他这样做出乎了谁所料，目前差不多就放任了。  
而这份事业算是交给了周家另一个孩子。只是要继承那么大一家医院，这孩子还没到时候。  
周家兄弟俩关系其实也没多亲，至少不是相亲相爱黏糊糊的兄弟情，但却又着微妙的缘分和联系。说好不好，说坏不坏，嶺二对他们俩都一视为“弟弟”。  
周几乎不多和家里任何人对接触，除了母亲那边，就是兄弟。可说到底频率痕迹少，唯独父亲和其他亲属间看似是决裂了。  
总之家里的事不多透露，也就不多提。现在他就老实的来接受邀请吃饭，就能看出他至少和他哥关系还是很可以的。

被领去餐桌时，嶺二果然已经在了。还是那身他喜欢的白色，西装熨烫整洁，但里面衬衫打开的领口下却佩戴上银灰刺花领巾，充满了文艺风。  
“时间刚好，”嶺二老远就看到他们，静守在桌旁直到弟弟来了才开口。他点了一壶茶红茶，刚将茶杯放回碟上，似乎也坐了一段时间。  
“许久不见，”他又把目光投给三栖，弯了弯眼眸。摊手示意对面的位置，“坐下来吧。”  
“不是前几天才见过吗，”三栖不给面子的吐槽，但也老老实实拉开椅子。毕竟都来了，他也没有发现和这个人相处不好，甚至打算多说几句。  
谁知他还没拉开在地毯上难拖开的椅子，周就鬼使神差一巴掌拍在他肩膀，力度之大，愣是让那侧肩膀震得他差点把手指戳上椅背。  
周也没搭理三栖丢来的目光，脸色却不怎么好。他盯着他哥，眼底的不满不能说都是轰向对方的，却仍半信半疑的瞄了眼嶺二边上的位置。  
四人桌的四套餐具都有，但现在只有三个人。  
“还有谁来？”周话一出口，没表面那么凶神恶煞。反而挂着份不安，站也不是，往后退出条腿像是下一秒就会扭头走人，“别告诉我是我爸。”  
“爸”这个称呼，按在他两个身份里的两位父亲身上都没差，毕竟都不受他待见就是了。  
可这是嶺二怎么会不知道？所以建立在信任上，周还是站在这里先对此提出疑问。  
“当然不是。”嶺二对弟弟的反应无过多担心，笑盈盈的往前摊手示意他坐下来再说。  
对对方的回答不再对抱怀疑，周冷静下来，却仍抱揣测，“母亲吗？”  
“不。现在对他们和对外，我这个做哥哥的算是代理家长了吧？所以这次是我个人操办的，他们不知。”这次嶺二回答的比之前要认真和谨慎，诚恳的给安抚。“总之先坐下来吧，康哉。”  
听着对方安稳的话到来的承诺，还有自己名字被叫到，周的戒备总算是消了。他对来的人还抱有好奇，不过这已经回到平日对外那幅嚣张傲慢的态度，眼角地就是一副“想看看究竟为何人”的模样，拉开椅子坐下去。

此时服务生过来询问要喝什么，可这边俩连酒水单翻开都没翻开。不过既然今晚三栖开车，酒这东西就免了。  
“给我来一样的，”周瞄了眼一旁站着的小姑娘，没对象就敷衍了事的指了指他哥杯子里的茶。  
这样回答人家怎么知道是哪个呢？可周似乎心思不在这，也没多搭理。此情况嶺二早已料到，下一秒就冲刚要露出危难之色的服务生说出了茶的名字。  
到三栖这里就为难了，他可是第一次来这里，菜单看都没看一眼。几秒窒息里，他看恰好对上嶺二的眼，而嶺二主动的来帮忙打圆场。  
“给他一杯热的摩加佳巴，”随后他又对三栖补充了句，“俄式咖啡，能让身体暖和起来。”  
三栖对这种咖啡有所耳闻，但并没喝过，也不知味道。  
被不别人帮忙点餐让三栖不习惯，但现在他暂且接受。毕竟现在也懒得思考那么多，点头同意好让服务生完成任务后离开。

喝的点了，对面这俩人也坐下了，嶺二似乎满意许多。他不再靠着椅子翘着腿，而是往前挪到位置前，倾身双手搭在桌沿旁，手指交叉，来回看两个人。  
三个人之间目光都对上，眼底心思又各不相同。  
嶺二先望了望弟弟，但最后目光定格在了三栖脸上，这才张嘴，“既然我已经承认你们的关系，那么对我来说你就是康哉的男朋友了。”  
这当然的，不用他承认这边俩也都这么认为，所以谁都没有不自在，也谁都没害羞和否认。  
“作为代理家长和监护人，”嶺二看回自己的弟弟，周似乎并不喜欢他这么说，所以他不慌不忙的接上下句改了方向，“和关爱弟弟的哥哥，我们一起聚餐一次也是理所当然的。对吧？”  
三栖见着问题是给自己的，也就咧嘴一乐，懒得对着华丽的用词给予回应。  
这也算是默认吧？他目前也就只有这么个称呼，不介意分量多少，因为周和他彼此清楚就比什么都重要。  
“家里那边大概你们也没打算去见，”嶺二直言不讳，“既然老人家都不在，那…”他优雅的拍了下手，如蜻蜓点水半拉开晚宴的帷幕，“我们年轻人就好还聊聊吧。毕竟是我自己组织的，所以也不会和家里人有联系。”他把桌子中间还没分发的菜单主动推给三栖，“请随意，点什么都可以。”  
“我也会的，”拿过菜单翻开第一眼，三栖眼睛却不在字上。他和周并排，齐刷刷的盯着嶺二，宛如这位白衣男子身有魔力。“那可以告诉我了吗？另一位来客是谁？”  
“他啊，也差不多到了。”嶺二没直接说，手表看都没看就如此回答。对面俩还没口头攻击，这位兄长大人便用眼神指去他们身后，“看，到了。”

裹着宝石蓝双排扣长风衣的周家小儿子——周衝吾大步流星的走过来。他好心拒绝了领位的服务生，直径走来嶺二这边。  
本来边走边解开扣子，结果等到他来到桌边正脸发现对面坐着的一组人竟是自己的哥哥周康哉时，手里的动作和愣住的表情一样定格了。  
周康哉这边似乎也没想到会是自己的弟弟，睁着眼迎上目光盯着几秒没吭声。  
这两个人关系从以前就是微妙中的微妙，却又夹杂着跨越了血脉的那层兄弟关系，实在不是三言两语能被任何人描述出来的。  
“还有这样的吗？”周先笑了，无视杵在那盯着他的衝吾，他换了一副面孔。戏弄嘲讽似的外头用手托着下巴，挑起眼角看着弟弟满是不正经，却了然的给了嶺二一个眼神。“算了，吓吓小弟弟也无所谓。”  
他拽而不招人喜的口味，从以前就让衝吾老被刺激。现在也是，衝吾的眉头挤一块，嘴角歪下去，眼神满是嫌弃和交集。  
说实话，衝吾说不过他哥。可是他们的关系却让他无法忽略周那个古怪的琢磨不透的感情方式，比如曾经他大学的学费竟然是周给他出的。  
要问讨不讨厌周康哉。衝吾肯定会说讨厌死了。但是论真心是不是讨厌。他自己也知道其实没有那么讨厌。  
就像是那个谁也说不清的关系，这对周家兄弟似乎从没想过要把关系弄的清晰明白，甚至任其发展。这之间靠近的距离多近都好，感情如何给予都好，都不曾干涉对方，但也没有彻底丢弃。  
要说话的，衝吾还好，其实这些都是周康哉一手任性造成的。

“哥…”衝吾转头叫了声嶺二，准备抱怨。没错，他是这样称呼嶺二的，这两家跨越血缘的三个人却在没有任何指导下形成了三兄弟的关系，维持的桥梁在周围人看来也是如此不可思议，“我可是找志仓先生特意要了假期，放下手头任务特地要了晚餐时间，难道是麻烦事？”  
“喂，别一看到我就想这有麻烦行吗？”周懒洋洋的戳了下衝吾。  
这一下可不轻，衝吾被戳得痛了下，不开心的无言瞪来。他避开身子，这才走去对面拉开嶺二边上的椅子把大衣挂上椅子背。  
周是格外喜欢欺负自己的弟弟，现在就饶有兴趣的追随起弟弟的一举一动。翘着腿歪在位置上支着这里的豪华扶手椅，用中指的指肚摩擦下嘴唇，一副小恶魔附身的模样。“每日就想着工作，吸引你上司的注意，你那么想让他盯着你吗？”  
“志仓先生不是那样的人！”  
“我说他是什么人了吗？”  
“…我也只是做我本分的事！”还没坐下去，衝吾就被气的乘着桌子起来，盯着正对面的二哥。  
周只是在那里笑，根本不当回事，毕竟他就是开玩笑。倒是一旁的三栖算是看够这兄弟闹剧，用脚在桌子下踢了恋人下，让其对自己弟弟收敛些。周感觉到后才无趣的闭上嘴，把腿也放下来，免得一会又有被踢的可能性。  
“衝吾也坐下吧，”嶺二溺爱的看着两个弟弟争吵，完全没有着急担忧。反而笑眯眯的拍拍衝吾，如同给炸毛的小狗顺毛似的，让其沉住气坐下去。  
“只是许久不见，所以想要谈谈兄弟间——家人间的事。”他指了指周，“你和康哉不也许久没见，吃个饭有何不可？不是麻烦事。”  
“这小子也都不联系我，”周随口来一句，装模作样的对他们家的大哥撒娇起来。  
“你不是也懒得搭理我的信息，我才没发的吗！”衝吾眉毛都抽起来了。但他知道周的性格，以前不也都这样？现在周如此调侃，也说明见到他后心情好，衝吾耐心的安心和急躁混杂，干脆不和对方一般见识。  
这段话也算是暴露了最开始周离家的情况，那是衝吾还是很担心的。衝吾会疯狂的联系周，周也不是没彻底无视。但是周性格自我随意，大概后来这点又和衝吾的性格碰撞了吧？现在看到周还活蹦乱跳的玩乐队，衝吾才开始放心下，并任由这个哥哥去闹了。  
想到这里，嶺二只是优雅的在一旁继续喝茶，什么都没提。

服务生端来周他们点的饮品来，算是转换了气氛。坐好的衝吾不需要多看菜单，便也和斜对面的三栖对上视线。他没晾下服务生，便点了和三栖同一款咖啡。  
“那么这位是？”首先三栖和周坐在一起，就给衝吾脑子里打警铃，但他还是很礼貌的。“刚才真是失礼了——”  
“是我带来的，”周打断弟弟，摆摆手叫他别那么摆出客套的模样。  
衝吾用鼻子哼了下，不多搭理自己哥哥。他也就看在嶺二份上才坐在这里，要不然他看一眼周还活着，可能就回去了。  
然而这话要是倒过来呢？他也就是发现周在这里，才勉为其难即使会斗嘴还是坐下了，不为嶺二添麻烦才不争吵。  
总之，小弟弟也是操碎了心。  
“我就是来吃晚饭的，”他补充了句。谁知周就在他对面耸耸肩，眼底那么笑意深邃不少，似乎在警告他乖乖听话的呆着，害得衝吾还真没了声。  
“这位就是我今天要向你介绍的，”嶺二找到机会，也就隔开了兄弟俩转移到正题上，带走了衝吾的注意力。  
看哥哥要介绍客人，不管是谁，衝吾都决定不再多怠慢。他昂首挺胸坐好，微侧身正面希望前方的三栖，表现出周家人该有的姿态和气质，等待着。

“他是周的——”

“他是我的——”

“男朋友。”  
“男朋友！”

温文尔雅谈吐的嶺二，声音上重叠了抢话的周的声音。周咧嘴一笑，拇指越肩随手指了指三栖，一并同嶺二让三栖成为了这个桌子上的焦点。  
三栖可不习惯这样，但也作为出社会的人对此游刃有余。他维持自我的坐在那里，那副并不能让人第一时刻觉得温和的双眼，坦然的面向斜对面这个呆住的年轻人，默不吭声的望着。

衝吾噎了5秒才回过神，张了张嘴巴一副表情硬是发不出声音。  
他表情回荡在“难以置信”和“我信了，想不到你就是酒吧那个人”两个表情之间。  
周伸出手给弟弟打了个响指，才让其看过来。  
衝吾不是不知道三栖这个人存在，这是不知道名字和样貌，更没想到会这样形式接触。他直到周住在那里，在干些什么，客人有什么传闻，还有周和那个老板有什么关系。却没想到第一次见面，竟然是被嶺二邀请后，正式的在餐桌上介绍，而且已经正式认可为男朋友。  
能料到想家人的反应态度，也能想到周的反抗和自我态度，也能想到嶺二会站在何处。而衝吾自己呢？他被叫来这里就说明了一切，而这一切也都是嶺二和周康哉看出来的，所以才是他们三个兄弟聚在一起见三栖。  
衝吾知道自己躲不过，但也不会躲。他可不喜欢周总是闹事，但他也从没说自己会背叛周呀。

“所以你们——”  
衝吾酝酿良久才开口，谁知周却看准时机，转身勾住三栖脖子拉过来，眼角盯着弟弟吻上了自己男友。  
三栖早就看透，瞄了眼对面的兄弟俩。随后转回视线垂眸，一心一意的和周进行往日再熟悉不过的肢体交流。  
衝吾也不是小孩子了，才不会脸红心跳。可对于这时候用这个方式打断他，还故意展示给他看的情侣俩，他也只能憋着一肚子话没处说，眼睁睁的看着他们缠绵后松开嘴，抱着胳膊窝在椅子上。  
“就是这样。”周拍拍手靠会沙发椅背里，慵懒的念叨起来。  
“怎样？”对周的话发出反问，衝吾瞄了眼身旁的嶺二。难道叫他来商谈的事只有这么大？他觉得周出现总能还有别的闹出来，所以他先开头，难得不过脑，“你们难道要讨论结婚的问题？”  
“啊？”桌上剩下三个年长的人都停下动作，盯来衝吾脸上。  
衝吾这才发觉这话不对，自己失态。不习惯败下来的周家小儿子赶紧低下头，吸口气硬是用态度屏蔽周围，却怎么可能隔绝得开自己的哥哥们？  
“这事可没想过呢，”周坦白。  
“你原来是这样以为的吗？”三栖倒也不客气，突然自来熟的差距了，倒也想看看这孩子反应。  
衝吾顿了下，随意抓起菜单喊着点餐再说，却还是被周起身一巴掌按下了菜单本，让他看着自己的脸。  
“别急，你忘了一件事。”周说。  
衝吾不情愿的压制屈服态度，还是无法不听话的看着周。余光处他注意到嶺二也盯着自己，就是不给自己说话。  
只见周转头和三栖互换了眼神，像是知道意思，三栖对视了后就看来这边，抱起胳膊微侧余光的抛来，一副身份已在的凌然的态度。  
随后他们异口同声。

“叫哥。”

够了。  
今日最小的弟弟也被折腾得不行。  
然而要选战线的话，他还是选择站在“周康哉有个同居男友”的这一边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【三栖周部分结束！三兄弟也好吃！】


	33. 32 －最简单的幸福

“下面有什么打算吗？”刚出餐厅，加加美就从披好的大衣口袋里摸出来库存的棒棒糖拿在手里，站在门口旁满足的给吃饱的肚子扯出个懒腰。  
“没什么特别的，”有贺跟着停下脚步，趁机把围巾套上脖子。垂下的那端被他整齐的塞进大衣领子里，系起的围巾结恰好扣在脖前，颇有英国绅士的风格。  
“要逛逛吗？”加加美扫了眼这条热闹的街，一些店还开着门。不过大部分开门的都是餐厅和小吃了，所以他用棒棒糖代替手指绕了一圈后，又没主意的指回有贺，“其实也没什么要去的，你呢？“  
“没什么要买的，”有贺也没想过这附近要去看什么，而且他喜欢的鞋店关门很早。“要回去吗？”  
又原封不动的把疑问句给了加加美，两个人三言两语来回来去，怎么都没计划。  
这可不好办啊！加加美内心砰砰跳。昨天可是他提出约会的…虽然也没明说，可被有贺看透。  
有贺那直白的言语和行为，就是说明了解他的心意了吧？  
昨晚他也和对方探讨了今日下班时间，集合地点，选了半天餐厅。第一次正式约会，他也是耐不住心情而发出的邀请，难道太急切了？毕竟此刻突然不知道该怎么计划后面的时间。  
今天白天他也在努力思考，走神了好几次。对了——！  
“我们去看电影吧！”他突然想到，摸出来手机，“那个新上映的…新上映…叫什么来着…？”有贺无法从这个话里判断出来他说的是哪部，便就站在那里等他差。  
有贺没反对，也说就是同意了吧？  
加加美顿时和小孩子一样乐开花，手头很快的打开电影院的APP查看场次。结果他夸张的发出悲鸣…“最近的场次没有啦——坐车去也赶不上啦！！下一个就很晚了，大概十点多…怎么办…！”  
望着捧住手机呼天喊地的人，有贺反而觉得对方这样活跃的姿态格外有趣而吸引他。于是男人双手插入口袋里，含笑间给予平静的安抚，“下次看好时间再一起去吧。”  
结果这话不仅成功安慰了对方，还让这位邻居的心情死而复生，瞬间双眼都亮了。  
“你是说下次再一起约会吗？”加加美像一只小狗，看不见的尾巴摇来摇去。  
等有贺一点头，他立马发出小欢呼，且脑子一转，大胆起来。“对了，叔叔说今天和明天都不在家。今晚你来我家吧！”把手机往口袋里一丢，他开开心心的跑去有贺身旁。

“额…？”  
不知怎么，这话就一箭穿心了有贺凉。  
口袋里的手捏成拳头，有贺肩膀一抖，像是卡壳的机器人似的僵住身子。那张板起的面孔下，却是颗涛浪翻腾的心，和如高速运转齿轮的大脑，一秒内把最后一句话消化了二十遍也没往下思考出结果。  
刚要迈步且打算拨开糖纸的加加美，发觉这人怎么没动静了。他歪头看了眼，却见对方如此气压不稳的动摇一面，像是要用目光射穿前方的地面。  
“喂…好可怕…”加加美一个哆嗦，呵呵咧干笑两声。小心翼翼的抬手晃了晃人眼前，“还好你平日没有露出这个表情面对客人…”  
“客人”这词把有贺正常的状态叫了回来，他甩了下脖子，肌肉才和松开的零件似的放下。  
这么大个人突然那么紧张？至于吗？加加美暗自嘀咕，却也觉得蛮好笑。  
只是加加美也不迟钝，他注意到对方是在自己说完那句话后才有的反应。虽说他也不是故意要这样刺激有贺，可现在却觉得有贺的表现过于有趣，以至于他自己也忍不住想要逗一逗这个看起来处事冷静的男人。  
“我是说…来我家…看电影…”他压低嗓音，缓缓的语调硬是拉出丝蛊惑的氛围，荡入对方的耳畔。  
有贺明显遮掩不了尴尬的眨了好几下眼，还深深的吸气吐气不看着这边。加加美内心偷笑，要不是他能勉强忍住，否则就要捂着肚子躺地上打滚了。  
虽说此刻开始，加加美的确抱着点想乘胜追击的想法，不过他也没想狠狠欺负对方。而他的下句话里，多少也有他的心思，所以不再那么刻意，反而稍加遮掩羞意。“当然…你想来住一晚上也没关系啦，我们家有房间。你也住的那么近，很方便。”  
都一个楼里了，这话说完且不是暴露了心思？  
说完才觉得自己目的暴露的加加美不及后悔，干醋理直气壮的挺起胸脯，就当作发出去的第二个邀请吧。  
谁知低着头的有贺，刚才呼出那口气这一秒就忘吸下口。刚才的动摇重新回来，硬是憋得他努力抬起脖子看过来…不，盯过来，收缩的鼻孔和强力欺负的肩膀像是他快要换不过气似的…  
不是加加美心大，可能会被吓死。难道邀请去家里住一下后这么让他不冷静？之前没带钥匙时，让他去住似乎也没这样啊？

分析来分析去，最后脸红的反而是加加美。  
难道是因为之前提到“约会”，所以关系上也有了变化？两人从昨日开始到今天，分别都开始在“认可交往”的边界线上擦来擦去，稍稍一动就会跨进圈内。  
说真的，到底他们现在在这个关系圈子的哪层？加加美也没肯定。但现在看来，有贺已经进入圈子里，所以才会对他的邀请反应如此大。  
意识到这点，年轻的加加美反而有些震惊，面对对方思考之深而手足无措，自己想的那么单纯而也有些惭愧。  
短短几分钟对话，两个人表情就随着心情发生了戏剧性的变化。尤其加加美本身，从轻松到戏弄，再到现在的害羞，颠覆性太大，让他自己都捉不住自己的心意。  
加加美干脆抓了抓那头卷毛，手里的糖也没心思开包装，所以放回兜里。他尴尬的别开头与有贺一起望去前方，决定先迈开步。  
“总之…先绕去公园慢慢往家走吧，消化一下，“他开着玩笑拍拍肚子转移话题。  
有贺应了，并肩而行。  
这个小尴尬气氛中，两人之间竟是份青涩到让人发笑的大人情愫。单纯的思考对方和自己的位置，却始终都在自己认定的那个交往圈子的边界处徘徊着。  
姑且加加美需要在路上好好思考一下，比如…今晚看电影时，要不要正式询问确认关系呢？

…

错过是人世间很常有的遗憾。  
但偶遇也是人世间会有奇迹。

余音绕梁的提琴曲从远处飘来，像是秋日最后一片落叶，像是冬日最初的一片雪。  
人们总会因过于熟悉的调子而将其送入周身的环境而不自知，可当靠近几步后它便拨开周围的一切，拉走思绪和注意，把人的心都收了过去。  
有贺突然停下脚步，摸索了一下。他习惯性看向小广场的温泉池方向，但是并非从那边而来。越过灌木间的小路，和长椅后的矮树，他能看到晚上披上彩灯跳着舞的喷泉，但人群并不是为了小提琴奏者而去的。  
“是那边！”  
加加美的声音唤来有贺的目光，看去时加加美正挂着惊喜的神采，手指着公园北侧的小路。  
看来他也注意到了，至少也是因为有贺的反应他才注意到的。那是他希望去听去理解的一个人，昨日就错过了，没想到这个不经意夜晚的路过，竟能碰到。  
加加美的反应单纯而直白，他是真的希望去听一下。让有贺沉迷而放松的奏者，到底是如何的有才华，又是如何的动人，这点有贺也希望加加美可以共同欣赏吧？

小提琴手站在公园彩灯的树下，那一处还有几尊雕刻的艺术石雕。  
光从四方披来，于金色，橙色还有白色之下旋转，相互侵染后的斑斓像是把夜晚来临时的雾气编织成纱，给小提琴手从头到脚轻柔挂上。  
他站在几名少女起舞的石像前，垂眸合眼享受着琴弦与亲弓亲吻的音节。他的身姿凛然优雅，贤淑端庄，在光的朦胧中描绘出的画面甚至让人忽略了他的性别，如看见正为后方起舞的女子们演奏的精灵。  
几个听过的人停下脚步，有些人好奇的看过一眼，有些老熟人则找个地方驻足聆听。琴盒安静的摆放在一旁，去没有打开。因为据说这位小提琴手只是在这里偶尔练习，并非卖艺攒钱。

“想不到这么幸运。”加加美小声在有贺耳边低语。  
有贺对此还是有些吃惊的，因为他起初只是觉得加加美是希望了解自己才希望去看看的，他也没想过加加美必须去喜欢小提琴。  
然而此刻望见加加美凝望聆听的侧脸，诚恳和由衷的欣赏都真真切切的印在上面。这个笑容漂亮活跃的年轻人，此刻干净的不行。他真心的去期盼听到这场演奏，切实的为能在这个时间偶遇到而开心。  
他们站在人群不多的一角，把这边和演奏者之间的道路让开。  
他们只是来这里驻足聆听的路人之一，也只是和这个想要抒发情怀练习乐曲的奏者同样恰好来到公园罢了。全都是不经意，也都不深入，但在遇到时，便形成“想要聆听”和“想要演奏”所形成的“有听众”的小小音乐会。

有贺不是第一次，所以他能理解这个场景没有影响演奏者的原因。  
对方已经习惯了吧。  
音乐不管远近，不管场地，当演绎起来时便能成为焦点，穿透环境音高出属于自己的世界。  
音乐不就是被欣赏的吗？是与众不同的艺术。  
即使一曲，即使是这个陌生的地点，和随意的时间里，也会引来哪怕一个人的聆听。都可以说，这是这个乐曲和奏者带来的奇迹。  
这便是为何演奏者会如此幸福而自豪的原因吧？  
因为，这一切都写在脸上了呢。

他们来的时候已经差不多结束，当歌曲结束手零零落落传来稀疏的掌声。  
有贺注意到加加美鼓掌的力度，钦佩和诚意都满满的在双掌之间。哪怕第一次遇到，哪怕第一次去发认真听取，加加美都对于这名全心全意传达自己喜爱的人表达敬意。有的人离去，有的人停留，有的熟人轻轻和小提琴手打了招呼。  
那个人笑起来仍旧温文尔雅，言谈举止如同越过林间的雄鹿，又像是起舞的天鹅。他介于男性的绅士，和女性的柔和之间。但他西服下原本的男性特性完全不被人所忽略，可是又不得不让人以“美丽”来称赞。

…

间宫这个时间来到这里，只是处于心情不错。  
天气还没彻底降低到冬日的寒冷，却也有些凉意。可还不能吹干他手背的肌肤，也无法令他颤抖得拿不起琴弓。  
他还是喜欢在外面演奏的，总会有平静。回想过去在演奏台上的辉煌经历，再想想如今于校园里面对那些如雏鸟似的学生，他没产生似好后悔。  
但是偶尔，他也需要营造自己的世界。单纯看着那些偶然路过的人愿意听下一分钟来听取，他也会开心。当然若是有人真心懂的他所拉奏的曲目，愿意诚心诚意的欣赏，可谓更是荣幸。  
他来到这个城市定居，在这里开始全新的工作生涯。习惯了独自的房间，习惯了在这个小公园里偶尔练习几曲，也习惯了和这附近的人时而聊上几句。

但总有一些会是平静中的不平静，或者说那是小小的涟漪终归还是收入平静之下，却从不无味。  
比如当他垂下琴时，望见的角落中赫然站着一个熟悉的身影。不知为何，不曾多说几句的他们，却让间宫像是从人群里寻找打了一个焦点，有了那么点欣慰和喜悦。  
那个总是沉默的男人有在听他演奏了。  
不知道何时来的，不知道听了多少。但是间宫很开心能看到他出现，感激的心情就这样从胸口深处滚落出来。明明当初决定去公园之类的地方练习，是为了平复自己刚来到城市时不安的心，和继续推进自己的，谁知竟然能有人愿意长时间留守在此，安静的和他分享琴弦的颤动，可谓也是出乎了间宫当初意料。

那名总是喜欢穿着暗色系衣服，沉默寡言而孤独的男人，这次身旁却有着同伴。  
那是一个和他相反，光亮且干净的青年。金色的卷发，即使在变晚的天空下，也像是渡上层阳光。明亮的大眼睛里，感情诚挚而毫无瑕疵。绽开的笑容似乎让眼眸都弯了，脸颊上的光采像是给他嵌了颗惹人疼爱的酒窝。  
他们看起来性格会相反，但却站在一起没有任何违和。和谐而默契的并排而站，有着一层包裹在亲密与和谐下的感情，不间断的把他们牵在一起。  
不知怎么，间宫放心了。当然他觉得自己没有什么立场去为他人感慨，毕竟自己也不知道对方的故事。可是当迎上目光后，不再孤独的聆听者却还是敲响了间宫心里的钟。  
所以在对上目光，并和老听众相互确认彼此后，他安静的投向对方身旁的人。卷发的青年见到他后，笑得更加明亮，亲昵得似乎任谁都愿与他交流般。  
于是间宫冲他礼貌的点点头，对方也落落大方的回应了个招呼。

“今天你不是一个人了呢。”间宫走上前，带有害羞的用礼节性的语言同沉默的男人稍谈几句。  
对方那张很难让人按上表情的面容中，却透露出一丝平和与安详，柔和的把他浑身暗色系的色调都粉刷淡了许多。间宫想也许这也是提琴的音色带来的改变，但他也坚信那必定是旁边这位金发的青年所带来的奇迹。  
音乐会带来奇迹。  
而人本身也会带来奇迹吧。  
虔诚的音乐演奏者无时无刻不感激这两位愿意聆听的人。  
而他也由衷为这个人而开心，只因他此刻驻足聆听时，能有人相伴。

本是要结束的今夜，却让间宫突然想多丢溜一曲的时间。  
“还有一首想要演奏看看，”小提琴家微笑的说到，距离和目光，像是特意在告知眼前这两个人。  
其实也的确如此。他突然想要为两人献上一曲，仅仅因为他喜欢今晚遇到的这片风景——聆听他拉琴的人们在结伴而行。  
“那真是好期待，”新来的青年不加遮掩，干脆的表达心情。  
这惹得间宫欣慰的乐出声，因为对方那份纯粹和干净让他舒爽很多。  
晚间的温度滴落在外套和肌肤上，干涩在他拿着琴的手指上，却无法冰凉温度。  
想要演奏给他们听，想要拉动琴弦。  
然后他会为此遗忘冰冷，只在温度里享受音乐的洗礼，和被那些有人萦绕身畔从而平安的人们所注视与理解。

…

“我可以加入的吧？”  
打算回去重新架琴演奏的间宫，在捕捉到这句话同时发现了另个熟悉不过的人出现在眼前。  
背着大提琴的万夜站在他刚才演奏过的地方，呆在他的琴盒旁，笑眯眯的摆动手指悠然的冲他打着招呼。而他身旁跟着小太郎，间宫很清楚的记得这名男生。  
“御池？”他吃惊的走过去，“你来这附近…？”  
“刚才去吃饭啦，”万夜指了指小太郎。而和他随性的态度相反，小太郎很快礼貌的点头打了招呼。  
不由分说，万夜把肩头的琴盒卸了下来。对于他的身高来说，这个重量还是有些勉强。看他已经习惯，且对琴非常真爱，放下时格外小心翼翼。  
“喂，万夜…”小太郎来回看着青梅竹马和间宫的表情，“这样不请自来很不礼貌。”  
“没事的，”间宫很快接纳了想要加入自己的学生，给小太郎一个安抚性的眼神。  
他并没不开心，反而可以说心情表现出愉悦，甚至多了份期待。“我也想听听御池现在的演奏，”像是希望小太郎放心似的，他又对万夜的亲友补充道，“御池可是很有潜力的演奏者啊。”  
面对老师的夸奖，万夜得意的仰起脸眨眨眼。随后他回头给小太郎一个眼神，推推小太郎后让对方乖乖站在一旁听就好了。  
“合奏吧，”万夜完全不畏惧身为教师且曾经还等待获奖的小提琴家。也是不愿错过这个机会，他便大胆的提出要求。  
间宫自然没有拒绝，而他也不认为万夜会糟蹋了一切。甚至他愿意去见证这朵花绽放的瞬间，也许会成为今夜另一层热度。  
“你身体没问题了吗？”  
“当然没事啦，”万夜耸耸肩，显然已经进入状态，不容再被其他的话题打断。

于是在众目睽睽下，小提琴家和手持大提琴站立的纤细男生并排站着，形成了一个身高和琴体成为相反对比的奇妙组合。  
间宫望了眼对面的人，那两名听众和周围几个人依旧没离开。甚至他们这样的组合以及准备姿态反而吸引更多目光，陆续还有几个人回来这边。  
“想要演奏给他们听吗？”万夜明察秋毫。见间宫有些吃惊和害羞，他立马露出往日小恶魔的模样，嘿嘿哼哼鼻子，“只是刚才看到你在和他们说话。”  
“是以前练习时总来听的人，”间宫正面回答了万夜隐藏的问题。  
万夜了然的点点头，扫了眼对面的人。虽然对上目光，但不曾相识的他们两波人之间也没有多余的互动。  
随后下定决心般，万夜架好琴弓，坦然自若在公园中路人们的目光下做好第一次鸣奏的准备。  
“那就来一首他们没听过的吧。”  
万夜的话鼓舞了间宫。  
而对于间宫来说，演奏无非不就像是他本身的姿态一样，根本就是一体。同时演奏也是他本来的心，心情全都落在之间那漂亮的亲身上。  
不会畏惧和犹豫，心情在跃跃欲试，怎会拒绝？  
“记得我之前指导过你的那首吗？”间宫脑海里想起一首歌曲的名字，他曾经改编成了纯音乐。而万夜自信的笑容告诉了他的答案——  
不是这首不行。  
今晚想要演奏。  
点亮的目光化作夜晚烧起的烛光，跳跃着。让这名安静优雅的人，迸发出了不会在此被淹没的喜悦。

…

万夜和小太郎经过这里纯属偶然。他们两人度过了这周最后一日，去吃了网上好评的一家店。  
拗不过万夜的小太郎，最终还是答应陪着对方在附近转一转。但其实并没有什么目的性，只是因为可以和对方一起多些时间，轻松的说点没头没脑的话题。  
就是这样的时刻，他们听到了小提琴的声音。只是随性想要去打发时间，好奇人群的聚集，谁知竟是间宫星廉。

此刻站在雕像和树灯下的人，平凡却出彩。  
小太郎过去也不曾认为自己熟知音乐，但他却承认被吸引是不争的事实。今日早上，他从万夜那里体会到了久别后，音乐在这个心爱人身上带来的改变。而此刻看到万夜凝视对方后眼中的专注，他发觉这个儿时玩伴内心有着许多事情，而音乐成为了其中一项不能被抹除的存在。  
就像是他和柔道一样，他也看到万夜踏入的领域。深，却让人着迷。

此刻他站在人群里，只是一介听众。  
早晨树荫眼光下的万夜，还有此刻夜色灯光中的万夜。光的投入不同，万夜的神色不同。合奏的音色不同，就连演奏的层次都不再相同。  
起初并未注意，但是小太郎很快就同周围人一样，在分辨出这首曲子来自何处，他也吃了一惊。  
耳熟能详的调子有了轻缓的变化，从富有歌词的歌曲转而成为没人听过的纯音乐，就像是魔术般。  
没了原歌手的人声，只有两把琴高低不同的合奏。灌满了那些词语空白的地方，却孕育着双人的存在。  
他安心了。  
看着万夜演奏时唤出的力量和精神，小太郎才觉得自己之前操心的太多了。他期待看到的，不就是现在这样的万夜吗？

…

《Take Me To Church》，这首混合了蓝调，合唱还有民谣元素的歌曲，融入了演唱者复杂的感情。他的热度如今可以在各种经典的热门曲目上见到，但也没人能想到现在能听到这样的版本吧？  
歌词表达的那段禁忌之恋此刻随着歌词的消失都藏了起来，变得隐秘而深邃，但却代替原有那份男性音色挥洒出得感情，此刻用纯音色涂抹上了更刺眼的光，映照得这片空间有了不一样。  
醇厚的古典与悠扬的高贵融为一体，清澄之下似乎给这个歌词间的故事撕开了一层厚重，袒露出更直接尖锐的亮度。与此同时无言的表达，在两名奏者之间摩擦，却又让在场的其他人不断的破解，去解读这音乐中的谜语。

间宫曾独自想过将那首歌改成小提琴的演奏。他独自一次次尝试，修改，有过自己的版本，却没能展现。  
但是当他加入更多乐器时，却选中了和小提琴吻合的大提琴。而那时恰好让他指导的万夜出现，他便进行了新的尝试。  
此刻没想到能有机会第一次当着这些人演奏。  
令他开心的事，那个人也有来听。  
这不同于平日他演奏的那些经典的独奏曲目。决定性的不同，也正是表达今日心情有所不同的证明吧。  
一切巧合都拼凑在一起，被乐符编织起来，足够令他洋溢笑容。

…

手相互靠近。  
先是小拇指钩上，随后靠住的肌肤也拥抱似的扩大。  
无名指。  
中指。  
食指。  
大拇指。  
扣紧。  
加加美捉住有贺在身侧的手。  
安静的男人起初有所动摇，像是心里的情愫化作不断飘动的琴声融进音乐里，震动着每寸肌肤上附着的感情。  
呼吸有所改变，夜晚的光线下，有贺吐出稀薄的白气也换了节奏。加加美余光见此便暗自笑了，随后又有些害羞的低头抿了抿嘴唇，却坚持不放开手。  
而让他吃惊的是，他逐渐感受到受伤传来的力度。手指无法再分开，他被回握住。

眼前演奏的两个人，好比点亮这片公园的明灯。  
而这耀眼的灯光成为了指引，让他的手指寻找到了道路。  
他也得到了回应，旁边这个不善于表达的人，此刻直白的令他吃惊。  
温度扩散开，炙热的几乎无法让降温的空气侵入一丝一毫。  
他们站在那里，目不转睛的望着演奏的奏者们。  
而他们的手攥在了一起，即使乐曲结束，也不会让此分开。耳边捕捉着每个音节，但也细数起心跳加重的声音。节奏一颗颗敲上胸膛，震入耳畔，成为这场演奏里他们俩所听到的不同乐曲。  
这都是因为这首专门演奏给他们的音乐所带来的祝福吧？

加加美决定了。  
今晚回去，不会道别，而要表白。

…

演奏结束，树灯高挂的斑斓中，聚集的人群送来掌声。  
目光缓缓映入周围，间宫深呼吸了夜晚的空气，冷却他升温的兴奋情绪。  
眼前有相靠的人们，是他珍惜而感激的听众。而身旁的学生，则会前途似锦。  
这就是他演奏后希望看到的，即使一切都遥远而渺小，却很足够，很足够。

间宫此时感到无比的幸福。  
因为他的琴弦从未停止鸣奏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【全部完结！感谢阅读！】
> 
> 间宫和万夜演奏的《Take Me To Church》是Hozier的那首歌。  
> 当然歌曲题目也又称为我的选择原因。
> 
> 在YouTube看到Simple Three的演奏，于是决定了用这个。但是他们是三人组合，是一把小提琴加两把大提琴演奏的。所以这里就请当作一个小提琴和一个大提琴的改编吧。  
> 可以翻墙的话，可以去听听看这曲MV


End file.
